The Red Line Translation
by TheRedLineGirls
Summary: Edward es un bailarín exótico. Bella es una estudiante universitaria de psicología que necesita un tema para hacer su tesis. Bella paga para que Edward le pertenezca durante dos semanas y así poderlo estudiar. Pronto las cosas se ponen muy interesantes entre ellos.
1. La línea roja

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** La historia no nos pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Winddsinger, nosotras solo nos adjudicamos la traducción. Llevamos bastante tiempo intentando obtener respuesta de la autora pero parece que se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Si no ve bien esta traducción la retiraremos tan pronto como ella nos lo pida.

Link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 4819806/ 1/ The-Red-Line

 **CAPITULO 1.**

 **EDWARD.**

Ningún niño se pone de pie en la tarima de clase y dice "quiero ser un gigoló".

En aquel entonces solía decir que quería ser médico. Mis amigos decían policía, bombero, soldado… esos también eran buenos sueños.

Pero esto es el mundo real… y los sueños no se hacen realidad. Ahora lo sé.

Soy gigoló. Mi nombre es Edward. No hay apellidos cuando te prostituyes por lo que en este momento no soy un Cullen. Es el momento de fichar en el trabajo. Cada noche soy policía, bombero, soldado, Tarzán… en cierto modo.

Entro por la puerta de atrás, a este gran establecimiento llamado " _Fire_ ". Es un club para mujeres, no hay noche para los hombres, no se admite clientela gay. Esa es la única cosa que nunca he hecho y al menos tengo algo a lo que aferrarme.

Solo soy para las mujeres. Y eso no es algo pequeño de lo que jactarse. Pero no se dejen engañar. No estoy solo con jóvenes y hermosas mujeres. De todas las edades, jóvenes, de mediana edad, incluso las mayores me persiguen. Siempre soy bueno para ellas.

Las mujeres siempre están tan cachondas como los hombres, más incluso, es lo que creo desde que empecé a trabajar aquí.

Creía que las mujeres serían dulces y gentiles conmigo. Me equivoqué. Vienen aquí a emborracharse y a acariciar a hombres medio desnudos.

Es raro encontrar a una que me acaricie suavemente en lugar de cogerme con fuerza. A veces sus gritos me ensordecen. Siempre me rio cuando oigo a alguien decir que las mujeres son el sexo débil. Son poderosas, fuertes e insaciables. Lo sé.

Después de fichar, cruzo el pasillo para ver dónde voy a empezar esta noche. Son solo las cinco de la tarde, el sol se está poniendo. El crepúsculo. Para mí, la hora más triste del día. Cuando mi día normal como Edward Cullen acaba… y me convierto en lo que sea que esté escrito en mi casilla del tablero.

Bajo mi nombre veo escrito en negro 'vampiro'. ¡Mierda!, ¿ya vuelve a ser octubre?

Emmett vuelve a sentarse en su silla de metal frente a su espejo y me sonríe.

"¡Hombre vampiro!" Bromea Emmett, "¡Halloween se acerca de nuevo!"

Suelta su silbido de vampiro y le devuelvo la sonrisa, paso por detrás de su silla hasta la mía, a la izquierda de su área.

Nunca me he quejado por mis asignaciones, o mi trabajo. Por eso le gusté a Victoria desde el principio. Victoria es la jefa. Al resto de chicos le gusta joder con cosas estúpidas pero yo no quiero poner en peligro mi trabajo. Lo necesito. Así que hago lo que me dicen y cierro la boca.

"No me importa ser vampiro" digo mientras dejo mi macuto en el suelo a mis pies, abro el cajón y saco el envase de plástico que tiene escrito 'Vampiro', "aunque es un por culo quitarse el maquillaje".

"Lo sé". Dice Emmett, "¡por lo menos estás pálido y no tienes que ponértelo por todo el cuerpo! Una vez tenía un bonito bronceado y tuve que cubrirme totalmente con esa mierda blanca".

Resoplé, dando gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores mientras me quitaba la camisa, metiéndola en la bolsa de lona a mis pies, no quería estropearla con el maquillaje. Empecé a trabajar con tranquilidad en la mezcla blancuzca poniéndomela hasta que parecía extremadamente blanco. No me gustaba ir de vampiro cursi.

Intentaba que, aunque de forma sutil, aun así, parecer uno. Me maquillé un poco alrededor de los ojos y puse algo de rojo intenso en mis labios, retirando lo que sobraba para que no se borrara cuando besara a alguien.

Estaba listo para ponerme las lentillas. ¿Rojas… o doradas? Incliné la cabeza y decidí que esta noche sería un vampiro bueno, con ojos dorados. Tal vez, cuando el mes estuviera más avanzado y faltara menos para Halloween, sería malvado.

Odiaba los colmillos de plástico. Babosos, demasiado blancos, asquerosos. Tenía algo real, colmillos de porcelana que se pegaban en mis propios dientes, del mismo color que los dientes auténticos. Era bastante bueno hablando con ellos puestos.

Además, las mujeres adoraban al inocente, dulce y triste vampiro Edward más que al malvado, demente y sexy vampiro Edward. Además, por alguna razón, las lentes de contacto rojas me molestaban más en los ojos.

En un par de minutos, mis ojos eran dorados y silbé ante el espejo, metiéndome en el papel. Una cosa en la que tienes que ser bueno aquí es actuando. Otra de las razones por las que Victoria me aprecia es porque no importa lo que pase, no importaba cómo me sienta, cuando cruzo la línea roja hacia la zona del club donde están los clientes, me convierto en aquello de lo que voy disfrazado. Y nunca, jamás, he tratado mal a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera les he fruncido el ceño. Les pertenezco y siempre parece que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, siempre sonriendo y riendo, siempre alabando cualquier cosa que me hagan.

Las mujeres me utilizan, es mi trabajo. Y soy muy bueno.

Me pongo en pie para ir a mi armario a sacar mi traje de vampiro. Sí, cada bailarín hace o compra su propio vestuario, lo único que se nos da es nuestra asignación. Esta noche, mi traje consiste en unas bandas de cuero negro alrededor de las muñecas, sin camisa y un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado que realmente parece corto, con jirones irregulares colgando hacia abajo, la mitad de mi culo está expuesta.

La idea es que parezca que había usado pantalones de cuero pero que, casi, me los habían arrancado salvajemente. A Victoria le encantó cuando se lo enseñé. Ella tiene la última palabra en cuanto al vestuario. Sin zapatos ni calcetines. Y, por supuesto, el cuello. Un sencillo collar de cuero negro que cubre completamente mi garganta. Lleva un gran anillo de plata en medio que repiquetea cuando me muevo lo más mínimo.

Lo siguiente es ponerme aceite en el cuerpo, cosa que me lleva una increíble cantidad de tiempo. Pero es otra regla. Siempre aceitados, siempre brillantes y tonificados, en todo momento.

Son las 7:45 pm, casi el momento para que me metan en la jaula. Sí, el hombre vampiro trabaja en una jaula. Después de todo, es muy peligroso. El bailarín que se convierte en vampiro es acompañado personalmente por Victoria hasta la jaula mientras pregona lo que tiene ahí dentro. Casi todas las mujeres quieren pagar para estar en la jaula conmigo por un tiempo, es lo más cerca que van a estar de mí.

Por el precio adecuado, a veces, puedo hasta tener las manos atadas sobre mi cabeza mientras están conmigo. Nada sexual, por supuesto. En _Fire_ , no se ejerce la prostitución. Bueno, eso es lo que se le dice a la policía, por supuesto. La verdad es que no hay prostitución en la sala, donde los clientes pueden verla. Y las mujeres no son tímidas para pedir un privado conmigo. Debo tener unas quince o veinte ofertas cada noche, números de teléfono, tarjetas, invitaciones.

Victoria también acompaña al vampiro a la jaula porque no quiere romper el ambiente frente a las clientes. Si las mujeres están allí, no puedo ir caminando de forma casual hasta meterme en la jaula.

No, eso no sería realista. Victoria me pondrá la correa en el cuello y me arrastrará hasta la jaula, obligándome a entrar, como si estuviera tratando con un vampiro real. Vale, lo que sea que diga Victoria. Creo que simplemente le encanta hacerlo, personalmente. Pero ella es la jefa.

Estoy esperando que venga a recogerme, sentado en el mostrador, charlando con Emmett mientras le da los últimos retoques a su disfraz de soldado de camuflaje.

Jasper, otro bailarín, también amigo. Está a la derecha de Emmett, está noche será policía.

Estaba bebiendo mi habitual granizado de cereza que hacía que mis labios parecieran todavía más rojizos mientras esperaba a mi señora captora. Victoria y yo nos llevábamos bastante bien, he tenido jefes mucho peores.

Finalmente pudimos oír las voces de las mujeres, en la zona del club, y vi como Victoria atravesaba las cortinas del vestuario. Me puse en pie, tiré mi bebida y comprobé mis dientes en el espejo. Bien, bonitos y blancos… los colmillos estaban seguros.

"¿Edward?" me sonrió, sus ojos azules brillaban y sus rizos caían sobre sus hombros de marfil. Muy hermosa. ¿A qué hombre no le gustaría que lo atara para dominarlo?

"¡Victoria!" Sonreí al verla, apoyándome para besarla en los labios. Siempre nos besaba, a todos. Era algo completamente normal.

"Mmmm." Me sonrió "cereza. Buen punto."

Cojo la correa de mi armario y la engancho al anillo de plata de mi cuello, le doy el otro extremo. "560 calorías por granizado". Señala Emmett, mirando hacia arriba, desde su silla, "deberías prohibirle que los bebiera, Vic".

"Bueno" ella señala mi cuerpo con su mano, "mientras siga teniendo este aspecto, pude beber cualquier maldita cosa que quiera, ¿está claro?"

Me rio, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Emmett se rie entre dientes y se come sus habituales trozos de manzana de antes del primer espectáculo.

Victoria me mira y me pregunta: "¿me vas a hacer pasar un mal rato, Edward?"

"¿No lo hago siempre?" Sonrío, mirándola con ojos ardientes cuando ella le da un ligero tirón a mi correa.

"Sí", sonríe. "Eres uno de mis vampiros favoritos. Siempre te resistes".

"¡Y yo!" le recuerda Emmett, nunca quería quedar excluido de los cumplidos de Victoria.

"Sí, así es, Emmett, todavía te quiero, no te preocupes." Victoria le da un buen beso en los labios mientras yo espero, sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndome de ellos. Emmett es el más antiguo aquí, uno de los primeros bailarines en trabajar en _Fire_ desde hacía años. Yo llevo aquí un par de años y, cada vez que Victoria me muestra algún tipo de afecto, Emmett se siente amenazado.

"Celoso." Me burlo de él, caminando despacio detrás de Victoria a través de las cortinas, por un pasillo largo y oscuro. Al final del mismo hay una línea roja en el suelo. Es la línea entre los clientes y yo. Una vez que la cruzo, les pertenezco.

Una de las cosas que me gustan de trabajar aquí es que el club es muy oscuro. Nunca me reflejo en ningún espejo, por lo que puedo actuar tan extraño como quiera y no sentirme humillado, porque, en la oscuridad, soy anónimo. Hay luces para que las mujeres puedan verme, pero para mí es como estar bajo el agua. Me convierto en alguien diferente cuando cruzo la línea roja, Edward Cullen ya no existe. De este modo me siento a salvo.

Victoria cruza la línea roja y da un fuerte tirón de la correa.

Empieza.

Caigo de rodillas y rujo con fuerzas, tirando ligeramente hacia atrás, realmente no estoy ofreciendo mucha resistencia. Pero siempre hacemos que lo parezca.

"Vamos, ¡eres un maldito cabezota!" gimió, luchando y arrastrándome sobre la línea roja, a la vista de todos.

Ahora soy un vampiro cautivo, al que están arrastrando hasta su jaula para entretener a las mujeres mortales. Edward se ha ido.

"¡RRRRRRR!" , gruño pataleando una vez más, poco a poco me desplazo entre las mesas de las mujeres, acercándome a la sangre humana.

"No tengan miedo, señoras. Lo tengo bajo control." Anuncia Victoria a medida que me acerca. En seguida oigo gritos, risas y maullidos.

"Este es nuestro vampiro." Victoria lleva un micrófono en la solapa por el que habla. Me alejo y silbo tan fuerte que las humanas gritan todavía más, al parecer, les gusto.

"Esta noche está juguetón". Gime Victoria, tirando con más fuerza, "¡y más tarde, recibirá su castigo!"

Gritos, risas. Me arrastro a regañadientes, luchando un poco más.

"Tened cuidado que muerde." Dice Victoria con un tono sexy en su voz, haciendo gritar de impaciencia a la clientela, "es muy peligroso por eso lo vamos a encerrar en su pequeña jaula."

Me arrastré detrás de ella, entre las mesas, sintiendo como unas cuantas manos me tocaban brevemente mientras continuaba con mi falsa resistencia. Cuando estaba cerca de la jaula, hice un último intento de escaparme mientras rugía, saltando y agarrándome a una mesa en la que habían tres chicas jóvenes. Gritaron cuando gruñí, enseñando los dientes y sujetando su mesa, mirándolas justo cuando Victoria me cogió y me arrastró del pelo.

"¡Chico malo!" Victoria me metió en la jaula circular, cerrando la puerta a la vez que volvía a silbarle, mi cara era de enfadado y letal. Me lancé en su contra, metiendo mi brazo entre los barrotes y cogiéndola del vestido a medida que ella se giraba, el _show_ estaba a punto de empezar.

Las mujeres nos aullaban, riendo y animando cuando Victoria se giró hacia mí, y usando la correa que me había quitado, me golpeó en la mano hasta que me retiré a mi pequeña celda, gruñendo por el leve dolor, sosteniendo mi brazo y lamiendo la zona dañada a la vez que las mujeres gritaban.

"Si te portas bien, más tarde, puede que te deje tener a algunas amigas ahí contigo." Victoria volvió a amenazarme con la correa mientras yo gruñía a la defensiva, mostrándole todos los dientes, "¿qué os parece, chicas, queréis pasar algo de tiempo en la jaula?"

El volumen casi me revienta los tímpanos a medida que gritaban una y otra vez.

"¡Muy bien, señoras!" Victoria se fue al escenario principal dejándome en la jaula, pero eso no quería decir que me quedara allí, aburrido. Tenía que seguir haciendo mi papel de vampiro secuestrado.

Ella anunciaba al primer bailarín, Jasper. La sala se oscureció y sonaron sirenas de policía, luces rojas y blancas bailaban alrededor, como si un coche de policía se estuviera acercando. Entonces, podías oír la voz de Jasper a través de la radio, respondiendo a una llamada, sonaba muy oficial.

Ahora estaba en el escenario, con gafas de sol y su uniforme azul de policía, con la porra en la mano empezando su rutina. Pero ahora mismo yo no podía mirarlo, tenía que hacer mi papel de vampiro travieso.

Mi jaula estaba sobre una pequeña plataforma, cerca del lado derecho de la audiencia, rodeada por mesas. También tenía que mantener entretenidas a las mujeres en los descansos entre bailarines, para que no se aburrieran.

Me subí a los barrotes y fingí que estaba intentando encontrar una forma de salir. Tirando de las barras, silbando, de rodillas, sin parar… un esclavo. Me asomé a mi izquierda, por entre los barrotes, mirando inocentemente a algunas mujeres, inclinando la cabeza a la derecha, como si estuviera tratando de entender qué tipo de criaturas eran. Estaban en la treintena, o eso me parecía, y eran atractivas.

"El vampiro no que quita ojo." Le dijo una a otra, dándole un codazo. Tenía que ganarme a las señoras si quería que entraran a mi jaula más tarde. Ganaba mucho dinero cuando pagaban por estar conmigo en la jaula.

La otra mujer me miró más de cerca mientras yo gateaba de manera sexy cerca de las barras, ronroneando. Había aprendido a hacerlo bastante bien.

"Jesus, está buenísimo". Comentó una mujer en la mesa mientras daba un pequeño silbido en su dirección.

" _Aw_ , lo has asustado, Nancy, ¡bien!"

Se echaron a reír, les devolví una pequeña sonrisa, rodeando las barras con mis brazos y presionando mi pecho brillante contra los barrotes, girando mi cabeza un poco más a la izquierda, para involucrar a más.

Una chica era muy creativa. Tendría unos veinte años, tal vez una estudiante universitaria, y su mesa estaba muy cerca de la jaula. Me ofrecía una fresa a través de los barrotes, adiviné que era de su bebida, estaba intentando tentarme.

Me puse a cuatro patas y me arrastré hacia ella, ronroneando una vez más, sus amigas empezaron a animarse y reírse con nerviosismo a medida que me acercaba.

"¡Madre mía!" la chica de pelo rubio y largo, que sostenía la fresa, parecía nerviosa, temblando un poco cuando estuve más cerca.

Interpreté muy bien mi papel, sabía que un vampiro no se comería una fresa, pero estaba aquí para complacer a las chicas. Estuve a punto de pasar de la fresa y morderle la muñeca, pero era temprano, el juego empezaría más tarde y no quería asustar a los clientes.

Inhalé la fresa, al principio con timidez, como haría un ciervo, pero luego mostré más confianza y abrí mi boca por completo, metiendo la fresa a lo más profundo de mi boca y cerrando mis labios sobre la punta de sus dedos, lamiendo y chupando, besándola en agradecimiento.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" chilló, "su boca es ¡TAN SUAVE!"

Ronroneando, cerré los ojos y dejé que acariciara mi cabello como si fuera una mascota, todavía a cuatro patas.

"¡Creo que le gustas, Rosalie!" dijo riendo su pequeña amiga con pelo negro puntiagudo.

"Por supuesto, lo he alimentado." Me sonrió, sin apartar sus uñas de mi cabello. Tenía que admitir que era muy agradable. Era suave. Pero, como ya he dicho antes, la noche es joven. Estaba seguro que recibiría un montón de dolor más tarde, cuando las chicas se hubieran tomado unas copas. Las chicas jóvenes son brutales.

"Él no quiere eso." Dijo la chica de pelo negro, sacando un fajo de billetes de dólar, venía preparada.

¡Oh, mi niña! Sí, me gusta esta mesa.

"Dale esto." Dijo, dándole a la rubia cinco billetes de dólar.

Ante esto, me subí a las barras, enrollando las piernas de modo que no tocaba el suelo pero todo mi cuerpo se presionaba contra los barrotes, esperándola.

Sostuve mis manos en la parte superior de la jaula para que ella se soltara un poco, levantó el dobladillo de mis pantalones de cuero cerca del lateral de mi cadera y colocó los cinco billetes dentro.

Iba a alejarse pero me puse de rodillas y atravesé la jaula para alcanzarla, tirando de la parte de atrás de su chaqueta, lamiendo su boca para darle después un largo beso en los labios con la boca cerrada. Si quería más que eso, podría pagar más.

La dejé marchar con un pequeño empujón, sabía que a las jóvenes le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Se quedó allí, sin palabras, luego se volvió hacia su amiga y gritó, "¡DAME MÁS DE ESOS!"

Cogió el dinero de su amiga como un animal. ¿Veis? No había tardado nada en pasar de niña inocente a salvaje atacante.

Vi a una tercera chica en su mesa que estaba mirando y tenía un cuaderno abierto delante de ella. ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Está tomando bocetos de mí o algo así? Me olvidé de ella, atendiendo a la rubia que me daba un billete de diez y esta vez, tocó un poco mi pecho cuando acerqué mi cuerpo a las barras para que pudiera darme mi regalo.

Gruñí con voz ronca cuando me tocó y su pequeña amiga, con los pelos puntiagudos, se levantó y se unió a ella, dándole un apretón firme a mi culo. Dejé que se recrearan todo lo que quisieran, estaban siendo suaves y estaban muy buenas por lo que disfruté el momento.

"¿Hablas?" preguntó con curiosidad la del pelo corto, sonriéndome.

Decidí sacudir mi cabeza para contestarle, aparentando tristeza. Podría hablar con ellas más tarde, cuando entraran en mi jaula.

"Ooooo". Parecía que estuviera triste por mí.

"Venga, ¡un hombre que no habla es PERFECTO!" dijo un ama de casa desde su mesa, todas sus amigas rieron con ella. Incluso yo sonreí ante eso.

Se acercó al otro lado de mi jaula y agitó su dinero. Odiaba dejar la mesa de las chicas pero no podía quedarme demasiado tiempo en una misma mesa. Me arrastré hasta las amas de casa y cogí los billetes de la primera de ellas con los dientes, dando un pequeño gruñido de placer.

Me recosté contra las barras para ellas y cinco pares de manos estaban sobre mí instantáneamente, incluso a través de los barrotes, y me sujetaban el culo. Estaba acostumbrado, pero aún así siempre me sorprendía, cuando me sobeteaban las madres me sentía como un pedazo de carne.

"Buen culo." Comentaron un par de ellas a medida que me acariciaban, una incluso deslizó su mano bajo mi pantalón para sentir mi piel desnuda. Sonreí y las miré con satisfacción, ronroneando de placer.

"Olvidad el culo, tengo algo mejor aquí." Otra estaba frotando mi entrepierna sin un ápice de vergüenza, tocando con su palma arriba y abajo, sentí que me endurecía al instante, una reacción involuntaria, pero que siempre hacía que me llevara regalos extra.

" _¡WOAH!"_ gritaron y me jalearon mientras yo las miraba con ardientes y profundos ojos.

"Maldita sea, muchacho" dijo la mujer acariciando, "así… ¡mi marido no podría hacerlo ni aunque lo intentara!" Colocó un billete de cincuenta dólares dentro de mi pantalón con gratitud, en la parte delantera.

Más tarde, cuando se fueron, lo escondí para no perderlo. Después de que las universitarias me hubieran alimentado con la fresa, estaba empezando a recibir un montón snacks de otras mesas. Al parecer les gustaba que comiera de su mano y lamiera y chupara sus dedos. Lo repetiría, era un buen recurso.

Victoria se acercó un par de veces durante la noche, bromeando con las clientes sobre que "estaban estropeando a su vampiro" y que eran demasiado dulces conmigo. Decía que era un vampiro malo y que necesitaba disciplina. Genial, gracias Victoria. Ahora empezarían a pegarme.

Les dijo que no me alimentaran con frutas, que después, cuando pudieran entrar a mi jaula, podrían alimentarme de verdad. Esto avivó todavía más el fuego, tenía que darle crédito a Victoria, sabía como mantener el ánimo de las señoras.

Emmett había hecho su número y, como siempre, había conseguido un montón de atención de las señoras. Estuvo a punto de robarme a alguna de mis chicas, pero cuando me colgué boca abajo en la jaula, con las piernas alrededor de los barrotes, obtuve su atención una vez más. Me sujeté de las barras de abajo, simulando que estaba atado, las muñequeras de cuero contribuían a que la ilusión pareciera real.

Ronroneé, gruñí y siseé a todas las mujeres que se fueron acercando por turnos para acariciarme a través de los barrotes. Entre los números de baile, una anciana con el pelo gris me estaba rascando la espalda. Estaba a cuatro patas, tan cerca de los barrotes como podía mientras ella me acariciaba. Me gustaba la experiencia y, aunque no lo podáis creer, las mujeres mayores en su mayoría eran las más amables. Nunca me insultaban, nunca eran demasiado duras, siempre me admiraban y estaban agradecidas, siempre eran generosas con las propinas.

"Eres un amor, ¿verdad?" dijo la mujer mientras yo ronroneaba, no quería que parara. Dios, soy un maldito enfermo.

Lo único que hizo fue rascarme la espalda y ahora me ponía un billete de cien doblado cerca de la boca, sin intención de meterlo dentro de mi pantalón. Era una gran dama.

Cogí el dinero con mis colmillos e incliné la cabeza, para que pudiera tocar mi pelo, y lo hizo, con dulzura. Guardé el dinero en un lugar seguro mientras ella me acariciaba, finalmente la miré y sonreí, pegando un poco la cara a los barrotes, invitándola a besarme, frunciendo los labios y sacando un poco la lengua.

Fue muy linda, se ruborizó y se inclinó, dándome un pequeño pico para después, salir corriendo. Me gustaba, aunque probablemente no volvería a acercarse.

Me di la vuelta y miré a mi alrededor, viendo a la muchacha que estaba allí, sentada con su bloc de notas, escribiendo mientras yo gateaba acercándome a ella, quería ver qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Ella me vio y saltó, dando un pequeño grito cuando le silbé, estaba desempeñando mi papel.

"Lo siento" dijo sonrojándose un poco. Parecía que quería decir más pero dudó.

Para mí siempre era un desafío cuando no podía captar la atención de alguna chica bailando o trabajando. Esta realmente me estaba poniendo a prueba. ¡Llevaba un cuaderno! Tal vez era una de esas chicas que creía que estaba muy por encima de todo este libertinaje. Tenía que hacer que abandonara ese cuaderno aunque me llevara toda la noche.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Decidí arriesgarme y hacerlo.

Me agaché y le arrebaté el cuaderno de un tirón y lo metí en la jaula, pegando mi espalda contra el otro lado para alejarme de ella todo lo que fuera posible. Me gritó y se puso de pie, acercándose a la jaula para recuperarlo.

"¡Ey, eso es MÍO!" gritó sobre la música, "¿por favor? ¡Lo necesito! ¡Es para clase!"

La ignoré y lo abrí, poniendo cara de que no entendía las marcas extrañas que había en su interior, como un estúpido vampiro salvaje. De todas formas, en la oscuridad, tampoco es que pudiera ver mucho, excepto las palabras HOMBRE VAMPIRO escritas en mayúsculas. Estaba escribiendo sobre mí.

Bien, si ella quería que se lo devolviera tendría que pagar un precio muy alto.

"Por favor, ¿chico vampiro?" me estaba hablando como si realmente FUERA un estúpido animal. Sus bonitas amigas regresaron del baño de señoras y se preguntaron qué estaba pasando.

Me miraron con una gran sonrisa cuando metí el cuaderno bajo la parte delantera de mi pantalón corto, consiguiendo una fuerte de reacción de la morena que estaba intentando alcanzarme. Me sujeté de las barras que tenía sobre la cabeza y empecé a levantarme despacio, haciendo como que la ignoraba.

"Genial, ahora está haciendo deporte, ¡sudando mis notas!" se quejó mientras yo me sonreía a mí mismo y seguía haciéndolo.

"¿Y te quejas?" dijo la bajita de pelo negro. La rubia me miraba, sonriendo deslumbrada.

"¡Es DELICIOSO!" la rubia estaba disfrutando de mi entrenamiento.

"Me ha cogido el cuaderno". Dijo la morena, "necesito que me lo devuelva."

"Bien", la chica de pelo corto se acercó a su bolso, sacando más billetes de dólar, "dale unos cuantos dólares y estoy segura de que te lo devolverá, ¡OBVIAMENTE!"

La bajita parecía creer que yo haría cualquier cosa a cambio de unos cuantos dólares. Mal. Necesitaría veinte para que le devolviera el bloc. Ahora que había visto lo valioso que era para la morena.

La morena me enseñó los billetes como si yo fuera un perro hambriento y fueran galletas. Me sorprendió que no hiciera el sonido de besos para llamar mi atención.

La ignoré, haciendo alguno de los movimientos de vertical pole, deslizándome boca abajo por la barra, sacudiendo mi cuerpo hacia delante y hacia atrás, como si estuviera intentando salir de mi celda, gruñendo de frustración.

"No funciona, Alice." Se quejó la morena a su amiga.

"Eso es que quiere más." Puntualizó Alice correctamente, murmurando, "estos chicos hacen cualquier cosa por dinero… solo tienes que darle la cantidad adecuada."

Entonces, esta chica, Alice, empezó a hacer sonidos de besos, llamándome.

"Aquí, chico." Me llamó mientras yo estaba cabeza abajo, con los brazos colgando sin fuerzas, incliné la cabeza.

"Mira muchacho… ¡140 dólares!" sacudió unos billetes, bajé lentamente, poniéndome una vez más sobre mis manos y rodillas, tomándome mi tiempo para acercarme al trío.

"¡No le hables como si fuera un perro, Alice!" le regañó la rubia, "es un vampiro. Sé amable con él."

"Solo estoy intentando que nos devuelva el bloc, perdóname ." Alice le frunció el ceño a su rubia amiga.

A veces, en el último momento, te quitaban una buena propina, era algo que había aprendido desde el principio de trabajar aquí. No les daría nada hasta que tuviera el dinero escondido en un sitio seguro.

Me arrastré hasta las barras, pegando mi nariz, con la esperanza de que pusiera el dinero entre mis dientes. No lo hizo.

"No, no". Me habló como si tuviera tres años, "devuélvele a Bella su cuaderno y entonces tendrás esto."

¿Así que quieres jugar a ese juego? Bueno, tengo unos cuantos trucos bajo mi manga.

Retrocedí un poco y saqué la libreta de mi pantalón, abriéndola por donde estaba escrita y cogiendo el papel, unas cuantas hojas, poniéndolas entre los dientes, sin cortarlas todavía, pero amenazando con hacerlo.

"¡NO, NO LO HAGAS!" gritó la que se llamaba Bella a la vez que la miraba, esperando con una sonrisa diabólica en mis labios.

"¡Dáselo, Alice!" Gritó Bella a su amiga.

La victoria es mía.

"¡Eres malo!" Alice estaba de acuerdo con las advertencias de Victoria y lanzó el dinero dentro de mi jaula.

Les sonreí, no quería que hubiera ningún tipo de resentimiento y con dulzura, cerré el cuaderno que tenía entre los dientes, arrastrándome y devolviéndoselo. Ella lo cogió con suavidad e incluso me dijo: "gracias, vampiro".

Sonreí y le ofrecí mis labios.

"Ooooo, Bella, ¡quiere que le des un beso!" Rosalie parecía muy entusiasmada por su amiga, "¡es GRANDIOSO, tienes que hacerlo!"

"O, no gracias…" Se ruborizó tanto que le sonreí con gusto.

Di un gruñido de disgusto y golpeé mis hombros contra las barras, dándole una nueva oportunidad. Vamos, Bella, seamos amigos. Sin rencores.

Pero ella se asustó y regresó a su mesa con su libreta, anotando más cosas.

Entonces vino Victoria y les preguntó, "¿se está comportando, chicas?"

Se rieron y dijeron: "¡O sí!" y "es MUY BUENO".

Solo Alice se quejó. "No, ¡es un chicho malo tal y como nos dijiste!"

Le gruñí. Esta noche estaba interpretando al vampiro bueno. Me gustaría que viniera la próxima semana cuando interpretará al vampiro MALO, era mucho peor y me costaba mucha más energía.

"Os lo advertí." Victoria se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia mí, golpeando los barrotes con un palo.

"¡EY!" me gritó mientras yo le gruñía y siseaba, alejándome de ella en la jaula, "¿quieres que te azote? ¡¿ES LO QUE QUIERES?!"

O sí, eso será dentro de media hora, ¿verdad? Maldita.

Rugí. Toma eso, Victoria.

"¡Compórtate o te haré GRITAR!" me amenazó, sonriendo a las mujeres y volviendo al escenario para continuar con el espectáculo.

"Estupendo, ¡lo has metido en problemas!" Bella regañó a la bajita mientras un camarero les servía sus bebidas, todos iban sin camisa y llevaban un collar blanco con corbata negra de esmoquin, en las muñecas los puños a juego y unos apretados pantalones negros. Más tarde yo también serviría mesas, cuando acabara con mi papel de vampiro.

"¡Todo es parte del show, relájate!" le informó Alice.

Alice sabía bien como funcionaban estos lugares. Aunque nunca la había visto aquí antes.

=:=TRL=:=

¡LATIGAZO!

"¡GRRRR!" Gruñí con más fuerza, dentro de mi jaula, la puerta estaba abierta y tenía las muñecas atadas por encima de mi cabeza en las barras del techo.

Era el momento de azotar al vampiro y, por 30 dólares, las clientes podían darme cinco azotes con el látigo de cuero que Victoria y yo habíamos comprado un día.

El látigo tenía un aspecto desagradable y hacía mucho ruido cuando me tocaba, pero no hacía mucho daño. De todos modos, a mí no ME dolía y no me dejaba marcas.

Había una larga fila esperando para azotarme. Tras el castigo del vampiro, que se convertía en un buen chico después de ser azotado, se formaba otra fila para que las mujeres pudieran entrar conmigo, cerrar la puerta y poder bailar. Yo era el único que bailaba, ellas me manoseaban.

Tanto la rubia como Bella con su bloc de notas odiaban ver como me azotaban. No tomaron parte y cada vez que me golpeaban y yo gritaba, se molestaban. Incluso Bella gritó: "Eres una mujer terrible, ¡golpear algo tan hermoso!"

Tal vez la viera después en la jaula. Tal vez viniera a consolarme después de mi castigo.

Alice, una vez más, le explicó que todo era un número y que no me estaban haciendo daño en absoluto. Me gustaría que se callara de una vez. Estaba empezando a cabrearme un poco.

Fui azotado para conseguir mi sumisión por más de una hora. Una vez que no había cola, Victoria entró en la jaula y cerró la puerta de golpe, ahora solo éramos ella y yo.

Di unos sollozos secos, colgando sin fuerzas de mis muñecas mientras ella comprobaba si iba a ser obediente a partir de ahora.

Victoria me disciplinaba a través de su micrófono.

"¡¿Te vas a comportar?!" gritó azotando mi espalda una vez más.

¡LATIGAZO! "¡RRRRRRRRR!" Arqueé mi cuerpo, expulsando un rugido.

"¿Sí o no?" me preguntó volviendo a llamar mi atención.

LATIGAZO. "¡AAAAAAAA!" Grité apretando los puños y pataleando con mis pies descalzos.

"¿Sí?" tiró de mi cabeza hacia atrás agarrándome del pelo a medida que cerraba los ojos.

Asentí, roto. Incluso jadeé más fuerte, como si realmente me estuviera doliendo.

"¿Puedo meter aquí a humanos?" me preguntó, "¿prometes no matarlos?" Volví a asentir.

LATIGAZO. LATIGAZO.

Volví a gritar con agonía.

"Dilo." Exigió Victoria, "puedes hablar. No le gusta hablar con humanos, le gusta hablar con otros vampiros por telepatía. Pero creo que ahora está dispuesto a hablar. Di lo prometo."

Gruñendo, dudé. Todos los clientes observaban y esperaban.

Victoria puso el micrófono en mi cara.

"Lo… prometo." Utilicé mi voz más suave y profunda, consiguiendo que el club se llenara de gritos, una fila de mujeres salvajes se agolpaba en la puerta de mi jaula.

"La promesa de un vampiro." Dijo Victoria por el micrófono, "si pueden creerla, y son lo suficientemente valientes… atrévanse a entrar en la jaula del vampiro. Díganme qué quieren y supervisaré al vampiro. Pero tengan cuidado… es muy travieso y no siempre obedece."

Creo que todas las mujeres del club abandonaron su mesa en este momento. Todo lo que podía ver detrás de mí eran mesas vacías.

Incluso la mesa de Bella estaba vacía. Sonreí, encantado de ver a ese grupo por aquí esta noche. Parecían divertidas.

La música del vampiro empezó a sonar, oscura, espeluznante, el tipo de música que se oiría en una mansión encantada. Las humanas empezaron a pagar para entrar en mi jaula. A veces me liberaban las muñecas otras, pagaban por tenerme atado y así poder tocarme, besar mi cuello y pecho, algunas incluso me mordían los pezones. Estaba acostumbrado a esto y sonreía e incluso me echaba a reír, silbando cuando pasaba algo particularmente atrevido. Intentaba hablar lo mínimo posible para mantenerme dentro del personaje, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta. Querían mi cuerpo no mi conversación.

Una mujer entró, me quería atado, con las manos por encima de mi cabeza. Introduje mis manos en los pequeños grilletes que había en el techo y fingí que estaba atado, aunque podría soltarme en cualquier momento. Aunque nunca rompía la ilusión. Cualquier cosa que me hicieran estaba bien. Victoria me sonreía todo el tiempo, le encantaba como las complacía a todas y cada una de ellas, sin mostrar nunca asco o repugnancia. Llevaba mi gran sonrisa sexy, provocándolas a todas.

Hubo un momento que creí que una señora que estaba sobre los cuarenta me sofocaría. Me besó en los labios mientras estaba "atado" y me agarró del pelo, empujando su lengua en mi garganta, sin dejarme ir durante mucho tiempo mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban entre sí. Intenté devolverle el beso, pero el suyo era duro, con enfado, posiblemente estuviera cabreada con algún hombre y se estaba vengando de él besándome a mí.

Victoria estuvo a punto de intervenir para salvarme pero su tiempo acabó y me dejó. Jadeé con pesadez, recibiendo oxígeno al fin mientras Victoria me sonreía.

"¿Está bien, vampiro?" me preguntó realmente preocupada.

"Estoy bien." Le guiñé un ojo sonriendo, "Wow. Menuda forma de besar."

Con una risa Victoria se dirigió al siguiente grupo de chicas, cogiendo su dinero y escuchando lo que querían.

¡Eran las tres chicas! Las del grupo de la chica del cuaderno, Bella, creo que había oído que la llamaban. Me preguntaba qué querrían que les hiciera.

"Manos sueltas, vampiro." Dijo Victoria mientras sacaba mis manos de los grilletes, sujeté las barras laterales poniéndome en posición, estaba esperando que entraran en mi dominio.

"A bailar." Victoria abrió la puerta de la celda y sonreí. Eran unas chicas bonitas.

Comencé a bailar lentamente, cerré los ojos y moví las caderas en pequeños círculos, sujetándome a las barras que tenía detrás. Por un segundo, tuvieron miedo de entrar y yo les eché un vistazo por debajo de mis pestañas.

"Pasad." Dije con un tono suave, "os he estado esperando toda la noche."

Las risas de las muchachas bailaron en mis oídos a medida que la rubia entraba primero.

"Vamos". Dijo a sus dos amigas, cogiendo a la morena y tirando de ella, la del pelo corto entró la última, con nerviosismo.

La puerta de la jaula se cerró de golpe, asustándolas tanto que gritaron y saltaron del susto.

"Bienvenidas." Ronroneé con una alegría suave mientras tomaba a la rubia de la mano y la besaba como un caballero.

"Ho… hola." Tartamudeó, sus ojos vagaron sobre mis pectorales. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la hice girar, su espalda estaba contra las barras y yo estaba apoyado contra ella, moviendo las caderas sugestivamente en su contra.

"¡SANTA MIERDA!" gritó la rubia haciéndome sonreír mientras empujaba mi pecho contra el suyo, se llevaría el olor de mi aceite impregnado en su ropa.

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁIS, CHICAS?" gritó la rubia pidiendo ayuda a sus amigas, pero ellas estaban paradas detrás de nosotros, mirándonos con la boca abierta.

Ignoré sus chillidos y le mostré mis dientes de vampiro, inclinándome hacia su cuello, apartando su collar y presionando suavemente mis colmillos contra su carne, y dándole un húmedo lametón a su perfumada piel.

"¡DIOOOSSSS MIIIIIOOOO!" era gelatina entre mis brazos mientras me restregaba mi entrepierna enfundada en cuero contra ella.

Sentí un par de manos tocando tentativamente mi trasero. ¿Era la chica del cuaderno? Me giré, siseando a la chica bajita con el pelo puntiagudo. Me devolvió la sonrisa, le gustaba mi papel de vampiro.

"¡Dios, eres GUAPO!" dijo mientras la ponía sobre mi hombro y la llevaba al otro extremo de la jaula, dándole un par de azotes en el trasero mientras ella gritaba y se reía.

"¡No la mates!" dijo Victoria sonriendo, advirtiéndome mientras trabajaba con las chicas.

"Tal vez." Gruñí poniendo a la pequeña Alice contra las barras y colocando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras me sujetaba de los barrotes laterales y no la dejaba caer.

Enterré mi cara en su blusa lo que la hizo gritar y agarrarse también a las barras, para apoyarse, incapaz de apartarme. No la mordí ni nada, solo pegué mi cara por un segundo, y le di un pequeño y dulce mordisco de vampiro, además de algunos besos suaves a lo largo de su mandíbula.

La bajé y se puso cerca de la rubia. Miré a la chica del cuaderno y di un profundo gruñido peligroso, acompañado por mi sonrisa sexual.

"O Dios… no…" se puso en la esquina, tratando de huir de mí, pero la alcancé y la miré mientras fijaba su cuerpo entre las barras y yo y susurré, "¿Qué es lo que deseas chica del cuaderno?"

Se rio y su piel se puso totalmente púrpura por el rubor.

"No tengas miedo." Ronroneé con mi voz de vampiro, "no te voy a morder… mucho."

"¡Bella, deja que te muerda, es jodidamente MARAVILLOSO!" se rio Rosalie.

Situé mi cara en la curva de su cuello, respirando acaloradamente, preparándome para morderle con mis colmillos falsos. A todas las mujeres les encantaba ser mordidas por el vampiro.

"Espera, no" cambió de opinión, "¿puedo… besarte?"

Parecía avergonzada por haberme preguntado eso, como si fuera una chica sucia. Realmente lo encontré inocente, refrescante y extraño. Me encantó.

"¿Dónde te gustaría?" Me recosté contra ella mirándola con ojos soñadores, presionando mis pectorales desnudos contra su pecho.

"Um…" se ruborizó de nuevo, "en los labios. ¡En la boca!" agregó rápidamente la última parte, temerosa de que pudiera ir a por otros labios. Me sonreí a mí mismo.

"Será un honor." Ronroneé, abriendo mi boca y plantando el beso más suave, más húmedo y más apasionado que pude crear, quería que sintiera que su dinero había merecido la pena. No era barato entrar en la jaula. Y lo único que quiso fue un beso. Me gustó

Sus dos amigas gritaban detrás de mí, moví mis caderas mientras le daba el beso. Mis manos sujetaron su cara firmemente para que no se escapara hasta que estuviera listo para dejarla ir.

Realmente lo disfruté. Me quedé un poco más, dándole pequeños besos en la barbilla, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos mientras le daba unos cuantos besos más en su carita inocente. Bueno, inocente y luminosa cara rojo carmesí.

Finalmente le pregunté, "¿qué te ha parecido?"

Se quedó mirándome, sin palabras. Su cuaderno golpeó el suelo y le di mi sonrisa juvenil, riéndome ante su reacción. Tan inocente. Tan bonita. Será una gran novia. Tal vez en algunos años bailaré en su fiesta de despedida de soltera.

"Muy bien, suficiente, ¡TÚ!" Victoria vio que su tiempo había acabado y me empujó contra los barrotes con su bate. Yo hacía parecer que realmente me estaba empujando, aunque en realidad no era así.

"Buenas noches, señoras." Las arrullé mientras salían lentamente. La chica del cuaderno fue la última en salir, me miraba fijamente. Le sonreí una vez más y dije: "Buenas noches, chica del cuaderno."

Se ruborizó una vez más, cogió su cuaderno del suelo y me dejó con las 200 mujeres que estaban haciendo cola.

"¡Esposas, vampiro!" Victoria anunció la siguiente pareja de mujeres mientras yo sonreía y deslizaba las manos en los grilletes, esperando.

 **BELLA.**

Dios mío, sin lugar a dudas había sido el mejor maldito beso que me habían dado en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera recordaba haber salido de la jaula y haber vuelto una vez más a nuestra mesa, pero debía haberlo hecho, porque estoy aquí sentada, mirando mi aguado _Sex on the Beach_.

"¡Jesucristo, es increíble!" dijo Rosalie a borbotones mientras se sentaba de nuevo, todavía estaba mirando al vampiro que ahora estaba con dos mujeres, que toqueteaban sus piernas y le pellizcaban las mejillas del culo, se tomaban demasiado tiempo explorando cada músculo mientras él tenía sus manos sobre la cabeza.

"Ukkk…" Odiaba ver lo que esas mujeres le estaban haciendo, "algunas mujeres son tan cerdas, te lo juro. ¡Mira! ¡Por Dios, está chupando su pezón y apretando el otro! ¡Ahora lo está MORDIENDO!"

"Apuesto que pagó 500 dólares para poder hacerle eso". Comentó Alice, mirando con sonrisa tranquila.

Miré su cara, la del chico vampiro, pensaba que vería repugnancia o humillación, ¡pero él lo estaba disfrutando, con ojos pacíficamente cerrados, gimiendo y gruñendo de placer!

Entonces sonrió y las besó en los labios, ¡igual que me había besado a mí! Una parte de mí se sentía estúpida. Para él esto era una actuación. Se comportaba así con todas las mujeres.

Creía que nuestro momento había sido… especial. Fue así para mí, al menos. Pero, ¿cómo podía significar algo para él? Estaba siendo asolado y besado por todas las mujeres del local.

Abrí mi cuaderno y anoté estas observaciones cuando Alice se inclinó.

"Entonces, ¿vas a preguntárselo?" Alice sonrió al chico vampiro.

"Es perfecto." Respondí, "aunque me desconcierta. Es mi favorito entre todos los tipos que hemos visto. El mejor, eso es seguro. Tiene buena pinta, la personalidad adecuada. Me gustaría saber su nombre para poder hacer una verificación de antecedentes."

"Bueno, después de que lo violen, tal vez podrías preguntarle a Victoria, la mujer del micrófono, algo sobre él. Tal vez podrías hablar con él entre bastidores o algo." Sugirió Rosalie, "no es como si fuera una estrella del rock, PUEDES hablar con él, ya sabes."

"Jesús." Me asomé y lo vi con tres chicas que estarían en la mitad de la veintena, con poca ropa, enseñando muchísima piel, vestidas como putas, rodeándole, rozándolo de forma ruda y besando su espalda, su pecho… una de ellas le apretaba el pelo y atacaba salvajemente su cuello. ¡Una de ellas incluso había pegado la cara a su entrepierna!

Aún así, parecía que le gustaba, que adoraba todo lo que le hacían. Definitivamente era alguien que podía interpretar un gran papel. Yo sabía que era algo más que una cara y un cuerpo. Quería entrar en su cabeza y saber qué lo había llevado a hacer esto para ganarse la vida, lo que pasaba por su mente mientras esas mujeres le hacían todas esas cosas. Sonreía pero yo quería saber mucho más. Quería llegar al fondo de este hombre vampiro.

Y en ese momento, lo escogí para ser el tema de mi tesis. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era… convencerlo de que hablara conmigo.


	2. Comprando un vampiro

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** La historia no nos pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Winddsinger, nosotras solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

Link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 4819806/ 1/ The-Red-Line

 **CAPÍTULO 2. COMPRANDO UN VAMPIRO.**

 **BELLA.**

Cayeron tres _Sex on the Beach_ más antes de que alcanzara a ver al vampiro otra vez. Había desaparecido después de dar placer, durante dos horas, a las mujeres que hicieron cola ante su jaula y había pasado una hora más sin que lo viéramos de nuevo.

Me di cuenta de que probablemente necesitaba y merecía un buen descanso después de su larga noche metido en esa pequeña jaula, pero estaba perdiendo los nervios ante la larga espera hasta poder verle otra vez.

¿Qué iba a decirle?

Oh, hola, me preguntaba si te gustaría pasar el rato conmigo durante unas semanas para que pueda preguntarte acerca de tu vida y ver por qué estás tan jodido. No, no quedaba nada guay. No quería que sonase como si lo estuviera menospreciando, o llamándolo loco, o desequilibrado, y tampoco quería parecer como si fuera una ninfómana.

Rosalie fue la primera en detectarlo en la oscuridad mientras se abría camino con gracia a través de las mesas, ahora con el traje de camarero, el cuello de esmoquin y los puños en sus muñecas a juego, sin camisa, lo que le hacia parecer... visualmente hermoso. Y esos ajustados pantalones negros... wow.

Tengo que dejar de babear sobre este chico, estoy aquí por motivos educativos. Sí, correcto. Una parte de mí tenía que admitir que encontraba este lugar y todo este mundo fascinante y prohibido.

Mi padre es el jefe de la policía de mi ciudad natal, Forks, donde aún vive, y se avergonzaría de verme en un lugar como este, sin olvidar que voy a invitar a esta especie de vampiro a mi casa, para tener una serie de conversaciones con él.

Nunca podré contarle nada de esto. Pero esto es Nueva York ,estamos al otro lado del país.

Papá no debería descubrirlo nunca. Así que tenía que empujar y sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente ahora y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

"Oh, él es muy guapo, también, sin el maquillaje de vampiro." Dijo Rosalie con voz soñadora, ella estaba enamorada de él, era obvio para mí.

Él estaba en la zona del bar, riéndose con la camarera, y echando un vistazo alrededor mientras sonaba la música y otros tres bailarines se acercaban a una mesa tras otra para ofrecer bailes a las mujeres mientras estas sacudían su dinero en el aire.

Estos otros chicos eran guapos, mucho, pero el vampiro lo era un poco más, de alguna forma especial, para mí, tenía algo extra. No podía poner ni un dedo sobre él, pero tampoco podía apartar los ojos de él.

Su cara ya no estaba pálida, pero aún así era muy blanca y contrastaba con su pelo marrón-cobrizo oscuro, sus labios gruesos. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar realmente, al verlo caminar alrededor de las mesas, fuera de la jaula ahora y sin su collar puesto. Se movía como humo, barriendo el espacio, desplazándose con facilidad y de forma fluida, como el agua caliente.

Cogió una gran bandeja de bebidas y se despidió de la preciosa camarera rubia, volviendo al trabajo y llevando las bebidas a una mesa cercana a la nuestra, a unos

cinco metros de distancia.

Quería oírle hablar de nuevo, verlo interactuar con las mujeres fuera de la jaula, no como un vampiro que no podía hablar, sino como él mismo.

Creo que las tres estábamos perplejas ante nuestro propio silencio, ninguna de nosotras hablaba, observando fijamente, con nuestros labios inferiores colgando hasta rozar la mesa, mirando boquiabiertas a un dios que servia bebidas a unas mujeres mayores.

"¡CHICAS!" el hombre vampiro gritó alegremente a las "chicas" que estaban en la mesa y que tenían al menos 50 años. Sonreí, al ver que estaba consiguiendo que se sintieran como unas jovencitas de nuevo en el mismo instante en que se encontró con ellas. Ellas se iluminaron, mágicamente, y se rieron como adolescentes.

"¡Oh, aquí llega!" las voces gritaron cuando comenzó a repartir las bebidas a cada mujer, "¡El chico vampiro! ¡Te queremos! ¡Eres tan guapo!" las voces y los cumplidos se superponían entre sí.

"¡IMPRESIONANTE!" gritó otra.

Sonrió como un niño halagado, sus dientes, ahora sin colmillos, pero tan blancos como la nieve. Perfectos.

"Gracias damas." Era amable y parecía un poco tímido al servir las bebidas y luego una de las mujeres a su lado le preguntó algo que no pude distinguir. Todas las mujeres gritaron cuando se rio y dejó la bandeja detrás, mientras se tumbaba de espaldas, sobre la mesa, en el centro de ella.

"¡OH, MIERDA!" gritamos al mismo tiempo con la lengua colgando.

Se lanzaron sobre él como si fuera su última comida. Incluso me puse de pie para ver mejor, él estaba acostado sobre la mesa, con los brazos arriba, una de las mujeres cogió sus muñecas, tirando de ellas hacia abajo mientras sus otras diez compañeras de mesa besaban su boca, turnándose.

Caminé hasta situarme más cerca, sin darme cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, y vi como él dio un pequeño gemido de gusto, dos de las mujeres estaban cogiendo los cubitos de hielo de sus vasos y comenzaban a trazar un círculo sobre sus pezones desnudos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos después de frotarlos con el hielo.

Vi manos por todo su cuerpo, incluso frotando arriba y abajo su entrepierna a través de sus ajustados pantalones. Él gemía y devolvía los besos, mientras dejaba situarse a otra mujer entre sus piernas abiertas, moviendo las caderas contra él, aun con las ropas puestas.

Quería salvarlo, me parecía terrible la forma en que todas ellas le manoseaban y abusaban de él de tantas y tantas maneras.

Miré alrededor, buscando algún gorila o guardia de seguridad que pudiera ayudar al hombre vampiro. Pero entonces me percaté de que no parecía que necesitase ayuda. Estaba sonriendo y riendo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba hacia abajo, siguiendo los cubitos de hielo que ahora se deslizaban sobre su paquete de seis abdominales.

"Me encanta estar aquí, en esta mesa." Ronroneó, abriendo sus labios mientras otra mujer se lanzó sobre él, sofocando su boca mientras gemía de nuevo.

"Sí ... sííííí..." Él gimió haciendo un sonido como siseando, soportando el hielo de nuevo cuando otra mujer en la mesa le dio de comer una rebanada de piña de su bebida, mojando su labio inferior primero antes de colocarlo sobre sus labios suaves. Ella le cogió del pelo, tirando del cubito mientras trataba de lamerlo. Luego dejó que se lo comiera.

"Gracias preciosa." Ronroneó mientras masticaba la piña, tragándola rápidamente, consiguiendo un coro de risitas de las mujeres.

"Diooooos miiiiooooo ..." gimió mientras una mujer pellizcaba sus pezones y mordisqueaba cada uno de ellos, "Maldición, chicas ... me estáis poniendo cachondo ...", se rió con ellas.

Parecía totalmente conforme con todo lo que le estaban haciendo. Se veía tan excitante y desamparado, dándose a sí mismo a todas esas mujeres y dejándolas hacer lo que quisieran con él. En ningún momento se mostró incómodo o a disgusto.

Corrí de vuelta a nuestra mesa, ahora más temerosa de acercarme a él. Pero más intrigada por él como sujeto de estudio. Sí, claro. Yo sabía por qué estaba intrigada y no tenía nada que ver con la escuela o la psiquiatría.

Muy dentro de mí, yo le quería tendido sobre nuestra mesa, pero en ese momento simplemente parecería la copia de esas otras personas.

"¡Dadle la vuelta!" gritó una de las mujeres mientras seguían de parranda y gritaban, vamos "¡WOOOOO!"

Miré de nuevo, le habían hecho rodar sobre su estómago y estaban besando y tocando su musculosa espalda, rascándole mientras él seguía allí tumbado de buena gana, a pesar de que le habían sujetado las manos detrás, colocando peso sobre ellas para que no pudiera escapar .

"¡Vampiro malo!" gritó otra de ellas y comenzó azotarle el culo con la bandeja redonda que antes había sostenido. Escuché atentamente a ver si él estaba luchando o le estaban haciendo daño, pero cuando vi su expresión, estaba riendo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras recibía un golpe violento con especial dureza en el culo.

Entonces le oí decir: "Gracias, ¿puedes darme otro?"

Eso hizo que todos ellas se volvieran más salvajes y realmente le estaban dando lo suyo. Me estremecí viendo los golpes que le estaban dando, pero él nunca hizo un sonido o gesto desagradable.

Una señora le preguntó, mirándole a la cara, si le estaba haciendo daño y él le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo y dijo: "No, me encanta cuando me haces daño, nena."

"Él no ha sido gestado, ha sido esculpido y ha tomado vida!" Alice sacudió la cabeza, "¿Cómo puede dejar que le hagan todo eso? Yo estaría tan ..."

"Lo sé." Respiré, sorprendida e incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Después de veinte minutos, Victoria se acercó a la mesa y en broma dijo: "Oye, ¿qué le estáis haciendo a mi camarero chicas?"

"Nos está sirviendo." Una señora se echó a reír, y las otras gritaron y rieron también.

Victoria cogió al hombre vampiro por el pelo y se lo retorció, produciéndole una mueca de dolor, haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

"¿Echando un polvo en el trabajo, Edward?" preguntó, dando a las mujeres un poco más de espectáculo antes de que ella lo liberara.

"No, jefa." Resopló.

"Vuelve al trabajo, perra." Ella se mofó, dejándolo ir, sonriendo a las mujeres mientras salía de la zona de borrachera, el público le vitoreaba.

"Lo siento, chicas." Se pasó una mano por el despeinado pelo salvaje, agachándose y recogiendo su bandeja, cada mujer se le acercó y le metió un billete de los grandes en los pantalones. En veinte minutos, tenía un gran montón de billetes que sobresalían de sus pantalones por todos lados, y eso solo de una mesa.

"No, sois demasiado buenas para mí. No..." Estaba siendo modesto, ya que le prodigaban con grandes propinas "Gracias, chicas, esta es ahora mi mesa favorita. Vuelvo más tarde, cuando pierda de vista a la jefa. ¡Disfrutad de vuestras bebidas! "

Se fue sonriendo, radiante. Esperé para ver si su cara feliz cambiaba una vez que se había alejado de ellas, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez era un robot. O simplemente yo no podía leerle. Y yo era buena en esto, maldita sea. Pero él era mejor.

"¡Adiós, guapo!", "¡ven luego, sexy!", y "¡vuelve rápido, vampiro!" Fue parte del surtido de despedidas que le dedicaron después de marcharse.

Estaban muy satisfechas cuando las dejó y una mujer le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de que él se volviera rápidamente hacia la barra para coger otro pedido.

"Vamos a pedir un poco más de beber." Dijo Rosalie. "Eso hará que él pase por aquí y puedas hablar con él."

"Hablar, y una mierda, ¡quiero tumbarle sobre la mesa!" Gruñó Alice, hambrienta.

Ella levantó los dedos y yo perdí instantáneamente los nervios.

"¡No puedo preguntárselo en la mesa!" Siseé, viendo como colocaba unas bebidas en una mesa cercana. Sonrió a las mujeres, haciéndole un guiño a una de ellas, pero entonces vio a Rosalie levantando la mano.

"Discúlpenme señoras." Las deslumbró con su perfecta sonrisa y se dirigió hacia nosotras.

"Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío…" Gemí, volviendo a abrir mi cuaderno, repentinamente aterrada de mirarle a los ojos.

"Hola chicas." Tenía una voz seductora, con las manos a la espalda, levantando una ceja, "¿qué puedo hacer por vosotras?"

Sonaba como si no solo estuviera preguntando si queríamos nuevas bebidas.

"Hola" sonrió Rosalie, sin decir nada más, con los ojos fijos en él.

Se rio y fue tan musical. "Hola", le devolvió el saludo, se inclinó y dijo, "he de decirles que son las tres mujeres más hermosas que hay aquí esta noche. Mis ojos siempre terminan aquí."

Rosalie y Alice se rieron como quinceañeras, y Rosalie sacó un billete de veinte dólares y se lo dio.

La miró confuso aunque continuaba feliz. "¿Esto es para otra copa… o?"

"Es tuyo". Suspiró Rosalie. Tuve la sensación de que si él hubiera querido, ella le habría dado su Visa.

"Muchísimas gracias". Sonrió y lo deslizó en su bolsillo, "¿cómo van sus bebidas? ¿Alguien sediento?"

Alice habló. Rosalie estaba fuera de combate, en su mundo de ensueño.

"Nos ha encantado tu actuación de vampiro". Alice señaló la jaula, "no había visto algo así antes. ¡Es ardiente!"

"Gracias". Volvió a mostrar otra sonrisa torcida, _wow_ , ¡me encanta esa sonrisa! ¡Tan aniñada!

Me había quedado claro que no tenía mucha práctica en hablar largo y tendido con las mujeres, adivinaba que no solía hablar mucho en su trabajo. Quería decirle, "¿te puedes tumbar sobre nuestra mesa?" pero moriría un segundo después de que las palabras abandonaran mis labios.

"¿Me puedes traer una Coca-Cola?" solté de golpe.

Me miró y sonrió, asintiendo, sin anotar nada, entonces miró a Alice y Rosalie, "¿Y para vosotras, chicas?"

"¿Puedo tomarte a ti?" Preguntó Rosalie, le hizo reír. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y lo miraba horrorizada, corrigiéndose, "quiero decir, ¿me puedes traer un Martini de manzana?"

Rosalie tenía pinta de querer meterse en un agujero y morir. Me ruboricé por su bochorno, pero me alegré de no haberla cagado.

Alice bromeó y pidió un Alabama Slammer.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó, esperando pacientemente.

"Sí." Sonreí, entonces el hombre vampiro se inclinó y le susurró algo a Rosalie en el oído.

Se dirigió hacia la barra y la boca de Rosalie colgaba abierta.

Alice y yo nos abalanzamos sobre ella.

"¿Qué te ha DICHO?" preguntamos.

"Me ha dicho que puedo tenerlo en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar". Estaba a punto de rebotar en su silla. Nunca había visto así a Rosalie. Generalmente era indiferente con los chicos de la universidad que siempre la rodeaban. Tal vez solo este hombre podía hacerle esto.

"¡Te odio!" Alice estaba celosa, anoté el efecto que estaba provocando en mis amigas.

"Ssshhh, que viene." Las silencié mientras él regresaba a nuestra mesa.

"Perfecto, diosas" ronroneó cuando regresó, dándonos nuestras bebidas sin equivocarse, "Coca-Cola, Alabama Slammer y Martini de manzana. Y he puesto azúcar extra alrededor para usted."

Pasó su dedo por el borde de la copa de Martini, cubriéndolo con el polvo blanco y poniéndolo en los labios de Rosalie, "prueba". Le sonrió.

Alice y yo casi abrimos nuestras bocas cuando Rosalie abrió la suya, probando con cautela su dedo, recibiendo su sonrisa cuando lo hizo, lamiendo el dedo poco a poco. Ella sujetó su mano, con los ojos entornados.

Maldita sea. Ahora yo también odiaba a Rosalie. Perra. Dios, ahora estoy celosa. Tengo que anotar también eso.

"¿Es lo suficientemente dulce?" su voz destilaba seducción.

"Sí". Su voz era tan chillona como la de Elmo en Barrio Sésamo. Alice y yo intentamos aguantarnos la risa hasta que Adonis dejó la mesa.

"Perfecto." Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, se giró hacia nosotras y nos preguntó: "¿desean algo más?"

 _ **Dios, te amo.**_

"No gracias". Apenas me salían las palabras. Alice no podía hablar.

"Bueno, ya saben dónde encontrarme si cambian de opinión." Sonrió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se deslizó hasta otra afortunada mesa.

Rosalie le miró como si fuera su esposo marchándose a la guerra. ¡Tenía lágrimas en los ojos!

Alice y yo dejamos salir nuestra risa, ya no intentábamos aguantarla, mientras ella nos miraba asombrada.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó.

"¡Dios, te tiene comiendo de su mano!" Sacudí mi cabeza, en realidad estaba totalmente celosa de la atención que le había mostrado, "¡veinte de los verdes por lamer su dedo!"

Siempre he sido del montón y al lado de Rosalie, casi invisible. Nunca me había molestado hasta ahora. Deseaba ser la clase de mujer en la que él se fijaría. Siempre había querido ser atractiva y que los chicos babearan cuando entrara en una habitación. Pero simplemente… no lo era.

"¡Te desea, Rosalie!" espetó Alice, "¿qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Qué?" parecía fuera de sí.

"¡Nada!" Zanjé el asunto mirando a Alice, "¡no se va acostar con un stripper, Alice! ¡Probablemente lo hará con cien mujeres a la semana!" Traté de controlar mi voz.

"¿Y a quién le importa?" preguntó Alice, "estos chicos están limpios, se hacen la prueba del SIDA, ¡todas las semanas!"

"Está bien, parad." Corté por lo sano, "esto es ridículo, ni siquiera lo penséis. ¡Divirtámonos y ayudadme a averiguar cómo voy a abordarlo para que me deje entrevistarlo."

"¡Tienes miedo hasta de mirarlo!" informó Rosalie.

 _ **Hace que me cague de miedo. ¿Por qué?**_

"¡Solo porque no esté relamiendo el azúcar de sus dedos no quiere decir que esté demasiado asustada como para hablar con él!" Escupí, mis celos estaban al descubierto.

"Ha sido tan dulce y delicioso." Sonrió Rosalie, restregándomelo, tomando un sorbo de su bebida, "y no me refiero al azúcar".

Estuvimos mirándolo un par de horas más mientras él servía bebidas. Me sorprendió que se tomaba un montón de tiempo coqueteando y jugueteando con las mujeres, servía las bebidas de forma rápida y eficaz. Aunque dudaba que ninguna mujer se quejara si él se retrasaba con su bebida.

Alice y Rosalie me ayudaron a encontrar el coraje para ir a hablar con él pero siempre sucedía algo que me asustaba. Era la una cuando finalmente Alice se hartó de mí y de mi cobardía.

"Hasta aquí…" Alice saltó y vi como iba directamente hacia Victoria, la dueña del club. Estaba horrorizada mientras hablaron durante unos diez minutos, no pude oír nada de lo que decían por culpa de la música.

Finalmente regresó con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

"¿Qué diablos has hecho?" le grité.

"Lo he arreglado todo en tu lugar." Informó Alice, "las habitaciones privadas están en la parte de atrás. Tienes treinta minutos para estar a solas con él, y de acuerdo con Victoria, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero si quieres algo pervertido, tendrás que pagarle más."

"¡O DIOS, ALICE!" miré alrededor y lo vi a lo lejos, de pie en una mesa, riendo y hablando con las mujeres de allí. Sin duda era encantador, eso seguro. Todo el mundo lo adoraba. ¿Y por qué no iban a hacerlo? ¡Míralo, JESÚS!

Vi como Victoria se acercaba lentamente hasta él y casi me muero, ¿iba a estar en una habitación privada… conmigo? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿O hacer?

"Quiero matarte, Alice." Temblaba aterrorizada cuando eché un vistazo y vi a Victoria hablando con el hombre vampiro. ¡MIERDA!

Mi sangre se aceleró y mi corazón iba tan rápido como el de un conejo. Alice y Rosalie hablaban y reían hasta que, de repente, Alice miró a mi alrededor y estuvo a punto de gritar, "¡viene hacia aquí!"

Zorra, ¡podría aplastarte la cabeza por esto! ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada y molesta? Mmmm… este sitio estaba lleno de misterios ocultos… cuanto más tiempo estaba aquí sentada más quería estudiar todos estos extraños sentimientos.

Miré para ver dónde estaba cuando, de repente, una voz aterciopelada surgió detrás de mí.

¡JUSTO detrás de mí, en mi OÍDO!

"Bella, ¿podrías seguirme, por favor?" su voz hacía que mis piernas temblaran incontrolablemente. Era una voz baja, sexy, llena de necesidad y de deseo. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? ¡ALICE!

Miré a mis amigas y estuve a punto de decirle que no, pero ellas me estaban diciendo adiós con la mano, sabía que era ahora o nunca. Decidí ser valiente e ir a por él. Quería que este chico fuera el sujeto de mi estudio. Lo peor que podía pasar es que dijera que no. ¡Dios, estoy muy asustada! De repente tengo ganas de ir al baño.

Lo miré y vi su cálida y cariñosa sonrisa por encima de mí, con su rostro tan cerca del mío que pude oler su aliento de cereza dulce y un atisbo de su colonia.

Me aclaré la garganta, me puse recta y dije en voz baja, "sí".

Me sonrió más y sacó mi silla, extendiendo su mano. Me estremecí y coloqué mi pequeña palma en su gran mano, suave y lentamente me llevó lejos de las mesas.

Le eché un vistazo a mis amigas y vi que estaban en pie, aplaudiendo y saltando.

Idiotas.

Me habría gustado poder decirle algo antes de que llegáramos al sitio donde me llevaba pero la música estaba muy alta. Lo único que pude ver fue su espalda de porcelana y la parte de atrás de su pelo, que estaba perfectamente desordenado, de forma sexy, como si acabara de levantarse de la cama.

Sé que me hará algo sexual tan pronto como entremos en la habitación. Si empezaba tendría que detenerlo. Solo quería hablar con él, no… HACERLO.

De todos modos, me dije a mí misma, lo más probable es que tuviera nauseas por tener que hacer algo conmigo. Olvidé mi cuaderno. ¡Qué le den al cuaderno! Cómo de ridícula me vería entrando a una habitación privada con este chico con un cuaderno.

El paseo hasta esa habitación parecía durar una eternidad. No me estaba metiendo prisa o presionándome y eso me gustó. Este chico era muy gentil y hábil en su trabajo, ya lo sabía. Pero había más en él que su trabajo y eso era lo que quería ver.

Su mano era suave aunque firme alrededor de la mía que sentía que estaba empezando a sudar. ¡O no, ahora no!

Habíamos dejado muy atrás las mesas y caminábamos por un pasillo curvo, el ruido se desvaneció rápidamente, estábamos en un pasillo rojo. Estaba débilmente iluminado, era más cálido que la zona del club, romántico y relajante. Cada puerta tenía una palabra en ella, garabateada como si fuera una llama.

Una puerta era 'Fantasía', 'Lujuria' otra, 'Pasión' la siguiente. Me pregunté en cuál terminaríamos. Tal ven en la puerta que dijera 'Idiota'.

Dios, esto era un error. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta? ¡Charlie iba a matarme! ¡Y también al hombre vampiro!

'Hambre'. 'Dolor'. 'Sed'. Más nombres en las puertas que pasábamos.

Finalmente nos detuvimos, ya estaba lo suficientemente tranquila para hablar con él, pero mi voz había desaparecido totalmente. Llegamos a la puerta 'Despertar' y pensé que me caería en ese momento.

Se volvió hacia mí y abrió la puerta, estaba tan oscuro que por un momento no pude ver su rostro.

"Pasa, Bella." Su voz era tan suave que parecía un amante que me conocía desde hacía años.

Lo seguí pero mis piernas no funcionaron y estuve a punto de caer, aterrizando contra él a medida que entraba. Me cogió en sus brazos y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, tan dulce, como si realmente le gustara.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" sus ojos brillaban y me di cuenta de lo verdes que eran bajo la luz de la habitación, sin las lentillas de vampiro.

"Sí." Me estremecí, "soy torpe, no estoy borracha, no te preocupes. Tus ojos son tan verdes…"

Parecía idiota. "Quiero decir… son muy bonitos". Añadí sin ayudarme lo más mínimo.

Sonrió y dijo, "vale, gracias a ti, Bella. No recibo muchos cumplidos por mis ojos por aquí. Te lo agradezco."

Estábamos en esta sala con una alfombra roja y gruesa rebotando bajo mis pies. Empezó a tomar mi mano una vez más y se la di. Me condujo al sofá y se trasladó lentamente y con cuidado, detectando mi terror.

"¡Espera!" Me congelé cuando se acercaba a mí silenciosamente.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le pregunté, temblando "¿puedo saberlo?"

"Claro." Sonrió, "soy Edward".

"Me gusta ese nombre." Dije con honestidad, no sonaba porno ni nada parecido, y añadí, "te pega".

"También me gusta tu nombre, Bella." Lentamente se acercó a mí, yo estaba rígida, "no tienes que tener miedo de mí, ya sabes. No te haré daño. Solo voy a hacer lo que tú quieras."

Suspiré, dándome cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para pedirle que fuera el tema de mi tesis. Pero mi cerebro estaba preso de mis hormonas. No querían hablar. Querían ver lo que Edward nos iba a hacer.

Sus manos eran tan suaves y dulces… me sorprendió. Subieron danzando por mis brazos y me tocó el cuello, finalmente acunó mi cara y la inclinó un poco, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

"Sé que te gusta que te besen…" susurró, recordando lo que pasó en la jaula, y en segundos sus labios tocaron los míos con inocencia, tan brevemente que quería más. Esperó que yo le diera el segundo beso y lo hice, derritiéndome en los labios que me habían hecho enamorarme de él en la jaula.

No tenía idea de qué hacer con mis manos. Colgaban a los lados como si fueran dos peces muertos. Soy malísima con estas chorradas. No me extraña que no tuviera novio.

¡Su beso fue tan perfecto que debe haber estudiado el arte durante años! En pocos momentos, nos estábamos besando con lengua, tan fuerte, que empecé a sentir como ardía. ¿Pero a quién le importa?  
Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, me susurró, "Bella, eres muy buena besando."

¿Lo soy? Está bien. Alice debe haber pagado mucho dinero por esto.

"Ven aquí". Me llevó hasta una silla, quitándose los puños y el cuello del esmoquin, tirándolos al suelo, "siéntate". Me pidió sin exigir.

Me senté, agradecida, mis piernas temblaban. La silla era tan grande y cómoda que casi estaba tumbada. Adiviné que ese era el quid de la cuestión porque Edward me separó las piernas con suavidad, arrodillándose ante mí y acercándose más, volviendo a besar mis labios, sus dedos en mi pelo.

Gemí en voz alta, incapaz de aguantarlo más. No estaba segura de cómo llegué aquí, o de lo que estaba pasando, pero estaría maldita si hablaba ahora de una tesis o de alguna clase en este momento.

Tengo veinte años y nunca antes he sido tocada o besada de esta manera. Y seguramente no volvería a estar con un hombre como este en mi vida. Quería ver dónde iba esto antes de acabar.

"¿Te gusta cómo beso, Bella?" susurró, ansioso por hacerme feliz. Dios, es bueno en esto.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, su boca estaba sobre mi cuello y dejé salir un gemido de éxtasis. Yo ardía mientras besaba mi cuello, presionando su pecho desnudo contra mis pequeños senos.

Dios, lo deseo… tanto. Pero esto está mal.

"S… sí." Me oí respondiendo su pregunta, diciendo la verdad.

"Si hago algo que no te guste…" continuó dando besos a lo largo de su cuello, sus manos bajaban por mis brazos, "solo dime que pare. Y lo haré. Ahora soy tuyo. Haré lo que me digas."

Dios, te quiero, Alice. Me pregunté una vez más cuánto le habrían costado estos treinta minutos. Probablemente sería el equivalente a unos diez regalos de Navidad.

Solté unos gritos de asombro cuando empezó a desabrochar mi blusa poco a poco, me miró, pidiendo permiso con los ojos.

¿Qué iba a decirle?

Me sujeté a los reposabrazos acolchados de la silla clavando las uñas, tumbándome casi por completo.

"No, cariño, relájate…" sonrió amablemente, soltando mis manos y besándolas, las puso sobre mi cabeza de forma gentil, todavía temblaba pero ahora estaba menos tensa.

"Esa es mi chica…" casi cantó las palabras, "por favor, déjame, Bella. No tengas miedo."

Cerré los ojos y volví a sentir sus dedos en los botones de mi blusa, abriéndola lentamente, cada vez más, colocando un suave beso en mi piel a cada botón que abría. Yo jadeaba como si hubiera estado corriendo, aunque él no me avergonzó diciendo nada al respecto.

Finalmente abrió mi blusa y mi sujetador de encaje blanco estaba frente a él. Mordí mi labio inferior, nerviosa ante lo que pudiera estar pensando.

"¡Woah, espera!", me levanté de un salto, a punto de derribarlo cuando lo empujé, intentando cerrar mi blusa, estaba segura de que la abotoné mal.

Se puso delante de mí, sentado en el suelo, mirándome con auténtica preocupación.

"¿He hecho algo mal, Bella?" preguntó en voz baja.

"No". Me estremecí, "soy yo la que lo ha hecho. Lo siento, Edward. No es por ti. Eres perfecto… y caliente… y dulce… realmente no estoy buscando esto…"

Edward levantó una ceja y yo le di un buen vistazo a su cuerpo.

"Vale, lo quiero… " me corregí, "pero lo que realmente quería era hablar contigo y Alice lo ha arreglado. Lo siento".

Él sonrió un poco. "Está bien. Podemos hablar si es lo que quieres. Soy un buen conversador."

Dios, es impresionante. No puedo creer que haya pasado de tener sexo con él. Soy una auténtica idiota.

"Ven aquí". Dio unas palmaditas al suelo, "puedo darte un buen masaje mientras hablamos. ¿Qué te parece?"

Hmmm. No es una mala idea. Estoy realmente tensa.

"Ummm…" sostuve mi camisa cerrada con ambas manos, "está bien."

"Perfecto." Edward se iluminó, su dedo me llamaba para que me sentara con él en el suelo.

Madre.

Me puse en el suave suelo y él me colocó de forma que estaba boca abajo. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mi trasero, sin descargar nada de peso sobre mí, mientras preguntó, "¿te importaría quitarte la camisa, Bella?"

"O, está bien". La desabroché y me la quité. La cogí y la puse sobre mi sujetador, temblando. Él no pidió que me quitara el sujetador y me alegré de eso.

Sus dedos empezaron a moverse por mi espalada como si fuera un experto masajista. Mi cuerpo rígido empezó a relajarse rápidamente mientras él empezaba a trabajar mis hombros. No puse ninguna objeción cuando, con sus dedos, desplazó lentamente los tirantes de mis hombros.

"Así que, Bella… ¿de qué querías hablar?" Edward empezó la conversación.

Tal vez podría hacerlo más fácil si primero hablábamos un poco.

"Mis amigas y yo…" empecé, "estamos pasándolo realmente bien. Todas creemos que eres el mejor."

Me quiero morir.

"Gracias, Bella." Sonaba realmente agradecido, "yo también creo que vosotras tres sois las mejores."

Claro, estoy segura de que le dice lo mismo a todas las mujeres de aquí.

"Sois tranquilas" su voz era como miel caliente, "dulces y suaves. Esta noche habéis sido de las pocas que no me habéis hecho daño dentro de la jaula."

Mi corazón se encogió ante esta revelación y me oí decir, "he visto como te han tratado. Debe ser muy difícil de soportar. Tenía ganas de sacarlas de ahí…"

Sus manos encandilaron mi cuerpo cuando empezaron a descender por mis brazos.

"Ninguna chica ha intentado nunca rescatarme." Declaró sin amargura, solo diversión, "es parte del trabajo, pero… aquí prácticamente te las tienes que apañar por ti mismo. No tenemos seguridad. Pase lo que pase."

"He odiado cuando te han azotado." Continué hablando, como una niña de secundaria totalmente colada.

Se rio con suavidad. "No duele".

Se inclinó y me dio un beso cálido y profundo en mi espalda y empezó a masajear hacia abajo, ahora en el centro de la misma.

Wow. Ahora mi espalda irradiaba un calor salvaje desde el punto que había besado.

"Gracias…" susurró, "por cuidarme."

Quería uno así para llevarme a casa.

Está bien, era el momento de preguntárselo.

"Uhh, ¿Edward?" Empecé.

"Uhh, ¿Bella?" podía decir por su tono de voz que estaba sonriendo.

"Hay algo que quiero preguntarte." Aclaré mi garganta.

"Continúa". Ronroneó.

Parecía que pensara que iba a pedirle sexo. Y una vez más, ¿por qué no se lo estaba pidiendo?

"Estoy en la Universidad de Nueva York, estudiando para ser psiquiatra. Este año, gran parte de mi nota depende de una tesis, del estudio de la mente de alguien especial, complejo. En cierto modo, que me convierta en el psiquiatra de mi sujeto."

"Eso suena muy interesante, Bella." Ahora trabajaba mi espalda con vigor, aflojando las contracturas de mis músculos tan bien que daba miedo.

"Sí." Abrí mis ojos, sintiendo como sus manos derretían toda mi resolución. Quería… estaba tan excitada que quería lanzarme sobre él justo en este momento. Pero seguí hablando.

"Creía que tenía a alguien pero se ha arrepentido en el último minuto." Le informé apoyando mi mejilla en el suelo, aturdida por lo que sus manos me estaban haciendo. Todavía podía sentir su cálido beso en mi espina dorsal.

"Eso es una putada." Realmente me estaba escuchando… Creo. De repente me giré, sujetando mi camisa sobre mi sujetador.

"¿Serás mío?" Solté abruptamente y él me sonrió.

"Quiero decir…" Puse una mano sobre su pecho mientras empezaba a descender, "quiero decir, ¿serás mi sujeto de estudio? Creo que eres muy interesante."

Su frente se arrugó con confusión. Me preguntaba si alguna vez había recibido una oferta como esta.

"¿Qué me estás preguntando exactamente?" preguntó con ternura, ni un ápice de rudeza en su tono.

"Te pagaré…" le dije, recordando las palabras de Alice sobre que los strippers solo hacían las cosas por dinero, "tengo una pequeña herencia que me dejó mi abuela."

Se puso en pie, extendiendo la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. ¿Me iba a echar? Le di una mano y me ayudó a levantarme suavemente.

"Sentémonos." Se fue al sofá. Me puse la blusa apresuradamente y la cerré, sentándome, él se acercó más a mí. Supongo que la definición de espacio personal no era gran cosa aquí.

"¿Cuánto tiempo sería?" preguntó, ahora su tono era serio.

"O… una semana o dos… supongo". Me encogí de hombros.

"¿Dos semanas?" dobló las manos, "¿días y noches?"

"Sí" contesté siendo codiciosa, "pero cuando esté en clase podrás hacer lo que quieras".

"Tengo algún trabajo en las siguientes dos semanas". Parecía que estaba pensándolo detenidamente, "soy muy popular." Me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida.

"Bien, podría ir contigo." Le informé, "sería parte de mi trabajo, observar tu vida, conocerte…"

"Bueno, creo que podrías venir a alguno de mis trabajos." Reflexionó en voz alta, mirándome brevemente de arriba abajo, "pero no estoy seguro si mi vida es para ti. Es… extraña."

"Por eso te quiero." Apunté, "quiero decir, como mi tema."

"¿Cuánto ofreces?" preguntó, todavía era cortés y amable.

"¿Cuánto pides?" No tenía ni idea de cuánto ofrecerle. De repente me parecía que cinco millones no serían suficientes.

¿Realmente estaba hablando sobre alquilar a un hombre?

Dios, Charlie me iba a matar.

"Veinticinco mil dólares." Dijo con voz profunda, sus ojos ardían.

Un suspiro escapó de mi boca. ¿Por catorce días? ¿Tan asquerosa soy?

"Eso son como… ¡mil quinientos dólares al día!" me quejé.

"Mil setecientos ochenta y cinco al día." Me corrigió, ahora era algo calculador, aunque subió mi manga y me dio un beso húmedo en el hombro, con cuidado de no morder, "y me gano mi sueldo, Bella."

Wow. Ahora veinticinco mil no sonaba tan descabellado.

Aunque parecía que seguía pensando que estaba comprándolo para tener juegos sexuales durante dos semanas. Ni siquiera creo que se crea la historia de mi tesis. Hombres.

"Tengo veinte mil." Le dije con honestidad.

De repente se convirtió en un hombre de negocios, aquí estaba el cerebro escondido detrás del cuerpo.

"¿Tienes un apartamento o una habitación?" preguntó, buscando los detalles del trabajo.

"Apartamento." Respondí, "vivo sola".

"¿Una cama?"

"Sí." Empecé a decir algo más pero él sonrió y dijo, "shhh, no hay problema, solo estoy preguntando".

Me callé y continué contestando sus preguntas.

Finalmente dijo: "Te daré mi respuesta dentro de una hora. Espera en la mesa y yo me acercaré. Si acepto, recibiré un cheque de veinte mil por adelantado. Si no hago el trabajo, serás libre de cancelarlo. Si lo cancelas una vez hayan finalizado las dos semanas, estarás abriendo una muy desagradable lata de gusanos. No me gusta hablar así, Bella, estoy seguro de que eres honesta pero es algo que debes saber antes de seguir adelante. Me han fastidiado antes y tengo que protegerme. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Por un segundo me asusté, aunque ahora sus ojos volvían a ser amables y amistosos.

"Quiero hacerlo." Dije en un hilo de voz "no cancelaré el cheque, Edward".

Se recostó y volvió a besar mis labios, aunque fue sin lengua, todavía era erótico. Su boca era más suave que la mantequilla derretida y sabía a cereza. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

"Me gusta tu boca." Gruñó mientras volvía a besar mi cuello.

"La tuya tampoco está nada mal". Dije con sarcasmo, tocando su gran hombro con una mano temblorosa. Parecía mármol caliente.

"Te llevaré de vuelta con tus amigas". Besó mi cuello una vez más, entonces se levantó lentamente y cogió los trozos de su traje del suelo. Tomó mi mano de nuevo y me sacó de la habitación, caminando silenciosamente hacia la ruidosa zona del club. Estaba aturdida.

¡Realmente acababa de pedirle a este hombre que me perteneciera durante dos semanas y él iba a considerarlo! ¡Dios mío, soy una delincuente! ¡Y una putera! Voy a ir al infierno por esto. ¡Peor aún, voy a ir como invitada al programa de Jerry Springer!

Edward me llevó a mi mesa, Alice y Rosalie nos miraban fijamente, sonriendo. Me besó la mano y susurró, "gracias por este rato tan maravilloso, Bella".

Empujó mi silla y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza, y después desapareció, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad.

Se lanzaron sobre mí, en un frenesí para obtener información.

"¡Callad! ¡Callad!" Rechiné, "no ha pasado nada así que no preguntéis".

"¿Nada?" Dijo Alice con incredulidad, "¡venga ya!"

"Me ha dado un masaje". Les dije.

"¿Habéis hablado de lo de la tesis?" Preguntó Rosalie comiéndose una cereza de su bebida.

"Sí" dije con ganas de una nueva bebida pero con demasiado miedo de que fuera Edward quien me la trajera, "está… pensando en ello. Me ha dicho que me lo dirá en una hora".

"¡Esa es mi chica!" Alice me dio tal puñetazo en el brazo que casi me tira.

No les conté que me había ofrecido a pagarle todo ese dinero. Si él me decía que sí, se lo diría mañana, en un entorno más tranquilo y agradable, donde podrían gritarme apropiadamente.

"No lo hará". Decidió Rosalie. Claro que ella no sabía el sueldo que le había ofrecido.

=:=TRL=:=

 **EDWARD**

Me acerqué a la oficina de Victoria y llamé a la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo.

Me recosté en el marco, sonriéndole. "¿Tienes un minuto, Victoria?"

"Para ti siempre, cariño". Chisporroteó cuando me vio y apartó su ordenador, recostándose en su silla mientras yo entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

"Estoy pensando en hacer un trabajo". Empecé como de costumbre siempre que me hacían una buena oferta, "dos semanas, siendo el juguete personal de una chica".

Ella sonrió, no estaba sorprendida y empezó a escribir en su ordenador.

"¿Nombre?" preguntó.

"Bella Swan." Contesté, esperando que hiciera la comprobación de antecedentes como siempre hacía.

Victoria miraba a su pantalla, leyendo a la vez que yo le sonreí.

"Estudiante en la Universidad de Nueva York". Siguió leyendo, "aburrida. Una multa de aparcamiento de hace un año que fue pagada. Su padre es el jefe de policía en Forks, Washington. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"No me importa". Me encogí de hombros, "no habrá pruebas de nada. No podrá cogerme".

"Bien. Además de eso… nada más… ¡nada!" dijo Victoria, casi parecía decepcionada.

"Eso es bueno, ¿no?" Sonreí, no me sorprendía que Bella estuviera limpia.

"Supongo". Victoria se encogió de hombros, recostándose nuevamente en su silla, "¿eso significa que no vendrás por las noches?"

"Podré venir alguna noche", informé. "¿Puedo avisarte cada día por la mañana si voy a venir?"

"Por supuesto" estuvo de acuerdo, siempre estaba dispuesta a ser flexible conmigo.

"Hazte con el dinero desde el principio", me recordó, "no olvides lo que pasó aquella vez".

"Lo sé, ya se lo he dicho." No quería recordar los días en que era un estúpido ingenuo.

"Bien". Victoria inclinó la cabeza, mirándome de arriba abajo, "esta noche has estado muy bien. Todas las mujeres me han dicho lo felices que las has hecho".

"Gracias, Victoria". Puse mis manos en la espalda, sonriéndole.

"Ven aquí" ronroneó.

Sonreí un poco más, acercándome a su silla y arrodillándome a la vez que ella abría las piernas, su pequeño vestido apenas la cubría.

Me quité el cuello y los puños de esmoquin y los arrojé al suelo.

La besé inmediatamente, sabiendo lo que quería. Entrar aquí siempre implicaba que terminaba follando con ella. Había pasado algo más de una semana desde la última vez.

"O Edward…" gimió, amaba mis besos ásperos mientras subía su vestido, revelando su coño totalmente depilado y desnudo. Aparté más el vestido, encontrándome con sus pálidos pechos irlandeses, no eran muy grandes pero tampoco pequeños, y eran respingones. Le había quitado completamente el vestido y lo puse sobre la mesa. Una vez, tiré su vestido y ella me hizo daño por eso. Nunca volveré a hacerlo.

Estaba desnuda sobre su silla de piel y gruñí, trabajando su cuello, sujetando sus brazos, como le gustaba, duro y contundente. Empecé a lamer y morder sus pechos, haciendo que diera pequeños gritos.

La levanté de la silla y la lancé sobre su escritorio, arrodillándome entre ella, apartando sus piernas y sumergiendo mi boca en su suave y depilada carne, mordiendo, lamiendo… chupando.

Los sonidos de Victoria siempre me impulsaban a seguir. Ella emitía sonidos animales, gruñidos, rugidos, pesados y salvajes jadeos.

Después de haberle dado placer varias veces con mi lengua, y de que ella se sintiera bien y feliz, se movió con un tirón áspero y se puso en pie, desabrochando mis pantalones y dejándolos caer a mis rodillas, se puso boca abajo sobre su escritorio y mi palpitante erección penetró su caliente y mojado cuerpo.

Gritaba una y otra vez a medida que golpeaba en su contra, agarrando con mis manos sus piernas y empujándome hacia delante y hacia atrás para hacer más fuerza con mis caderas mientras golpeaba más duro su pequeño coño apretado. Su pequeño culito golpeaba contra mi pelvis, haciendo un agradable sonido mientras me sumergía salvajemente en ella una y otra vez. Así es como le gustaba.

Se agarraba al borde del escritorio, su larga melena ocultaba mi cara mientras la montaba.

Estaba a punto de correrme y gemí, "Victoria…"

"Lo sé, me corro ¡EDWARD!" exclamó arañando el escritorio, "¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡JODER, SÍ!"

Alcanzó el orgasmo justo antes de que yo lo hiciera y soltara un sonoro rugido, duro, mientras la sujetaba con firmeza en mi contra, liberando mis jugos en su interior mientras gritaba satisfecho.

Un par de minutos después, empezamos a recobrar el aliento y me incliné, besando las mejillas de su culito blanco y dándole un pequeño mordisco que la hizo gritar, riéndose. Me retiré y cogí un par de toallas calientes del gabinete a la derecha del escritorio. Siempre las tenía cerca. Empecé a limpiarme y puse una toalla sobre su trasero, viendo como poco a poco empezó a moverse y a girar hasta que estuvo sentada, totalmente desnuda, sobre su escritorio.

Me subí la cremallera y me abroché el pantalón, consciente de que me daría una ducha en los vestuarios de la planta baja antes de salir, como siempre.

Le sonreí y me acerqué para besarla más, sujetando su pelo con firmeza.

"Eres tan bueno, Edward". Me felicitó, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

"Estoy seguro de que no soy tan bueno como Emmett." Bromeé.

"Dios, últimamente se comporta como un crío, ¿verdad?" Victoria y yo nos reímos.

"Lo hace". Sonreí, "deberías mimarlo un poco mientras estoy fuera. Tus chicos necesitan tranquilidad, ya sabes, de vez en cuando. Que sepa que sigue siendo tu favorito".

"¿Y qué pasa si ya no lo es?" Victoria sonrió mirándome sugestivamente, no tenía prisa por vestirse.

La miré con la frente surcada por arrugas de confusión.

"Creo que te estás convirtiendo en mi nuevo favorito, Edward." Me informó sin vergüenza o temor por mi reacción.

Sonreí, inclinándome hacia ella, ronroneando, "¿ese honor lleva asociado un aumento de sueldo?"

Pellizqué sus pequeños pezones.

"Eres un putón…" sonrió con cariño. "Vuelve al trabajo".

"Sí, jefa". Le di un pequeño beso de despedida y me volví a colocar el cuello y los puños para bajar a la agradable invisibilidad del oscuro club.

Serví más bebidas, ignorando a propósito la mesa de Bella, dejando que se inquietara por un rato. A estas alturas todas las mujeres del club estaban muy borrachas y eran rudas, sentí unos arañazos en la espalda, eran húmedos.

Un par de mujeres me empujaron contra la pared, haciéndome derramar mi bandeja de bebidas. Una mujer alta me tenía empotrado contra la pared, con su brazo en la parte trasera de mi cuello, sin dejarme ir mientras ella y su amiga metieron las manos bajo mis pantalones, encantadas de no sentir nada que no fuera piel.

Sentí como la mujer que me sujetaba contra la pared cogió mi muñeca con su otra mano y la giró en la parte de atrás de mi espalda, en un ángulo incómodo. Sabía que si me movía demasiado se rompería.

"¿Puedo darme la vuelta?" Traté de sonar sensual, con la esperanza de que liberaran mi pómulo del duro cemento de la pared.

"¡NO!" me gritó la mujer mientras su amiga se reía con fuerza. Traté de apartarme de la pared pero la mujer era fuerte y me empujó con violencia contra ella.

Di un pequeño gruñido, sin querer ser desagradable, pero me estaban haciendo daño. Mi cara palpitaba donde me había golpeado en un principio y ahora estaba restregándola contra la pared.

"Hazlo, Bette." La alta le dijo a la otra mientras me sujetaba. La otra se echó a reír, alcanzando rápidamente mi cintura y desabrochando mi pantalón.

"Chicas… compórtense… no hay necesidad de ser brutas…" las arrullé con mi voz, aunque en el fondo estaba muy cabreado.

"¡Cállate, zorrón!" la mujer me cogió del pelo por detrás y golpeó mi mejilla contra la pared una vez más.

¡MALDITA SEA, es mi CARA, ZORRA!

Cerré los ojos y me dejé hacer, así me podría ir. Estas cosas pasaban a veces al final de la noche. Era una parte desafortunada de nuestro trabajo que sufríamos por no tener seguridad.

"Ooooh, sin ropa interior…" sonaban contentas mientras me bajaban los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras me manoseaban con sus callosas manos. La mujer que no me estaba sujetando a la pared me dio un fuerte tirón del pene haciéndome gruñir.

Miré alrededor, intentando encontrar a Emmett o a Jasper… o a cualquiera. Pero estaba en un lugar oscuro y no podía ver a nadie. Alguien estaba en el escenario y las mujeres estaban allí, gritando y bailando.

"Por favor… señoras…" Traté de mantener mi voz profesional a la vez que mi pene se endurecía involuntariamente en su mano. Pestañeé, odiando lo fácil que era mi pene. Al parecer, nada me libraba de tener una erección. Incluso cuando me estaban violando.

Luego sentí unos dientes mordiendo mi culo con fuerza.

Rompí mi papel y grité, sintiendo una mano que intentaba cubrir mi boca, dedos clavándose en mi cara mientras luchaba por escapar, mi cabeza tironeando de lado a lado, sin poder alejarme de la gran mano que cubría mis labios.

"¡Sujétalo!" dijo la otra a la que me sujetaba cuando sentí una boca chupando mi pene.

¡Joder! Me entreno a diario, ¿cómo puede ser que no pueda apartar a esta mujer? Debe haber escapado de prisión o algo así, el caso es que es mucho más fuerte que yo.

Por favor, que no me muerda, que no me muerda… recé.

"¡HEY!" Oí la voz de una chica detrás de nosotros, "¡SOLTADLO!"

Detrás de mí se produjo una pelea que no pude ver y en segundos estaba libre. Me subí el pantalón y me giré para ver a las tres universitarias peleándose con las dos mujeres que me habían estado acosando. Bella estaba subida a la espalda de la alta, golpeándola con sus pequeños puños y tirando de su pelo.

No me lo podía creer y sentí como una sonrisa surcaba mis labios. Rosalie y Alice luchaban con la otra. Me metí en el jaleo, intentando ayudar a Bella con la mujer increíblemente alta y fuerte contra la que estaba luchando.

"¡CHICAS, CHICAS!" Intenté calmarlas, no quería que se hicieran daño por mi culpa, "¡venga, se acabó! ¡Nos vamos a comportar!"

Emmett nos encontró y se apresuró a separar a las chicas. "¡A vuestras mesas, venga!" les dijo a todas. Bella me miró preocupada mientras se dirigía hacia su mesa. Sonreí a su grupo mientras seguía a Emmett hasta los vestuarios.

"¿Te han vuelto a atacar?" me preguntó Emmett mientras que cruzábamos la línea roja.

"Sí." Me toqué el pómulo y noté la sangre. Corrí y me miré en el espejo, no era tan malo como se sentía. Una protuberancia un poco rosada con un pequeño rasguño al lado. En un día estaría curado.

Me bajé el pantalón y me miré el culo en el espejo, una marca de mordisco me devolvía la imagen, con un poco de sangre en ella.

Emmett se reía mientras cogía mi kit de primeros auxilios de mi cajón y me ponía algo de ungüento.

"¡Maldita sea!" Di un pequeño silbido al notar el ardor del medicamento.

"Pobre cosita". Emmett bromeó.

"No soy una cosita, ¡ERAN ENORMES!" Me defendí, "¡la que me sujetaba parecía el gigante André!"

Unos minutos después entró Jasper y me preguntó, "¿quieres ver a una chica llamada Bella? Está ahí fuera preguntando por ti".

"Sí, déjala entrar". Me puse un apósito sobre la mordedura y me subí el pantalón.

Un minuto después, Bella estaba allí, sujetando su cuaderno. Pensaba que estaría nerviosa por haber entrado aquí, aunque parecía más preocupada por mí.

"¿Estás bien?" Estaba temblando ligeramente, sus ojos brillaban, "siento no haberlo visto antes, podría…"

"Está bien, Bella, estoy bien". Me encogí de hombros, "las cosas siempre se ponen feas al final de la noche. Solo estaban un poco pasadas de copas. Estas cosas pasan".

"Sí, cuatro veces a la semana, ¡esta es la primera!" Añadió Emmett dando su opinión aunque nadie se la había pedido, lo miré con severidad.

Sonriendo a Bella intenté tranquilizarla.

"Todo está bien, Bella". Le aseguré, "soy un chico grande. Estoy acostumbrado".

"Nada te molesta". Dijo, "¿cómo lo haces?"

"De vuelta a nuestro negocio". Cogí su libreta, la abrí por una página en blanco y escribí, "me encantaría trabajar contigo, Bella. Este es el nombre al que tiene que ir el cheque y por supuesto, te voy a dar mis datos personales para que puedas comprobar mis antecedentes, por tu propia seguridad, por supuesto. Revisa siempre a todas las personas que no conozcas, Bella. Es lo más inteligente y seguro si vuelves a hacer algo así en el futuro".

Anoté E. C. Construcciones en su libreta, serían los datos que deberían aparecer en el cheque. Victoria había dado de alta una cuenta de empresa para mí, para que pudiera meter mi dinero y así blanquearlo, como si fuera un contratista que arreglaba techos para vivir. Ella era más que mi jefe, era como mi agente de negocios no oficial. Me enseñó cosas, me guio, me mantenía seguro, fuera de la cárcel.

Le devolví el cuaderno, ella tenía una extraña sonrisa.

"Le he dicho a Victoria que podré venir un par de noches en las próximas dos semanas y está de acuerdo. Si tú quieres, podrás venir conmigo sin cargo alguno".

"Eso es genial" respondió: "me ayudará a ver más de ti, en tu trabajo y en privado".

Emmett estaba allí, pero se estaba ocupando de sus asuntos, sin decir ni una palabra. Me alegré.

"Si quieres escribir tu dirección…" le di mi bolígrafo.

"O Dios, claro." Bella se ruborizó, regañándose a sí misma por no haber pensado en darme esa información. Sonreí al ver como garabateaba en un trozo de papel que después arrancó para dármelo.

Incluyó su número de teléfono junto a la dirección. Tenía una idea bastante clara de que no había hecho nada parecido a esto antes y que todo era nuevo para ella, aunque las novatas no me molestaban. Las prefería antes que los endurecidas, hastiadas que actuaban como si lo supieran todo.

"Genial". Sonreí doblando su papel, "¿cuándo me quieres?"

Sus mejillas se volvieron púrpuras. Sonreí, me encantaba que se sonrojara así, me decía que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo.

"Ummm…" tropezó verbalmente, "cuando estés libre".

 _ **Libre. Nunca estoy libre.**_

"Es sábado", dije en voz alta, "el domingo es día de descanso, te voy a dejar libre, ¿qué tal el lunes?"

Me miró sorprendida de que estuviera planeando empezar tan rápido aunque dijo: "¡Genial!"

"Genial". Repetí, sonriendo ante su inocencia, "podría prepararte el desayuno si te parece bien. ¿Sobre… las nueve?"

Su cara volvió a ruborizarse. Me tuve que reír, era muy linda. Iba a ser un trabajo fácil y divertido.

"Suena de maravilla". Susurró, "no me gusta cocinar, entonces… y ese día no tengo clase hasta la una. Llego a casa alrededor de… las cuatro, por lo que tendrás como tres horas para ti".

Podría limpiar su casa mientras ella no estaba… y después, tal vez, hacerle una buena cena. No formaba parte de nuestro acuerdo pero me gustaba hacer cualquier cosa para complacer a mi dueña mientras les pertenecía.

Ella me pagaba mucho dinero y siempre me ganaba mi sueldo, haciendo todo lo que podía para agradarla.

Descubrí, que además del sexo, a las mujeres le gustaba que les limpiara la casa y cocinara para ellas. Odiaría ser como alguno de mis amigos y simplemente tumbarme mientras ella estaba en clase. Es perezoso y deshonesto. Bella es mi dueña durante dos semanas y me tendrá dos semanas, incluso cuando ella no esté.

Sí, normalmente arruinaba a las mujeres para que estuvieran con ningún otro hombre después de estar conmigo. Muy a menudo volvía a recibir llamadas para que regresara a hacer otro pequeño trabajo. Tenía un montón de clientes habituales y eso me hacía sentir mejor que estar todo el tiempo con desconocidos. Sabía que Bella solo tenía ese dinero y que era una herencia especial. Probablemente no volvería a saber de ella después de este trabajo, por lo que mi intención era ser muy bueno con ella.

Parecía el tipo de muchacha inteligente que siempre tenía la nariz metida en algún libro, no parecía tener mucha diversión. Planeaba solucionarlo en las próximas dos semanas.

"Está bien". Estuve de acuerdo, sonriéndole, mordiendo mi labio inferior con curiosidad mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Dio un suspiro, abanicándose con su cuaderno.

"Dios, aquí hace calor". Jadeó ligeramente.

"Sí". Dije, bebiéndomela con la mirada, sin mediar palabra.

Se veía nerviosa y cansada.

"Bien, vamos a empezar". Bella se alejó de mí un par de pasos.

"Oye, ¿dónde te crees que vas?" Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, acorralándola, con mis manos apoyadas en las paredes a cada lado de ella, impidiéndole que se alejara de mí.

Parecía asustada, incapaz de hablar. Era muy divertido jugar con ella.

"¿No hay un beso para tu chico?" Le pregunté con tristeza, nariz con nariz.

"O… está bien…" se estremeció cuando me incliné, con mi dedo bajo su barbilla, inclinando su cara hacia la mía, esperando sin aliento que la besara.

No usé mi lengua pero abrí y cerré la boca al compás de la suya una y otra vez… cerré los ojos con suavidad, degustando el _Sex on the Beach_ y escuchando los perfectos sonidos que producían nuestros labios mojados que chocaban en el aire.

Gimió y dejó caer su bloc de notas, arrojando sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus uñas acariciando suavemente arriba y abajo mi espalda, calentándome con dulzura.

Ella me gusta.

Terminé el beso un momento más tarde, mi nariz acariciando la suya mientras le daba mi sonrisa feliz.

"Échame de menos". Le di una pequeña orden como si fuera una niña y me sonrió.

"Lo haré", susurró.

"Te veré el lunes, Bella". La tomé de las manos y besé cada una de ellas. Me agaché y cogí su cuaderno, dándoselo.

"Llámame si descubres algo en mi comprobación de antecedentes que no te guste, pero te aseguro que soy un buen chico. No hay nada. Pero, de todos modos, hazlo. Siempre. ¿Me lo prometes?"

"Sí, Edward". Me sonrió.

"Buena chica". Le arreglé un poco el pelo, "déjame acompañarte a tu mesa. Ojalá que la gigante de ahí fuera se haya calmado".

La llevé hasta el club, donde sus dulces amigas la estaban esperando.

"Hola chicas". Saludé.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Alice, Rosalie también parecía preocupada por mí.

"Sí, ya está olvidado". Hice un ademán con mi mano, "estas cosas pasan. Por favor, no os preocupéis por mí".

"¿Lo habéis pasado bien?" Les pregunté, todavía sujetando la mano de Bella mientras veía como sus amigas tomaban nota en silencio, disparando a Bella con la mirada.

"¡O sí!" Respondió Rosalie riendo, "¡nos ha encantado estar aquí! No habíamos hecho nada como esto antes, pero a partir de ahora seremos asiduas!"

Se rio entre dientes. "Bueno, nos gusta que vengan chicas guapas y jóvenes. Especialmente aquellas que pueden rescatarme".

"Seremos tus guardaespaldas". Se rio Alice, levantando el puño, "¡Te protegeremos, vampiro!"

"Su nombre es Edward". La interrumpió Bella.

"¡Edward!" lo llamó una chica desde la barra, "¡te necesito en un segundo!"

"Estamos acaparándote, nos vamos". Bella soltó mi mano.

"Gracias a todas otra vez, por vuestra ayuda". Dije un poco avergonzado por lo que significaba.

"Ningún problema". Rosalie sonrió.

"Buenas noches, señoritas". Asentí, después a Bella, "nos vemos pronto, cariño".

Besé rápidamente su mejilla y me excusé, yendo hacia la barra para volver con mis obligaciones de camarero.

Les eché un vistazo cuando salían del club, deseando pasar las próximas dos semanas con una universitaria inocente, aunque bastante inteligente. Sabía que todas esas cosas sobre su tesis eran solo un pretexto que estaba usando para hacerme sentir más cómodo ante su oferta. Era muy amable de su parte pensar en mí pero me compraban y vendían todo el tiempo. Ya no me afectaba.

Equilibré las bebidas sobre la bandeja, moviéndome con precisión alrededor de las mesas llenas de mujeres de fiesta, mirando a los rincones oscuros y a las mujeres altas.


	3. Regla número uno

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** La historia no nos pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Winddsinger, nosotras solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

Link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 4819806/ 1/ The-Red-Line

Gracias por las alertas y favoritos, es una manera de saber que alguien nos lee y nos hace seguir adelante. Y gracias en especial a stcullen y a nicomartin por vuestros reviews.

 **CAPÍTULO 3: REGLA NÚMERO UNO.**

 **BELLA.**

Me pasé todo el domingo limpiando a fondo mi apartamento. Incluso ahora, domingo por la noche, no estaba segura de que fuera lo suficientemente agradable para él. Con todo el dinero que ganaba, estaba segura que su casa era tipo la mansión de la MTV. Yo solo tenía una cama _king_ _size_ que tendríamos que compartir. Me habría gustado tener otro dormitorio para él, o por lo menos, un sofá cama que pudiera usar.

Pero cuando le dije que solo había una cama no parecía preocupado. Una parte de mí, realmente estaba emocionada ante la idea de que durmiera a mi lado, pero la idea de que me viera por la mañana hacía que mi cuerpo se tensara y se pusiera a sudar. Estoy segura que él tendrá un aspecto perfectamente sexy recién levantado… mis ojos lo visualizaron durante unos minutos.

Me dijo que lo echara de menos. Y lo he hecho. Mierda, algo estaba seriamente mal en mí. Realmente, no lo conocía. Pero esos besos. Maldito.

Tenía su cheque listo, a nombre de E.C. Construcciones, dentro de un sobre, en mi cocina, con EDWARD escrito en él como única palabra. Volví a disculparme una vez más con mi difunta abuela, esperaba que lo entendiera. Incluso había fantaseado que mi abuela era una mujer fría, y si había algo que valiera la pena comprar, era esto, y ella lo aprobaría.

Mi padre me había llamado por la mañana con los resultados de la investigación de antecedentes. Edward Cullen es un ciudadano sin antecedentes, que cumple la ley. En los papeles al menos. Le había dicho a Charlie que Rosalie había empezado a salir con él y que solo quería asegurarme que todo estaba bien.

Tengo un montón de comida basura. Estaba mirando en los armarios, comprobando que tenía la comida adecuada para mi invitado. Probablemente será el señor _Comidasana_ , con ese cuerpo. ¡Al demonio!, si quería algo, podríamos ir a comprarlo mañana por la noche.

Dios, estoy nerviosa. He comprado cinco cuadernos nuevos para empezar a tomar notas y tengo la grabadora preparada con seis cintas nuevas para grabar nuestras entrevistas. Confiaba en poder hacer un buen trabajo, haciéndole preguntas sin insultarlo, pero que lo llevaran a abrirse a mí.

Había visto lo bueno que era escondiendo sus emociones, incluso cuando lo atacaron en ese oscuro rincón de _Fire_. Dios, eso fue sencillamente terrible.

Fue realmente genial enfrentar después a esas mujeres y tener a mis chicas detrás de mí, apoyándome. Todavía pienso en ello… Nada más ver lo que le estaban haciendo perdí los papeles. Corrí detrás de ellas antes incluso de saber lo que estaba pasando. Quería salvarlo.

Probablemente ese era mi principal argumento para haber pagado todo ese dinero por tenerlo aquí… Quiero salvarlo. ¿Quiere él ser salvado?

Pero lo que más nos molestó fue la forma en que Edward se tomó el ataque. Tan calmado, como "no es gran cosa"… No lo creí ni por un segundo. Estaba escondido. Cubierto por una barrera, poniendo cara feliz. Quería quitarle esa máscara de felicidad. Quiero ver al verdadero Edward.

Me tomé una buena ducha después de cenar y, por alguna razón desconocida, me afeité las piernas, al completo, así como cualquier antiestético vello que pudiera haber en cualquier otro lugar de mi cuerpo. ¿Estaba esperando que viera mi cuerpo? No. Sí. No sé.

Estaba tan confusa que mi cabeza empezó a latir. Me fui a la cama a las nueve de la noche, demasiado agotada como para preocuparme de algo más.

Tenía la alarma programada para las siete de la mañana, pero estaba despierta a las cinco y media. No podía dormir. Me sentía como si fuera la mañana de Navidad y yo tuviera tres años y estuviera esperando que llegara Santa.

Estamos en mayo, el clima es cálido y el sol inunda todas las estancias. Por supuesto, solo hay cuatro habitaciones. Mi dormitorio, el baño, la cocina y el salón. Eran bastante grandes pero, aún así, era un pequeño y acogedor apartamento. Si Edward se enfada conmigo en las próximas dos semanas no podrá perderme de vista aquí. Lo más probable es que tenga que salir un rato para calmarse.

A las 6:24 de la mañana ya estaba vestida y preparada. Ahora tenía que esperar que fueran alrededor de las nueve para que Edward llegara. Lo ajusté todo tres veces, limpié un poco más y miré varias veces por la ventana, viendo como pasaban extraños caminando. El tiempo parecía pasar a paso de tortuga.

Casi volví a quedarme dormida cuando, a las 9:34, un golpe juguetón sonó en la puerta.

Odio a la gente que llega tarde.

Fui corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando realmente, ni siquiera había contestado. Me pregunté si podría descontarle algo de su cheque de veinte de los grandes si iba a llegar tarde todo el tiempo.

No sabía qué esperar cuando abrí la puerta, pero allí estaba él, vestido de forma casual, con camiseta blanca y vaqueros azul claro, quitándose las gafas de sol cuando entreabrí la puerta, revelando unos feroces y brillantes ojos verdes. Solo llevaba una bolsa de lona colgada del hombro y al verme, su sonrisa creció.

No podía cabrearme con él si me enseñaba una sonrisa tan brillante. Jesús, soy demasiado fácil.

"Bella". Esperó, "no he sabido nada de ti por lo que adivino… espero… que todo está bien. ¿Has revisado mis antecedentes?"

"Sí." Esperé a que entrara, "todo está bien. Pasa, Edward."

"Gracias." Dijo, tan educado como la otra noche en el club.

"Wow… es un sito agradable." Entró, mintiéndome respetuosamente.

"Bueno, está limpio y es acogedor." Me encogí de hombros, "y no tiene bichos. En Nueva York esto es un palacio."

Rio suavemente. "Lo es."

Le hice un pequeño tour, me siguió los cinco pasos hasta el baño, luego diez hasta la cocina, para dar diez pasos de vuelta y llegar a la habitación y terminar el recorrido.

"Sé que es pequeño." Miré hacia abajo, haciendo una mueca, "si quieres cambiar de opinión… no tenemos por qué hacer esto."

"Detente." Edward dejo su bolsa con cuidado y se acercó a mí, movió sus manos sobre mi pelo y sostuvo mi cara. Se inclinó y me dio un beso tierno y húmedo y dijo en voz baja, "me gusta este sitio, Bella."

Maldita sea, huele bien. Y su boca… ¿cómo consigue que sea tan suave todo el tiempo? Su aliento era fresco como a hierbabuena… mmmmm.

"¿Te gusta?" Le pregunté, no estoy segura de por qué.

"Sí." Me miró a los ojos, haciéndome caer como una tonta al instante, "este es tu sitio."

Dios, es bueno argumentando. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, mi espalda estaba apoyada contra la pared de la sala de estar, y me estaba besando una vez más.

Mi estómago hizo un ruido de borboteo y sus ojos se abrieron, mirando los míos que estaban muy abiertos y avergonzados. Su boca besadora sonrió y rompió el beso.

"¿Tienes hambre?" ronroneó, acercándose a su bolsa, sacando un par de bolsas de comida y dirigiéndose a la cocina, "he traído algunos huevos, queso, cebollas, bacon… ¿te gustan las tortillas?"

Podría preparar piedras para desayunar y las comería, adorándolas.

Me miró con mirada enérgica. ¿Está actuando de nuevo? No podría decirlo. En solo un segundo había pasado de ser Don Juan a Julia Child. (Chef, autora y presentadora de tv en USA).

"Sí, me encantan lo huevos" le informé, mirándolo, sorprendida con él una vez más. De hecho, este iba a ser un estudio muy complejo. Me siento como un científico loco.

Es como… si todo lo que pienso… él lo hace realidad instantáneamente.

"Bien." Sonrió, "voy a prepararte la mejor tortilla que hayas comido jamás, Tortilla Eduardo." Se rio antes su falso acento español cuando terminó la frase.

"Wow, también cocinas." Me senté en el pequeño taburete del mostrador de la cocina, viendo como se familiarizaba con mi cocina. Fácilmente encontró una sartén, un cuenco y una espátula, preparándolo todo.

"Yo hago de todo". Levantó una ceja mirándome sugestivamente, parecía una pequeña abeja atareada mientras yo le sonreía.

Wow.

"¿Eso es verdad?" bromeé con él, sonriendo, con la esperanza de aliviar así el calor que estaba sintiendo en la boca de mi estómago, "entonces, ¿qué hace que tu Tortilla Eduardo sea tan especial?"

Se mordió el labio inferior, "yo". Dijo y se rio, le devolví la sonrisa, me gustaba su confianza y su estilo. Me gustaría tener cualquiera de ellos.

No sabía qué pretendía realmente, pero mientras yo miraba la guía de televisión, fingiendo que realmente no estaba interesada en lo que estaba haciendo, vi que hacía algo con su camiseta.

Rápidamente lo miré, viendo que se la había quitado y la había convertido en un pequeño delantal, metiendo las mangas en su pantalón, su pecho parecía mucho más suave libre de aceite y más fácil de ver a la luz del sol. Iba a decirle que se la volviera a poner, pero aquí hacía cada vez más calor… y mis ojos todavía no habían acabado de estudiar todas sus líneas y curvas.

Había encendido el fuego y puesto un trozo de mantequilla en la superficie caliente, su manos mezclaban los huevos en el recipiente. Me echó un vistazo por debajo de sus largas pestañas y sonrió.

"Respira, Bella." Bromeó, no dejándose engañar por mi actuación fría e indiferente.

"Estoy respirando". Dije un poco a la defensiva mientras me daba la espalda, cocinando los huevos. Sentí que mi cara ardía. No, no te ruborices, no te ruborices…

"Oh". Vi su sobre frente a mí, "esto es para ti".

Se lo di, siendo consciente de que, a partir de ahora, me definiría como alguien que pagaba dinero a un hombre que se prostituía. Casi esperaba que el equipo del programa de la NBC 'Cazar a un depredador' estuviera volando hacia aquí ahora.

Dejó los huevos en la sartén para que se cocinaran, se giró hacia mí y cogió el sobre lentamente, mirándome a la cara, entonces, a regañadientes, lo abrió y miró en su interior un par de segundos.

"Gracias, Bella." Dijo sencillamente, doblándolo por la mitad y metiéndolo en su bolsillo trasero, "no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo."

Se puso a cocinar de nuevo y me quedé mirando su espalda, intentando encontrar algo interesante que decirle. Sin embargo, lo único que salió, fue la verdad.

"Realmente me siento… rara…" Admití, "nunca antes había pagado a nadie para que conviviera conmigo. No es nada personal. Yo… me gustas. Simplemente es extraño para mí. Que yo haga esto."

"No es gran cosa." Me sonrió para reafirmármelo, "olvida que me has pagado. O no. Lo que te haga sentir bien, cómoda a mi alrededor. La gente compra cosas todos los días, en tiendas, cosas que necesitan. ¿Por qué esto es diferente? No te preocupes, Bella. Sé como hacer que te relajes. Será genial, confía en mí."

En cierto modo, ya confiaba en él, un poco.

En seguida estaba colocando los huevos en dos platos y poniendo uno frente a mí, junto con las tostadas con mantequilla y el bacon. Me sirvió un vaso de leche y se colocó en el taburete que había a mi lado.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó.

"Claro". Retiró un poco la silla para sentarse, "y no tienes que ser tan formal. Ahora también vives aquí, durante las dos próximas semanas. Quiero que te sientas como en casa. ¿De acuerdo, Edward?"

"De acuerdo. Gracias". Me sonrió con gusto, mordiendo su bacon.

Empecé a comer, realmente estaba muy bueno. Con un toque de queso y cebolla.

Él empezó a hablar.

"Entonces…" comía a la vez que preguntaba, "¿cuáles son las reglas?"

"¿Reglas?" pregunté bajando mi vaso de leche.

"Sí." Se relamió los labios acabando con su bacon antes incluso de probar los huevos.

"En realidad no… he hecho ninguna regla." Solté intentando pensar en alguna, aunque estaba en blanco, "como te he dicho, soy nueva en estas cosas. ¿Qué tipo de reglas sueles tener?"

"Cada persona es diferente." Se encogió de hombros, "Por ejemplo, a una mujer le gusta que me arrodille desnudo delante de la puerta cada noche cuando ella llega a casa del trabajo. Cosas así."

Dios, qué humillante. Una vez más, mi estómago se retorció con lástima por lo que este hombre tiene que pasar.

"No". Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, aunque me obligué a quitar la mueca, "no tengo ninguna regla de ese tipo. Yo no… quiero ese tipo de cosas."

Se rio de mí a la vez que mis mejillas ardían, lo había imaginado esperándome de rodillas, desnudo en mi puerta, cuando llegara de la universidad. ¿Qué pasaría si Rosalie o Alice venían conmigo?

Sí, lo sé, estarían agradecidas de por vida.

"Vamos, Bella, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse. Seguro que tienes alguna fantasía". Edward me miraba con curiosidad mientras comía con su tenedor, tomando grandes porciones de huevo. Me di cuenta de que no mordisqueaba su comida, la devoraba.

"Sí, convertirme en psiquiatra." Le informé de forma plana, "y cuando hayamos comido nos pondremos manos a la obra, ¿está bien?"

"No lo llames trabajo, Bella, ¡solo divirtámonos y disfrutemos el uno del otro!". Dijo con tono refrescante.

"Bueno, a veces podremos divertirnos pero no siempre será agradable." Señalé casi terminando de comer, "habrá preguntas muy difíciles y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Nunca que te juzgaré ni te menospreciaré, te lo prometo. Solo quiero que seas lo más abierto y honesto que puedas. Realmente dos semanas no es tiempo suficiente para conocerte, pero si estás dispuesto a cooperar y a ser sincero, creo que podremos hacer algún progreso antes de que acabe nuestro tiempo juntos".

"O, espera…" acababa de darse cuenta de algo, "creo que te entiendo. Quieres que sea el paciente y tú la psiquiatra. ¿Es así?"

"Así es." Lo miré como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, "creía que estaba claro. Ya te hablé de esto. En esa habitación, 'Despertar', ¿recuerdas?"

Su sonrisa parecía divertida. "Entonces yo seré el pobre paciente, adicto al sexo… y tú vas a intentar curarme de mis malos hábitos… ¡Me gusta este juego!"

Se inclinó, intentando besarme en el lóbulo de la oreja, casi de pie, listo para empezar a jugar.

"No, Edward." Estaba a punto de llorar, "no quiero que hagamos un papel. Yo estoy estudiando psiquiatría en la universidad. Es algo real. Quiero que seas mi tema. Quiero conocerte, tu vida, tu pasado… hablamos de ello la otra noche."

¿Los hombres escuchan alguna vez? ¿Hombres calientes y medio desnudos?

"¿Era verdad?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño, "creía que estabas demasiado asustada como para pedirme que fuera tu juguete y estabas pidiéndomelo de un modo elegante."

"¿Juguete?" En este momento me sentí más caliente. Lo sabía. Él creía que estaba aquí para servirme durante dos semanas. ¿Y por qué estoy discutiendo con él?

"Sí". Se encogió de hombros, mirando mi rostro de cerca una vez más, "¿no quieres jugar conmigo, Bella?"

En este momento me quedé si argumento. Aunque estoy segura de que mi abuela muerta estaba diciendo '¡SÍ' en algún lugar del cosmos.

Mi boca colgaba abierta mientras él estaba nuevamente de pie, besando mi cuello. Creo que había descubierto mi punto débil. Maldita sea, se siente tan bien. Caliente. Húmedo. Lengua. Lametón. Dientes. Cerrando suavemente. Aliento cálido.

"Seré un buen juguete, Bella…" ronroneó cariñosamente mientras lamía mi yugular.

Uhhhh… Sentí como mi si mis ojos se estuvieran derritiendo pero encontré la fuerza para alejarme un poco de él, bajándome del taburete y metiéndome en la cocina, para aclarar las cosas entre nosotros.

Los ojos de Edward parecían tristes cuando le dije, "¿por favor, Edward? Esto es muy importante para mí, es una gran parte del grado. Por favor… hazlo por mí."

Miró alrededor, viendo el sofá y la mesa de centro con la grabadora, y las cintas en blanco, mis cuadernos con los bolígrafos encima.

Casi vi algo de miedo en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando.

Por primera vez no estaba viendo el alegre y despreocupado bailarín Edward. Esto es bueno… un pequeño vistazo al hombre detrás de la máscara.

"Me estás diciendo que estoy enfermo". Fue una declaración, no una pregunta, sus ojos mostraban dolor.

"¡No!" Traté de acercarme a él un paso, o dos, "¡nunca!"

"Quieres analizarme como si fuera algún tipo de microbio en un microscopio, ¿es eso?" preguntó mientras se sacaba la camiseta del vaquero, de repente parecía desconcertado, volvió a ponérsela.

Mierda.

"¡No, Edward!" Sujeté sus brazos desnudos y lo miré a la cara, "solo necesito encontrar a alguien interesante para entrevistarlo y así poder escribir un informe de lo que he descubierto. Eso es todo".

Tomó aire profundamente, sin alejarse de mí. "Esto no me gusta, Bella". Murmuró en voz baja.

"Pero estabas dispuesto a…" me detuve al ver la chispa de comprensión en sus ojos.

"¿Si estaba dispuesto a ser tu juguete durante catorce días?" terminó en mi lugar, "sí. Es lo que hago, en lo que soy bueno. No me encontraste en una biblioteca, Bella, sabes lo que soy".

"Por favor… me estás malinterpretando…" Casi supliqué, odiaba la mirada en su rostro. Estaba dañando a mi paciente. Tenía que calmarlo y tranquilizarlo.

"Entiendo que tienes un problema de confianza". Empecé, "pero…"

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso de mí?" Edward frunció el ceño, "no sabes nada de mí. No tienes ni idea de cuáles son mis problemas".

La había cagado y ni siquiera habíamos empezado. Vamos, Bella, arréglalo.

"Me gustaría, Edward". Dije con voz tierna, "por favor… dame una oportunidad. Por favor, ayúdame. Te necesito. Creo que esto será mucho más fácil que… lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que hables conmigo. No te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada más".

Sabía que estaba pidiéndole que abandonara su zona de confort y que podría salir huyendo.

"No". Se dio cuenta de qué le estaba diciendo y me miró con tristeza, "no puedo… aceptar veinte de los grandes para estar dos semanas contigo y solo hablar. ¿Por qué me pagarías todo ese dinero para que te hablara de mi infancia?"

"Porque quiero esto con todas mis fuerzas." Admití, "lo siento, Edward. En ningún momento he querido que te sintieras como un enfermo… o un microbio. Realmente quiero hacer esto y nunca haría algo así intencionadamente. Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo. Pero en realidad deseo que te quedes".

Me senté en mi taburete, no podía aguantar más esa mirada de cachorro herido en su cara. Había hecho que se sintiera como un enfermo. Soy un asco. Tal vez debería ser cajera en un banco o algo así, donde no pueda herir a la gente. Puse mi cabeza en mis manos, esperando que se fuera con mi cheque.

Después de un largo silencio, Edward finalmente habló.

"Si lo hago…" empezó, "debes concederme el mismo tiempo. Lo que quiero decir es, seré tu paciente… Y… tu juguete. Podrás estudiarme y dejar que… yo te estudie a ti. Es el único modo en el que me puedo quedar".

Tomé una respiración profunda. Si quería que fuera honesto conmigo, entonces yo debería ser honesta con él.

"Seré totalmente honesta contigo, Edward." Anuncié, "sí, me siento muy atraída por ti, y sé que eres consciente. No he tenido una gran vida sexual. Solo he estado con una persona y duró treinta y tres segundos, apenas lo recuerdo. Sí, tengo fantasías, sueños y deseos sobre cosas que no he hecho. Y una gran parte de mí quiere que me enseñes… pero… tengo miedo".

"Seré totalmente honesto contigo, Bella." Me dijo, "sí, estoy muy (cerró los ojos un segundo para volver a abrirlos) jodido, y sé que eres consciente. No he tenido una gran… vida. He estado con montones y montones de mujeres y no he podido conectar con ninguna de ellas a no ser que haya habido sexo de por medio. Tengo sueños y deseos sobre cosas que no he hecho, al igual que tú. Y una gran parte de mí quiere compartir cosas contigo… pero… yo también tengo miedo. Nunca… he hablado sobre mí… con nadie. Jamás".

"Tenemos mucho en común." Miré mis zapatillas para volver a levantar la mirada hacia su tenso rostro, "bien, Edward. Tenemos un acuerdo. Pero… por favor, deberás ser paciente conmigo, ¿vale? El caso es, que me asustas y deslumbras al mismo tiempo y eso me pone muy nerviosa. No estoy acostumbrada a estos sentimientos. Tal vez, cuando nos conozcamos más, me sentiré… más cómoda a tu alrededor".

Sonrió cruzándose de brazos. "¿Te deslumbro?"

"Con frecuencia".

Sonrió y volvió a relajarse, ronroneando, "iré despacio si tú también vas despacio".

"De acuerdo". Le dije, suspirando, ahora me sentía un poco mejor en todo lo que concernía a nuestro arreglo.

Entonces mi parte traviesa que rara vez tomaba el control añadió, "quítate la camiseta. Regla número uno, aquí no puedes usar camiseta".

Una sonrisa malvada se propagó por su rostro y yo le devolví mi sonrisa de niña mala. Parecía sorprendido. Aunque yo también lo estaba.

"¿Por qué, Bella…?" fingió estar herido, quitándose la camiseta, "creo que después de todo, voy a poder ayudarte".

Se acercó y me puso su camiseta alrededor del cuello, como si fuera una bufanda. Me quedé allí, mirando a sus intensos ojos verdes, preguntándome qué estaría sintiendo él en este momento.

"Me gusta la regla número uno." Susurró mientras me daba otro beso, con sus dedos volvía a sujetar ligeramente mi barbilla. No podía resistirme a sus besos. Eran cálidos y sensuales. Me derretían. Y lo mejor era cómo me hacían sentir. Sexy y hermosa… y deseable, como si fuera otra persona totalmente diferente.

Me estaba creyendo la mentira. Estaba enamorándome de él, igual que le pasaba a todas las mujeres para las que trabajaba. Tenía que detener esto y actuar con profesionalidad, como una psiquiatra. ¿Se aprovecharía un médico si tuviera un paciente así?

Di un paso hacia atrás y rompí el beso, mientras que la boca de Edward continuaba en modo fruncido. Me miró como si hubiera hecho algo mal, aunque rápidamente su rostro volvió a adoptar el gesto amistoso y diabólico.

"Tengo clase en un par de horas, así que he pensado que sería bueno que tuviéramos una pequeña sesión antes de irme". Me alejé de él dirigiéndome a la sala de estar. Me senté en el sofá verde suponiendo que él se sentaría en el confortable sillón que había frente a mí. Metí la primera cinta en la grabadora y cogí mi bloc de notas, abriéndolo por la primera página, y cogiendo un bolígrafo.

"¿Te gustaría sentarte, Edward?" le pregunté dulcemente, señalando casualmente con el bolígrafo al sillón.

"Creía que el paciente se sentaba en el sofá." Intentó bromear mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar.

"¿Quieres el sofá?" le pregunté.

"Sí." Estaba siendo un poco difícil, aunque no demasiado.

"Perfecto." Me levanté y me senté en el sillón.

Lo vi dirigirse lentamente hasta el sofá. Creía que se sentaría, no que se iba a tumbar, poniendo una de sus masculinas piernas sobre el respaldo. Su pecho estaba totalmente desnudo, cosa que me resultaba muy atractiva, odiaba los hombres con pelo. Sus fuertes brazos, doblados detrás de su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados. Tampoco tenía vello axilar. Genial. Me di cuenta de que sus vaqueros caían tan abajo en sus caderas que podía ver su pelvis. Me pregunté si llevaba ropa interior. Debería estar en un calendario. Joder, ya estoy ahí una vez más.

Sabía qué estaba intentando hacer. Distraerme. No le costaría mucho. De todos modos.

No volvería a ver mi sofá del mismo modo nunca más. Dios, lucía tan bien ahí tumbado.

"Estoy listo, doctora Bella." Dijo con voz tranquila, "puedes meterte en mi cerebro… y más tarde, en mi cuerpo. Aunque creo que disfrutarás más uno que el otro."

Se rio, burlándose, tratándome como si fuera una niña pequeña. No pude evitar sonreírle. Era muy guapo cuando reía.

"Muy bien." Empecé, pulsando el botón de grabación y diciendo, "Edward Cullen, sesión uno."

"Solo Edward". Dijo con firmeza, "Edward… ¿vale?"

No parecía ofendido, solo preguntaba.

"Perfecto, Edward, sesión uno". Corregí, "¿te molesta que emplee tu apellido?"

"Cuando trabajo no tengo apellido." Su voz continuaba siendo agradable mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Problemas familiares.

"¿Tienes familia?" pregunté.

Cerró los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba pasando un mal rato.

"No, mi nave aterrizó aquí cuando tenía tres años." Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Edward…" Estuve a punto de sonreír.

"Mis padres sabían que mi planeta iba a explotar por lo que me montaron en esa pequeña nave…" continuó, sonriendo con suficiencia y mirándome.

Tenía que ser paciente y entenderlo. Estaba intentándolo.

Evitación.

Esperé, sin decir nada hasta que decidió volver a hablar. Continuaba teniendo mi cheque en el bolsillo trasero. Podría sacarlo a colación, aunque no lo hice. Quería que se abriera a mí por sí solo.

"Sí, tenía una familia." Dijo en voz baja, sus ojos volvían a estar cerrados.

"Tenías…" Repetí, "¿qué les pasó?"

"Nada". Dio un pequeño suspiro, "quiero decir… no lo sé. No los he vuelto a ver".

Esto no me sorprendió.

"¿Saben que… trabajas en _Fire_?" pregunté, quería que esto pareciera una conversación real y no que simplemente le estaba disparando preguntas. Este era el motivo por el que necesitaba estos ejercicios. Tenía que mejorar en este aspecto. Y practicando era la única forma de conseguirlo.

"No", mantuvo los ojos cerrados, "no creo. Empecé a trabajar ahí después de haber perdido el contacto con ellos."

Hmm. Fue otra cosa la que lo separó de su familia. Interesante.

"Edward…" me gustaba decir su nombre, quería que se sintiera cómodo hablando conmigo, "¿por qué dejaste de hablarte con tu familia?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte… algo… antes de responder a alguna de tus preguntas?" me echó un vistazo, sus ojos… ¿podría negarme a cualquier cosa que me pidiera?

¿Es profesional? Los pacientes no les hacen a sus médicos preguntas personales.

"¿Por favor?" agregó.

Dios.

"Está bien, Edward."

"Mi familia, mi madre y mi padre, es muy rica… y muy fría." Dijo, "No estuvieron mientras crecía. Siempre estaban muy ocupados. No tenía hermanos. Tenía una relación más cercana con el servicio que con ellos. Pero estaba acostumbrado. Pero, cuando iba a la universidad, conocí a una chica que no les gustó, no la aprobaban. No creo que a ellos les guste nadie, salvo ellos mismos. Me dijeron que era ella o ellos. Y yo elegí. A ella."

Se detuvo y se puso boca abajo, mostrando su bonito y prieto culito aprisionado en sus ajustados vaqueros.

"Mi turno." Me sonrió, mirándome de arriba abajo.

"Está bien." Sonreí, contenta de que pareciera más relajado.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido un orgasmo?" me preguntó como si estuviera preguntándome qué talla de zapato llevaba.

"¡Dios!" Me puse de color rojo brillante, estaba segura. Me sonrió, disfrutando de que me hubiera avergonzado.

"¿Y?" preguntó con inocencia, "es una pregunta de sí o no, pensaba que sería sencilla."

Él lo pensaría.

"No." Dije sencillamente, viendo como sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco. Volvía a mirar mi cuerpo. ¡Mierda! Levanté un poco mi cuaderno, con la esperanza de ocultar lo que estuviera mirando.

"Entonces…" hice mi siguiente pregunta, "¿cuándo tus padres vieron que la elegías a ella, qué pasó, simplemente… te echaron de casa?"

"De casa, la universidad, el dinero… todo." Informó Edward, tenía la mirada perdida en la habitación, pero podría decir que en su mente, los estaba viendo.

"Para mí están muertos." Dijo después de un momento, "¿podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor? En realidad, nunca fueron parte de mi vida. No los echo de menos."

"Pero es evidente que te molesta." Dije suavemente, "¿has intentado alguna vez volver a ponerte en contacto con ellos desde aquella discusión?"

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y miró hacia abajo. Esperé, sin decir nada hasta que levantó la cabeza y dijo, "una vez."

Empecé a hablar pero me cortó rápidamente, "y no voy a hablar de eso o sea que no preguntes."

Dice que nunca fueron parte de su vida. Por supuesto, simplemente son el puñal que asoma clavado en su corazón, no son importantes.

Ser rechazado en una edad tan temprana… y abandonado a lo largo de toda su niñez. ¿Quiere esto decir que entonces nunca acabó la universidad?

Sin duda, sus padres lo dañaron mucho.

No recibió amor por su parte. Tal vez, en parte, este era el motivo por el que le costaba tanto mostrar su aprecio a los demás.

Era su turno para preguntar. Tenía la sensación de que la pregunta iba a ser más difícil.

"Cuéntame una de tus fantasía." Su voz rezumaba sexualidad y me miró con mirada sexy, esperando.

Apoyó la barbilla en sus manos y me sonrió cuando intenté hablar. ¿Estaba jugando conmigo o realmente quería saberlo?

"Ummm…" sentí como mi cara volvía a arder, "tengo algunos problemas de abandono, lo sé. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía tres años, así que… yo tengo alguna… fantasía oscura."

"¡Ooooh, buenísimo!" Edward no estaba escandalizado, "continua. Y deja de hablar como una loquera, por favor."

¿Por qué estoy ofreciendo mi alma a este hombre? Ni siquiera mis amigos más íntimos conocen mis oscuras y secretas fantasías.

"Bueno, tengo fantasías del tipo de que soy… forzada." Miré hacia mi cuaderno, asustada por mirarlo a la cara.

"La fantasía de la violación." Dijo, continuaba sin escandalizarse y sonreía, "¿cómo?"

Tragué y me encogí de hombros, "diferentes fantasías. A veces sueño con que llego a casa y él me agarra por detrás. Otras veces estoy llegando a casa y alguien me coge por detrás y me mete en una furgoneta o algo… así."

Parecía que hubiera tardado treinta años en decir esas cuantas frases. Ahora estaba empezando a ver cómo se sentía Edward contestando a mis preguntas. Tal vez este era su plan, hacerme ver cómo era estar en su posición. Es muy inteligente.

"Al parecer te gusta la idea de que te agarren por detrás." Bromeó, su cara continuaba descansando sobre sus fornidos brazos, su sonrisa seguía presente y no me había dado ni un solo motivo para que me avergonzara.

"Volvamos a mi pregunta." Le recordé, ruborizándome e intentando mantener una expresión neutra.

"Vamos." Me devolvía la mirada con atención, preparado.

"Háblame de la chica que conociste… en la universidad." Decidí alejarme un poco del tema de sus padres.

"¿Por qué?" Una vez más parecía algo tenso.

"Bueno, es obvio que significaba algo para ti." Dije, "lo dejaste todo para estar con ella. ¿La amabas?"

Me miró con expresión rígida.

"No, me gustaba su perfume." Una vez más intentó evitar mi pregunta con sarcasmo, ya no apoyaba su rostro en las manos.

"Está bien". Confirmé, "entonces… la amabas."

Esto es bueno, sentía que estaba empezando a conocerlo mejor, a pesar de que no se estaba abriendo fácilmente.

No rebatió mi declaración. Había amado a alguien. Pero ahora, al parecer, estaba solo, desnudándose y prostituyéndose. Debió pasar algo terrible. No podía preguntarle algo así en una primera sesión. Demasiado pronto.

"¿Puedo preguntarte su nombre?" Iba despacio, tal como me había pedido.

Vaciló. Algo muy profundo se reflejó en sus ojos mientras miraba a lo lejos. Dios, lo que pasara debió ser terrible. Ni siquiera puede decirme su nombre. Esperé, sin presionarlo.

Minutos después, me miró con auténtico dolor en la mirada y suspiró, "no puedo."

"Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo". Le aseguré con mi voz y mi sonrisa.

"Lo siento, Bella." Volvió a suspirar, mirando sus manos abiertas con algo de vergüenza.

"Está bien." Volví a decir, tan cuidadosamente como antes, "lo estás haciendo muy bien. Sé que es difícil. Aprecio que me lo estés contando."

Al parecer, esto lo hizo sentirse mejor y exhalo un largo suspiro, volviendo a relajar su cuerpo.

"¿Mi turno?" preguntó, no estaba seguro ya que no había respondido mi última pregunta.

"Adelante." Cedí.

"¿Has soñado alguna vez que te ataban?" preguntó sonriendo con dulzura, siempre daba en el centro de la diana.

"Frecuentemente." Decidí admitirlo. Era algo muy común y no me importaba contestarlo. Era eso, o que Edward hacía que fuera más valiente de lo que solía ser.

"Bella…" Edward ronroneó encantado, "nos vamos a divertir un montón en mi tiempo…"

Me ruboricé y sonreí a la vez, cansada de forzar una postura seria y profesional. Podría decir, que con Edward, era más abierta que con el resto, a medida que él confiaba en mí yo me iba relajando.

Intenté concentrarme en cuál sería la siguiente pregunta que le haría pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Edward atándome.

Antes de que pudiera resistirme pregunté, "¿alguna vez te han atado?"

"Frecuentemente." Empleó la misma palabra que yo sin perder el ritmo, su sonrisa soñadora continuaba en sus brillantes y húmedos labios.

Wow. Me gustaría oír alguna historia sobre eso. Espera, puedo, si él quiere hablar sobre ello.

"¿De verdad?" Pregunté, casi tenía el ceño fruncido, "¿cómo fue?"

Se encogió de hombros sonriendo ligeramente. "Depende de quien te ate. Si estás con una persona enfadada y violenta, te dolerá. Si tu estás con alguien que está cachondo, en realidad, será muy agradable. A veces lo único que buscan es la ilusión de que, al estar atado, estás indefenso. Como en la jaula del vampiro. Puedo meter y sacar las manos de los grilletes siempre que quiera. Pero como finjo que no puedo hacerlo, gritando y luchando un poco, consigo que la fantasía se haga realidad".

"¿Permites que las personas violentas te aten?" pregunté sin pensar.

"Está muy bien pagado." Dijo rotundamente.

"Pero podrían hacerte daño." Dije un poco más fuerte, intenté calmar mi voz. De repente estaba preocupada por él y quería inculcarle algo de sentido común.

"Me hacen daño, ese es el punto." Dijo impasible.

"¿Qué pasa si algo se sale de control y alguien te hace daño de verdad?" Pregunté en voz alta.

"Tengo una jefa". Me informó, "sabe dónde y con quién estoy trabajando. Si algo me pasa, lo sabrá y vendrá a buscarme".

"¿De qué formas te han hecho daño?" Pregunté, me sentía muy protectora con él.

"Hay muchas maneras de torturar a un esclavo, Bella." Se encogió de hombros sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. "Podría empezar y no parar. Algunas son.. el látigo, el bastón, agujas, electricidad, fuego, abrazaderas de pezón…"

"Whoa, espera." Levanté la mano, "¿electricidad?"

"No es lo que estás pensando". Sonrió, "hoy en día hay muchas máquinas. Algunas son unas pequeñas almohadillas que se pegan a la piel en diferentes lugares, están conectadas a un pequeño dial con el que la mujer puede controlar la… intensidad. Cuando pulsa el botón yo recibo una pequeña descarga."

"Dios, Edward…" me estremecí solo de pensarlo.

"Está bien." Sonrió, "no deja marcas ni nada. No produce un daño permanente."

No, solo daño mental. No es una gran cosa.

"Me acabas de hacer un montón de preguntas, creo que es mi turno." Me recordó con una enorme sonrisa.

"O, sí, lo siento." Por un minuto había olvidado nuestro trato. Dios, me siento muy protectora con él. Se supone que no debo involucrarme con un paciente. Ya estoy jodiendo el proyecto.

"¿Te gusta el dolor?" Preguntó Edward. Estaba intentando averiguar qué me gustaba, qué quería que me hiciera.

"No". Dije de inmediato, "no quiero que me electrocuten ni nada parecido."

"No, no". Se burló de mí, "yo no te haría algo así. Ya te lo he dicho, solo haré aquello que quieras que haga. Me refería a un dolor ligero. ¿Alguna vez has querido que te azoten? ¡Ligeramente!"

"No sé…" ahora me sentía caliente, "tal vez".

Esto hizo que Edward se riera para sí mismo. Veo azotes en mi futuro cercano. Algo en mi interior se alegró de eso. Sentí que mi corazón latía entusiasmado.

"Veo que estás cómodo hablando de sexo." Empecé mientras él me observaba divertido, "pero cuando te pregunto por algo personal eres más reacio."

"Eso no es una pregunta." Dijo en voz baja mirándome fijamente.

"Está bien." Mordisqueé la capucha de mi bolígrafo, "¿Encuentras… el dolor físico más fácil de aguantar que… el dolor emocional?"

Creo que había dado en el clavo.

Parecía que estuviera pensando hasta que finalmente dijo: "Déjame ponerlo de este modo, si tuviera que elegir entre hablar con mis padres o que me llenaran el cuerpo de agujas…"

Hizo una breve pausa.

"Elegiría las agujas." Dijo, su voz era fría como el hielo, "haz con eso lo que quieras".

Dios, tiene fijación con las agujas. Este hombre es muy triste, eso está claro. No estoy segura de poder ayudarlo. Pero quiero hacerlo.

Y ahora no tenía nada que ver con mi tesis. Realmente quería ayudarlo. Ayudarlo a que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y a tener una vida mejor. Esta era mi nueva misión.

Un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta y salté por la repentina interrupción. Edward no se encogió ni movió lo más mínimo, únicamente miró hacia la puerta y después a mí.

"¿Quieres que abra?" preguntó empezando a incorporarse.

Miré el reloj, era casi la hora de salir hacia la universidad. Sabía que, como de costumbre, Rosalie y Alice pasaban a recogerme para que nos fuéramos juntas. Una sonrisa diabólica se deslizó por mis labios y dije: "Sí, gracias Edward".

Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, volviendo al modo club de baile, y mordió su labio inferior un poco, abriendo la puerta un poco, para ver a mis amigas y entonces revelar lo suficiente de sí mismo para que ellas pudieran verlo.

Apoyó el brazo en la puerta, les sonrió y ronroneó: "Hola otra vez".

Yo intentaba no reírme, deseando poder ver sus caras. No les había dicho que él vendría hoy. Para ellas habrá sido un auténtico _shock_ ver a Edward semidesnudo abriendo mi puerta. Solo se oían voces jadeantes en el pasillo.

Escuché a Alice diciendo, "¿es el piso… correcto, sí, está Bella?"

Grandioso. La pobre Alice, por un segundo, había creído que estaban en el apartamento equivocado. ¡Sólo llevo tres años viviendo aquí!

"Bueno, sí, aunque está muy cansada." La voz de Edward sonaba como sexo líquido, "no estoy seguro de haber acabado."

Pequeño diablo.

Fui corriendo hasta la puerta antes de que le dijera a mis amigas que hoy no iría a clase. Tenía que ir, tomarme un pequeño descanso de Edward, ya estaba haciendo que me quebrara, con mucha destreza.

"Hola chicas". Agarré el pomo y tiré de él para abrir la puerta por completo, Edward me sonreía.

"Entrad". Les dije. Siempre llegaban temprano para que pudiéramos hablar un rato antes de irnos.

"Uh, hola Bella". Dijo Rosalie con voz mordaz mientras entraban.

Edward estaba en la cocina recogiendo nuestros platos y cubiertos sucios, empezó a lavarlos sin decir ni una palabra.

Jesús, es sexy. Un hombre lavando los platos sin que se lo hayan pedido primero. Y con ese pecho desnudo… me gustaría que accidentalmente le salpicara jabón. Casi había olvidado que mis amigas estaban aquí hasta que Alice empezó a hablar.

"Hola, Rose". Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina, no quería perderme el espectáculo de mi nuevo lavavajillas.

Alice se puso a mi lado, donde Edward no podía verla y me apretó el brazo con fuerza, formando con su boca la palabra '¡wow!'

Sacudió las manos alrededor de su cabeza, gritando en silencio mientras yo me reía. Rosalie también estaba mirando a Edward, especialmente su entrepierna, a decir por sus ojos entrecerrados.

Estoy segura de que Edward notó que no estábamos hablando pero no actuó de forma extraña en absoluto. Se acercó a nosotras, al otro lado del mostrador, con un paño sobre su hombro. "¿Queréis algo de comer… o beber? Puedo preparar algo realmente rápido si os apetece".

Miraba a Rosalie, Alice y a mí, esperando una respuesta. Este hombre me iba a echar a perder de lo mucho que me iba a mimar.

Rosalie le sonrió como si su esposo hubiera regresado de la guerra. Le di una patada en el tobillo, espabilándola.

"No, está bien". Se enderezó, parecía nerviosa.

"No, gracias". Alice lo miró mientras le sonreía, "ya he comido".

"Bien, si cambiáis de idea, silbad." Nos guiñó un ojo y volvió a la cocina, fuera de nuestra vista, el agua volvía a estar abierta mientras lavaba la sartén.

Estaba tarareando, tranquilamente, no se entrometió en nuestra charla silenciosa. La melodía era bonita, sin dejar de mencionar que su voz era profundamente erótica.

Alice hizo un círculo en el aire con los dedos indicándonos que saliéramos. Al parecer, quería merendarme o felicitarme fuera.

Asentí y me fui a por mi bolso, cogiendo mi cuaderno. Busqué la llave de la puerta en el bolso y la saqué del llavero.

Les indiqué con la mano que salieran primero. Cuando iban por el área de la cocina, por delante de mí, empezaron a ser extra dulces ahora que estaban en el campo de visión de Edward.

"Edward, nos vamos a clase." Me obligué a decirlo en voz alta. Cerró el agua y cuando llegué a la cocina, él ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia nosotras, secándose sus perfectas manos con el paño que hace un momento descansaba felizmente sobre su hombro.

"Ha sido muy agradable volver a veros." Le sonrió a las chicas, con las manos en las caderas, "la próxima vez tenéis que quedaros más tiempo".

Encantador. Él es bueno.

Ambas rieron y abrieron con torpeza, al parecer, al estar en presencia de Edward, habían olvidado cómo se usaba el pomo. Él representó el papel del perfecto caballero, diciendo "permitidme, por favor". Y les abrió la puerta.

Si todas las mujeres actúan así cuando les habla, debe pensar que somos retrasadas.

Alice y Rosalie atravesaron el umbral y se quedaron en el pasillo esperándome, yo estaba frente a Edward, dándole la llave.

"Esta es la llave de casa, por si tienes que salir". Empecé, "tengo otra o sea que podrás usar esta todo el tiempo que estés aquí".

"Muy bien". Tenía expresión placentera mientras me escuchaba atentamente, la cogió y la metió en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

"Y… siéntete como en casa." Repetí, realmente quería que se sintiera a gusto aquí. Aunque por la forma en que se había tumbado en el sofá, tal vez me estaba preocupando innecesariamente por eso.

"Haz lo que quieras." Moví mi mano señalando la casa, no estaba segura por qué por lo que volví a ponerla a mi lado. "Estaré en casa sobre las cuatro. Si necesitas algo en especial, comida sana, hazme una lista y lo compraré".

¿Qué más? Me sentía como si estuviera dejando a un niño pequeño solo. Tenía que parar. Es un hombre, ¡incluso mayor que yo! No es tonto, estará bien. Solo detente ya.

La comisura de su boca se elevó un poco mientras yo divagaba. Lo estaba divirtiendo.

"Y he dejado mi número de móvil en el bloc de al lado del teléfono por si tienes que llamarme." Le dije. Claro, como si eso fuera a pasar.

"Todo va a ir bien, Bella". Me aseguró, "no te preocupes".

Bajó el tono de voz para que solo yo pudiera oírle y se inclinó en mi oído, agregando, "sé que te gusta preocuparte, pero no lo hagas. Una de las cosas que voy a enseñarte es a relajarte".

Se puso recto y me dio su maravillosa sonrisa torcida.

"Uhh… entonces, vale". No podía pensar en ninguna réplica ingeniosa, "te veré… a las cuatro".

Se quedó allí, sonriéndome, sin decir nada.

"Adiós Edward". Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían aunque no estaba segura de por qué. En el fondo me estaba preguntando si estaría aquí cuando volviera. ¿Me iba a estafar? Tal vez no le habían gustado mis preguntas y ya no quería estar aquí. Tal vez…

Estaba saliendo por la puerta, con la mochila sobre el hombro cuando dijo, "Bella". Un poco alto, no con tono de enfado, solo como si me hubiera olvidado algo.

"¿Sí?" Me detuve y me di la vuelta.

Alice y Rosalie estaban de pie, justo enfrente del umbral, no nos quitaban ojo.

"Ven aquí." Dijo de forma seductora.

Me acerqué a él, sintiendo como mi sangre se aceleraba y mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho, deseando que estuviera buscando lo que yo creía que estaba buscando. Aún no me había acostumbrado a esto, tener la atención de un hombre tan delicioso. O de cualquier hombre, para el caso.

"Discúlpennos, señoritas". Edward todavía actuaba de forma correcta, simplemente cerró un poco la puerta, para ocultarnos de su vista por un momento.

Las miré mientras nos ocultaba para después mirar sus alegres ojos verdes.

"Sigues intentando irte sin darme un beso de despedida. No me gusta". Ronroneó, actuando como si le hubiera hecho daño mientras me cogía de los brazos y acercaba mi boca a la suya que me esperaba hambrienta.

¡El beso fue un poco áspero pero increíble! Sus labios eran los más suaves, cálidos y húmedos de todos los Estados Unidos. Nunca podría olvidarlos. El tenue sabor a tortilla Eduardo y bacon, mezclado con un toque de hierbabuena, bailó en mi boca mientras le devolvía el beso, intentando igualar su energía y entusiasmo.

Estoy segura de que Rosalie y Alice podían oír el sonido que hacíamos mientras nos besábamos pero volví a olvidarlas una vez más. El mundo entero éramos él y yo.

Sin previo aviso, apartó suavemente mis brazos y mi cuerpo, mi boca perdió el contacto con la suya demasiado pronto.

"Ve y aprende algo." Me abrió la puerta y descansó su mejilla en el borde de la misma, sonriéndome como si fuera la chica más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Abuela, gracias por la herencia. No tenía ni idea de que con dinero podía comprar algo así pero, de momento, estoy muy satisfecha con mi compra. ¡Y solo es el primer día!

Rápidamente odié haber pensado en Edward de este modo. Soy tan odiosa como las perras que lo dañaban y habían hecho que las recibiera desnudo de rodillas en la entrada. Realmente tengo algo oscuro en mi interior. Siempre lo he sabido, pero con Edward aquí, soy más consciente.

Sin embargo, es curioso que me dé tanta rabia cuando pienso en alguien más utilizando o dañando a Edward. Decidí que anotaría eso más tarde.

"¿Alguna indicación especial antes de que te vayas?" preguntó, su maravillosa sonrisa sexy permanecía en su rostro. Sus expresiones parecían tan reales, nunca parecían forzadas. Es muy buen actor, eso tengo que concedérselo.

"Uhhh… no." Me ruboricé un poco, imaginándomelo desnudo de rodillas delante de mi, "solo… haz lo que quieras".

¿Por qué me repito tanto? Tengo que irme.

"Como desees." Su voz hizo que me estremeciera hasta los dedos de los pies.

"Adiós." Me ruboricé como si tuviera cinco años.

"Adiós." Dijo imitando a un niño de cinco años.

Me obligué a mí misma a caminar sin mirar atrás. No oí como se cerraba la puerta hasta que estaba bajando las escaleras hacia la puerta de la calle.

¿Estaba viendo cómo me iba? Dios, me había estado mirando el culo, ¿o no?

Aquí comienza.

"¡Hostias, Bella!" Dijo Alice nada más salir a la luminosa y cálida tarde, a una acera llena de gente, con tiendas, pizzerías y supermercados.

"¿Qué hace ahí, fregando los platos?" Apuntó Rosalie en voz alta, "¿has dormido con él?"

"¡NO!" Grité, caminando deprisa y sujetando la correa de mi mochila protectoramente, "ha llegado esta mañana".

"¿Ha llegado?" bromeó Alice riéndose con regocijo, caminando a mi izquierda mientras Rosalie lo hacía a mi derecha.

"Ssh". Le fruncí el ceño, "¡no de ese modo, cochina! Ha venido esta mañana. Accedió a ser mi sujeto y un poco antes de que llegarais, tuvimos una entrevista."

"¿Hace las entrevistas sin camiseta?" Rosalie me entrecerró los ojos, "entonces, ¡¿por qué dijo que estabas cansada y que aún no había acabado contigo?!"

"¡Ugh!" Puse los ojos en blanco. "¡Estaba jugando con vosotras! Es lo que le gusta. Él es así".

"¡Parece que le conoces bien!" bromeó Alice, "¡esto es tan dulce!"

"¡Te ha besado!" me recordó Rosalie, "lo hemos oído. ¿O me vas a decir que te estaba dando algo de oxígeno extra para las próximas tres horas por si tienes que salir corriendo?"

Alice volvió a bromear. "¡Tal vez estaba comprobando sus dientes con la lengua!" Miré a ambos lados y crucé la calle, apresurándome cuando los coches empezaron a moverse hacia nosotras.

Llegamos al otro lado con vida, sin pensarlo dos veces, la conversación continuaba.

"No te culpamos, Bella." Dijo Alice mientras enfilábamos la tranquila calle que iba hacia el campus. "Es muy agradable y está muy bueno, pero tú eras la que decía que no debíamos tener una cita con un stripper. Dios mío, ¡tu padre te matará!"

Rosalie soltó una carcajada. "Me encantaría estar en esa cena".

"No estamos saliendo". Estaba preparada para confesar, aunque solo a ellas.

"Venid aquí". Señalé con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el lateral de un edificio, un sitio privado y tranquilo.

Cuando estaban a mi lado me acerqué y dije en voz baja, "me tenéis que prometer por lo más sagrado que no le vais a decir a nadie lo que os voy a contar".

"¡Prometido!" La lengua de Alice estaba en el suelo.

"Rosalie". La miré con severidad.

"Sí, lo juro". Parecía molesta aunque interesada.

"Vale". Tomé una respiración, "le he pagado. Para que viva conmigo, en mi apartamento. Y para que sea mi sujeto de estudio. Durante las próximas dos semanas".

Y para ser mi juguete.

Aunque no les conté esta parte.

"¡Cielos!" Alice sonrió, saltando con las manos en la cabeza.

"¡No puede ser!" Ahora Rosalie parecía impresionada. "¿Cuánto?"

"Mi herencia". Admití mirando hacia abajo.

"¡¿Veinte mil dólares?!" Alice estuvo a punto de gritar.

"¿Podrías mantener la boca cerrada?" Miré a nuestro alrededor.

"Un momento". Rosalie levantó una de sus manos perfectamente cuidadas, "¿solo por responder unas preguntas? ¿Te cobra veinte mil dólares por eso? Tú quieres echarle un polvo."

Alice manifestó, "nos tendrías que haber llamado para ayudarte a cerrar el trato. Esto es indignante, Bella."

"Bueno. Resulta que…" Tragué y me mordí el labio inferior, "él creyó que estaba contratándolo para otra cosa. Supongo que no me expliqué bien, o que, con tanta música, no me entendió bien… pero… el creía que lo había contratado para… tener relaciones sexuales".

Las bocas de Rosalie y Alice se abrieron al unísono y me encogí, esperando lo que me iban a decir.

"Bueno, ¡decid algo!" les pedí finalmente, "lo he corregido esta mañana. Ahora sabe que es el tema de mi tesis, aunque todavía piensa que es mi… juguete".

"¡¿Juguete?!" Rosalie se puso de color rojo brillante.

"Así se llama a sí mismo". Murmuré con tristeza, sintiendo una vez más como mi estómago se encogía, recordando el dolor que había recibido de parte de otras mujeres. No me extrañaba que no confiara en nosotras y que sintiera tanto miedo a exponerse ante mí.

Las dos se echaron a reír e instantáneamente me enfurecí.

"¡No os riais!" Les grité, despreciándolas. "¡No os atreváis a reíros de él!"

"¡No me estoy riendo de él!, ¡me estoy riendo de ti!" puntualizó Rosalie, "estás metida en un buen lío".

"Lo sé".

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Rosalie, "¿te acostarás con él?"

"No." Dije, "¡no lo sé!"

Me tiré del pelo, mis emociones me embargaban. Sentí como las lágrimas escocían en mis ojos.

"Bueno, si lo haces, será mejor que uses condón" dijo Alice, "de vuelta a casa, deberías comprar algunos, talla grande."

"Ella todavía no sabe comprar condones." Rosalie miró a Alice y después a mí, "te ayudaremos, Bella. Pero tienes que ser consciente de que no tienes ningún tipo de experiencia. No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo."

"Bueno, lo mismo él me enseña algo." Dije, revelando que tal vez quería jugar un poco con Edward. O mucho, en realidad.

"O Dios, vas a acostarte con él." Alice cubrió su boca con las dos manos.

"¡Bella!" los ojos de Rosalie se iluminaron, "¿podemos también nosotras jugar con él?"

Alice saltó, gritando, mientras Rosalie le decía que se callara para poder así obtener mi permiso.

"¡No, no, no!" Me estremecí, "no creo que esa sea una buena idea. No quiero pedirle… ese tipo de cosas".

"Él lo haría." Rosalie frunció el ceño frustrándome, "vamos, al menos podrías preguntárselo".

"Tenemos que irnos, ¡llegaremos tarde!" Evité sus preguntas y me fui corriendo a clase, las oí detrás de mí, rogándome que lo hiciera.

=:=TRL=:=

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Vosotras compartiríais vuestro nuevo "juguete"? Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.

Gracias.

The Red Line Girls.


	4. Despertando a la diosa

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** La historia no nos pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Winddsinger, nosotras solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

Link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 4819806/ 1/ The-Red-Line

Gracias por las alertas, los reviews y los favoritos, es una manera de saber que alguien nos lee y nos hace seguir adelante. Gracias en especial a stcullen, v. cullen , nicomartin y anónimo.

 **CAPITULO 4: DESPERTANDO A LA DIOSA.**

 **EDWARD.**

Una vez que Bella se hubo ido eché un vistazo alrededor para ver qué podía hacer por ella. El piso estaba inmaculadamente limpio. Debe haberlo hecho por mí. Chica dulce.

Bella me gustaba mucho. Es tímida y demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Esto debe mantener lejos a los chicos, la mayoría de los hombres se sienten intimidados por eso. Yo no. Había visto a Bella de cerca, era como un capullo de rosa. Encantador, fresco, nuevo… una parte de mí se sentía fatal por haber aceptado este trabajo. No quería echarla a perder o corromperla. Pero quería liberarla, hacer que ese capullo se abriera y floreciera… lentamente… con delicadeza… con cuidado.

Es tan refrescante, tan diferente a la mayoría de mujeres que he conocido. Universitaria. Como ella, mi chica. También muy inteligente, siempre centrada en los libros y en las clases. Y ella también se sonroja. Mi chica también solía sonrojarse. No del mismo modo en que Bella lo hace, pero me lo recuerda.

Bella me ha pedido que dijera su nombre y no he podido. He querido hacerlo pero mi garganta no ha funcionado. Nunca le he hablado a nadie sobre ella, jamás. ¿Es raro que una chica que me ha comprado por dos semanas quiera que le hable de todos mis problemas del pasado? Tal vez no es una coincidencia. Quería creer que en algún lugar, allí arriba, alguien debe haber enviado a Bella por alguna razón, para ayudarme, para llegar hasta mí.

Pero no hay ningún "ahí arriba" ni nadie que se preocupe por mi dolor o por mi futuro. Si existe, ¿dónde ha estado hasta ahora? Si quisieran ayudarme, ahora, es jodidamente tarde.

Revisé la hora. Las 13:30. Tengo que hacer mi llamada a las 15:00 por lo que tengo algo de tiempo. He llamado a Victoria y le he dicho que esta noche no iría al club.

Esta noche era de Bella, nuestra primera noche juntos.

Esta mañana, cuando me he quitado la camiseta, parecía tan asustada. Pobre cosita. Con ella voy a tener que ser menos abrupto de lo que suelo ser. Me he dado cuenta enseguida. Aunque no me importa. Será un buen cambio, seducirla, sin prisa. No podía recordar la última vez que tuve que ir poco a poco con una mujer.

Ir despacio tenía muchas ventajas. La mayoría de las mujeres para las que trabajo no lo ven pero, si se hace correctamente, construyendo la anticipación, el misterio, la sensualidad de explorar y de aumentar la excitación, es algo bueno. Cuanto más tenga que esperar a Bella, más querré estar con ella y más lo disfrutaré cuando por fin lo consiga.

Me ha dicho que no es virgen aunque también me ha dicho que solo lo ha hecho una vez durante… ¿treinta y tres segundos? ¿Era broma? Parecía que hablaba en serio cuando lo dijo. Si eso es verdad, entonces, en realidad, no ha hecho el amor antes, o tenido relaciones sexuales, sea cual sea el caso. Al menos no buen sexo, de todos modos. Por lo que he decidido que la trataré como si fuera virgen. Merece empezar de cero. Yo podría ser su auténtica primera vez.

Ha habido madres que me han pagado para que fuera la primera vez de sus hijas. Siempre ha sido algo raro, incluso para mí, pero la mayoría de las veces, fue porque había estado con las madres y lo habían disfrutado tanto, que habían querido darme como regalo a sus hijas. Aunque ninguna había sido menor de 18 años. Todavía tengo unas reglas que nunca he roto.

Las hijas nunca han sabido que me habían pagado para que estuviera con ellas. He desempeñado el papel de ser un hombre con el que tropiezas en el _Blockbuster_ , o presentarme en una cita como el hijo del compañero de trabajo de su madre, alguna historia que me haya podido incluir en sus vidas de algún modo.

Al comprarme para sus hijas, de algún modo se aseguraban que tendrían sexo seguro, lo cual no era poca cosa, y a veces, lo hacían para que olvidaran a algún novio perdedor que no las hubiera tratado correctamente. Y también, para darles una primera experiencia maravillosa y sensual.

Después, tenía que tener una realmente delicada conversación con la chica y darle alguna excusa por la que no podía seguir viéndola. Siempre podía decir algo del tipo, vivo en Cancún o en Hawai y tengo que regresar a mi hogar. Tenía un millón de motivos decentes para no hacerles daño y salir rápidamente de sus vidas. Pero siempre me molestaba, incluso días o semanas después. Al final, siempre terminaba con la sensación de haberles hecho daño.

El punto es, saber ser amable, suave e ir despacio. Esto me hacía más feliz que algunas de las cosas más duras que hacía con las mujeres.

Por lo que así es como voy a empezar con Bella. Y después, si ella quiere explorar sus fantasías más oscuras, podría ayudarle a hacerlo. Puedo ser un ángel… y también puedo ser un demonio.

Salí corriendo al banco y deposité el cheque que Bella me había dado, pasé por un par de tiendas y compré cosas para la cena, y algunas cosas que necesitaría esta noche.

Volví justo a tiempo para hacer mi llamada diaria, todo salió bien en ese sentido.

Revisé mi agenda para mañana y vi que tenía bailar en una despedida de soltera, unas dos horas en una casa particular. Le preguntaré a Bella si realmente quiere venir conmigo a estos trabajos.

En la página del miércoles vi: mediodía, repartidor de pizza, Paige.

Bella no puede venir a este trabajo. Tal vez tenga clase. Eso espero.

Nada para el jueves, bien.

El viernes por la noche tendría que ir a _Fire._ Las noches de los viernes eran las más fuertes, Bella podría venir con sus amigas si quería.

Pasé de página y vi el sábado, 13 horas, Raven.

Joder. Raven no era su auténtico nombre, nunca he sabido su nombre real pero el sábado será un día duro para mí. Tendré que ingeniármelas para que Bella no venga conmigo este día.

Domingo decía película, cuatro de la tarde. En casa de Jackie. Esto sería complicado. No estoy seguro de si Bella querrá verme interpretando mi papel en una película porno de bajo presupuesto. Tal vez podría intentar salirme de la película o cambiarlo para una vez que hubiera terminado con Bella.

Dejé mi agenda y empecé a preparar las cosas para cuando Bella regresara.

Iba a preparar espaguetis con gambas salteadas en aceite y ajo, acompañados de un buen pan francés. Estuve a punto de comprar vino, pero al final decidí que no. Viendo la nevera de Bella podías apreciar que no bebe habitualmente. Solo tenía zumos y refrescos. Además, no quería que pensara que estaba intentando emborracharla para seducirla más fácilmente.

Esta noche quería que solamente nos tocáramos… habláramos.. que nos conociéramos mejor, para romper el hielo. Yo no tenía intención de hacerle el amor todavía. Tenemos tiempo. Un montón de tiempo.

Me había traído algunos agradables aceites de masaje de casa, y los puse en un pequeño bol con agua caliente para que se calentaran. Encontré las toallas de Bella y puse unas cuantas en una cesta cerca de la cama. Y sí, puse pétalos de rosa en la cama, y algunas velas por la habitación.

Hasta puse una bombilla rosa en la lámpara de su habitación para crear una suave fuente de luz. Y conecté mi iPod, en el _playlist_ que tenía preparado con música suave y sensual, perfecta para relajarse. Había creado el paraíso para cualquier mujer joven y estaba muy orgulloso de mí mismo cuando acabé.

El sol continuaba brillando pero, para cuando acabáramos de cenar, estaría empezando a oscurecer. Entonces podría centrarme en hacer feliz a Bella. Llevaba vaqueros negros, sin camiseta, siguiendo la regla número uno, cuando oí que subía las escaleras. Esperaba que viniera sola. Siempre iba descalzo cuando estaba en el interior e incluso, a veces, cuando estaba fuera. Odiaba los zapatos.

Por décima vez me eché un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que Bella tenía en la parte de atrás de la puerta del baño. Mi pelo asomaba en todas las direcciones, pero no era un auténtico desorden. Perfectamente afeitado, sin rastro de barba en mi rostro, dientes limpios, aliento con aroma a canela. Todo estaba en su sitio. Me habría gustado poder borrar esa maldita marca de mordisco de mi culo. Todavía estaba ahí. Pero era algo que, ahora mismo, no podía evitar.

Me acerqué a la cocina y removí la comida, con la esperanza de que pudiera olerla desde el pasillo.

Le abrí la puerta antes de que llegara, cosa que sorprendió a Bella. Estaba sola.

Le sonreí con gusto, no quería que se pusiera más tensa.

"Hola, doctora Bella." Saludé, esperaba ver su sonrisa. Me apoyé en el marco y conseguí un pequeño y suave beso.

Me sonrió y se rio entre dientes cuando me aparté para que pasara. Parecía más nerviosa que esta mañana. Acabaría con su sufrimiento en unos minutos, aunque aún no. Me gustaba ver como se avergonzaba un poco.

Cerré la puerta con suavidad mientras ella entraba en la cocina.

"Tenía muchísimo miedo de que estuvieras esperándome de rodillas cuando llegara." Admitió Bella, entonces vio la comida y añadió, "¡Dios mío, eso huele fenomenal! Se olía abajo pero no creía… que viniera de mi casa."

"Me siento insultado". Dije con voz profunda, "ya te he dicho que soy muy buen juguete. ¿Dudas de mí?"

Le di otro beso lento, cogí su mochila y la puse en una esquina de la sala de estar.

"Y no me arrodillaré hasta que me lo digas." Le informé, "estoy siguiendo la única regla que me has dado".

"Ya lo veo y me alegro". Dijo, "odiaría tener que castigarte".

Se sonrojó una vez más y yo me eché a reír mientras extendía un mantel en el suelo de la sala de estar.

 _Bella tiene mucho potencial. Un capullo de rosa que tiene que florecer para mostrar todas sus maravillas._

"Esta noche vamos a cenar aquí". Le informé, "estoy poniendo la mesa, no te preocupes".

Serví la comida en los platos y cogí los cubiertos. Lo puse todo en la tela del suelo. Así sería mucho mejor, podríamos mirar por la ventana y ver la puesta de sol en vez de comer sobre el pequeño mostrador de la cocina.

Parecía muy contenta con mi idea y le ofrecí un asiento frente al mío mientras me sentaba en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá.

La música de fondo sonaba muy bajita, así podíamos hablar.

Vertí dos refrescos en los vasos fríos y los puse en nuestro improvisado picnic.

Bella se sentó en el suelo al estilo indio, yo tenía las piernas estiradas, con los pies cruzados.

Empezamos a comer y Bella confesó, "me encantan las gambas. Son mis favoritas. Muchas gracias por haber hecho todo esto. Ya sabes que no tenías por qué hacerlo".

"¡A callar!" La detuve, "quería hacerlo. Ahora a comer".

"Sí señor", bromeó comiendo.

"Oooh, eso me ha gustado. Dilo de nuevo." Bromeé un poco mientras ella se reía cubriéndose la boca.

"Bella, ¿puedo decir algo antes de que vayamos más lejos?" Pregunté con educación, quería que pusiera atención.

Todavía parecía nerviosa y tensa. Y ahora que le había preguntado eso me miraba fijamente, congelada.

"Por supuesto" dijo en tensión.

"Después de nuestra charla de esta mañana", empecé, sonriéndole con ternura, "me he dado cuenta de que todo esto es muy nuevo para ti, como bien has dicho. Así que me gustaría saber. He planeado varias cosas para esta noche, ninguna es sexual. Quiero que esta noche nos tomemos nuestro tiempo y que nos conozcamos. Quiero tocarte y que me toques. Quiero hablar contigo y besarte. Quiero abrazarte y masajear cada centímetro de tu piel y después, quiero que me masajees. Quiero que durmamos juntos, envolviéndonos. Pero no te voy a empujar a tener relaciones sexuales conmigo. Quiero que, cuando me desees, me lo digas. Y entonces estaré encantado de hacerlo. No quiero que me tengas miedo, o que estés nerviosa. ¿Suena bien?"

Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. No me moví. Por unos segundos, se mantuvo callada hasta que soltó un largo suspiro.

Su voz estaba quebrada cuando dijo: "Suena perfectamente".

Y sonrió, con una sonrisa increíble que no le había visto antes. ¡Le gustaba mi plan! Me sentía aliviado y contento de haberlo hecho bien. Ella era un auténtico misterio. Para mí era muy importante haber sabido interpretarla correctamente.

Mi diosa estaba contenta. Sentí como mi pecho se aflojaba y relajaba.

Le sonreí, entusiasmado con lo que íbamos a hacer esta noche. Estaba tan emocionado que casi no pude seguir comiendo.

=:=TRL=:=

Una vez que le dio el último bocado a sus gambas y que el pan no era más que un mero recuerdo, recogí los platos, dejándolos a remojo en el fregadero hasta mañana. Cuando volví unos minutos más tarde, le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara.

Mi miró tímidamente y me dio las manos. La ayudé a ponerse en pie y le pregunte, "¿puedo besarte, Bella?"

Ella parecía más relajada, desde que antes le había dicho eso, me alegraba de haberle facilitado las cosas.

Asintió ruborizándose.

La besé lentamente, no tan duro como solía. Le di un montón de pequeños besos en la boca y sus labios me correspondieron.

Empezamos a bailar, lentamente, nuestros pies trazaban un pequeño círculo.

"Soy tuyo, Bella." Cerré los ojos y susurré, "esto no está mal. Todo lo que quieras.. es tuyo. Nunca tengas miedo de mí. No te negaré… nada."

Tenía los ojos cerrados, cerré los míos y dejé que mis palabras flotaran en sus oídos, no me respondió.

Esperé un poco más hasta que le pregunté: "¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?"

Me sonrió y supe que su respuesta era sí.

"Vamos, Bella." La llevé hasta el cuarto de baño, me apoyé en la puerta, mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras mantenía la mirada en su inocente rostro.

Una vez dentro, me explicó cómo funcionaba el grifo. Su ducha tenía un cristal translúcido a través del cual podías ver, pero nadie que mirara desde fuera podría ver ningún detalle de quién estuviera dentro.

Empezó a salir el agua caliente y puse mi sonrisa sexual cuando empecé a desnudar a mi Bella.

Parecía algo asustada aunque intentaba ocultarlo. Volví a besarla para calmarla y le susurré: "No tengas miedo, Bella. Voy a cumplir lo que te he dicho. Iré despacio".

"Gracias, Edward." Me devolvió el beso, ahora sonaba más valiente, levantó las manos y agarró la parte de atrás de mi pelo, el deseo en sus besos iba en aumento.

"Es un auténtico placer." Intenté decir entre sus largos besos, mis dedos subieron lentamente su suéter verde por su estómago, tomándome mi tiempo. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que hizo que me sintiera complacido. Subí el suéter por encima de sus pechos, un sujetador blanco los acunaba dándoles forma de corazón.

Finalmente, saqué el suéter por su cabeza, dejando que deslizara sus pequeñas manos por las mangas como si le hubiera quitado una cubierta a su cuerpo, y lo dejé en el mostrador que había detrás de mí.

"Eres tan hermosa, Bella." Le dije mientras seguía besándola, sin aliento, intentaba seguirle el ritmo a sus, ahora ásperos, besos.

Tenía que parar si no quería que la tomara en la ducha.

"No deberías ponerte jerséis." Añadí, acercando mis labios a su hambrienta boca, bajando a sus hombros para besarlos suavemente mientras apartaba los tirantes del sujetador hacia abajo y se lo soltaba por la espalda, en eso no tenía ningún problema.

Volvió a gemir de manera sexy cuando su sujetador golpeó el suelo. Me tomé mi tiempo y fui dando besos descendentes por su cremoso cuello, agachándome mientras besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No fui directamente hacia sus pechos, como la mayoría de los hombres habrían hecho. Me tomé mi tiempo para llegar hasta ahí.

Le sujeté las muñecas con mis manos, sosteniéndolas en los laterales, casi restringiéndola, para mantenerla en el lugar mientras cubría cada pico y valle desde sus hombros hasta su ombligo, lamiendo el interior y obteniendo más suspiros de placer por su parte.

Volvería a este punto más adelante, pero ahora quería que se metiera en la ducha conmigo. Abrí sus vaqueros mientras estaba de rodillas ante ella, desabrochándolos y bajándolos suavemente hasta sus tobillos para bajar también sus bragas a continuación.

Me puse en pie y le sujeté la mano mientras sacaba los pies, ahora estaba completamente desnuda ante mí. A mis ojos les gustaba lo que estaban viendo y rápidamente, me quité los vaqueros, no llevaba ropa interior.

Ella entró primero, yo justo detrás. Me gustaba la leve quemadura que producía el agua caliente en mi piel y pasé mis dedos a través de sus largos y gruesos rizos, viendo como el agua los suavizaba mientras los mojaba, transformándolos en una bonita trenza casi negra. Besé su barbilla, su nariz, su boca, sus párpados cerrados, su frente y sus pómulos. Dejé que permaneciera bajo el chorro de agua caliente mientras me estremecía ligeramente, fuera de su alcance.

Estaba adorando a mi diosa, por todos lados, sin dejar la más insignificante zona. Puse mis manos en su cuello y, lentamente, bajé acariciando sus pechos suavemente, ella abrió la boca, su respiración se aceleró, mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones del agua y los dedos, las palmas… amasando suavemente, sin manosear.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?" le pregunté en un susurro, ahora mi pelo también estaba mojado.

"Dios". Jadeó, "tan bien. No pares, por favor…"

"Tus deseos son órdenes". Ronroneé alegremente, bajando las manos por sus costillas, hasta encontrar las mejillas del culo que apreté suavemente para después darles vueltas con las palmas.

"¿Puedo tocar… Bella?" Puse mi mano entre sus piernas con cautela, acariciando con mucha suavidad, sin hacer ningún movimiento para insertar los dedos todavía.

"Sí, Edward." Me echó un vistazo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Alisé su vello púbico, el agua caliente también lo había oscurecido.

"Quiero lavarte." Le dije sin dudarlo, cogí una esponja y le puse algo de gel de baño.

Cuando empecé, tembló un poco, se puso de espaldas y apartó su cabello a un lado. Besé la piel de su espalda, mientras la enjabonaba con amplios círculos después de cada beso, mi otra mano movía la espuma sobre su cuerpo con suavidad. Su voz tarareó en respuesta, diciéndome que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Usé mi mano para dirigir las burbujas hasta el culito blanco de Bella, resistiendo el impulso de deslizar mis dedos en el pliegue del mismo. No, yo no quería asustar a mi diosa. Estaba aquí para servirla, no para servirme a mí.

Me arrodillé, lavando sus lisas y brillantes piernas. Hmm, alguien se había afeitado recientemente, sonreí para mí mismo. Moví lentamente sus piernas de modo que ella volvía a estar frente a mí, mientras yo continuaba enjabonándola.

Levanté con mucho cuidado cada uno de sus pies, dejando que se apoyara en mis hombros mientras lo hacía, me encantaban sus pequeños dedos. Me incliné y deposité un beso en su pie, provocando que ella diera un grito de asombro.

"No, Edward, no tienes que besar mis pies." Murmuró, parecía algo triste.

"Sí, Bella." Le di la razón (nunca debes discutir con tu diosa), "lo siento".

"No lo hagas". Me sonrió con dulzura, acariciando mi pelo mojado, "eres maravilloso. Nadie me había lavado antes".

Sonreí y le dije en voz baja, "has estado muy descuidada, Bella. Pero ahora yo estoy aquí".

Puse mis manos en la parte delantera de sus piernas, sobre sus huesudas rodillas. Lentamente y con cuidado, acaricié con mi mano entre sus piernas, haciendo que se abriera un poco. Con una esponja enjaboné su mechón de vello púbico, después le quité las burbujas y le di un pequeño beso, pero no permanecí ahí durante mucho tiempo. Más tarde.

Las duchas eran buenas para tocarse y lavarse, pero a pesar de lo que dicen las novelas románticas, una ducha no es un buen sitio para tener ningún tipo de actividad sexual. Sobre todo si empleas jabón y champú. La falta de fricción es un gran problema la mayoría de las veces, y además, a los veinte minutos el agua caliente se suele acabar. Es una sensación horrible estar haciéndole el amor a una mujer y que, de repente, te caiga un chorro de agua fría.

La seguridad es otro aspecto a tener en cuenta. Una ducha es un buen sitio para empezar la noche, pero prefiero no follar ahí, aunque yo había planeado que no lo haría con Bella esta noche.

Me puse en pie una vez más y continué acariciándola con la espuma blanca.

Enjaboné su estómago, sus costillas, repartiendo más besos allí dónde la lavaba hasta que subí a sus pechos. Los lavé de manera agradable, sensual, metódica, todavía no mordisqueé ni pellizqué sus pezones.

Cogí el champú, todavía no había acabado.

"¿Este?" Le pregunté sonriendo. Había elegido el champú de fresa, para que coincidiera con el aroma del jabón que había empleado en su cuerpo. Al parecer le gustaban las fresas.

Se rio y asintió, podía sentir como un gran peso había desaparecido entre nosotros. No me fijé si ella miraba mi cuerpo, eso era algo que también dejaba para más adelante. Antes de acabar la noche, ella verá y sentirá cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y espero que su nerviosismo habrá desaparecido para entonces.

"Ven aquí". Besé su nariz y eché su cabeza hacia atrás, girándola un poco para que no le siguiera cayendo agua. Masajeé su cuero cabelludo mientras la enjabonaba con el champú.

"Uuuhhhh Dios". Gimió y cerró los ojos mientras yo usaba mis dos manos, enfocando toda mi energía y atención en ella.

"Me encanta tu pelo, Bella". Volví a besar su boca, y la puse debajo del chorro de agua caliente acariciándola con los dedos. Mis dedos, lentamente, ayudaban a quitar el champú de su pelo húmedo, mis labios no se separaron de los suyos todavía.

"Mmmmm, tan cálido…" No podía separar mis labios de los suyos, no quería hacerlo.

Entonces sentí como sus labios se separaron, me cogió con fuerza de los hombros y tiró de mí, para poder besar mi cuello. Noté suaves mordiscos y su lengua.

Sí, Bella quería ser sexual, era consciente de eso desde que me rodeó con sus brazos en el vestuario del club. Y antes de que me vaya, lo será. No quiero que se convierta en una guarra, solo quiero que se sienta libre de hacer lo que desee y deje de cerrarse y de tener miedo de actuar según sus deseos.

Hay otra Bella en su interior, atrapada, luchando por salir. Te liberaré, Bella, no temas.

"Bella…" ahora era yo el que gemía, me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo en mi cuello, sus uñas cortas se estaban clavando un poco en mis grandes hombros.

Entonces ella me movió de modo que era yo el que estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Tenía que admitir que se sentía muy bien, el calor y la humedad.

"Tu turno". Susurró, girándome para que le diera la espalda. Mis labios sonrieron involuntariamente. Esto me gusta.

Besó mi espalda, explorando con sus dedos cada línea y cada curva, justo como yo había hecho con ella. Levantó los brazos y entrelazó los dedos en mi pelo, tirando un poco de mi cabeza. No fue bruta, fue dulce aunque firme.

El agua bajaba por mi garganta mientras ella echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás, pude sentir como su otra mano se movía bajo mi brazo, en mi pecho, trazando pequeños círculos.

Moví mis manos detrás de mí, deslizándolas arriba y abajo por los costados de sus piernas, era incapaz de dejar de tocarla.

"Dios, tu cuerpo es tan hermoso… " ronroneó de manera sexy en mi oído, "especialmente cuando está mojado".

Dejé escapar el aliento, sonriendo. Tal vez este capullo florecería más rápido de lo que había imaginado.

"Es tuyo, Bella".

"Veamos lo guapo que estás cubierto de espuma." Me abrazó por detrás, presionando sus pechos contra mi espalda.

"Sí, Bella". Volví a estar de acuerdo, sonriendo todavía más.

Me lavó por todos lados, como yo había hecho con ella. Bella es inteligente y aprende rápido. Me gustaba ser su maestro. Fue tan minuciosa como yo lo había sido, incluso más suave, me sorprendió, no podía recordar ninguna vez en que me hubieran mimado tanto como ella me estaba mimando esta noche.

Cuando estaba enjabonándome y acariciándome el culo, sentí algo que no me había esperado. Besó la marca del mordisco que todavía llevaba ahí.

Algo dentro de mí se encogió y sentí como las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos. Parpadeé, gracias a Dios que estábamos en la ducha y le estaba dando la espalda. No las vio. Pero sentí como ella me cuidaba una vez más. Y tenía que admitir, al menos a mí mismo, que era un sentimiento monumentalmente hermoso.

Terminó de lavarme, evitando mi pene todo lo que pudo sin insultarme. Sonreí ante eso. Bella todavía estaba envuelta en su papel de chica tímida, por ahora eso estaba bien. Rompería ese papel muy pronto.

Fui el primero en salir de la ducha, el agua caliente se había acabado, cogí la toalla que estaba colgada en la pared. La sequé con ella; su pelo, su cara, su cuello, sus hombros y cuando bajé por sus brazos le hice un poco de cosquillas. Una vez más me tomé mi tiempo para secar cada centímetro de su piel, dándole pequeños besos húmedos en cada lugar que acababa de secar.

Su respiración se volvió profunda y pesada, y cuando la miré a la cara vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, con labios sonrientes indicándome que lo estaba disfrutando.

Le di un masaje vigoroso con la toalla en su bonito culo, ella se rio e intentó escapar sin conseguirlo.

Finalmente, envolví la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y besé sus labios, mi cuerpo todavía estaba mojado y desnudo.

Después de besarla, le dije que fuéramos a nuestra habitación. Utilicé la palabra 'nuestra' con la esperanza de complacerla. Cuando entró le dije que se acostara.

Se fue sin decir palabra, sonriendo mientras yo me secaba rápidamente para seguirla. La encontré allí tumbada, completamente desnuda, parecía contenta.

"Edward…" me arrulló, "la habitación está tan bonita…"

Se refería a las velas, la luz rosada, los pétalos de rosa, la música de ópera sonando de fondo. Pero nada de eso era comparable con su cuerpo totalmente expuesto para mí sin que estuviera asustada o nerviosa. Era un hermoso espectáculo para la vista.

"Shhh". Me senté en la cama a su lado, poniendo ligeramente mi dedo sobre sus labios. "Lo único bonito aquí eres tú. Y todavía no he acabado contigo. Date la vuelta, pequeña".

Su pelo mojado parecía tan negro y salvaje… gateé sobre ella mientras empezaba mi masaje erótico, ella estaba boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados.

"Eso es, relájate." Dije con voz suave, moviéndome de modo que estaba sentado sobre mis rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas. Usé mis aceites y lociones calientes, froté mis manos arriba y abajo por toda la longitud de sus piernas, primero una y después la otra. Arriba y abajo, mi pulgar en el centro de su pierna, presionando firmemente y deslizándolo gracias a los aceites.

Me centré en la planta de los pies, yendo terriblemente despacio, ya que ella gemía y respiraba profundamente, no se movió mientras la estaba masajeando. Una vez que hube acabado con sus pies, deslicé mis manos arriba y abajo por sus piernas, traspasando un poco la línea imaginaria que las separaba de las mejillas del culo, para que ella lo notara.

"Oooohhhh…" suspiró y me dejó que la tocara como quisiera, sin resistirse y disfrutándolo. Sentí que mis labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa, aunque mantuve mis ojos en lo que estaba haciendo, decidido a darle el mejor masaje de su vida, uno que nunca olvidaría.

"Me encanta tocarte, Bella." Le dije en voz baja, "tu piel es perfecta".

"Oh Dios mío…" susurró casi para sus adentros.

Ahora estaba trazando amplios círculos con mis calientes y lubricadas manos, cada una en un cachete de su culo, dando vueltas para después deslizarlas hacia abajo, al centro, una y otra vez… lentamente… muy lentamente, como si pudiera estar haciendo esto para siempre.

Noté como mi pene se ponía duro, pero intenté ignorarlo. No, le dije mentalmente, nada de sexo esta noche. ¿Puedes tomarte la noche libre? Ve a ver una película o algo así. Déjame solo, cosa insaciable.

Moví mis manos a la vez en cada mejilla del culo, una de abajo a arriba, la otra de arriba abajo, reuniéndolas en el centro y dándole un firme apretón cada vez que se juntaban. Repetí esto en su otro cachete recibiendo un montón de sonidos de felicidad por parte de mi diosa.

Luego puse una mano en la parte de debajo de su trasero y lentamente, muy lentamente, lo empujé hacia arriba, haciendo que su piel formara una especie de ola pequeña que se movía poco a poco.

Continué subiendo mis manos por su culo y las arrastré con firmeza por la parte inferior de su columna vertebral, haciendo que la pequeña onda subiera ahora por su espalda. Mientras lo hacía, puse ligeramente mi pecho desnudo en la parte trasera de sus muslos, besando ligeramente su redondo culito, dejando que sintiera mi carne contra ella.

Mis palmas recorrieron toda su espalda, mis brazos casi juntos cuando llegué arriba, totalmente estirados, mis ojos estaban cerrados, mis labios bajaron un centímetro y la encontraron. El olor almizclado del aceite inundó mi nariz cuando coloqué un profundo beso húmedo en la raja de su culo. Justo después del beso, le di un pequeño lametón, y la volvía besar. Subí un poco mi cuerpo, mis dedos seguían masajeándola mientras que con mi boca le daba un beso todavía más largo en la parte inferior de su columna vertebral, ahora mi pecho estaba totalmente apoyado sobre su trasero.

No estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, ahora estaba sobre ellas, por lo que casi estaba atrapada por mí. No se iba a ir a ningún sitio.

Sus ruidos eran constantes y despertaban mi libido, me gustaba complacer a mi dueña. Nada me complacía más que estuvieran contentos conmigo, solo conmigo.

Mis manos se movieron por los costados del cuerpo de Bella, provocando que se riera, por las cosquillas. Solté mi aliento para acariciarla también así mientras la besaba en la columna y en los omóplatos.

Treinta y tres segundos… me dije a mí mismo. ¿Qué bufón metió en su cama? Joder, he necesitado más tiempo para desnudar a la pequeña diosa universitaria. Pobre Bella, tuvo que aguantar la versión de hacer el amor de un niño. Bueno, después de mí, espero, ella va a saber lo que es el sexo real y lo que no lo es, así como lo que es un hombre y lo que es un niño.

"Edwarddddd…" empezó a susurrar mi nombre entre gemidos y suspiros pesados. Me encanta. Me gusta cuando dice mi nombre. Podría estar oyéndola siempre.

Fui deslizando mis manos bajo sus brazos, moviéndolas lentamente por debajo de sus pechos, para volver después al centro de su espalda, apenas rozando los laterales de sus pechos mientras extendía el aceite generosamente.

"Queeeeee… gustoooooo, Eddddwaarrrddddd…." Gruñó, su respiración era más lenta y profunda. Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo muy bien a mis manos y labios.

"Me encanta darte placer, Bella. Me gusta mucho." Le dije suavemente, besando el centro de su espalda, apoyando ahí mi mejilla un momento mientras mis manos se sumergían bajo su cuerpo, dejándolas un poco para después volver a deslizarlas por los laterales, para ella las aparté demasiado pronto.

Mis palabras la excitaron todavía más y soltó un gemido más profundo, sus manos prácticamente cerradas en puños sobre su cabeza mojada.

"Relaja las manos, Bella." Fue casi una orden, para volver a suavizar mi voz, "afloja los puños… buena chica. Deja que los dedos se relajen.. sí… olvídalo todo… excepto… mis manos y mis labios…" agregué, besando su costado, cerca de la mama derecha haciéndola suspirar profundamente, su cuerpo tembló un poco.

Dio un pequeño grito, algo agudo, mientras seguí besando esa área. No era muy conocido, este pequeño valle, pero era muy erótico. Me puse al lado de Bella, levantando su brazo mientras le daba sensuales besos bajo el mismo, para bajar a los laterales de sus pechos, a lo largo de la caja torácica.

"¡Oh DIOS!" Casi gritó mientras mis dedos capturaban su muñeca, impidiendo que intentara huir. Mis piernas se enredaron con las suyas, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en calientes olas de placer. Le di un par de pequeños mordiscos en las costillas, obteniendo un fuerte jadeo como respuesta.

Como he dicho, esta área es muy sensible y estimulante. Había querido llegar hasta aquí. A todas las mujeres le gustaba y se sorprendían ante sus propias reacciones cuando las exploraba.

Debes moverte con cuidado, suavemente, lentamente… muy lentamente… cuando quieres despertar a una diosa. Especialmente cuando la despiertas por primera vez en su vida, después de veinte años.

La espalda de Bella era un terreno conquistado, completamente brillante por el aceite caliente. Me levanté y la giré de forma tierna y sensual, sonriendo con malicia a esos angelicales ojos marrones, brillantes y húmedos mientras me miraba fijamente, sin palabras.

Sus pechos subían y bajaban con cada respiración y le di una sonrisa silenciosa, amorosa, acariciando sus pómulos con el dorso de mi mano, mis dedos se encresparon y los hermosos ojos de mi diosa se cerraron. Relájate, Bella, disfruta. Todavía no he terminado contigo.

Tuve que sonreír cuando bajé mis manos a sus tobillos en lugar de ir directamente a sus pechos. Hizo un gruñido de molestia, cuando empecé a hacer círculos en la cara interna de sus pies.

Me reí, resistiendo el impulso de burlarme sobre su deseo de que pusiera mis manos en sus pechos. No quería bromear con ella esta noche, quería que conociera el auténtico placer, el toque amoroso y el suave despertar.

Me puse más aceite en las manos y subí por sus piernas, al igual que lo hice con la parte trasera de ellas, llegando hasta sus muslos y separándolos lentamente, deslizando con firmeza mis dedos arriba y abajo, ella casi esperaba que tocara su entrepierna, pero no. Repetí el movimiento una y otra vez, y otra más, llevándola al borde, pero sin que lo sobrepasara.

Su respiración se aceleró, su deseo crecía mientras yo jugueteaba con ella. Continuó esperando mis caricias entre sus piernas, pero lo único que hice fue seguir moviendo mis dedos en los pliegues del interior de sus muslos para luego volver atrás una vez más. Me preguntaba cuánto podría seguir así antes de que empezara a gritarme.

Mi pene estaba totalmente duro y furioso pero, una vez más, lo ignoré, hundiendo un poco más mis dedos, subiendo y bajando por los lados de su pequeño sexo de pelo oscuro.

Apretó los ojos y empezó a jadear, lloriqueando.

"Respira, Bella." Ronroneé, no quería que supiera que le estaba prestando cualquier tipo de atención a sus ruidos.

"Por favor… por favor…" continuó susurrando. Me sonreí a mí mismo, sin cruzar la línea, simplemente jugueteando a lo largo del los bordes.

Sus piernas se tensaron y estiraron, retorciéndose entre las mías.

"Detente, Bella." Le advertí con voz severa, "estás arruinando todo mi trabajo mientras te retuerces. Mantente quieta."

Yo apestaba. Me reí para mí mismo.

Ella intentó mantenerse quieta y relajarse pero era algo prácticamente imposible de conseguir. Comencé a masajear el área de su estómago y pelvis, justo por encima de su clítoris, ignorándolo completamente.

Sus pequeños puños sujetaban la almohada sobre la que apoyaba la cabeza, estuve a punto de reírme.

Alguien estaba empezando a despertar… la pequeña diosa Bella… ¿no crees que ya has dormido suficiente, cariño?

La pequeña obstinada todavía no lo pedía. Le había dicho que todo lo que quisiera, lo único que tenía que hacer era pedírmelo. Pero era muy difícil para ella. Quería que me lo pidiera, incluso que me lo ordenara.

Moví mis manos engrasadas sobre sus costillas, masajeándolas de dentro a fuera, haciendo un diseño de alas con los aceites. Subí por las costillas, hundiéndome en el torso, luego en su pelvis, casi tocando su sexo… pero no. Volvía a empezar otra vez, y a bajar, muy lento…

Más lloriqueos de la diosa Bella… pobrecita, como se resiste. No ganará. Intentando ser una niña buena. El sexo no es algo sucio y los orgasmos no son un delito. Vamos, Bella, déjalo ir.

Dios, ella está tan cerca que puedo olerlo…

Está bien, mi último recurso… los senos y el cuello. Mis dedos tenían más aceite y empezaron a hacer firmes círculos alrededor de ambos pechos, una mano en cada uno.

"¡DIOS!" gritó, lamiendo sus labios, intentaba mantener los ojos cerrados.

 _Él no está aquí… prueba otra vez, Bella._

Moví las manos arriba y abajo por sus pechos, amasándolos con firmeza, subiéndolos y bajándolos, con lentos círculos. Agaché la cabeza y lamí sus mojados y pequeños pezones de color rosa, rodeándolos, para después hacerlo en sentido contrario. Uno… después el otro. Mi erección tocaba su estómago y estoy seguro de que podía sentirla pero, en este momento, estaba ocupada con otras cosas.

Succioné su pezón derecho. Humedeciéndolo. Soltándolo. Mis manos engrasadas continuaban dibujando el patrón de alas a los largo de los laterales de su cuello, para después volver a bajar sobre sus pechos. Volviendo arriba… y abajo otra vez. Más… y más… y más.

"¡Edward!" abrió la boca y gimió.

"¿Sí, Bella?" Actué como si no fuera consciente de su dilema.

"Se siente bien… se siente tan bien... como…" jadeó y abrió los ojos.

Pobrecita. No tiene ni idea de lo que está sucediendo. Soy malvado.

"¿En serio?" Sonreí, con las manos en sus muslos, dentro y fuera, apenas tocando el vello negro… pero no.

"UUUHHHHH" arqueó su espalda, el rugido ahora era más fuerte.

Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Pero no me detuve.

Empecé a mover mis malvados dedos por debajo de ella, en las mejillas de su culo, encrespándolos después hacia el interior de sus muslos, más allá de la zona de la entrepierna, para después empezar otra vez. Una y otra vez. Horriblemente lento. Mis dedos eran como garras afiladas.

Casi listo. Su cuerpo estaba justo en el borde.

"¡Edward, por favor!" rogó, sus piernas volvían a retorcerse, "por favor… oh Dios… ¡DIOS!"

"¿Te gustaría correrte, Bella?" Esta vez se lo puse fácil.

"¡SÍ!" chilló, "¡SÍ, POR FAVOR, SÍ!"

"¿Estás segura?" Me burlé, casi riendo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, tan amplios y enloquecidos que casi me asusté.

"¡SÍ, ESTOY SEGURA, EDWARD!" gritó, "¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ME MUERO!"

Ante esto tuve que darle una pequeña sonrisa. La diosa QUIERE despertar ahora… desesperadamente.

"Como desees." Ronroneé, moviendo mis dedos por los labios de su coño, dándoles el mismo masaje lento como lo había hecho con el resto de su cuerpo. Aguanta un poco, Bella, pensaba para mí mientras ella gemía y gritaba un poco más.

Su coño estaba empapado y caliente. ¡Wow, realmente estaba disfrutando de mi masaje!

Me tumbé boca abajo y lamí mis labios, manteniendo sus piernas separadas con mis manos en sus muslos, abriéndolas tanto como pude.

Ella era todo gruñidos y lloriqueos mientras me echaba un vistazo, con ojos asustados y curiosos al mismo tiempo.

No tengas miedo, Bella… esto te va a encantar.

Trabajé el área con mi lengua. Recorrí sus húmedos labios de fresa con seguridad y fuerza, repartiendo la humedad. Relamí todo el jugo dulce que pude encontrar mientras tarareaba y transmitía vibraciones en su tembloroso y estremecido coño.

Una gran cosa que puedes hacer mientras giras tu lengua dentro y fuera de un montículo tan apretado como el suyo es murmurar MMMMMMM.

Ahora ella estaba gritando, mirando al techo sin entender lo que pasaba, mientras cerré una y otra vez mi boca sobre su rosado clítoris para después, pasar la lengua rápidamente de lado a lado y después de arriba abajo… luego en círculos, húmedos y cálidos círculos. Tengo toneladas de trucos diferentes para hacer con mi lengua. Los hice todos.

"Ohhhh ¡JODER!" gritó la pequeña e inocente Bella, golpeando con violencia la almohada.

"Dios… Dios… Dios… Edward… Edward… Edward…" Boqueaba, gritaba y jadeaba.

Una vez más era yo contra Dios. Y una vez más volví a ganar esta pequeña batalla. Lo siento Dios. Tú hiciste el instrumento, yo solo estoy tocando la canción.

Algún día iré al infierno. Bueno, si es así, voy a hacer lo que me apetezca hasta entonces y que las fichas caigan donde puedan.

No usé mis dedos, quería que se corriera solo con mi lengua.

Estaba lamiendo, chupando y besando. Giré la lengua y empecé a deslizarla por los pliegues internos, en los laterales de su clítoris.

"¡AAAAAAAAA!" chilló de repente.

¡Eureka! Me siento como Lewis y Clark cada vez que descubro dónde está el tesoro.

"¡EDWARD!" gritó como un animal salvaje, corcoveando y meneándose arriba y abajo mientras yo la sujetaba, sin detenerme, sin importarme lo que dijera.

"EDWARD… EDWARD, ¡Edward!" Continuó gritando.

Gané.

En la foto, Dios y yo luchábamos y yo acababa de asestarle un fuerte golpe en su blanca túnica.

Seguí lamiendo la zona que acababa de descubrir y sus gritos aumentaron más y más. Finalmente, sus piernas se tensaron y empezaron a moverse incontrolablemente mientras yo seguía manteniéndolas separadas. Estaba pasando.

Empezó a gruñir como una salvaje una vez más, y pude degustar los jugos que exudaba desde su interior.

Gritos… sin palabras, solo gritos salvajes.

"¡MMMMMMMM!" Gemí tan fuerte que incluso avergoncé a sus gritos. No retiré mis labios ni mi lengua hasta que su orgasmo finalizó y había empezado a bajar un poco.

Ella jadeaba, sus pechos subían y bajaban con fuerza cuando finalmente saqué su hinchado clítoris de mi boca y me arrastré hacia arriba, a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su estómago, acariciándola… inhalando su aroma… uno de los mejores olores que había olido jamás y no lo decía por decir. Era cierto.

Mis dedos jugueteaban, haciendo pequeños diseños sobre su pálida piel mientras sus dedos bajaron hasta mi cabello, acariciándolo en apreciación mientras yo le sonreía, besando la piel sobre la que estaba tendido. Esperé que ella recuperara la capacidad de hablar y ahora, dos de mis dedos se movían vertiginosamente sobre su vientre plano.

Finalmente, ella rio por las cosquillas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" no podía verme aunque podía sentirlo.

"Ratones" le dije.

"¿Ratones?" Sonaba fuera de sí y con razón.

"Sí", le dije. "Dos pequeños ratoncillos, patinando sobre el hielo de tu estómago".

Empecé a tararear para acompañar la rutina que estaban haciendo sobre el estómago de Bella mientras ella se reía.

"¡Ratones olímpicos!" anuncié juguetonamente mientras ella se reía más fuerte por las cosquillas.

"No, para, por favor…" me pidió por lo que me detuve, besando su ombligo, y apoyando mi cabeza de lado.

"Edward…" susurró, entonces paró y dijo, empujando mi espalda, "date la vuelta, quiero verte la cara".

"Wow, un orgasmo y, de repente, eres muy exigente." Sonreí girándome y apoyándome sobre su estómago, mirándola a la cara.

"Edward…" dijo tan suavemente que ni siquiera era un susurro, acariciando con sus dedos mi frente, mis ojos, mi nariz, a lo largo de mis pómulos, como si fuera ciega y estuviera leyendo mi cara con mucho cariño.

Besé sus dedos cuando los deslizó por mi boca, queriendo más de ella.

Entonces levanté la mirada y vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?" Sentí miedo y casi me senté pero ella me sonrió, era tan hermosa que casi no podía moverme.

"Nada, Edward." Susurró, "ha sido el mejor… todavía no encuentro una palabra que le haga justicia… para describir lo increíble que me has hecho sentir. Estaba ardiendo, y quemándome, se sentía tan bien… y tan agónico a la vez… y luego, cuando… Dios mío…"

Sonreí aliviado de que estuviera bien. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y cerré los ojos, todavía descansando mi mejilla sobre su cálido y brillante estómago, quería pasar la noche así. Acerqué su mano a mis labios y le di un beso profundo y fuerte.

"¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que te ha gustado?" Sonreí más, levantando la mirada desde debajo de su pecho y saltando juguetonamente, intentando morderlo.

El sexo es divertido. Quería que aprendiera eso. La risa y el sexo van unidos. Mientras que una mujer no se esté riendo de ti mientras intentas tener sexo con ella, por supuesto.

"Dios mío, sí, ¡me ha encantado!" contestó. "¡Obviamente! ¡Creía que iba a correrme mientras me estabas dando el masaje!"

Cerré los ojos por un segundo y sonreí contento, completamente feliz de haber hecho que su primer orgasmo fuera una gran experiencia.

"¿Sabes qué es todavía mejor que un primer orgasmo?" le pregunté.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, no tenía ni idea pero parecía muy interesada en saberlo.

Abrí los ojos y me puse a cuatro patas sobre su cuerpo mientras ella se reía, mis labios la besaron por un momento.

"¿Qué?" Repitió.

"¡El segundo orgasmo!" Le dije con un brillo malvado en la mirada, obligando a sus muslos que volvieran a separarse y posando mis labios una vez más sobre su clítoris mientras ella gritaba. Una vez más, su mirada era salvaje y tenía la boca abierta.

=:=TRL=:=

 **BELLA.**

"No te creo…" Me costaba ser coherente con lo que decía mientras él descansaba entre mis brazos, su mejilla derecha sobre mi pecho desnudo, "siete… siete orgasmos seguidos… ¡mis piernas parecen gelatina!"

"Sabía que eras multiorgásmica." La voz de Edward sonaba como si estuviese sonriendo, pero lo único que podía ver era sus mechones salvajes debajo de mi cara. Besé su cabeza, realmente intentaba emitir un profundo amor con ese beso.

"Eres demasiado apasionada como para llegar solo una vez." Me informó, sonaba algo cansado.

"¿Apasionada?" Me estremecí ante esa palabra.

"Mucho." Dijo sin dudarlo.

Me sentí importante y me gustaba sentirme así. No habíamos tenido sexo… pero había experimentado el orgasmo. Siete veces. Y maldita sea, ¡he disfrutado cada uno de ellos! No sabía que se podía sentir algo así. ¡Lo que me he estado perdiendo todo este tiempo! Si no fuera por Edward… probablemente nunca habría sentido algo así. ¡Jesús, tiene talento!

"Me has tocado en todos los sitios…" Le ronroneé mientras sentí como lamía con su lengua el pecho en el que estaba apoyado.

"Lo sé." Tomó mi pezón en su boca, aspirando suavemente.

¡Creo que puedo ver estrellas! ¡Joder!

"Espera a que esté dentro de ti." Murmuró, chupando ahora mi otro pezón.

Dulce Señor. ¿Eso quiere decir que se sentirá todavía mejor?

Nos quedamos allí tumbados, sin hablar de nada importante. Fue bueno haciéndome reír y no dejó de tocarme o besarme o lamerme. Realmente sentí que me deseaba y que no tenía suficiente de mí.

Pero ha cobrado para comportarse así.

Sentí que una lágrima estuvo a punto de escaparse, pero la aparté, no quería pensar en nada que me arruinara la noche. Estuvimos tumbados allí, en silencio, durante unos minutos y después Edward se puso sobre su espalda a mi lado, diciendo: "Quiero que ahora me toques tú, Bella".

Estaba muerta de miedo mientras sus angelicales ojos se encontraban con los míos. Su cuerpo, completamente desnudo, estaba justo aquí, esperándome. Sabía que yo no podía hacerle a su cuerpo lo que él le había hecho al mío. Se va a decepcionar tanto.

"Yo no sé hacer un masaje tan fantástico como el que tú me has hecho… ¡me encantaría saber!" Le confesé.

"Está bien, no quiero algo así." Dijo tranquilamente, con su mano acariciaba la parte de atrás de mi cabello, "lo único que quiero es que me toques… como desees hacerlo, para tu placer, no para el mío. Quiero que conozcas mi cuerpo. Que lo explores".

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, esperando. Tenía los brazos a los lados y estaba quieto como una estatua. Una perfecta y maravillosa estatua.

Me sonreí para mí misma, no podía negar que mis manos querían hacer una excursión por _Edwardville_.

"¿Qué pasa si no te gusta?" Me oí preguntar con voz insegura y algo chillona.

Sus ojos, ahora abiertos, me miraban con ferocidad.

"Nunca podrás hacer algo que no me guste, Bella". Afirmó con rotundidad, "no vuelvas a decir eso nunca".

Entonces se acercó y acunó mi cara con una mano, besándome profundamente, entrelazando su lengua con la mía hasta que volví a olvidar mi nombre.

Empecé a tocarle. Hice lo que me salía por naturaleza y empecé con su dulce rostro, bajando después por su grueso y musculoso cuello. No sabía si ayudaría, pero besaba todo lo que tocaba. Él se quedó ahí, con los ojos cerrados, una imagen maravillosa, mientras yo gateaba sobre él, aproveché la ocasión y me senté a horcajadas, con mi trasero desnudo sobre su cintura.

"Mmmmmm". Sonrió sin siquiera mirar, "me gusta el cariz que va tomando esto".

Estuvo a punto de cogerme por la cintura pero hice que apartara sus manos, llevándolas de nuevo cerca de su cabeza, permanecieron abiertas, relajadas.

Me sentía orgullosa por haber tenido las agallas de sentarme sobre él de este modo y que él no se hubiera opuesto. Moví mis dedos temblorosos sobre sus pectorales, intimidada por lo perfectos que eran.

"Por esto quiero que me toques, Bella". Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, "¿habías tocado alguna vez a un hombre de esta manera?"

Abrió sus ojos y me miró directamente a los míos, no intentaba hacer que me sintiera como una ingenua o una inexperta, intentaba decirme que si yo quería, él me enseñaría lo que sabía.

"En realidad, no". Admití con honestidad.

"Pues entonces continúa tocando". Cerró los ojos, "cuando no te tiemblen las manos te tocaré algo más".

Oh Dios… No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más su toque. Mi entrepierna está palpitando mientras hablamos. Creo que si sopla la brisa, podría correrme otra vez… o gritar.

Así que durante la siguiente hora mis manos se dedicaron a tocarle y acariciarle. Mis labios lo cubrieron. Me tomé mi tiempo y exploré el pecho de Edward, sus brazos, sus manos, sus piernas y sus adorables pies. Evité la zona de la entrepierna por ahora y le di la vuelta sin decir una palabra, subí por sus piernas y, decidida a ser valiente, puse mis manos en su perfecto y dulce culo.

Oh Dios. Soy una chica de culos.

"Wow…" no pude evitar exhalar mientras movía las manos por su encantador culo, tocando con los dedos las pequeñas hendiduras, siendo lo suficientemente valiente para exprimir su redondeada carne.

"Dios mío, Bella". Gimió, "tienes unas manos muy buenas".

Wow, ¿estaba excitándolo? ¡Genial! Miradme, Bella Swan, jugando con el trasero de un hombre. Y no con cualquier hombre, con este pedazo de hombre sexy y celestial que está aquí.

"No te detengas, sigue…" su voz sonaba tan tranquila y soñadora, "oh… sí. Me encanta cuando me agarras así, con fuerza".

Después de un rato, tuve que parar para no sentirme intimidada, pero, tenía que admitir que después de haber tocado a Edward de cualquier forma quería seguir haciéndolo eternamente, ya no tenía tanto miedo. Me hizo sentir bien, porque él estaba muy a gusto. No me sentía sucia o pervertida como había pensado que haría.

Me sentía… bien… y libre.

Fui besando su espalda, de arriba abajo, con mi mano froté cuidadosamente la enorme marca de mordedura que tenía sobre la mejilla derecha, me habría gustado que mis dedos hubieran tenido el poder suficiente como para que hubiera sanado y desaparecido.

Pensé que tal vez Edward estaría dormido porque estaba muy tranquilo, pero lentamente, se puso boca arriba y cogió mi mano para besarla.

"La lección todavía no ha acabado, Bella". Me informó a regañadientes, "sigues teniendo miedo".

Llevó mi mano hasta su pene y me tensé involuntariamente, apenas era capaz de mirar hacia abajo.

"Bella… cariño… relájate…" dijo con tono tranquilizador, "shhh… solo es piel. No tengas miedo. Es solo una parte de mí, como mi brazo o mi pie".

Sí, claro.

"Te ayudaré… confía en mí." Me guio pacientemente, moviendo mi mano lentamente sobre su dureza erguida.

"En este momento está tan dura gracias a ti". Sonrió, guiñando un poco los ojos mientras yo cerraba los dedos con suavidad a su alrededor, "vamos, Bella, puedes mirarla. No muerde…"

Empezó a decírmelo todo sobre su pene y casi me eché a reír. Me enseñó lo que era el tronco, la cabeza, las bolas. Una vez más, cuanto más miraba y me permitía a mí misma tocar y oír… menos miedo sentía.

Tenía miedo de que quisiera que le hiciera cosas a su pene pero me dijo que no, esta noche no. Me dijo que esta era mi noche, no la suya.

Quería que me sintiera cómoda y que no le tuviera miedo… y cuando empezamos a tener sueño lo había conseguido.

"Siempre duermo desnudo, Bella." Dijo Edward con cautela cuando empezamos a meternos bajo las sábanas, ambos totalmente desnudos y felices con ello, "¿te supone algún problema?"

"No, ninguno." Respondí dándole una sonrisa, "creo que desde ahora, yo también".

Se puso de lado, mirando hacia mí mientras yo me ponía de lado mirando hacia él, nos miramos fijamente y él cogió mis manos y me dio pequeños besos en los dedos.

"Estoy muy contento con esta noche." Dijo Edward con voz somnolienta, sus ojos ardientes bailaban sobre mi cara, "¿te he hecho feliz, Bella?"

"Sí". Estuve a punto de gritarlo, "me siento… tan… (exhalé un suspiro)… viva. No sabía que podía ser tan maravilloso".

Sentí como las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos pero no me molesté en volver a ocultarlas. Dejé que salieran y agregué, "muchas gracias, Edward".

Me sonrió, su barbilla se arrugó un poco mientras me abrazó más cerca, me balanceó con suavidad, "el placer ha sido todo mío, Bella. Me encanta pertenecerte".

Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar una pequeña lágrima. La limpié antes de que la viera, sorbí y me apoyé en mi almohada, a su lado.

"¿Puedo abrazarte hasta que te duermas?" preguntó en un susurro.

Mis labios sonrieron con alegría, como si me importara.

"Me encantaría." Confesé en el mismo tono susurrante.

"Genial." Parecía muy feliz con esto y me dijo que le encantaba la posición de la cucharita. No sabía lo que era. Se rio, enseñándomela.

Me puso de lado, delante de él y acurrucó su cuerpo en toda su extensión a lo largo del mío por detrás de mí, su brazo sujetándome por mi cintura desnuda, debajo de la colcha, con los dedos descansando en la zona de mi ombligo. Podía sentir su piel contra la mía y no podía ignorar el calor que su cuerpo emitía sobre el mío. Sus labios besaron mi espalda y se estiró, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, entonces sentí su pecho contra mi espalda. Dios, se siente tan bien. Su nariz estaba en mi pelo.

La sensual música de ópera seguía sonando en la oscuridad, empecé a dormirme, arrullada por el sonido de su respiración y la forma gloriosa en que sus pectorales subían y bajaban contra mi espalda.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Siete orgasmos! No está nada mal para una primera vez… Bella es una chica con suerte.  
Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.

The Red Line Girls.


	5. ¿Mando yo?

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** La historia no nos pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Winddsinger, nosotras solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

Link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 4819806/ 1/ The-Red-Line

 **CAPÍTULO 5: ¿MANDO YO?**

 **BELLA.**

A las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, estaba sentada en el pequeño mostrador de mi cocina escribiendo en mi cuaderno. Dormir con Edward no había sido para nada incómodo y había sido gracias a él.

No me había agobiado con muestras de cariño y me alegré de eso. Una vez que me quedé dormida, se separó de mí y se puso en su lado de la cama, dejándome dormir plácidamente. Por lo que había conseguido dormir algo y le estaba agradecida.

Creo que fui la primera en despertarme cuando el despertador sonó a las siete y media. Golpeé el botón rápidamente para apagar el horrible zumbido y me puse boca arriba, echándole un vistazo a Edward, esperaba no haberlo molestado.

Casi me quedé con la boca abierta cuando vi lo guapísimo que estaba mientras dormía. Incluso sin haber visto todavía su pecho cincelado. Sus labios hicieron un pequeño puchero que me recordó a un niño, terco pero dulce. Su boca era tan perfecta, de labios llenos y suaves, quería besarla todo el tiempo.

Sus ojos cerrados me atrajeron todavía más. Sus pestañas, ¡más largas que las mías! Negras, resaltaban sobre su pálida piel, si mirabas muy deprisa parecía que usara delineador, pero ahora, a la luz del día, de cerca, pude ver incluso que las del párpado inferior eran increíbles. Estuve a punto de tocarlas, pero me contuve. A Edward le encantaría despertarse porque yo estaba tocándole el ojo, seguro.

Sonreí, notando que tenía un poco de barba en su rostro, me pregunté cómo se vería con barba de tres días y con el pelo más largo, hasta los hombros. Sí, lo sé, siento fascinación por los típicos chicos malos.

Me he analizado durante años, usando mi propio cerebro como sujeto de estudio. Esta era la primera vez que lo hacía con otra persona y estaba cabreada conmigo misma por haberlo estropeado. Me había implicado con Edward, demasiado. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle cosas sobre su vida o su trabajo después de haber estado debajo de él y no pensar en lo que me había dicho?

 _Me encanta pertenecerte._

¿Por qué eso me hizo sentir feliz y triste al mismo tiempo?

Sonriéndole, lo seguí mirando unos minutos más. Me encanta la forma en que tiene los brazos bajo su cara, abrazando el edredón, hacia mi lado, como si hubiera estado mirándome cuando se quedó dormida. Seguramente será solo una ilusión mía.

 _Abrazándose a sí mismo._ La forma en que duerme dice mucho sobre su mente. Me pregunto si alguna vez lo han abrazado sin estar desnudo o después de un encuentro sexual. Probablemente no en mucho tiempo, de todos modos. Sé que siempre hay dos versiones para una misma historia, pero ahora mismo yo odiaba a su madre.

Podía llegar a concebir que un padre fuera duro y frío, pero una madre, se supone que tiene que amarlo, por naturaleza, enseñarle el amor. Es su único hijo. ¿Cómo podía no amar ese rostro? Y apostaría que cuando era pequeño sería diez mil veces más adorable. Me preguntaba cómo sonaría su voz en aquel entonces. Y entonces me imaginé a un pequeño Edward intentando conseguir la atención de su madre mientras ella lo rechazaba. Tenía ganas de localizarla y abofetearla.

Ya sé, parezco la típica loquera, culpando a la madre a la primera.

Cambiando de tema, recordé cosas más agradables…

Anoche fue tan increíble, continuaba sintiéndome bien. Mi entrepierna estaba mucho mejor, no tan sensible, ni tan dolorida como anoche. No, ahora… estaba muy feliz y creo que, si pudiera suspirar profundamente de felicidad, lo haría.

Me encantan sus cejas. Parecen delineadas, como si hiciera algo para que estuvieran afiladas en la esquina. Mirándolas fijamente, me maravillé de lo oscuras que eran en comparación con el color de su piel y cabello. Creía que sus cejas eran como su pelo, como de bronce. Me pregunto si se tiñe el cabello o lo ha hecho .Es posible, se dedica a la industria del entretenimiento. Joder, escúchate. Parece que estés hablando de un magnate corporativo.

Quería inclinarme y besar su linda boca, pero estoy segura que mi aliento apestaba. Y además, anoche cenamos gambas con ajo.

¡OSTRAS! Me puse la mano sobre la boca y me alejé. A partir de ahora tendría que esconder un pequeño cepillo de dientes y un vaso de agua con una palangana en mi lado de la cama. Y también un poco de maquillaje, no era tan mala idea.

Entonces la alarma volvió a sonar y salté, lanzándome para volver a apagarla de golpe.

Volví a mirar a Edward y no se había movido ni un pelo. Tiene un sueño profundo. Apostaría que, debido a su trabajo, no suele madrugar. ¿Cómo puedo levantarme sin despertarlo? ¿Debo sacudirlo o algo así? Estas cosas siempre parecen fáciles en las películas. La pareja se despierta a la vez y se abrazan por unos minutos mientras bromean de forma ingeniosa e inteligente antes de que el hombre se levante y muestre su trasero desnudo ante las cámaras. ¿Por qué no puede ser así de fácil en la vida real?

¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy desnuda! Casi lo había olvidado. Aunque ha sido una gran sensación estar desnuda toda la noche debajo de la colcha. Podía entender por qué Edward prefería dormir así. Era muy natural, muy relajante.

Ahora el sol había salido y me resultaba extraño ir por ahí desnuda. Me encogí, avergonzada incluso por todo lo que Edward había hecho para hacerme sentir cómoda con nuestra desnudez. Pero doce años de escuela católica no pueden borrarse de un plumazo en una sola noche, ni siquiera alguien tan talentoso como Edward puede hacerlo.

Espero que no crea que voy a ir todo el día desnuda, es demasiado. No acabaría nunca mi trabajo.

Hoy, en clase, tenía que decirle a mi profesor en quién estaría basado mi trabajo y tendría que darle algo de información sobre Edward. Nada demasiado profundo, todavía, solo alguna información básica acerca de él, el motivo por el cual pienso que es tan interesante.

Nuestro profesor es el doctor James Collier y tiene más o menos la edad de Edward, creo que unos 27 o 28 años. Tenía el cabello rubio siempre corto y sus ojos eran de un gélido azul, siempre llevaba barba.

Las tres nos habíamos colado un poco por él, pero yo había logrado comportarme muy centrada y profesional en su presencia. Sabía que no podía decirle que mi tema me había hecho tener varios orgasmos la noche anterior, pero quería preguntarle algunas cosas en privado, siempre estaba disponible después de clase, a diferencia de otros profesores con los que había que concertar cita.

Era parte de nuestro trabajo, si alguna vez nos atascábamos o teníamos preguntas de cómo proceder, quería que acudiéramos al él. Después de todo tratamos con personas y no quería que hiciéramos nada que pudiera dañar a alguien. No nos dejaría tratar con un suicida, por ejemplo. Todavía no estamos preparados para algo así. Y si algo pasaba, debíamos llamar inmediatamente a James o al 911.

Doctor Collier, debo llamarlo así, no James. Siempre era genial y nada estirado como la mayoría de los profesores. Estoy segura de que podría hablar con él y me ayudaría.

Esperé ahí, tendida en la cama un par de minutos más, hasta que fui consciente de que no podía aplazarlo más. Tenía que orinar. Lentamente, empecé a sentarme, mirando a Edward todo el tiempo, como un halcón. No se movió. Duerme como un muerto.

Me mordí el labio inferior y deslicé mi cuerpo hacia fuera, por debajo del edredón, parecía que pesara una tonelada. Salí, Edward continuaba dormido, crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y salí de la habitación de puntillas, mis ojos lo miraron todo el tiempo.

¡UGH! Me tropecé y caí al suelo en bloque. ¡Parecía que mis pechos iban a explotar tras el impacto y probablemente, estarían todavía más planos! ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Miré a mis pies y vi que me había tropezado con las zapatillas de Edward.

¡Oh Dios!, ¡por favor que no se despierte!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!

Mi cabeza se levantó deprisa, como si fuera la de un ratón asomando por su madriguera, mirando a través de la maraña de pelo que me cubría los ojos, todavía estaba allí, aunque empezó a gemir suavemente y se puso boca abajo, abrazando la almohada, su cara permanecía tranquila y parecía satisfecho.

¿Cómo puede estar tan cómodo en una cama extraña?

En mitad de esto, empecé a psicoanalizarlo una vez más.

Ahora estaba abrazando la almohada. ¿Abrazando a su madre? ¿Abrazando a la chica de la que había estado enamorado?

Jesús, Bella, tal vez, simplemente, está abrazando la almohada y no hay ningún significado detrás , ¡¿NO PODÍA SER POSIBLE?!

Tenía que salir de aquí ya, antes de que se despertara. Me arrastré rápidamente por el suelo, corrí hasta el baño como si fuera un ratón, ahora me atreví a parar y cogí mi albornoz y me lo puse rápidamente. Dios, por favor, dime que realmente no está despierto y no me ha visto arrastrándome desnuda por el suelo, ¡por favor! Estaré en deuda contigo para siempre.

Mientras estuve en el aseo usé el inodoro y me cepillé los dientes, dos veces. Intenté cepillar mi cabello para que dejara de estar al estilo afro, casi tenía miedo de salir. Una parte de mí esperaba verlo sentado en la cama, completamente despierto, riéndose de mí. Entonces, simplemente me moriría y me estafaría otros trece días de felicidad, esa sería mi suerte.

Había un par de artículos de higiene personal suyos, un cepillo de dientes rojo y negro y un desodorante en spray.

Sonreí, me gustaban estos pequeños toques personales, y volví a centrarme en mi pelo imposible.

¡Maldita sea! No debo ir a la cama con el pelo mojado, ¡al día siguiente parezco Don King! Por supuesto, el pelo de Edward simplemente se seca y se pone en su sitio con pasar los dedos por él. ¡MALDITO sea! Cielos, ahora estoy celosa de la belleza de Edward. Tal vez podría ser mi propio sujeto de estudio. Sabe Dios que tal vez necesito más ayuda que él.

Oí la televisión encendida en la sala de estar y me congelé, con las manos sobre mi cabeza mientras escuchaba, con los ojos más abiertos. Se ha levantado.

Oí como cambiaba de canal y sonreí, preguntándome qué elegiría.

¿Noticias? _Click_. No. Bien, odio las noticias. Nunca son buenas.

¿Un programa de entrenamiento? _Click_. No. Bien, odio a la gente que se pone a hacer ejercicio nada más levantarse.

¿Dibujos de Bob Esponja? Sonreí, esperaba volver a oír el _click_ pero no cambió de canal. Oí como dejaba suavemente el mando a distancia sobre la mesa y mi boca se abrió inmediatamente en forma de óvalo, horrorizada, mis cejas estaban juntas.

Dios mío, ¡¿está viendo Bob Esponja?! Me cubrí la boca, tenía miedo de empezar a reírme como si fuera la tonta del pueblo.

¿Por qué está viendo ESO? Sabe que estoy aquí, despierta. ¿No le importa lo que pueda pensar? Tal vez está jugando conmigo otra vez. Tiene ese tipo de sentido del humor.

Puedo creer cualquier cosa excepto que le guste ver Bob Esponja cada mañana. Es inteligente, no retardado. Pero continuaba puesto. Ahora escuché movimiento en la cocina. Armarios abriéndose y cerrándose, la puerta del frigorífico. ¿Iba a cocinar otra vez?

Me siento muy culpable por eso aunque no puedo negar que quiero verlo cocinar. Y que me encanta su comida. Es un pequeño gran chef.

A mi madre no le gustaba cocinar y siempre me tomaba una pop tart o algo similar para desayunar. Y ahora que vivía sola odiaba cocinar para mí. Era deprimente.

Solía comer en la cafetería o en un par de sitios cerca del campus. Comer solo apesta, ni siquiera el azúcar lo puede compensar. Rosalie y Alice comían conmigo a veces, pero sus padres vivían cerca y generalmente comían con ellos.  
Es bueno tener a alguien aquí conmigo, decidí. Me sentí realmente bien cuando llegué anoche a casa y había alguien a quien decir hola. Y los holas de Edward son simplemente fantásticos.

Esperaba que no me resultara demasiado raro hablar con él ahora, después de lo de anoche. No, pensé al instante, él nunca me hace sentir rara, solo especial y bien… y bonita… y nerviosa.

"Hey, Gary, ¿dónde estás?" Decía Bob Esponja cuando decidir tomar aire y salir. Edward tendría que usar el baño y no quiero que me esté maldiciendo internamente por estar todo el día en el aseo mientras el está bailoteando alrededor de la cocina, esperando para aliviarse.

Giré el picaporte y tiré, tratando de abrir la puerta de forma guay y salir con gracia, toda adulta y casual. Pero, por supuesto, la puerta se atascó una vez más.

"No." Susurré, temblando, con ojos como platos mirando al picaporte oxidado, "por favor, no. Ahora no."

Esto pasa todo el tiempo. ¡Puerta asquerosa! ¡Picaporte asqueroso!

¡No!

 _¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!_

Dios realmente me odia. Volví a girar el picaporte y tiré con más fuerza, sacudiéndola. A veces esto funcionaba. Pero, por supuesto, hoy, cualquier ilusión que hubiera tenido de entrar en la sala de forma guay estaba en el fondo de un acantilado.

Ruidos de una puerta tironeando, de madera inútil golpeando sobre otra madera sonando a través del aire como diciendo, '¡la gran idiota se ha quedado atascada en el baño!'

Puedo hacerlo. ¡Ayúdate con el codo, nena! ¡Vamos! Pégale otro tirón al picaporte, empecé a emitir pequeños gruñidos y, por un momento, pensé que lo había conseguido, pero… no.

Era inevitable e ineludible. Iba a pasar. Y aquí viene…

"¿Bella?" una voz profunda habló desde el otro lado de la puerta, "¿estás bien?"

Parecía divertido, no era obvio, pero lo noté.

Puse el pie derecho en la pared de al lado de la puerta y pedí en silencio que se abriera de una vez o arrancaría las bisagras ¡HOY!

"Estoy bien". Dije a través de la puerta, intentaba sonar ligera y adulta. "Es que la puerta, a veces, se atranca. Pero ya lo tengo".

Muévete, cabrona, ¡muévete AHORA! Estaba hablando mentalmente con la puerta, no con Edward.

"Está bien". Dijo y oí como se alejaba. Me quedé escuchando por si oía alguna risilla disimulada, pero no oí nada. Lo único que se escuchaba era Bob Esponja y otra voz de dibujos animados, riéndose de mí.

Sentí como mi boca emitía un gruñido mientras tironeaba con el peso de todo mi cuerpo, empujando con más fuerza con el pie, y tirando todavía más del picaporte. Dios, es como si estuviera intentando escapar de un armario cerrado, como una prisionera desesperada.

El pánico empezó a invadirme, soy consciente de que las personas necesitan usar el baño a primera hora de la mañana, yo siempre lo hacía. Estoy segura de que Edward quiere entrar y probablemente, ahora mismo, me estará odiando con todo su ser. Otro sitio que podría usar sería el fregadero de la cocina. ¡Oh no, que asco!

Normalmente, la puerta se abría después de algunas sacudidas. Hoy, por supuesto, es testaruda y ¡se comporta como si fuera de CEMENTO!

Odio mi vida.

Escuché el agua en la cocina y supuse que estaría fregando. ¡Madre mía! ¿Cómo puede abrir un grifo por la mañana sin haber orinado antes? Tal vez sea un robot.

Pasaron unos minutos y lo único que oía era el chapotear del agua mientras Edward lavaba los platos y los dibujos animados que estaba viendo.

Al final cedí, jadeando y admitiendo la derrota. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Llamarlo? Dios, ¡qué vergüenza! ¿Golpear la puerta? ¡No, estúpida! Pero estaba claro que él no iba a volver a venir por iniciativa propia, por lo que cerré los ojos, dejando caer mi rostro entre mis rojas y doloridas manos, tragándome mi orgullo y me obligué a llamarlo, "¿Edward?"

Cerró el agua y escuché como se acercaba lentamente.

"¿Sí, Bella?" ronroneó, actuando como si no tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que quería.

Puede ser un poco asqueroso, observé.

Miré mi cara en el espejo que había a mi izquierda, estaba de color rojo brillante, cerré los ojos.

"No puedo abrir la puerta, está demasiado atascada." Me forcé a decir las palabras, quería gatear hasta un agujero y morirme.

"Oh, ya veo." Sonaba como si se estuviera riendo.

Sentí como mi semblante pasaba a ser de enfado y endurecía la barbilla.

"¿Puedes _ayudarme_?" le pregunté, sentía nauseas. Me estaba obligando a que le pidiera ayuda, sabiendo lo humillante que era para mí. ¿Esto forma parte de una venganza por las preguntas de ayer… o tal vez por las de hoy?

"Tal vez". Contestó rezumando poder, "o… podría dejarte ahí todo el día. Sería divertido. Serías mi prisionera personal. Aunque no creo que pueda deslizar ningún tipo de comida por debajo de la puerta".

Wow, eso suena bastante bien, ¡espera no!, tengo clase.

"Edward, ¿por favor?" murmuré, prácticamente estaba temblando, su voz realmente me provoca cosas, "hoy tengo clases muy importantes".

"Hmmm…" su voz era muy suave, "eso es un problema. Pobre pequeña Bella…"

Gruñí interiormente. Estaba jugando conmigo una vez más. Creía que él era el juguete aquí, no yo. No. Él no es un juguete, no digas eso, me reprendí a mí misma. Solo que a veces, se comporta de forma infantil y juguetona. Me gusta esa parte de él… la mayoría de las veces.

"Edward…" Gimoteé un poco, actuando como si tuviera cuatro años, "me dijiste que serías un buen…. chico." Cambié la palabra juguete por chico, esperando que lo pillara. Nunca lo degradaría o lo llamaría juguete. Quiero que se vea a sí mismo como algo más que eso. Para mí… es más que eso.

Y eso era suficiente para que dejara de jugar conmigo.

"Bien, hermosa Bella, ¡apártate! ¡Yo te salvaré!" Me hizo sonreír al oír que ponía la típica voz de príncipe, como si fuera a acudir en mi rescate. Es demasiado dulce.

Payaso.

Me aparté todo lo que pude, en pie dentro de la ducha abierta. No es que hubiera mucho espacio y no quería ser asesinada por una puerta voladora.

Esto va a estar bien, pensé, esperando a ver qué pasaba.

Con una patada contra la madera de la puerta, la abrió con fuerza, golpeando la pared y haciendo un agujero de un tamaño considerable en el yeso barato.

Pegué un pequeño aullido cuando la puerta voló, no esperaba que la abriera tan rápido. ¡Le ha dado bastante fuerte! Yo había usado todas mis fuerzas y no había conseguido moverla. Dios, son una flojucha. Tengo que empezar a beber leche.

Edward entró en un segundo, moviendo el picaporte y mirando detrás de la puerta, para ver el polvo blanco que había en el suelo y el agujero en la pared.

Dios, ha abierto la puerta de una patada… y no lleva zapatos. Ahora mismo estoy tan cachonda.

"Ooops". Se encogió un poco, mirando el agujero y después a mí con una disculpa en la mirada, "lo arreglaré, Bella".

No pude evitar sonreír.

"No te preocupes." Me quedé donde estaba, hipnotizada por la visión de él, ahí en pie, con nada más que un ajustado pantalón corto de algodón.

Me miró intensamente a los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, preocupado por mí.

"Sí, bien", sentí como mis mejillas se encendían un poco, "siempre me estoy quedando encerrada por culpa de esa maldita puerta. Gracias".

Estaba tan avergonzada que no podía imaginar qué estaría pensando de mí. Apuesto que no solo los bichos raros le pagábamos diez mil dólares para dos semanas de su tiempo.

"Bueno, hermosa Bella, te he salvado". Dio una zancada haciendo una vez más su voz principesca, sus ojos ardían contra los míos, estábamos nariz con nariz cuando me preguntó: "¿Qué premio me concedes?"

Estuve a punto de decirle que podía tener de mí lo que quisiera, si es que yo tenía algo digno que ofrecer. Pero tenía la sensación de que no me estaba pidiendo ninguna cosa.

Dios, sus ojos son mortales, me di cuenta una vez más mientras me hechizaban. Tal vez, ayer, puso algo especial en mis huevos y ahora, cada vez que está cerca, me transformo en una cosa estúpida y temblorosa.

No sabía qué decir excepto chillar, "¿un beso?"

Me aclaré la garganta, no quería sonar como el míster Bill. (Muñeco del programa _Saturday Night Live_ con una voz muy chillona).

"Mmmmm… sí." Sonrió y abrió la boca, cerrándola sobre mis labios, con una mano apoyada en la puerta de la ducha y la otra en los azulejos de la pared.

Me alegraba tanto de haberme lavado los dientes y la lengua dos veces. Pero, a pesar de que él no se los había cepillado todavía, su sabor era maravilloso. ¡¿Cómo lo hace?!

Me besó una y otra vez, me estaba mareando. No era consciente, pero mi cuerpo se movió hacia atrás, todavía de pie en la ducha, hasta que mi espalda estaba contra los azulejos.

Sin dejarme escapatoria, me siguió hasta la ducha, cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras seguía besándome como todo un experto.

Me oí gemir, esperaba que no abriera el agua.

"Deja de intentar alejarte de mí". Me besó con más fuerza, "no me gusta".

"Lo siento", susurré, incapaz de alejarme de él nunca más y sin querer hacerlo.

Sus brazos estaban apoyados en los azulejos, a mis costados, mientras que con su lengua me exploraba, moviéndose con suavidad.

Le devolví el beso, moviendo los labios por instinto, esperaba que le gustara. Soy tan jodidamente inexperta. Lo odio.

¡Entonces él gimió! ¡WOW!, ¿le he hecho gemir? ¡Cómo molo!

"Bella…" susurró, su mano derecha bajó y tiró del cinturón de mi albornoz, abriéndolo mientras yo apretaba los puños a los lados, nunca sabía qué hacer con mis manos. ¡Malditas manos!

"Aquí". Parecía que leyera mi mente mientras cogió mis manos con las suyas y me sonreía, seguíamos nariz con nariz. "Tócame, Bella".

Colocó mis manos en la parte baja de su espalda mientras volvía a besarme. Sentí como mis manos se movían arriba y abajo, por su espalda. Es tan cálido y suave, su piel es como la de un bebé. No por su apariencia sino por su tacto, solo músculo apretado debajo de una superficie blanda y sedosa.

A mis manos solo les llevó unos segundos para vagar por su pantalón corto, acariciando sus firmes nalgas, mis dedos apretaron un poco.

Gimió en mi boca mientras su mano se situó en mi abdomen, con sus dedos volvió a acariciar una vez más mi clítoris, arriba y abajo. Jadeé, abriendo los ojos. No, otra vez no… no ahora… no más… ¡necesita descansar! ¿verdad?

Mi cuerpo recordaba esos dedos y despertó inmediatamente, sonriendo feliz y saltando como un cachorro ansioso por su amo. Aunque todo esto estaba pasando en mi interior.

"Ummm…" oí mi voz, aunque realmente no quería hablar, "¿no necesitas usar el baño?"

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?! ¡SOY UNA AUTÉNTICA RETRASADA!

Sonrió y entrecerró un poco los ojos, pero continuó besando y lamiendo mis labios.

"De momento no". Murmuró, besándome rápidamente una vez más, "pero gracias por preguntar".

"Lo siento". Estaba hablando otra vez, "no sé qué me pasa".

BESO.

"Creo que debí golpearme la cabeza cuando era un bebé." Murmuré contra su boca.

BESO.

"No hay nada malo en ti." Volvió a besarme. Nos estábamos deslizando lentamente por la pared, hacia el suelo de la ducha. Oh no, ¿qué está haciendo?

"Ummm… Edward… ¿qué hora es?" Volví a hablar una vez más.

"Cállate, Bella". Me exigió con suavidad, devorando mis labios de nuevo.

Esa era una sugerencia muy buena. Cállate, Bella. Sí. Lo voy a hacer. Gracias, Edward.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba acostada sobre la porcelana y sus labios viajaban por mi cuello, mi bata estaba más abierta. Su mano en mi pecho, apretando, ahuecando… su húmeda boca se movía sobre mi pezón mientras su mano lo mantenía en su sitio, indefenso.

"Uhhh…" miré al techo respirando con fuerza. Era su esclava.

Él es la criatura más peligrosa que existe. Un depredador tras mi corazón, clavando sus colmillos. Todo en él me engañaba, su rostro, su voz… incluso su olor. Como si pudiera decirle no… como si pudiera luchar contra él… o como si quisiera hacerlo. Peor que un asesino… estaba diseñado para seducir. Había conquistado a todas las mujeres antes que a mí, más experimentadas, con más mundo que yo. Va a matarme. Me romperá el corazón.

Me está seduciendo y conquistando, fácilmente… _tan_ fácilmente.

Nunca antes había deseado tanto a un hombre… en toda mi vida. Ahora lo quiero a él.

Me dijo que confiara en él. Así que quiero… pero algo dentro de mí sigue diciendo… 'No lo hagas'.

Pero incluso ahora, con todos estos pensamientos en mi cabeza, y después de una sola noche, no puedo controlar mi sed por él… Lo quiero, lo necesito, lo anhelo. Es como una droga para mí… sin él siento el anhelo y sufro físicamente… es como mi propia marca de heroína. Ayer detesté estar en clase sin él y hoy va a apestar todavía más. El tiempo sin él es inútil y cruel.

No sé si podré controlarme. Ahora estoy bajo su control. Cautiva en su trampa. Me tiene.

No puedo leer su mente… y no me dejará entrar. Me gustaría que me dijera qué está pensando. Tengo tanto miedo de que, en cualquier momento, desaparecerá, como un sueño maravilloso y pecaminoso que se desvanecerá tan pronto como salga el sol.

"No tienes ni idea… de cuanto tiempo llevo esperándote." Jadeó mi voz con amor, sus ojos se abrieron, impregnándose hasta mis huesos, mientras miraba mis relucientes ojos. Mis piernas estaban abiertas y él estaba tendido entre ellas… sentí como su cuerpo se endurecía contra el mío.

Si me pide una explicación… ni siquiera sé si voy a ser capaz de dársela. Solo sé que es lo que SIENTO.

Después de una pausa en silencio su cálida voz me arrulló.

"Ya no tienes que esperar más, Bella". Dijo en voz baja, "estoy aquí… y te deseo. Te deseo tanto".

No sabía qué decir. Las ideas en mi cerebro se movían a una milla por minuto, intentando encontrar una manera de escapar e ir a clase.

Edward vio dónde estábamos y me miró con gesto de disculpa, "pero tal vez estos no son el momento ni el lugar correctos".

Sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos a medida que, una vez más, se ponía en pie, levantándome y cerrando mi bata con suavidad. Me sonrió y me besó la frente.

"Todo está bien, Bella". Me aseguró, "te esperaré. Cuando estés lista, estaré allí. Tenemos mucho tiempo. Lo siento… por esto. (Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el suelo de la ducha)… parece que siempre acabamos en la ducha. Debe haber algo de magia aquí."

 _Hay magia dondequiera que tú estés._

Dios, estoy cayendo rápido. Creo que estoy enamorada de él. Soy una maldita marioneta.

"Vamos, te prepararé algo para desayunar." Me ayudó a salir de la ducha para que no me matara. Seguía sujetando mi mano mientras me llevaba a la cocina y me sentaba en un taburete.

Por un momento, mi mente volvió a _Fire_ , cuando me llevó a la habitación privada.

Me besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y fue a buscar un vaso de zumo de naranja que colocó delante de mí.

"Bebe". Sonrió seductoramente y se alejó, dejando el resto del zumo en la nevera, y regresó, poniendo mi cuaderno al lado de mi bebida con un bolígrafo encima.

"Haz los deberes, volveré enseguida." Edward se dirigía al baño, "¡estaba bien hasta que me lo has dicho!"

Oh, tiene que orinar. Me reí un poco, esperando que no fuera él el que se quedara encerrado ahora. Pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar la puerta un poco entreabierta. Intenté no escuchar, abrí el cuaderno y traté de enfocar mi mente, esperando no estar tan dispersa como para no poder hacer mi trabajo.

Ahora estoy aquí, sentada, escuchando como Edward cepilla sus dientes, mi mano empieza a escribir:

 _Me gusta tu pelo._

 _Me gusta tu piel._

 _Me encanta tocarte._

 _Me encanta complacerte._

 _Me gusta pertenecerte._

¿De dónde ha salido esto? Era como si mi mano estuviera actuando por sí sola, escribiendo todas las cosas que me dijo anoche.

Bella, ¿ves un tema aquí? Mierda.

Venía hacia aquí por lo que cerré el cuaderno y aparté el bolígrafo.

Mi cerebro quería que me enfadara con él. Pero tan pronto como lo vi, con su pecho desnudo y su perfecto culo rellenando ese pantalón… y sus perfectos pies desnudos… No podía hacerlo.

Estudiarlo era cada vez más complicado. Aunque también estaba aprendiendo un montón de cosas nuevas sobre mí.

"¿A qué hora te tienes que ir?" Me preguntó Edward, no estaba seguro de mis planes.

"Oh, en una hora". Miré el reloj que había en la pared, sobre la estufa, "probablemente volveré a casa sobre las dos de la tarde".

"Bien, entonces tengo que mover el culo." Dijo en tono ligero y juguetón una vez más, apoyándose en el mostrador y mirándome. "¿Qué te gustaría comer?"

Le sonreí, mi lado de chica mala volvió a salir una vez más.

"Wowwwww…" Susurró Edward sonriendo, "¡mira esa sonrisa malvada! ¡Estoy impresionado! Y después de una sola noche… me fascinas".

Me mordí el labio inferior y me ruboricé, sin saber muy bien por qué sus palabras me hacían sentir tan bien.

"Unas tostadas estaría bien, ¿te parece?" Quería ponérselo fácil, realmente no tenía mucha hambre. Descubrir que soy la mayor imbécil sobre la faz de la tierra está haciendo estragos en mi estómago.

"¿Eso es todo?" parecía un poco decepcionado.

Asentí, sonriéndole.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", preguntó mientras sacaba el pan de la nevera, parecía preocupado.

"¿Bromeas?" Me burlé, "me siento maravillosamente. Voy a ser un auténtico desastre hoy en clase pensando en lo que pasó anoche."

Sonrió, poniendo el pan en la tostadora y presionando la palanca.

"¿Vas a pensar en mí mientras estés en clase?", parecía sorprendido y contento al respecto.

"Definitivamente." Admití bebiéndome mi zumo.

"Yo también pensaré en ti, Bella." Se mordió el labio, mirándome, esperando que se hiciera la tostada, "no lo había pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo".

Sonreí, amaba el sonido de su voz y cada cosa que decía.

Intentando recuperar el profesionalismo, si no era demasiado tarde, empecé. "Bueno, de momento lo hemos pasado bien, cuando vuelva a casa, tenemos una cita. No llegues tarde."

La tostada saltó, estaba en el punto exacto, como a mí me gustaba.

"¿Mantequilla?" Preguntó.

"Por favor." Le sonreí mientras veía como extendía la mantequilla sobre la tostada caliente, "¿has oído lo que te he dicho… sobre nuestra cita?"

"Sí, te he oído." Dijo con voz amistosa, "estaré aquí, a tiempo, en el sofá, como un buen paciente, doctora Bella."

Puso la tostada delante de mí y sonrió, yendo a lavar los platos de anoche. Realmente odio ver como hace estas cosas por mí, pero maldita sea, me encanta ver como lava los platos. Aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué. Me excita.

Tengo que tomar nota de esto.

¿Se está burlando de mí cuando me llama doctora Bella? Ojalá lo supiera. Tendría que abordar eso hoy, entre otras cosas.

"¿Bella?" Levantó la mirada aunque seguía fregando, "tengo planes hoy, nada importante, solo una pequeña fiesta despedida de soltera que empieza a las doce. Debo haber acabado sobre la una o una y media, volveré a casa después. Cogeré el tren, si llego un poco tarde, no quiero que pienses que te estoy dando plantón o algo así. ¿Está bien?"

Siempre me está preguntando si me parece bien. Como si tuviera miedo de mí o algo así. Realmente piensa que me pertenece, eso me molesta. Siempre termina inclinándose a mis deseos y a los "sí, Bella" cada vez que le digo algo. Es muy obediente, como si fuera una mascota, y eso también me molesta. ¿Cómo voy a llegar hasta él? Tengo que pensar sobre esto hoy, en clase, y pedirle consejo al doctor Collier.

Decidí probar algo, a pesar de que en este momento no estábamos en una sesión.

"Edward…" intenté mantener un tono de voz agradable, "¿y si te dijera que… no, que no está bien? Quiero que te quedes aquí todo el día y que no te muevas de esa silla. ¿Lo harías?"

"Sí". Dijo sin pensarlo siquiera, lamiendo la mantequilla de su pulgar mientras la guardaba, "¿vestido o desnudo?"

Solté un soplido, haciéndole saber que estaba asombrada. Mi boca estaba abierta, en _shock_ por lo que había dicho. Parecía que para él fuera algo perfectamente normal.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó sonriendo un poco.

Esta vez no podía devolverle la sonrisa. Sentí lástima por él, por no poder ayudarle.

"Serían cinco horas, Edward, sentado en una silla, sin moverte." Le informé, para dejárselo claro.

"Es fácil." Se encogió de hombros, "no tengo ningún problema, si es lo que quieres".

"Pues yo sí lo tengo". Me oí decir, "no debería permitírseme que te ordenara que hicieras algo así, nadie debería. Tendrías que decirme que harás lo que quieras y que no puedo mandarte. Perderías dinero si te dijera que no fueras a tu cita. Tendrías problemas con tu jefa. ¿Eso no te molesta?"

"No importa". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "ahora te pertenezco y tú decides qué hago. Si me ordenas que haga algo lo haré. Mis sentimientos no importan. Estoy aquí para complacerte, Bella".

"¿Mando yo?" Ni siquiera pude acabar la frase, estupefacta.

Tenía que calmarme, mantener una fachada de calma sin importar lo que dijera. Eso es lo principal para ser psiquiatra, no reaccionar de modo que te puedas alejar de tu paciente. Pero yo había roto las reglas. Me preocupaba por él y estaba cabreada por su comportamiento, por decir esas cosas. Pero quiero que me diga lo que está pensando, incluso si lo que piensa es una locura.

"Se te está enfriando la tostada, Bella". Intentó cambiar de tema.

"Espera". Lo miré mientras ponía un plato húmedo a secar en el estante que había a su lado, "Edward, escucha, no quiero que actúes más, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que seas tú mismo durante nuestras dos semanas. De ahora en adelante, si sientes algo, si no te gusta algo, o tienes algo que decir, quiero que lo digas y lo hagas, ¿podrías hacer eso por mí?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", parecía confundido, "¿actuar?"

Y sí, Bob Esponja seguía en la televisión aunque él no le estaba prestando ninguna atención, por lo que, de momento, lo dejé pasar.

"Sé que tienes que actuar de una manera determinada cuando haces lo que haces para ganarte la vida." Comencé con amabilidad, permaneciendo relajada, "y tal vez, después de un tiempo, se convierte en quien eres… como si te hubieras acostumbrado y ya no tengas voluntad propia. ¿Sabes? Como… ¿Cuáles son tus opiniones? ¿Qué te gusta? Como, por ejemplo, anoche, cuando fuiste a besar mi pie, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"Es bonito." Me respondió inmediatamente con honestidad.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te detuviste?" Le pregunté mordiendo mi tostada para que no se enojara.

"Porque tú me lo dijiste." Dijo, de repente sonaba como alguien muy inocente.

"Pero si tú querías, ¿por qué simplemente no dijiste; no, Bella, quiero besar tus pies y lo voy a hacer?" Pregunté.

"No." Sus ojos no mostraban sentimiento alguno, "no quiero que te enfades conmigo."  
"Pero si tú…"

"Y además, eres mi dueña." Sentenció, añadiendo otra razón.

"Edward, eres una persona." Me mantuve amable aunque en realidad quería gritarle y sacudirle, "nadie puede ser el dueño de nadie. No eres de mi propiedad. Me estás ayudando con mi tesis y con… otras… cosas. Pero no soy tu dueña, Edward. Nunca actuaría así. Sé que mucha gente te ha tratado de ese modo. Pero debes saber, que en realidad, no te poseo. ¿Verdad?"

"Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, Bella." De repente su voz destilaba sabiduría, "y aprecio el sentimiento que hay detrás. Pero olvidas algo. Me has pagado veinte mil dólares. Durante trece días más, eres mi dueña. Si me dices que me siente, me sentaré. Si me dices que coma comida de perro, lo haré. Si me lastimas, me quedaré. Me he vendido a ti, Bella. He perdido la capacidad de opinar. Eso es lo que significa ser un…"

Se detuvo aunque yo sabía lo que se iba a llamar a sí mismo. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con él. No creo que sea lo suficientemente buena como para rescatarlo. Mi primer paciente. Mi primer amor. Sí, maldita sea, estoy enamorada de él. Soy una imbécil. ¿Cómo he podido enamorarme en un día? Oh sí, siete orgasmos.

"Por favor, no te enfades conmigo", casi suplicó, incluso con la mirada. Había acabado con los platos y se estaba secando las manos.

Dios, mira lo que le asusta que pueda enfadarme con él. Quiere agradar a todo el mundo. Está aterrorizado por no obtener aprobación. Eso es por sus padres. Nunca obtuvo su tiempo o su aprobación, está aterrado de que le pueda pasar eso con cualquiera que se cruce en su vida. Y eso quiere decir que haría cualquier cosa que le pidieran con tal de obtener su alabanza y aprecio. Edward… quería llorar.

"No quiero discutir contigo, Bella." Caminaba hacia mí, lentamente, llegando por detrás. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me acercó a él. Justo por debajo de mi barbilla, dobló sus musculosos brazos como si fueran alas de ángel. Besó el tope de mi cabeza y dijo: "responderé a todas tus preguntas de ahora en adelante, lo prometo. Lo intentaré. Pero, tengo miedo de qué opinarás sobre mí una vez que lo sepas todo. Te pareceré horrible".

"No, no lo harás, Edward." Froté sus brazos con gentileza, "eres hermoso. Nunca serás horrible para mí".

Besó mi mejilla profundamente y movió sus manos por mis brazos hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, descansando su barbilla en mi hombro.

No habló durante un buen rato, yo tendría que marcharme pronto. No estaba enfadada con Edward, solo quería que dejara de verse a sí mismo como una cosa. Un juguete, un esclavo, un bailarín. Tomaría tiempo, mucho más de dos semanas, para hacerle ver eso. Pero yo solo tengo dos semanas.

Odiaba pensar que Edward se marcharía y que pertenecería a alguna zorra que le haría comer comida de perro y arrodillarse desnudo en su umbral. Mayormente, porque sabía que él lo haría si ella había pagado. Quería saber cómo se había metido en esta vida, lo que lo convirtió en quien es hoy, qué dolor aplastó su espíritu con tanta gravedad.

Tenía que remangarme y empezar a trabajar. Preguntas difíciles debían de ser contestadas. No tenía tiempo como para no preguntarlas por no herir sus sentimientos porque estaba cayendo por él. Incluso si se enfada conmigo, tengo que intentar ayudarlo y romper sus muros.

Si fallaba y le pasaba algo horrible a manos de alguien, nunca podría perdonármelo.

"Está bien, Edward". Besé su brazo, "tenemos una cita a las dos. Si llegas tarde no pasa nada. Pero intenta ser puntual".

Me dejó ponerme en pie y coger mi mochila. Metí mi cuaderno y mi bolígrafo dentro y la cerré.

"Ve a tu cita de hoy". Me giré, mirándolo a los ojos. De repente se veía tan frágil, "hablaremos cuando llegue a casa. ¿De acuerdo?"

Sonrió con alivio. ¿Es porque no estoy enfadada con él?

"Sí, Bella". Aceptó usando su frase marca de la casa, "gracias".

No estaba segura de qué me estaba agradeciendo pero de todos modos le dije, "de nada".

"Te veré después." Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, pero me di la vuelta, vi como me miraba.

"Ven aquí." Le sonreí, incapaz de resistirme a esa cara.

Se acercó a mí, sonriendo, poniendo sus manos a los lados de mi cara y, antes de que sus labios descendieran sobres los míos, susurró: "te has acordado".

"Como si pudiera olvidar darte el beso de despedida." Dije, sintiendo sus labios, perfectamente mojados y suaves, como el agua caliente. Tiene un gran sabor.

Me dio un profundo y devastador beso. Tendría que darle una lección más a menudo antes de que se fuera.

Finalmente, me soltó, probablemente esperaba que siguiéramos siendo amigos. Tuve que esperar un segundo para que mis ojos dejaran de temblar antes de empezara a salir.

Edward parecía que intentaba no reírse de mí y me preguntaba por qué.

"Que tengas un buen día, Bella." Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Tú también." Le sonreí, preguntándome cuál era su problema, "te veré más tarde, muñeco".

Miró hacia abajo mientras me iba y luego oí una risilla que escapaba de sus labios.

Decidí ignorarlo y seguí caminando, todavía no oía como se cerraba la puerta.

"No puedo…" oí que se decía a sí mismo con voz profunda y me giré, temía que quisiera decir que no podía seguir conmigo. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con lo que le había dicho. Estaba lista para empezar a suplicarle cuando se acercó.

"¿Bella?" puso sus manos en mis hombros.

"¿Sí?" Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer aunque estaba intentando no hacerlo, podía decir que estaba aguantándose una carcajada.

"¿Qué?"

"¿No crees que… deberías ponerte algo más para ir a clase?" preguntó, manteniendo una expresión medio seria.

Miré hacia abajo y vi que solo llevaba mi corto albornoz rosa de ositos, casi abierto por delante, con un simple nudo muy suelto.

"¡Oh, joder!" Grité, no podía creer que mi cerebro se hubiera desconectado tanto.

Edward estalló de risa, siguiéndome mientras corría hacia el apartamento. Estuve a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices cuando entraba riéndose, cayendo de rodillas, sujetándose el abdomen mientras yo cerraba la puerta del dormitorio para vestirme.

"Justo ahora has decidido comportarte como tú mismo." Me quejé, oyendo su risa cada vez más fuerte. Yo también sonreí. Lo oía lanzando su hechizo sobre mí y lo odiaba por eso, yo también reía con fuerza.

Intentando hablar entre risas, Edward jadeaba, diciendo: "A tu profesor de psicología le habría encantado verte… ir a clase así… estoy seguro…"

"Cállate". Me reí, lanzándole una almohada a la cara.

"Tus pequeñas y bonitas rodillas…" continuaba riéndose, sin aliento, "¡y un oso gigante en la espalda! ¡En la universidad!"

Se estaba ahogando de risa y me alegré.

Cuando salí de la habitación, en vaqueros y camiseta, estaba acostado boca abajo en el suelo, todavía histérico.

Creo que incluso vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¡Espera, Bella ESPERA!" Me cogió de la pierna cuando pasaba por su lado, intentando acallar su risa.

"¿Qué quieres pequeño elfo doméstico?" lo llamé al azar, con mi bolso en el hombro.

"¿Lo de la espalda era un oso gruñón?", se echó a reír una vez más.

Sonriendo, sacudí mi pierna para liberarla y bromeé, "¡quizás cambie de opinión con respecto a que seas tú mismo si es así como eres! ¡Vuelve a adoptar tu yo obediente!"

Estaba en el pasillo mientras Edward seguía riendo y me llamaba, "¡ESPERA, BELLA, ESPERA!"

"¿Qué?" Me giré medio riendo mientras él apoyaba la espalda desnuda contra la puerta para mantenerla abierta.

"Te echaré de menos." Sonrió, parecía que lo decía en serio, a pesar de que seguía sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban.

"Yo también te echaré de menos, tonto." Sonriendo sin querer, me fui, la risa de Edward Cullen dibujó una sonrisa en mis labios y en mi corazón.

Tal vez, después de todo, pueda ayudarle. Por favor, Dios, déjame ayudarlo.

Corrí a clase, esperando conseguir algunas respuestas del doctor Collier. Intenté que mi cerebro empezara a funcionar ahora que no estaba cerca de Edward. Parecía que actuaba como una tonta cuando estaba en su presencia. Tenía que concentrarme. 

=:=TRL=:=

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creéis que Edward podrá empezar a comportarse tal cual es? ¿Creéis que Bella debe preguntarle a su profesor todas las dudas que tiene, o mejor que no? Gracias por las alertas, los reviews y los favoritos, es una manera de saber que alguien nos lee y nos hace seguir adelante. Gracias en especial a bbluelilas, Shikara65, Anastacia T. Crawford, nicomartin y los anónimos.  
Un saludo y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

The Red Line Girls.


	6. Considérame uno de tus amigos

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** La historia no nos pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Winddsinger, nosotras solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

Link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 4819806/ 1/ The-Red-Line

 **CAPÍTULO 6: CONSIDÉRAME UNO DE TUS AMIGOS.**

 **BELLA.**

La clase ha acabado y estoy aquí, en el escritorio del doctor Collier, mientras él revisa una lista de preguntas y cosas que quiero discutir con Edward. De momento James no ha dicho nada, está revisando mi trabajo y yo estoy contando los segundos para poder volver a Edward.

Miré el reloj de la pared, 1:06pm. En este momento, Edward estará medio desnudo en alguna habitación llena de mujeres cachondas. Probablemente estarán manoseándolo de las maneras más repugnantes. Dios, estoy celosa.

James empezó a anotar un par de cosas en mi cuaderno y empezó a hablar.

"Deberías preguntarle si alguna vez ha sufrido algún tipo de abuso sexual". Dijo mientras escribía sin mirarme todavía, "también sobre cualquier abuso de sustancias… drogas, alcohol… algo que le ayude a sobrellevar lo que hace. ¿Lo hace con mujeres y con hombres? ¿Algún tipo de actividad homosexual?

Dios mío. Me pone enferma solo el hecho de oírle decir que le pregunte esas cosas a Edward. ¿Quiero escuchar las respuestas a esas preguntas? Desearía tener las agallas suficientes como para contarle a James toda la historia entre Edward y yo y pedirle consejo. Aunque probablemente me diría que recuperara mi dinero y le pidiera a Edward que se fuera y lo estudiara únicamente de un modo profesional. Mi calificación se arruinaría, por no mencionar mi vida, si Edward se fuera ahora.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" James hizo contacto visual conmigo.

"Sí, bien." Sonreí y me recompuse, comportándome como si estuviera concentrada.

"Otra cosa por la que tengo curiosidad…" Me aclaré la garganta, "él dice cosas como me gusta tu pelo, tu piel, me gusta, me encanta; todo el tiempo está diciéndolo. Supongo que eso quiere decir que dice esas cosas porque es lo que las mujeres quieren oír, ¿verdad? Seguramente no las pensará en realidad."

James sonrió y echó un vistazo a la habitación.

"Probablemente no". Respondió, confirmando mis sospechas, "pero podría estar tan ido que actualmente, realmente cree lo que está diciendo, que quiere a todo el mundo. Seguramente está tan acostumbrado a decir esas cosas y a poner gestos para parecer sincero que ahora… no sabe lo que realmente le gusta. Le gusta todo porque tiene que gustarle. Para sobrevivir en su vida, tiene que encontrar atractivas a todas las mujeres, tiene que sonreírle a todas, dejar que lo toquen, hacerles creer que le gustan sus atenciones. Deberías preguntarle sobre eso pero apuesto que entra en la categoría de no darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Se ha convertido en algo muy arraigado en su personalidad."

"Wow". Sentí lágrimas en mis ojos y parpadeé. Ahora no.

"No sé si soy lo bastante buena como para ayudarle". Admití mirando a mi cuaderno, "quiero hacerlo. En realidad él es muy dulce".

"Haz todo lo que puedas, Bella." Me dijo James con compresión, "eres una estudiante pero… después de haber hecho todo lo que esté en tu mano, podrías recomendarle algún buen médico. Te daré nombres. Edward podrá ir a verlos si quiere. Pero es su elección. Puede que no quiera. Pero tu misión no es ayudar a nadie. No estás lista para eso, Bella. Solo estudia lo que veas y escribe sobre ello. No intentes hacer nada. Podrías causar más daño que bien. Pero eres buena, Bella. Has escogido trabajar con una persona complicada pero creo que puedes hacerlo y hacerlo bien. Aunque también sé que eres muy cariñosa. Debes apartar eso aquí, Bella. No te involucres demasiado. Y si algo sale mal o si empieza a actuar raro o de algún modo espeluznante, llámame. ¿Todavía tienes mi número?"

"Sí, en mi teléfono." Asentí. Todos los alumnos tienen su número para poder llamarlo en caso de emergencia con su sujeto.

"Bien." Miró mis notas una vez más y dijo: "Tus preguntas son buenas. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?"

Tenía muchas más cosas que preguntarle pero eso significaría contarle más cosas sobre mi relación con Edward, si puedes llamarlo así cuando le has pagado a alguien para que te proporcione orgasmos. Estaba sola y lo sabía. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiera confiar en Rosalie o Alice en este asunto. Las quiero pero me sentiría sucia si les contara sobre nosotros. Esos momentos son privados, solo para Edward y para mí.

"Bueno, también quiero probar el ejercicio de la asociación de palabras que nos enseñó." Le dije.

"¡Bien, bien!" Los ojos de James se iluminaron, "creo que te sorprenderás de lo mucho que puedes averiguar con una sola palabra. Cuando lo hagas enséñamelo".

"Lo haré", sonreí un poco, "gracias doctor Collier. Aprecio su ayuda".

"Siempre que quieras, Bella." James recogió su maletín de cuero y salió detrás de mí, "que tengas un buen día. Nos vemos mañana".

"De acuerdo. Adiós." Sonreí y salí del aula vacía, corriendo para encontrarme con las chicas en la cafetería.

=:=TRL=:=

 **EDWARD.**

Siempre me he preguntado qué pensarán los taxistas cuando voy en el asiento trasero vestido de policía. ¿Tal vez que mi coche patrulla se ha roto o que me lo han robado? Probablemente ni siquiera les importa una mierda, ¿por qué me importa lo que piensen?

"Puede dejarme aquí." Dije con firmeza, no quería que me dejara justo delante de la casa. Pagué mi tarifa, dándole una generosa propina y poniéndome mis gafas de sol de policía. El taxi se detuvo y bajé, poniéndome el sombrero de policía, escondiendo los mechones, como si lo llevara engominado.

He visto a otros bailarines con sus uniformes de policía y son realmente cursis. El mío no lo es. Tengo un uniforme auténtico, comprado en una tienda de suministros para la policía.

Pantalón azul marino, cinturón de cuero en el que va el arma, la linterna y la porra, la camisa azul con los auténticos parches de NYPD en los laterales de las mangas. Corbata azul marino, los pines dorados en el cuello con las cuatro letras, NYPD. Tenía que admitir que me encantaba ir así. Casi me sentía como un poli, como un héroe. Pero no soy un héroe, soy el chico malo. Haciéndome pasar por un oficial. Con el cuerpo embadurnado de aceite y brillo y un tanga debajo de este noble atuendo. Sí, lo sé, voy a ir al infierno. Dime algo que no sepa.

Diablos, incluso tengo una placa real en una funda de cuero en mi bolsillo trasero. El silbato e incluso, un arma de verdad, descargada por supuesto, pero, ¿quién lo sabe?

Odiaba no parecer real cuando hacía un trabajo y las mujeres lo apreciaban. Ahora mismo no podrías decir que era un stripper haciendo el papel de policía. Miré todo el conjunto. Solo me faltaba el coche. Bueno, tal vez Santa me lo regalará alguna vez.

Tal vez me ponga este traje cuando vuelva a casa de Bella y la asuste un poco. Eso sería divertido, si no se asusta demasiado.

Dios, ella es muy divertida. Sentí como sonreía mientras caminaba un par más de manzanas hacia la casa. No podía recordar cuándo me había reído tanto, pero una vez que empecé, no podía parar. Y se veía tan mona, fingiendo estar enfadada conmigo, incluso gritándome. Pero sé que no está cabreada conmigo.

Solo está… triste por mí. Y puedo verlo, a veces, cuando me mira. No lo entiende… ¿y cómo podría? No es una puta como yo y nunca querría que lo fuera. Responderé sus preguntas si eso quiere decir que puedo quedarme y dormir a su lado, oler su pelo y adorar su cuerpo, ya que está destinado a ser adorado. Está empezando a florecer y es algo que me encanta contemplar.

Para mí, anoche fue increíble, no solo porque la duché y la masajeé y le di placer. Todo fue genial y lo disfruté mucho… pero había algo más. No sé qué es, pero me gusta estar cerca de ella.

Me gusta hablar con ella, incluso durante las sesiones de terapia que insiste que tengamos para su trabajo. Quería decirle que lo dejara pasar, que no merezco su ayuda, pero no me escucharía. Ella necesita hacer su tesis, así que le seguiré el juego y le contaré algunas cosas jugosas sobre mi pasado, pero nada que quiera mantener en privado, y la ayudaré para que consiga una buena nota.

Cuando mis dos semanas hayan acabado podré seguir mi camino y ella volverá a su vida, espero que con un poco más preparada para ser psiquiatra y con algo más de experiencia y así pueda saber qué es lo que quiere en una pareja y sea capaz de disfrutar de su lado sensual.

En realidad, la voy a echar mucho de menos cuando acabe este trabajo. Aunque con ella no tengo la sensación de estar trabajando, siento como si estuviera en la casa de mi novia. Había olvidado cómo se sentía eso.

No te encariñes, Edward, me reprendí a mí mismo, no te involucres demasiado. Habéis tenido vuestra primera noche romántica ahora a ver dónde llega esto.

La relación sexual es lo siguiente. Casi llegamos esta mañana, en la ducha. Metido en el papel de rescatador de su pequeña prisión, casi pierdo el control de mí mismo. Gracias a Dios ella no puede mantener la boca cerrada, me hizo ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tenía que esperar a que ella me lo pidiera. No es muy buena diciendo qué quiere y necesita. Dios, ha estado atrapada en el baño durante quince minutos hasta que me ha pedido ayuda. Testaruda. Obstinada. Exigente.

Ni siquiera me dijo nada sobre los dibujos de Bob Esponja. También sabe mantenerse callada. Quiero que me diga qué hacer, que me diga lo que quiere.

Por un momento he creído que se había producido un milagro, que había encontrado su voz, cuando me dijo que no quería que viniese hoy a trabajar y que me quedara en la silla hasta que ella llegara a casa. ¡Por fin!, algo que podía hacer que ella quería y había pedido. Pero solo me estaba poniendo a prueba para ver qué decía.

¿Quería que me enfadara, gritara y arrojara cosas? Tal vez sea eso. A veces, con ella, me siento muy inseguro. Para mí es muy difícil de leer. Hoy podría preguntarle más cosas durante mi sesión con la doctora Bella.

Un momento parece satisfecha conmigo y al siguiente, parece triste por mí, entonces se queda muy callada. Eso es lo que menos me gusta, cuando no dice nada. Siempre tengo miedo de lo que estará pasándole por la cabeza.

Sé que quiere que cambie y sacarme de este tipo de vida, pero eso es simplemente imposible. Ya lo he aceptado. Aunque es muy cariñosa, intentando llegar a mi interior. Realmente me ha tocado cuando me ha dicho que nadie puede poseerme, que debería ser yo mismo y dejar de actuar. Realmente espero que la cosa no se nos vaya de las manos y tenga que dejar el trabajo antes, odiaría tener que hacerlo.

Es muy diferente, ser su juguete a tiempo parcial y hablar con ella, contándole todos mis secretos el resto del tiempo. ¿Cómo puedo contarle qué me mantiene cuerdo mientras trabajo y después hacerlo con ella? La lastimaría y arruinaría la ilusión y el romance y yo NUNCA hago eso, con nadie.

Ni siquiera con Raven y ella es una asesina en prácticas. Debería contarle a Bella sobre Raven, alguna historia que hace que hasta yo me cague de miedo. Sería un capítulo completo en su trabajo y espero que así, deje de intentar de indagar en mi pasado.

Realmente quiero ayudarla a hacer un buen trabajo… pero no estoy preparado para contarle mi verdadera historia. Odio que me tengan lástima y hay ciertas puertas que nunca le permitiré atravesar, no me importa lo mucho que lo intente. Es lo único que me queda como mío y solo mío.

Esta es la casa, el 2435 de Agnes Lane. Puedo ver los coches aparcados a lo largo de toda la calle. Sí, aquí es la despedida de soltera. Espero que no piensen que simplemente voy a llamar a la puerta y presentarme como el stripper. Una de las cosas que Victoria me ha enseñado es a actuar y ser diferente del resto, poniendo mi propia firma especial en las cosas. Esta vez no sería diferente.

Comprobé que la radio funcionara. Bien.

Fui a la puerta de atrás, no a la delantera, con la pistola en la mano.

Podía oír algo de música y pude ver que había muchas mujeres, regalos y comida. Sonreí para mí, me encantaba esta parte.

Me acerqué a la puerta en silencio y probé. ¡Abierta! Son mías.

"¡POLICÍA! ¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO!" Grité, empleando mi masculina voz de policía, haciendo que cualquier ser vivo en la sala se cagara de miedo.

Todas gritaban mientras yo amartillaba el arma, con el dedo en el gatillo mientras entré un par de pasos más, exudando autoridad y poder.

"¡AHORA, HE DICHO AL SUELO! ¡TODAS! ¡TUMBENSE Y QUEDENSE AHÍ! ¡BOCA ABAJO!" Ordené gritando con más fuerza mientras todas estaban revueltas sobre la alfombra como si fueran rehenes bancarios.

Oí que un par de ellas se reía, sabían quién era yo y para qué estaba aquí, pero la mayoría no tenía ni idea y sollozaban, parecían asustadas y nerviosas.

"¡SILENCIO!" Grité, consiguiendo que se callaran.

Vale, cuando entré más vi que eran unas treinta mujeres, todas boca abajo. Bien, un número grande.

"Que nadie se mueva." Fruncí el ceño, andando alrededor de los cuerpos. Mujeres jóvenes, mayores, delgadas, altas, estaban todas aquí, como siempre. Y quería agradarlas a todas, como siempre.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunté, todavía llevaba puestas las gafas de sol para causar mayor efecto.

"¡TÚ!" Me agaché y tiré suavemente de una chica con pelo rubio, que levantó su cara hacia mí. Sonreía aunque su cara estaba muy sonrosada. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Repetí, echando humo.

"Una despedida de soltera." Dijo en voz baja.

"¿QUÉ?" Fruncí el ceño y actué como si no la creyera.

"Una despedida de soltera." Repitió y otra mujer, a su lado, también lo hizo.

"¿ACASO ESTOY HABLANDO CON USTED?" Grité, una señora que estaba a su lado empezó a reír pero yo me mantuve en mi papel.

"No, oficial" respondió obedientemente la señora a la que había gritado.

"Despedida de soltera. Deben pensar que soy un estúpido o algo así." Me burlé con incredulidad mientras me levantaba, dejando ir a la mujer que había estado interrogando. Controlo a todo el grupo, todavía tengo el arma en la mano, de momento, apuntando al techo.

"¿Quién es Anna Nickles?" Pregunté, sin volver a gritar pero continuaba muy agitado. Estaba buscando a la novia.

"Aquí." Oí que alguien decía en voz muy baja desde el otro extremo de la habitación, un par de chicas de esa zona también habían levantado la cabeza y señalaban a una morena que estaba acostada boca abajo.

"¿DÓNDE?" Ladré, acercándome a ellas.

"Aquí." Dijo la voz de una mujer joven una vez más. Me miró, su cabeza se giró hacia mí ligeramente, parecía muy nerviosa.

"¡¿Tú?!" Le pregunté mirándola. Asintió y agarré su largo pelo rizado con suavidad, en realidad no estaba tirando, solo quería que pareciera que lo hacía. "¡Levántate!"

Sus amigas rieron y me observaron mientras guardaba mi arma y cogía una de las sillas del comedor, que puse en el centro de la sala de estar donde todas mis prisioneras estaban tumbadas, aunque todas estaban mirando.

Coloqué la silla con fuerza y empujé a la novia ladrándole, "siéntate. Estás metida en muchos problemas, Anna".

Más risillas… hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo bien. La pobre novia estaba completamente petrificada, claramente no sabía qué esperar.

Separé sus pies, pateándolos. Llevaba vaqueros y una bonita blusa, muy atractiva, supongo que al final de la veintena. Sabe que soy su stripper, aunque yo no soy un stripper habitual. Interpreto mi papel a la perfección.

"Dame la mano." Me acerqué por detrás y saqué las esposas, haciendo lo mismo que haría un poli, cogiendo su muñeca derecha, colocándola detrás de ella y rodeándola con el grillete. Ella gritó, sorprendida, mientras yo cogía su otra mano y hacía lo mismo.

Ahora toda la habitación aullaba y reía, tumbadas boca abajo, observando con atención. Un par de ellas gritó, "¡ANNA! ¡WOOOO!"

"¡Dios mío!" Chilló Anna, riendo, poniéndose de un brillante rosa neón.

La pobre Anna parecía que iba a tener un infarto. Pero todas las novias son así. No están acostumbradas a estas cosas. A punto de casarse, a punto de formar una familia propia, a punto de ver como su guapo marido se converte, lentamente, en un mueble, viendo como se le caía el pelo, como su barriga crecía más y más. Pobre mujer. Sin ningún tipo de fantasía en su vida, lamentablemente, por eso mi trabajo está tan bien pagado.

Ahora, si hago bien mi trabajo, cuando eso le suceda, yo estaré en sus recuerdos.

Detrás de ella, sobre la mesa del comedor, puse mi radio. Tenía un iPod y pondría la lista de canciones que había creado para esta fiesta, cuando fuera el momento de hacerlo. Todavía no.

"¡HE DICHO SILENCIO!" Grité y ella se mordió los labios con fuerza, intentando no contestarme en voz alta, "Anna Nickles. Está arrestada. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio."

Por supuesto, ninguna de ellas permaneció en silencio. Tuve que elevar mi voz para poder decir el resto de mi discurso mientras la miraba fijamente y con dureza, a través de mis gafas de sol, con la mandíbula tensa.

"Todo lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en su contra ante un tribunal." Continué mientras Anna seguía intentando mantener una pose seria.

"Tiene derecho a un abogado, ahora y durante cualquier interrogatorio futuro." Continué con firmeza, cogiendo mi porra y sosteniéndola a un lado, "si no puede permitirse un abogado, le será asignado uno de oficio si así lo desea. ¿Entiende sus derechos, Anna?"

"Sí". Dijo tímidamente.

"Bien". Dije secamente, cruzándome de brazos, "¿por qué no confiesa lo que ha hecho? Así todo será más fácil para usted".

"No he hecho nada". Respondió, riendo mientras las demás empezaban a animar, riendo y gritando.

"Vamos, Anna." Subí la porra por su pierna derecha, a lo largo de la cara interna de su muslo, consiguiendo que todas las mujeres que había allí se pusieran a gritar, incluyendo la propia Anna, "no me obligues a ser severo contigo. Dime qué has hecho y, tal vez, tenga misericordia de ti." Más gritos y risas.

"¡Nada! ¡Nada!" declaró Anna, irradiaba miedo por todos los poros de su piel aunque sonreía de oreja a oreja, "lo juro, señor agente, señor. ¡De verdad!"

Ahora está siendo dulce. Buena chica.

"Eso no lo que Michael ha dicho." Dije. (Michael es el novio).

"¿Qué ha dicho?" Los ojos de Anna se abrieron como platos mientras se reía junto al resto de mujeres.

"Dice que eres una chica muy mala, Anna". Dije, subiendo mi porra hasta sus pechos, por sus costados mientras que ella se retorcía y pataleaba un poco, chillando y riendo.

"Y me han enviado para meterte en cintura. Y tengo la intención de hacerlo." Dije lleno de autoridad.

¡WOOOOHHHH! Se oyó a mi alrededor, y risas, siempre risas. Era una reacción nerviosa.

"Se quedará ahí sentada, en silencio, y aceptará su castigo, ¿me oye, Anna?" Continué, acariciando ahora la parte interna de su muslo izquierdo con la porra, recibiendo grandes reacciones de todo el mundo.

"Tal vez, si te portas de un modo satisfactorio, te liberaré. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí, señor." Dijo, casi haciéndome sonreír. Aunque su voz seguía siendo baja y asustada.

"¡¿He dicho si está claro?!" le grité en la cara.

"¡SÍ!" gritó una vez más, riendo justo después.

"Muy bien, Anna." Acaricié su pelo con suavidad, para después darle un pequeño tirón, "veamos lo inocente que eres en realidad, ¿de acuerdo?"

Volví a poner la porra en mi correa y ahora, fui detrás de ella, encendiendo mi iPod.

"¡MAMÁ!" Se rio Anna, pataleando un poco, "¡AYÚDAME!"

"¡De ninguna manera, nena, esto es asunto tuyo!" Rio la madre de Anna.

 _Oh, no te preocupes mamá, más tarde te buscaré a ti también._

Los primeros acordes de guitarra del "Rock de la cárcel" de Elvis empezaron a sonar mientras rodeé a la novia para ponerme frente a ella.

Las mujeres gritaban mientras me quité la gorra y se la ponía a Anna en su linda cabecita.

Gritos. Risas.

Lentamente, me quité las gafas de sol, mirando por encima del borde a Anna. Me sonrió, de momento le gustaba.

Enganché las gafas en el cuello de la camisa y me quité la corbata, lentamente, llevaba un nudo real, no una corbata de clip. Puse la corbata alrededor de su cuello, jugando un poco con su largo y oscuro pelo y dándole un pequeño golpe en la mejilla con el dorso de mi mano.

Más gritos. Anna me sonreía con dulzura, mirándome a la cara. Mantuve mis ojos en ella mientras le daba un tirón a mi camisa de policía, los botones salieron volando y la camisa quedó abierta.

Aullidos. Ánimos. Risas.

Lentamente, me saqué las mangas, una a la vez, dejando que la camisa cayera, capturándola por detrás de mí y colocándosela a Anna alrededor, bailando hacia abajo alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que sus caderas se movieran un poco arriba y abajo, saliendo de la silla, hacia mí mientras me apoyaba cerca de ella, sosteniendo mis caderas contra las suya y rodando por un segundo mi pelvis contra sus jeans.

"¡DIOS MIIIIOOOO!" Gritó Anna, pateando un poco más el suelo con sus piernas, "¡MAMI!"

"Para." La miré con desdén, "nadie te salvará. Eres mía".

Dejé mi camisa alrededor de sus caderas, y lentamente, me quité el cinturón con el arma.

Di un paso hacia atrás y dándole un fuerte tirón a mi pantalón especial, los broches de presión se abrieron y me lo quité instantáneamente, los gritos a mi alrededor casi me dejan sordo.

Mi culo totalmente expuesto, y mi pene apenas cubierto por una pequeña pieza de tela negra, miré a los ojos de cada mujer mientras les lanzaba el pantalón.

Anna gritaba y luchaba en su silla, indefensa para hacer cualquier cosa que me hiciera parar de moverme a su alrededor, con mi suave y ligeramente aceitado cuerpo mientras movía mis manos hacia abajo, a lo largo de mi torso, todavía prestándole atención solamente a la novia, haciéndolo para ella, para nadie más.

Ahora estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para poder arrodillarme y ponerme a cuatro patas, arrastrándome hacia ella como si fuera un gran felino, rodando los hombros con cada movimiento de mis brazos.

Ascendí fácilmente por su silla, subiendo lentamente por sus piernas, devolviéndole la sonrisa, su cara casi oculta por mi sombrero de policía, reflejaba impotencia.

Llamadas al gato, gritos, risas.

Me puse de rodillas, mi pene duro estaba prácticamente fuera de su pequeña bolsa de seda y lo moví arriba y abajo por su abdomen y cintura. Ahora ella estaba luchando de verdad, pero no iría a ningún sitio hasta que hubiera acabado.

Al mismo tiempo que mi pene se movía arriba y abajo, mi pecho desnudo estaba frente a su cara. Intentó mover la cabeza hacia atrás pero estaba atrapada y no tenía nada que hacer excepto chillar y gritar.

Sentí la mano de alguien detrás de mí, dándome un fuerte golpe en el culo y me reí en voz alta, no había visto quién había sido.

Ninguna mujer es realmente inocente.

Retorcí mi pecho contra el suyo y, muy lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, continué bajando, acompañado por el ruido constante de las mujeres a mi alrededor, insistiéndome para que siguiera. Me mordí el labio inferior, mirando su expresión salvaje y emocionada.

Estaba de rodillas entre las pierna de Anna, y besaba su blusa, justo entre sus pechos, mientras ella gritaba más fuerte, todavía era mi prisionera.

Bajé lentamente, colocando profundos besos sobre su blusa blanca mientras que las invitadas gritaban aprobando las atenciones que le estaba dando a su amiga.

Con mis manos acaricié arriba y abajo los laterales de las piernas de Anna, creando una fricción caliente contra la tela del vaquero.

En seguida estaba besando la costura vaquera entre las piernas de Anna, respirando un aire muy caliente en el grueso material. Ella gritó y gritó, protestando y riéndose mientras se ponía en ocho diferentes tonos de rosa.

Rápidamente me puse a horcajadas sobre ella, dejando que sintiera ligeramente mi culo desnudo en sus piernas y cogiendo su cara entre mis manos y plantándole un gran beso en los labios… ella me lo devolvió. Aquí llega la novia…

Ahora, todo lo que podía oír era ¡WOOOOOOOO!

Seguí besándola en la barbilla y luego, bajé hasta su cuello, tomándome una eternidad para besar cada rincón que pude encontrar.

"¡Dios mío!" Siguió gritando, incapaz de seguir aguantando mis besos en su cuello, la vi fruncir los labios una vez más, queriendo más de mí en esa parte.

"Lo sabía, eres una chica mala." Gruñí, abriendo la boca y dándole otro beso abrasador, esta vez incluyendo la lengua.

Unas cuantas canciones más tarde, decidí liberar a la novia. Pero no antes de que hubiera lamido y mordido mis pezones como un animal hambriento. Besó todo mi torso y espalda mientras yo bailaba mis movimientos más sensuales y provocativos. Mi culo también le gustó y disfrutó acariciándolo y mordiéndolo. Sin embargo, no me dejó marca, afortunadamente.

Anna tomó todo lo que legalmente podía ofrecerle delante de sus futuras cuñadas y de su madre, así que otras mujeres ocuparon el asiento caliente a continuación, cada una de ellas tocándome dónde y cómo querían. Me reí, sonreí, besé y meneé mi culo delante de ellas y antes de que me diera cuenta, era la una y media.

Su fiesta continuaría después de irme, ninguna mujer quería que me fuera. Todas eran muy agradables y recibí un montón de propinas, además de mi cuota, por supuesto.

"Adiós, Edward". Anna me dio un gran abrazo una vez que me hube puesto nuevamente mi uniforme de policía, con las gafas de sol plegadas en el bolsillo de la camisa, "¡muchas gracias por venir! ¡Hemos pasado un gran rato gracias a ti! ¡Tal vez ahora no quiera casarme!"

Le devolví el abrazo con gusto, disfrutando de su afecto, y besé su mejilla.

"Felicidades, Anna." Le dije con sinceridad, "serás una novia sexy como el demonio".

Se rio, como si tuviera trece años, y me besó en los labios brevemente, sonriéndome.

"Adiós." Parecía un poco triste por decirlo.

"Adiós." Le sonreí, saludando a su madre, que me había contratado, que también me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Me había metido mano más que su hija. Me adoró desde que me la puse sobre el hombro y actué como si me la llevara a una de las habitaciones cercanas, para hacerme cargo de ella.

No, no tuve sexo con la madre de Anna, ni con ninguna de ellas. Era una despedida de soltera, esas cosas no pasaban aquí. Pero a hurtadillas, me han dado muchos números de teléfono, eso era normal. Los acepté sonriendo y dije gracias, estaré en contacto, dándoles después un profundo beso. Trabajo futuro, nuevos clientes.

Un coro de despedida me aclamó desde arriba mientras baja los escalones del porche, volviendo a la calle para tomar el tren y volver a casa de Bella.

No corrí aunque me di prisa. No quería llegar tarde a mi terapia con mi hermosa doctora Bella. Y tenía una llamada de teléfono que hacer a las tres de la tarde, como era habitual.

=:=TRL=:=

 **BELLA.**

Cuando llegué a casa oí el agua de la ducha corriendo. Sonriendo, me alegré de que ya estuviera aquí. Tenía que admitir, que en solo un par de días, me gustaba volver y tenerlo conmigo, esperando. Una gran parte de mí quería ir al baño y abrir la puerta de la ducha, tal vez asustarlo un poco.

Eso me cagaba de miedo. Desde que vi _Psicosis,_ cuando tenía ocho años, tenía una extraña sensación cuando estaba sola en la ducha. Incluso prefería las puertas de cristal antes que las cortinas, me sentía más segura si podía ver lo que había fuera mientras me duchaba.

No es que pudiera hacer algo para ponerme a salvo si alguna vez pasaba, pero aún así…

Estaba a punto de llamarlo para que no se asustara si me oía, pero entonces empezó a cantar.

" _La noche se agudiza, realza cada sensación._

 _La oscuridad se entremezcla y despierta la imaginación._

 _Silenciosamente, los sentidos abandonan sus defensas._

 _Indefenso para resistirme a las notas que escribo._

 _Para componer la música de la noche."_

Cantaba como un ángel oscuro, como Gerard Butler en el Fantasma de la Ópera. ¡Me encanta esa película! Y sí, sé que también es una obra de teatro. Pero, de momento, solo había tenido la suerte de ver la película. Recordé que la canción se llamaba "La música de la noche". Me senté en la sala de estar, escuchando con tranquilidad, sonriendo, preparando mi cuaderno y mi grabadora.

Su magnifica voz, se entrelazaba con el vapor del baño como una nube de brujería negra, llegando a mi alma con su melodía encantada.

" _Lentamente, con cuidado, la noche deja ver su esplendor.  
Tómalo, siéntelo, tembloroso y tierno.  
Aparta tu rostro de la llamativa luz del día.  
Aparta tus pensamientos de la luz pálida y sin sentimientos.  
Y escucha la música de la noche."_

" _Cierra tus ojos y ríndete ante tus sueños más sombríos.  
Deshazte de las ideas de la vida que antes conociste.  
Cierra tus ojos, deja que tu espíritu se eleve. _(Alargó esta nota de un modo increíble). _  
Y entonces vivirás como nunca antes has vivido"_ (Bajó el tono hasta silenciarse).

 _¿Hace calor aquí o es cosa mía?_

Me abaniqué con mi cuaderno, sintiendo de repente un hormigueo y sudor.

Intenté concentrarme en las preguntas que había preparado, pero leí la misma cinco veces, no tenía claro lo que había escrito hace horas.

" _Suavemente, hábilmente, la música te acariciará  
Escúchala, siéntela, poseerte en secreto._

 _Abre tu mente, libera tus fantasías  
En esta oscuridad sabes que no puedes combatir  
La oscuridad de la música de la noche."_

" _Deja a tu mente embarcarse en un viaje hacia un extraño nuevo mundo  
Deja todos los pensamientos de la vida que antes conocías  
Deja que tu alma te lleve hacia donde debes estar  
Solo entonces me pertenecerás." _(una vez más, su voz era irrestiblemente suave").

La parte sobre dejar la vida que antes conocía y dejar que mi alma me lleve donde quiera estar… me pregunto si Andrew Lloyd Weber, de algún modo, supo sobre Edward y yo, hace años.

Me encantó la forma en que cantó la última frase, _solo entonces me pertenecerás_. Él cree que me pertenece pero, en realidad yo le pertenezco a él.

¡Hey! ¡Sesión de terapia!, ¿Recuerdas, doctora Bella? Oh sí, Dios, no tengo esperanza.

" _Flotando, cayendo, dulce intoxicación  
Tócame, confía en mí, saborea cada sensación  
Deja que el sueño comience, que tu lado oscuro se rinda  
Ante el poder de la música que he escrito  
El poder de la música de la noche."  
"Solo tú puedes hacer que mi canción despegue  
Ayúdame a crearla música de la noche."_

Ahora él tarareaba la melodía y sentí como mi pecho se aflojaba, como si hubiera estado guardando algo y ahora lo dejara ir, lentamente.

Con esa jodida voz, debería ser cantante. Tengo que dejar de usar la palabra J. Desde que él está aquí, la palabra sigue colándose en mis pensamientos y en mi boca. Es un chico malo. Y me está influenciando.

Pero nunca olvidaré esta canción… y la voz de Edward. Ahora es parte de mí. ¡Estoy temblando! Lo anoté en la parte trasera del cuaderno, donde había escrito mis sentimientos. Edward estaba en la primer mitad.

Vi como mis manos actuaban por sí solas, solo escribiendo, lo adoro.

Aturdida, mis ojos se fijaron en esas palabras. En trece días, casi doce, estaría fuera de mi vida. No lo volvería a ver.

Los minutos pasaban pero para mí eran como segundos. Casi me da un ataque cuando oí, de repente, la voz de Edward detrás de mí, saliendo del baño.

"¡Doctora Bella!" dijo en voz alta, riendo mientras saltaba, mi cabeza giró mientras él, rápidamente, se sentaba en el sofá verde en lugar de tumbarse como un espécimen sexy.

"Lo siento." Sonrió, pasando las manos por su cabello húmedo. Parecía oscuro, casi negro, a causa del agua, pero el sol sacó a relucir sus reflejos rojizos.

No llevaba camiseta, tal y como indicaba la regla número uno, con un pantalón de pijama negro de franela, con líneas rojas bajando y entrecruzándose.

Los pies desnudos, como siempre. Se sentó, respetuosamente, me parecía que intentaba comportarse, después de la charla que tuvimos esta mañana.

"¿Estoy a tiempo?" preguntó mirando alrededor en busca de un reloj.

"Sí, Edward, estás a tiempo." Le sonreí.

Te amo.

"Bien…" Fui a la parte delantera de la libreta y cogí el bolígrafo, apreté el botón de la grabadora y dije: "Edward – sesión dos."

Empieza a aclarar las primeras cuestiones, me dije a mí misma, mirando mi lista de preguntas.

"Así que, Edward", sonreí mirándole por debajo de mis pestañas, "¿te gusta Bob Esponja?"

Una sonrisa invadió su rostro mientras se abochornaba levemente, mirando por la ventana y luego otra vez a mí. Yo también me reí, recordando.

"Por fin lo preguntas." Miró sus pies y luego otra vez a mí, "me preguntaba si te habías dado cuenta."

"Me doy cuenta de todo". Informé, "es mi trabajo, o… lo que quiero que sea, en todo caso."

Se rascó la mejilla mirando por un momento su rodilla.

"¿Entonces?" Lo presioné con suavidad.

"Realmente no lo veo…" explicó y pude ver que no me lo estaba contando todo, "me… gusta que esté puesto. Escucharlo, como, de fondo… me relaja."

Se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza un par de veces, parecía como si algo interno estuviera pasando en sus ojos, pensando en su respuesta.

"Los dibujos animados son puros." Añadió, "inocentes. Eso me gusta…"

Tenía sentido. Su vida cotidiana es tan impura, supongo, que cuando está fuera del trabajo, tal vez, necesitará ver algo que contraste con la oscuridad sexual de la misma.

Tomé algunas notas rápidamente y dije: "Lo entiendo."

"¿Lo haces?" fue una pregunta retórica, cruzándose de brazos para volver a descruzarlos después.

Oh, oh. Lo estoy perdiendo. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que hacer con sus manos, me recordó a mí misma. Nunca sé qué hacer con mis manos. Es gracioso, ahora está tan nervioso como yo cuando emplea sus hechizos en mí. Somos como las caras opuestas de una moneda.

Cogió una revista de la mesita de café y la enrolló, golpeándola con suavidad sobre su rodilla. Bien, tiene algo con lo que jugar.

"¿Estás bien, Edward?" Pregunté sin presionarlo.

"Sí, bien." Sonrió, "continúa."

"Bien". Tomé aliento, "voy a hacerte una serie de preguntas rápidas, para quitárnoslas de encima, ¿de acuerdo? No te enfades."

"Bien." Parecía curioso.

"¿Alguna vez… han abusado sexualmente de ti cuando eras niño?" Apreté la mandíbula al preguntarlo y me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos.

"No" sonrió, supongo que le gustaba ver el miedo en mis ojos.

Esperé sin decir nada, para ver qué decía a continuación.

"Las personas que me cuidaban mientras mis padres no estaban eran geniales conmigo. Joseph, el mayordomo, era como un padre para mí. Le encantaba la ópera y la música y me enseñó todo lo que sabía. Me enseñó a tocar el piano y la guitarra. Y también estaba Katherine, una mujer maravillosa que trabajaba en la cocina. Era mi madre sustituta y pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, en la cocina, ayudándole a picar cosas, mezclar y cocinar. Nadie en la casa me hubiera hecho nada que me hiciera daño. Me criaron. ELLOS me amaban."

Se detuvo y movió la revista enrollada por su pierna, de arriba abajo, mirándola fijamente.

"¿Los has vuelto a ver alguna vez? ¿A Joseph o Katherine, o a cualquiera de ellos?" Pregunté.

"Trabajan para mis padres." Me miró con severidad y añadió, "no".

"Pero, obviamente, se preocupaban por ti." Señalé, "¿no has podido verlos lejos de casa de tus padres o algo así? ¿O llamarlos?"

"Trabajan para mis padres." Repitió poniéndose tenso, "no quiero que pierdan su trabajo. No haré que los despidan, ¿dónde irían? Ya no son tan jóvenes, no. No tendrían nada."

"Bien". Mantuve la calma viendo que empezaba a molestarse un poco más.

"Si mis padres pudieron darme la espalda y echarme de sus vidas, seguramente también podrán hacerlo con cualquiera de sus empleados, ¿no crees?", señaló.

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir." Asentí estando de acuerdo con él.

"Tal vez… podrías tocar algo para mí… ¿alguna vez?" Pregunté, ahora era Bella, había apartado la parte de doctora.

Su triste rostro se transformó en relajado y dulce cuando me miró. "Me encantaría, Bella". Susurró, "en pocos días. Saldremos."

Sonreí todavía más, me encantaba la idea de sentarme a su lado mientras tocaba el piano para mí.

"Por cierto, eres un gran cantante." Solté, sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban cuando volví a mi lista de preguntas.

"Gracias, espía Bella." Se burló, sonriendo y jugando con la revista una vez más.

Escogí una pregunta ligera; "Háblame de tus amigos… gente a la que estés unido."

"Hmmm, en el club, está Emmett, un buen amigo, Jasper, otro bailarín, también es mi amigo. A veces salimos juntos. Y Victoria, es la pelirroja, la dueña de _Fire_ , es muy cercana a mí. Maneja mis asuntos."

Se detuvo, parecía que estuviera pensando, luego se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Supongo que eso es todo".

Genial, otros bailarines y su jefa. No serían capaces de ayudarle a salir de este estilo de vida. Ellos también estaban atrapados en él.

"¿Nadie más?" Le pregunté, manteniendo mi sonrisa sin juzgarlo.

"No." Casi parecía avergonzado.

Tomé nota y Edward me cortó de repente. "Prefiero tener solo tres amigos de verdad que cien falsos."

¿Cree que lo estoy juzgando porque solo tiene tres amigos? Voy a tener que ser clara en esto.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo." Lo miré fijamente, "mis mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie, son mis únicas amigas de verdad. El resto del mundo solo son compañeros."

Miró a su revista y pensé en decir algo importante para él, añadiendo, "¿y Edward?"

Me miró a los ojos, parecía algo nervioso.

"Puedes considerarme una de tus amigas." Dije con tono serio, dándole importancia, esperando que pudiera ver que no lo decía por decir, "¿de acuerdo?"

Sonrió y bajó la mirada, parecía feliz y tal vez… ¿emocionado por mis palabras?

"Gracias, Bella." Volvió a mirarme con sus preciosos e inocentes ojos y me dijo: "Tú también puedes contar conmigo como tu amigo."

"Lo haré, gracias." Sentí lágrimas en mis ojos. Sí, espero que este sea nuestro primer paso hacia la confianza mutua. Para mí fue un gran momento.

"Esta es una pregunta divertida." Bromeaba, o al menos lo intenté, "¿te acuestas con hombres y con mujeres? ¿O solo con mujeres?"

Por favor, di solo con mujeres, por favor, por favor.

Parpadeó, un poco sorprendido por mi pregunta y dijo con rapidez: "No, SOLO mujeres. Ni hombres, ni niños. Mujeres mayores de dieciocho años".

Gracias, gracias. ¿Por qué estoy dándole gracias a Dios por esto? Se acuesta con toneladas de mujeres por dinero, ¿y de algún modo estoy aliviada?

"¿Alguna vez consumes drogas o alcohol?" Continué, quería quitarme estas preguntas de encima.

"Nada de drogas." Sonrió, "ocasionalmente alcohol, en una cena o una fiesta, alguna copa de vino, nada fuerte. Los borrachos y drogadictos no tienen muy buen aspecto después de una noche de fiesta. No podría hacer bien mi trabajo si estuviera borracho o drogado. Y también… está mal… para mí. Es un mal ejemplo para… otros."

Estaba pensando en algo más, aunque no lo dijo. ¡Hombre! Ojalá se abriera más. Pero estaba siendo impaciente. Necesitaba más tiempo para confiar en mí. Estaba haciéndolo muy bien en realidad, siendo honesto conmigo. No debería quejarme.

"Bien". Tomé nota, "¿y tienes… enfermedades o algo así?"

Odio preguntar esta mierda. Odio a James.

Me miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Nunca tocaría a una persona como lo hago si tuviera alguna enfermedad o algo así, Bella." Dijo sin dudarlo, "Victoria nos revisa semanalmente. Todos estamos limpios. Si dejáramos de estarlo perderíamos nuestro trabajo. Uso protección, siempre. No te haría eso, Bella. Por favor… créeme."

"Lo sé." Le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón, "James me ha hecho preguntarte esto. Lo siento."

"¿Quién es James?" La ceja de Edward se elevó.

"Oh, quería decir el doctor Collier, mi profesor." Le informé.

"Oh".

Elegí mi siguiente pregunta: "¿Ahora mismo tienes una amante?" No sé por qué pero temía la respuesta.

"Y…" Empecé mirando mi cuaderno y sujetando mi bolígrafo con firmeza, "¿tienes… alguien especial… ahora, en tu vida? Como una novia o…"

"En este momento tú eres mi novia." Sonrió, parecía que se estaba burlando, "y sí, eres muy especial."

Genial. ¿Esta es su forma de decir que soy una retrasada que no puede salir sola de su propio baño?

"No, quiero decir… Además de mí". Seguí intentándolo, "¿en tu vida personal? Puedes decírmelo, no me voy a volver loca ni nada por el estilo. Te lo he dicho, no soy tu dueña. Está bien."

"Ninguna novia." Exhaló su aliento, "siendo lo que soy… no muchas mujeres están bien con esto. Las mujeres que conozco no me quieren cerca una vez que han terminado conmigo. Y eso está bien. Yo tampoco iría a una cita con alguien como yo, si fuera una chica".

"¿Por qué dices eso, Edward?" Volví a hacerle una pregunta abierta, quería conocer más de sus pensamientos sobre este tema.

Esto es importante. Debe saber que es deseable y no solo para los juegos sexuales a cambio de dinero. Su autoestima es casi nula. Ojalá tuviera tiempo para ayudarle a construirla. Pero eso lleva tiempo… y no lo tenemos.

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros, "es la verdad. Querías la verdad. Soy una ramera, si llevo a una chica a cenar y empezamos a hablar, ¿cuál es la primera pregunta que surge? ¿A qué te dedicas, Edward? Entonces, puedo mentir, lo cual estaría mal porque toda la relación se construiría sobre una mentira, o puedo decir la verdad. Una vez, dije la verdad y la chica me tiró una copa en la cara y salió del restaurante. Esa fue la última 'cita' que tuve".

Dios. La humillación de que una chica te tire una bebida en público. ¡¿Y qué perra le hizo eso?! Estoy llegando a odiar a mi propio género. Realmente han retorcido la mente de este hombre en cien direcciones diferentes, y todas erróneas.

No lo ayudes, me había dicho James, solo estúdialo e informa.

Suspiré y decidí pasar a la siguiente pregunta.

"Bueno, aquí hay una buena, creo". Elegí una, "cuéntame algún buen recuerdo que tengas de tus padres".

Rodó los ojos y apretó un poco más la revista.

"¿Por qué seguimos volviendo a ellos?" Preguntó, apretando los dientes.

"Bueno, Edward…" Le expliqué, "tu vida empezó con tus padres, aunque estés enfadado con ellos, todavía son importantes y…"

"No son nada". Sus ojos reflejaban crueldad, casi como si le doliera, "están muertos. Muertos para mí. ¡Fui a ellos, con ella entre mis brazos y les rogué que la ayudaran! ¡Me tragué cada pedacito de orgullo que tenía y les rogué como un perro, llorando en la nieve y me cerraron la puerta en las narices como si no me conocieran!"

Al ver el miedo en mi cara se obligó a relajarse. En segundos, se calmó y tomó respiraciones profundas, diciendo: "Espera. Dame un segundo".

No dije nada, no sabía de qué hablaba y quién era esa ella que había sostenido entre sus brazos mientras pedía ayuda a sus padres, pero no importaba. Acaba de soltar algo de veneno de su interior y eso es algo bueno. Necesitaba sacarlo o se lo comería por dentro. Ya lo estaba haciendo, obviamente.

"No tienes que calmarte, Edward". Me apoyé dejando mi cuaderno a un lado por un momento, sus ojos me evitaban mientras miraba fijamente a sus nudillos, "está bien gritar si es lo que necesitas hacer. Puedes dejarlo salir, no me asustas. No te tengo miedo".

Soltó un poco de aire que sonó como una risa. "No deberías haber dicho eso".

"¿Por qué no?" Traté de sonreír, siendo amable y sumisa.

"No puedo perder el control contigo… o con cualquiera, nunca". Dijo con tanta tristeza, parecía tan solo, sin mirarme a los ojos, "mi rabia… es como un demonio horrible dentro de mí. Tengo que mantenerlo calmado todo el tiempo. No puedo dejarlo salir. No quiero ser un monstruo. Y eso es lo que sería si lo desatara. No te lo haré, Bella, a ti menos que a nadie".

"Puedo manejarlo, Edward". Mentí, intentando sonar fuerte y valiente, "no puedes ser esclavo de esa ira. Te está consumiendo. ¿Quieres hablar más sobre tus padres, sobre lo que acabas de decir?"

"¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta?" Dijo en voz baja, seguía sin mantener contacto visual.

"Está bien, Edward". Dije, relajada, volviendo a coger mi cuaderno, con la esperanza de encontrar una pregunta más agradable, más fácil para él en este momento. Volvería a este tema más adelante.

Aquí hay una buena, esperemos. Con Edward nunca se sabe.

"Háblame sobre alguno de tus trabajos antes de trabajar en _Fire_ ". Le sugerí, "¿empezó todo en _Fire_?"

"Sí". Ahora parecía menos tenso, suspirando y mirándome a la cara una vez más, "antes de eso, después de que tuve que dejar la universidad, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Mi novia en esa época, estaba en la universidad y yo solía dormir a escondidas en su dormitorio porque no tenía donde vivir".

"Aunque nos pillaron muy pronto y me echaron, así que, por un tiempo, estuve viviendo en la calle. Trabajé en un montón de trabajos de mierda, ya que solo tenía el bachillerato".

"Hice pizzas, fui ayudante de camarero en el Red Lobster, camareo en Denny's, sobre todo en restaurantes, porque podía comer allí. Es asombroso lo que la gente no se come. No padecí hambre en mucho tiempo, mientras estuve trabajando".

"En invierno, simplemente me quedaba donde estaba trabajando para mantenerme caliente, desde la apertura hasta el cierre. Normalmente, a mis jefes no les importaba. Así que, en realidad, solo tenía que encontrar un sitio donde dormir una vez que el sitio hubiera cerrado, hasta la mañana siguiente".

"En aquella época eché mucho de menos mi coche. Podría haber dormido en él y haber estado un poco caliente. Pero encontré sitios. Bancos, cubículos en la parada del bus, cementerios que son muy oscuros y tranquilos. Dormía muy bien en ellos".

"Aunque no podía ducharme en cualquier sitio, siempre estaba limpio. Me lavaba en los baños de las gasolineras, usando mi propio jabón y champú".

Me quedé congelada en mi asiento. Me había parecido una pregunta fácil y Edward la estaba respondiendo sin ningún tipo de ira o tristeza, pero… Yo estaba increíblemente triste por él y enfadada.

¿Cómo pudieron sus padres echarlo y dejar que viviera en las calles? ¿Y cómo su novia, el amor de su vida, permitió que esto pasara? Si él fuera mío y hubiera echado su vida por la borda, su dinero, su coche, sus estudios, su familia, todo por mí, no le habría dejado hacerlo. ¡Preferiría dejarlo ir antes que hacerlo pasar por todo eso!

"¿Tienes suficiente, Bella?", me preguntó con suavidad, notando mi horror y rompiendo la pequeña pausa.

Salí de mi trance y dije; "Oh, no, estoy bien. Estaba pensando. Lo siento".

Edward me sonrió un poco mientras escribía por un segundo y le preguntaba: "¿qué pensaba tu novia de todo esto?"

Con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros miró a lo lejos.

"A ella no le gustaba, lo odiaba." Admitió, "pero las cosas eran así. No podíamos cambiarlas. Incluso intentó dejarme, pero un par de semanas más tarde, cuando vio que todavía seguía haciendo pizzas me preguntó por qué. Le dije que no me importaba si me dejaba o no. No iba a volver con mis padres, su dinero o su universidad. Le rogué por mucho tiempo y finalmente, volvió conmigo. Ella me amaba".

Lo decía casi como intentando convencerse a sí mismo. Lo anoté.

Ella me amaba. En pasado.

"Sé que lo hacía." Dije con amabilidad y honestidad.

Yo lo haría. Lo hago. Y probablemente eso es lo más estúpido, estar enamorada de "Edward, la prostituta" en lugar de su novia que amaba al "pobre Edward". Dios, parezco el doctor Seuss.

"¿Crees que… tal vez hoy seas capaz de decirme su nombre, Edward?" Intenté con tacto, sabía que esto le dolía, era lo que lo había roto lo suficiente como para llevarlo a la vida que vivía ahora.

Exhaló su aliento una vez más, y noté que sus manos estaban a sus lados, cerradas en puños. Sus ojos parecían solemnes, luchando en silencio mientras miraba hacia abajo, a la revista. Creo que en realidad quiere decírmelo… pero no está listo todavía.

Lo siento mucho, Edward. No quiere hacerte daño, ni lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Preferiría cortarme con un cuchillo antes que seguir haciéndolo. Pero este es el sueño de mi vida, ser psiquiatra. Dios, ¿y si esto significa que no sirvo para esto? Aunque esta preocupación era secundaria a lo que le estaba haciendo al pobre Edward.

"Está bien." Dije, terminando con su batalla interna, "hoy no. Está bien, Edward".

Soltó otro largo suspiro y me miró, una vez más, había vergüenza en su mirada.

"Gracias, Bella". Dijo con suavidad, "lo siento. Realmente lo estoy intentando…"

"Lo sé, Edward". Le sonreí tranquilizándolo, "estás haciendo un gran trabajo, en realidad. Lo digo en serio. No te disculpes".

Volvió a respirar profundamente, relajándose lentamente. Me di cuenta de que era muy bueno recuperándose de su dolor. Solo lo aparta, una y otra vez. Se ha vuelto muy bueno en eso, podía decirlo por sus expresiones faciales.

"Así que, tu novia continuó yendo a la universidad mientras tú hacías lo que podías por sobrevivir… ¿alguna vez sentiste… cómo te sentías ante el hecho de que ella continuara estudiando y tú… estuvieras… fuera de ese mundo?"

Se mordió un poco el labio inferior, desenrollando la revista y enrollándola en la dirección opuesta.

"Puede que estuviera un poco celoso… ahora lo sé". Admitió, "nos peleábamos un montón durante esa época. Me comportaba como un crío y no era justo con ella. No era su culpa. Yo estaba todo el día esperando solo para poder estar por la noche en su habitación y pasar tiempo con ella, pero ella tenía otras cosas que hacer. Eso me cabreaba mucho. Tenía amigos, actividades y clubes de estudio en la biblioteca. Y yo ya no podía ser parte de eso. Lo odiaba. A veces fui cruel con ella. La hacía llorar todo el tiempo. Pero aún así, se quedó conmigo. Siempre me perdonaba. Dios sabe por qué".

"Ella te amaba." Le dije como recordatorio.

Me miró con un profundo dolor y sonrió un poco.

"Sí." Dijo sin añadir nada más.

Me estiré y detuve la grabadora.

"Tengo hambre." Lo liberé de momento, "vayamos por comida china".

"¿En serio?" levantó la ceja mientras las esquinas de sus labios se elevaban en una encantadora sonrisa.

"En serio." Dije sonriendo mientras cerraba mi cuaderno. Tenía muchas más preguntas pero por hoy, era suficiente, había sido un buen comienzo.

"Suena genial". Sonrió, en pie, "debería cambiarme de ropa. Seré rápido. Espera aquí."

Se precipitó en mi dormitorio –nuestro dormitorio- y oí como se quitaba la ropa. Es demasiado dulce, corriendo como si fuera a abandonarlo si no lo hacía.

"Oh, espera". Dijo desde la puerta de la habitación, parecía algo tenso, vestía unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta roja, con los hombros al descubierto, "tengo que hacer una llamada. Siempre tengo que hacer una llamada a las tres de la tarde. No me llevará mucho, lo prometo. ¿Está bien?"

"¿Qué te he dicho, Edward?" Lo regañé casi como si fuera su madre, "no tienes que pedir permiso. Si tienes que hacer una llamada, haz una llamada. Está bien. Puedo esperar."

Dudó, mirándome.

"¿Está bien si…" se detuvo a sí mismo, "debería salir para hacerla. Es… personal".

Tragó mirándome con nerviosismo.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí, sin tener ningún problema en darle algo de intimidad. Es agradable ver como, para él, algunas cosas son demasiado personales como para compartirlas. Pero no pude evitar preguntarme a quién llamaba y de qué se trataba.

"No hay problema". Sonreí, "tómate tu tiempo, te esperaré aquí. Estaré viendo Bob Esponja." Me burlé esperando su sonrisa.

Con el teléfono móvil en la mano, me sonrió y gruñó murmurando algo en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Me reí, girando la cabeza mientras él salía por la puerta, cerrando tras de sí.

"¡Nada! Vuelvo enseguida." Lo dijo casi cantando, sonriendo agradablemente.

Estuve viendo Juez Judy durante media hora, hasta que Edward volvió a entrar en el apartamento diciendo, "soy todo tuyo, hermosa Bella. Vamos".

"¡Genial, me muero de hambre!" Sobreactué, tomando la mano que me ofrecía, me llevó calle abajo.

"No podemos consentir eso". Edward sonrió, "tienes que alimentarte, esta noche necesitarás energía".

Capturó mi boca con la suya cuando llegamos a un alto en la calle, gente aleatoria se movía a nuestro alrededor mientras abría los labios y los cerraba sobre los míos, ahora sabía a fresa. ¡Yum!

Después de que rompiera el beso nos pusimos en movimiento una vez más. Me reía, no sé qué o si tenía algo planeado para esta noche. Oh, a quién intento engañar, lo más probable es que tenga algo planeado. Me sentí tan nerviosa de repente, aunque también, eufórica y ansiosa.

Fue divertido ir en el metro con él. Estábamos de pie, sujetándonos del poste, apoyándonos y dejando que nuestros cuerpos giraran alrededor hasta que chocaban entre sí y nos reíamos. Después de unos minutos, me sujeté del poste y él se puso detrás de mí, su cuerpo pegado a la parte posterior del mío mientras que tenía los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sujetándose del poste con las dos manos, acunándome entre sus brazos.

"Mueve el pelo." Su voz estaba en mi oreja, mientras me reía y sacudía la cabeza, los mechones de mi pelo cayendo sobre mi hombro.

"Eso es". Gruñó, "buena chica".

Su boca expandió un calor y humedad maravillosos, besándome bajo la oreja, lentamente, arrastrándose por mi cuello, dando suaves y eróticas mordeduras, volviéndome loca.

Susurrando en mi oído, entre sus besos, dijo, "mira a todos los que te observan, Bella. Están celosos de mí…" BESO. MORDISCO. "Y tienen fantasías contigo". BESO. "Quieren desnudarte igual que yo." MORDISCO. BESO.

"Uuuhhh…" Cerré los ojos y sentí como mis rodillas se debilitaban.

"¿Lo sientes?" Su sexy voz, caliente, gruñó en mi oreja y sentí como movía mi cuerpo con fuerza contra el poste, presionando su erección contra mi trasero, dejé escapar un pequeño gemido de mis labios, mirando alrededor inmediatamente, a las personas que nos rodeaban para ver si realmente alguien nos miraba.

"Sí". Susurré, sintiendo la sensación de no solo su pene presionando mi culo, sino que también la barra me presionaba entre las piernas, oculta de la mayoría de las miradas a causa de que las manos de Edward en el poste, me sostenían con firmeza.

"Mira lo que me haces…" volvió a gruñir, parecía molesto al respecto.

MORDISCO. BESO. LAMETÓN.

Una parte oscura y malvada en mi interior quería sujetarlo del pelo mientras él me tomaba justo aquí, golpeándome contra la fría barra, delante de todos, amoratando mi pelvis mientras él la empujaba una y otra vez contra el metal, golpeando de modo obvio e intrusivo.

Su mano sujetó mi pelo y tiró un poco de mi cabeza, "emocionante, ¿verdad? ¿Yo controlando tu cuerpo en medio del tren, con todos estos testigos? Di que sí."

"Sí." Confesé, al infierno con las consecuencias. Era tan bueno rompiendo mis inhibiciones. ¡Siento como si me estuviera convirtiendo en una persona completamente diferente en menos de dos días!

Estoy trabajando en él durante mi tiempo… y definitivamente, él está trabajando en mí durante el suyo.

Dios, tiene talento. Desearía ser tan buena en mi interrogatorio psiquiátrico como lo es él en su trabajo.

"Sí." Se lanzó a mi cuello, destrozándolo con los dientes, la lengua y sus ásperos labios.

Mis suspiros y jadeos aumentaron, pero no me importaba. Edward me estaba haciendo sentir tan bien que empecé a bloquear a la gente que nos rodeaba.

Su mano vagaba sobre mi culo y lo apretó, incluso le dio un pequeño golpe contra mi pantalón haciéndome gritar, sorprendida, aunque no enojada. Entonces su mano se movió sobre mis senos, por encima de la camiseta, todavía presionándome contra el poste, era su rehén con su cuerpo duro como una roca a mi espalda.

No parecía que muchas personas nos estuvieran prestando atención, pero mi mente empezó a vagar por la paranoia, pensando que todo el mundo podía vernos.

¿Cómo demonios voy a resistirme? ¡Quería hacerlo esperar al menos un par de noches más antes de hacer el amor con él, pero si sigue haciendo estas cosas, no hay manera de que pueda hacerlo esperar! Sí, ya había decidido entregarme a él, a pesar de las advertencias de mi cerebro. Tal vez sepa lo que estaba pensando. ¡MALDITO! ¡Pensará que soy una facilona! Quiero ser diferente a las otras mujeres que ha conocido, pero… ¡solo soy una humana! Lo necesito… mi cuerpo lo necesita. Soy demasiado débil como para resistirme.

"Una chica tan buena…" susurró, mientras sus manos se movían arriba y abajo, por los laterales de mis caderas, acurrucándose y frotando una vez más mis nalgas, "te estás portando tan bien, no me ofreces ningún tipo de resistencia… Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hermosa Bella…"

Edward estaba haciendo un buen trabajo durante mis sesiones y me alegré saber que le estaba correspondiendo igual de bien durante las suyas.

En este mi momento mi boca y mi cerebro eran incapaces de formar palabras, todo lo que podía decir con elocuencia era, "ohhhhhh…" y jadear.

"Todo el mundo está babeando por ti… viendo como estás como una perra en celo justo delante de sus ojos…" su voz se movía como el humo en mis oídos, tan baja, sexual y profunda, "todos desean ser yo… casi pueden verme en su mente… inclinándose en el asiento, bajándote el pantalón…" BESO. MORDISCO. LAMETÓN. "… empujando profundamente mi pene en tu interior y golpeando…"

¡OH, MIERDA! ¡Este chico sabe como HABLAR! ¡Su voz está provocando cosas en mi cuerpo! ¡No tenía ni idea de que oír algo podría hacerme ponerme tan húmeda y cachonda!

Exhalé una respiración profunda, cerrando los ojos mientras mi cuerpo temblaba con fuerza.

"Una vez… y otra…" gruñó en mi oído, "tomándote… haciéndote gritar mientras que todo el mundo está ahí sentado, observando como te follo… ni uno solo te ayudará… nadie me detendrá, Bella."

Su mano se envolvió alrededor de mi pelo, levantando un poco mi cara, la barra entre mis senos mientras me empujaba suavemente contra ella.

"Mmmmmm…" Edward susurró, mirándome desde atrás, "tan dulce… e inocente… como tiemblas y te sonrojas… solo me dan ganas de más… quiero echarle un vistazo a tu putita interior…"

"Oh Dios mío…" Estaba jadeando y sentí la humedad entre mis piernas.

"Al demonio con Dios, ahora estás en mis manos, niñita…" era tan malvado y ardiente que quería violarlo aquí y ahora. ¡¿Qué me estaba haciendo?! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡¿Lo soy?!

Ya lo he dicho. Me encantan los chicos malos. Y Edward estaba haciendo un trabajo maravilloso comportándose como tal. No sabía que tenía este lado. ¡Está lleno de sorpresas!

"Dios tendría misericordia de ti, yo no lo haré." Susurró profundamente en mi oído, dándome un firme mordisco en el lóbulo mientras apretaba el poste con más fuerza, mis dedos se enrojecieron.

La puerta del tren se abrió y Edward me agarró de la mano, tirando de mí, saliendo al andén.

"¡Nuestra parada, a comer!" Su voz volvió a la normalidad instantáneamente mientras que me arrastraba detrás de él por las escaleras del andén, hacia la calle.

¡BASTARDO!

¿Alguien se apunta a un viaje en metro con Edward? ¡Yo sí! Sé que esta actualización llega un poco más tarde de lo habitual pero es que esta semana me he estado planteando varias cosas. De momento he decidido seguir.

Gracias por las alertas, los reviews y los favoritos, es una manera de saber que alguien nos lee y nos hace seguir adelante. Gracias en especial a bbluelilas, Anastacia T. Crawford, Shikara65, nicomartin, Vanina Cantamutto, jesk y los anónimos.


	7. Primera cita

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** La historia no nos pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Winddsinger, nosotras solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

Link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 4819806/ 1/ The-Red-Line

 **CAPÍTULO 7. PRIMERA CITA.**

"Los corazones no deben ser regalados. Los corazones hay que ganárselos." – W.B. Yeats.

=:=TRL=:=

 **EDWARD.**

A medida que conducía a Bella por las escaleras del metro hasta la concurrida calle oí su respiración pesada, mezcla de sorpresa y frustración. Tal vez fuera porque, hace tan solo un momento, yo era su captor en el oscuro tren, y ahora me estaba comportando como un novio hambriento, llevándola rápidamente hasta un pequeño restaurante chino que conozco.

Espero que no pensara que solo estaba bromeando. Oh mierda, tal vez lo piensa. Acabo de perder la cabeza en dos segundos. Joder. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle que es así como soy en realidad? He herido sus sentimientos, ¡JODER! ¡JODER! ¡JODER!

Decidí que le ofrecería alguna explicación una vez estuviéramos sentados, esperando nuestra comida.

Tenía que decir algo para llenar el vacío.

"Este es el mejor restaurante chino de todo Nueva York." Le informé, aunque en realidad no sabía si eso era realmente así. Solo que a mí me gustaba. No es demasiado grande o lujoso, ni está abarrotado. Y la comida es estupenda.

"¿En serio?" preguntó mientras aceleraba para mantener mi paso.

"En serio". Dije con certeza, "yo invito".

"No, yo tengo…" empezó y sabía lo que quería pero la interrumpí.

"No te escucho, Bella". Me puse las manos sobre los oídos, "Bella está hablando pero yo no puedo oírla…" ¡LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!

Me encanta hacerle eso a las chicas. Se lo robé a Eddie Murphy de su película _Superdetective en Hollywood_.

"Mocoso". Dijo abandonando su protesta mientras me quitaba las manos de los oídos y le sonreía, volviendo a sujetar su mano.

Ella volvió a sonreír. No parece que esté cabreada conmigo. Dios. Sentí como mi pecho suspiraba de alivio involuntariamente. Odio la ira.

Bella parecía muy cómoda cuando le mostré la puerta. La abrí para ella y parecía aliviada al ver que no era un sitio elegante. Había adivinado bien, prefiere las cosas corrientes, no las lujosas. Dos puntos para mí.

Aún así decidí que la llevaría a cenar a algún sitio lujoso. Se lo merecía, pero no le daría dos semanas enteras. Se sentiría incómoda y nerviosa, y yo quería evitar cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentirse así.

"¿Quieres sentarte aquí?" Le ofrecí, yendo a una pequeña mesa redonda que había en la esquina, con un gran biombo al lado de la mesa que tenía dibujado un gran dragón rojo.

"Claro." Me siguió, todavía me dejaba sujetar su mano.

Nos sentamos, los menús estaban en el centro de la mesa. Le di uno y abrí el mío, era un menú de papel con tan solo dos páginas en su interior.

"Bueno, Bella… ¿ves algo que te apetezca?" Le susurré, sabiendo que así conseguiría atisbar ese lindo rubor que la invadía tan a menudo.

Y ahí estaba. Sonreí y bajé mi mirada al menú, aguantándome la risa. No quería que pensara que me estaba burlando de ella o disfrutando poniéndola nerviosa. Todo lo contrario, quiero que me responda de un modo pícaro. Pero acababa de empezar con Bella, tal vez, con el tiempo, ella se burlaría de mí.

Se aclaró la garganta y vi como me espiaba por encima de su menú. Aunque después se obligó a sí misma a concentrarse en lo que quería comer y me hizo recular.

"Ummm". Frunció un poco el ceño, tratando de recordar cómo se leía mientras yo me reía, "las… l-lo m-Mein", aclaró su garganta con más fuerza, "las gambas lo Mein suenan bien. Y un filete a la pimienta".

Pobre pequeña Bella. Espero que una vez que hayamos hecho el amor pueda relajarse un poco más a mi alrededor. Lo he llamado hacer el amor. Suena tan sórdido, en lugar de decir follar. Por otro lado, con Bella sí que podría llamarlo hacer el amor. Ella es tan rara, honesta y linda. No sé si ella podría llamarlo hacer el amor, después de todo soy un prostituto al que le ha pagado muy bien.

Sé que no puedo ni debo amar a Bella en el sentido que podría casarme con ella o cualquier cosa así. Esa parte de mi vida se ha acabado y nunca me impondré a ella, aunque me esté enamorando, aunque si yo fuera un hombre normal, real… iría tras ella. Pero no soy real, ni siquiera un hombre. Y nunca podré tenerla.

Solo haz tu trabajo, Edward, hazla todo lo feliz que puedas y después vete. Deja de pensar en el amor cuando estás a su alrededor. Las chicas no se enamoran de los hombres que venden su cuerpo. Tan solo harías el ridículo si realmente te enamoraras de ella, o de cualquier otra, en todo caso.

La única persona que tú amas está en otro sitio, lejos de aquí, no lo olvides. Y eso es todo lo que tienes, todo lo que necesitas. Enfócate. Ella cuenta contigo. Lo sé, respondí mentalmente a mi voz interior, lo sé.

Tal vez, después de Bella, debería dejar de aceptar el trabajar con mujeres jóvenes, consideré. Es más sencillo no involucrarse con las mayores, no se aferran tanto ni se ruborizan cuando las halagas. Muchas jovencitas se sienten unidas a mí, especialmente las vírgenes. Cuando le das a una mujer la primera degustación de la pasión, se enamoran de ti, sin querer, estúpidamente, de forma devastadora.

Sé que Bella no es virgen, pero está cerca. Treinta y tres segundos. A mi modo de ver, es virgen. Mi primera vez con ella tiene que ser suave y sensual, al igual que el masaje lo fue. Pero tal vez pueda hacerlo un poco más emocionante para ella, de algún modo. Me gustaría tomarla en algún lugar exterior, con la brisa acariciando nuestros cuerpos. Pero en Nueva York, encontrar un lugar exterior que esté aislado es como encontrar libros en el apartamento de Paris Hilton.

Sí, he estado ahí. No hay libros. Aunque muchos juguetes. Gracias a Dios no tuve que hablar mucho con ella. Verás, lo haría con cualquiera.

Pero me estoy yendo del tema. Oh, sí, elegir algo que pedir. Comida, ¿recuerdas? Sí, sí, sí.

"Suena bien". Contesté, "pero me gustan las cosas peligrosamente picantes. Mi favorito es el pollo General Tso con brócoli".

Ella hizo una mueca, sonriendo, " _ouch_. ¡demasiado picante para mí!"

"Oh, vamos, puedes probar el mío". Sonreí, cerrando mi menú, prestándole toda mi atención, sujetando su mano y descansándolas sobre la mesa, entre nosotros, "puede que te guste el picante, Bella, si le das la oportunidad".

Ahora me miró y me dio una gran sonrisa, dejando su menú. Sí, Bella, vamos, dilo… dilo en voz alta… algo malvado y bochornoso. Puedes hacerlo.

Estoy en el borde de mi asiento.

"Quiero probarlo…" dijo con suavidad, "¿pero qué pasa si pica demasiado?"

Oh, no está mal. Volví a sonreír, acariciando su mano con mis dedos. La acerqué a mis labios y se la besé con un sentimiento real. Ella quiere pero tiene miedo. Me pregunto si estará hablando de dolor emocional o físico.

"No picará demasiado." Le dije, en serio, mirándola con honestidad, "te lo prometo. Seré bueno contigo".

Frotó mi mano con el pulgar, gentilmente, sus ojos estaban algo brillantes.

"Lo sé." Dijo, sonaba tan sincera. Parece que quiere confiar en mí, a pesar de que no debería.

"Además…" quería que la cosa se encendiera, "sé dónde tienes los cubitos de hielo si las cosas se calientan demasiado para ti".

Se rio conmigo mientras adquiría un suave tono borgoña. Dejé que Bella pidiera su propia comida y después pedí la mía. A algunas mujeres les gusta que coja las riendas y pida su comida, que sea dominante y las controle. Pero Bella no es así. Todavía no, de todos modos. Quiero jugar esa baza más tarde en nuestra relación, si me lo permite.

"Mocoso". Bromeó finalmente, tomando aliento, pude ver que ahora estaba relajada. Buena chica.

"¿Cómo ha ido tu cita?", preguntó, intentando mantener una conversación. Me miraba a la cara y dudé, sin saber qué responder. ¿Se lo cuento? ¿Se pondrá celosa?

"Edward, puedes contármelo". Me leyó la mente, "en realidad, me gustaría saber más sobre tus citas y esas cosas. Podría ayudarme con el estudio. Y sé que no te importa hablar de sexo".

Hmmm, tal vez sea más observadora de lo que pensaba. Está bien, si quiere saber, no tengo problema en hablar sobre esto.

"Está bien." Doblé las manos, mirando a lo lejos por un segundo, luego volví a mirarla directamente, sabiendo que probablemente esto terminaría salpicándome.

"Bueno, he estado en una despedida de soltera". Empecé, "he ido vestido de policía. Me encanta hacer de policía. La novia ha sido muy agradable. Todas lo han sido. Y… ha ido bien".

Bella me miró fijamente y sonrió. "Dios, has sacado de lo bueno lo mejor."

"Eso es, Bella." Sonreí, dispuesto a contarle toda la historia.

Le conté todos los detalles sobre cómo entré en la casa y coloqué a la novia en la silla, esposándola. Bella sonrió y escuchó con gran interés.

"Empecé a bailar y, una vez que me había quitado toda la ropa, el hielo se rompió". Yo se lo contaba a medida que la camarera, una mujer china morena de pelo corto que rondaba los cuarenta, nos traía nuestros refrescos.

Bella se puso de color rojo brillante, pero yo continué hablando, ignorando la mirada que me echó la camarera.

"Froté mi pene de arriba abajo por su cuerpo, cosa que generalmente hace que la pequeña novia se ponga caliente y la aviva para empezar." Dije mientras Bella fijaba la mirada en la camarera, su cara se puso más roja todavía. Creo que la camarera se quedó demasiado tiempo en nuestra mesa solo para poder seguir escuchando nuestra conversación.

Bella me miró y cortó el aire con la mano, como si me estuviera diciendo que cortara o me callara. Pero no lo hice.

"Y una vez que puse mi boca contra la entrepierna de sus vaqueros, era mía." Dije casualmente.

Tomé un sorbo de mi cola a través de la pajita y tragué, continuando con mi historia.

Una vez que la camarera se marchó todo parecía estar bien con Bella. Se rio y escuchó mis historias, e hizo preguntas. Apuesto que le gustaría tener su cuaderno en este momento.

Cuando llegó la comida casi había acabado de contarle todas las cosas que había hecho en casa de Anna y no parecía que se estuviera volviendo loca. Mis amigos eran los únicos con los que podía hablar así. Entonces me acordé, Bella también es mi amiga. Y ahora, estoy seguro de eso.

"¿Te han convertido en helado?" se rio mientras cogía mis palillos y los sacaba de su envoltorio de papel.

"Sí". Sonreí, "se les ocurrió por su cuenta. Me tumbaron sobre la mesa, sobre algunas toallas, y pusieron todo tipo de helados, tarta, nata montada y sirope sobre mí. Entonces, todas se sentaron y empezaron a usar cucharas para comerse el helado. Al principio han sido gentiles, después todas estaban sobre mí a la vez, lamiendo los chorretes de nata y jarabe, sin parar. Ha sido divertido. No me han mordido cosa que me alegra.

En mi mente recordé como Anna, la ruborizada novia, cubría mi boca con jarabe de chocolate y la devoraba, lamiendo y gimiendo.

Bella sujetaba un tenedor rompiendo la sagrada ley de la comida china, pero lo dejé pasar. Ha sido agradable contarle a alguien sobre mi día, y que no se disgustara o molestara conmigo.

"¿Qué pensabas mientras te hacían eso?", preguntó de forma agradable, sin juzgar.

Me reí un poco, respondiendo, "¡sobre todo _frío, frío, frío_! Durante la parte del helado, cuando todas cogían distintos sabores. Después, cuando me estaban lamiendo, pensaba _gracias, gracias, gracias… cálido, muy cálido_. Y después, más tarde, pensaba _¡Dios estoy pegajoso!_ "

Bella se rio durante mi respuesta, pero ahora me miraba fijamente, sonriendo, y me dijo: "Sabes lo que quiero decir, Edward. No te hagas el tonto conmigo".

Sonreí, tomando un bocado de mi pollo con mis palillos mientras ella giraba el tenedor en sus fideos, metiéndolos cuidadosamente en su boca, lamiendo rápidamente sus labios, preocupada por tener presentable su boca conmigo sentado frente a ella. Las chicas son así. Me encantaría ver la boca de Bella toda desordenada y brillante a causa de la salsa. La lamería en un segundo. Pero, espera, vuelve a la pregunta de Bella.

"¿Qué te gustaría que dijera?" Pregunté en tono extremadamente agradable, incluso le di una pequeña sonrisa, "que estaba pensando, por favor, que alguien me ayude… sálvame… no me toques…" Usé una pequeña voz de cobarde mientras decía esas frases y me pregunté qué haría Bella con esto ahora.

"Algo así, supongo… No lo sé." Murmuró volviendo a su comida.

"No tengo ninguno de esos pensamientos, Bella". Dije sin avergonzarme de admitirlo, "los cerré hace mucho tiempo y ahora, ni siquiera se me pasan por la cabeza. Se han ido. No sé exactamente cuándo, pero lo hicieron. No siento vergüenza ni pudor".

"Qué suerte". Dijo Bella en voz baja, "ojalá pudiera perder esos sentimientos."

"No, no lo hagas." Dije con severidad, ella me miró, en silencio, preguntándome con su mirada.

Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida y tomé aliento, añadiendo, "no deseo eso."

"Bien, te digo lo mismo." Sonrió e hizo que le sonriera a cambio.

Comí por un momento, hasta que preguntó, parecía más curiosa que analítica, "¿qué dices cuando… te están haciendo esas cosas? ¿Tienes como, unas frases que siempre utilizas, o… solo dices lo que se te pasa por la cabeza?"

"Normalmente digo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza". Contesté, "si usas siempre las mismas frases todo se convierta en algo irreal para mí. Y además, esta vez no podía decir nada, estaba amordazado."

Se detuvo a medio bocado y me miró.

"¿Amordazado?", medio gritó, parecía sorprendida. Luego miró a su alrededor, esperando que nadie la hubiera oído pronunciar la palabra.

Yo asentí, masticando.

"¿Con qué?" Investigó un poco más, ahora susurraba.

Si pudiera ruborizarme lo habría hecho.

Me apoyé y susurré, imitándola, "un plátano".

"Dios m…" miró alrededor, ruborizándose, y susurrando más bajo, "¿un plátano? ¿Pelado?"

Estuve a punto de echarme a reír, ¿qué diferencia podría haber?

"No, sin pelar". Respondí con honestidad, "así es mejor, no se pone tan blando y aguanta más. No estaba planeado, solo estuve a punto de gritar cuando el helado golpeó mi… entrepierna… y una de ellas dijo, cállate, y antes de darme cuenta, había un plátano golpeando la parte de atrás de mi garganta. Supongo que podría haberlo escupido con bastante facilidad, pero me dijeron que lo mantuviera ahí."

"Y lo hiciste". Terminó ella por mí, mirándome fijamente, casi como si fuera un extraterrestre.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, asentí y me mordí el labio inferior por un segundo, tomando otro bocado de mi pollo.

"Eres… sorprendente." Dijo, bebiendo por la pajita.

Me gusta verla chupar. Dios, mi mente siempre está yendo por esos derroteros. No me extraña que me mire como si fuera de otra especie. Tal vez lo sea.

Sonreí y empecé a robarle gambas de su plato, metiéndolas en mi boca mientras ella intentaba proteger su preciado marisco.

"¡Hey, tú!" protestó con una risita, "¿alguna vez has oído hablar de los límites?"

"No, nunca". Bromeé, cogiendo otra.

"¡Gamberro!" dijo. incapaz de detenerme.

"Toma, prueba un bocado del mío". Ofrecí cogiendo una pieza mediana con mis palillos, "sin manos, solo abre".

Se sonrojó un poco y apoyó las manos a los lados, abriendo levemente la boca, apoyándose hacia delante.

Maldición, ahora estoy duro.

Dios, odio mi pene, es la furcia más fácil de todo Nueva York.

"Más". Le exigí con una sonrisa torcida, ella obedeció, "bien hecho, pequeña Bella. Allá vamos".

Lo posé cuidadosamente en su lengua y empezó a masticar. La miré fijamente y, después de unos segundos, ella ensanchó los ojos y se apresuró a beber de su refresco, bebió mucho. Me reí, "oh no…. Bella… ¿demasiado picante?"

Me reí un poco más hasta que finalmente dejó de beber y jadeó un poco.

"Wow… muy picante…" dijo entre inspiraciones.

"Lo siento, nena". Me disculpé realmente, "creía que te gustaría. Pero al menos, lo has intentado. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Y eso me recuerda…"

Ella me miró, con pánico, como un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche.

"En las próximas semanas", empecé mirando primero su comida y después a ella, "habrá cosas… cosas que me gustaría que probáramos. Nada demasiado salvaje, pero, creo que deberíamos hablar de ello primero, y acordar que estás bien con eso antes de que te lo haga. Como, digamos ahora mismo, si quieres que me detenga, quiero que digas las palabras… lo mein. De este modo, podrás gritar o no y luchar y divertirte mientras jugamos, pero sabré que no quieres que pare."

Se puso roja pero aún así me sonrió.

"Esto es para más tarde, en nuestro tiempo, si llegamos a ese nivel de juego. No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres. Como he dicho, todo depende de ti. Quizás, incluso podrías escribirlo antes de irte a clase, solo una línea, algo que te gustaría que te hiciera por la noche. ¿Qué te parece? Veo que te cuesta pedir lo que quieres, así que, quizás, así funcione mejor. ¿Qué opinas?"

Después de una larga pausa, finalmente habló y susurró: "Me gusta tu idea. Es muy… observador por tu parte… y agradable…. Edward".

La he complacido. ¡SÍ! Continuaba duro como una roca, ¿por qué he dicho gritar y luchar? Esto siempre despierta a Eddie Monster. Quiero llegar al escenario de la fantasía de la violación con Bella. Mucho. Pero sé que tengo que esperar un poco para llegar hasta ese nivel de confianza con ella. Ese juego necesita confianza por su parte. Y todavía está muy nerviosa y temblorosa a mi alrededor. Tendré que esperar un poco.

Cuando ella ya no tiemble ni tartamudee a mi alrededor, planearé ese juego.

"Oye, sabes," me acababa de dar cuenta mientras comía, "hoy no te he hecho ninguna pregunta".

Bella se tensó un poco aunque se obligó a sí misma a relajarse. Ah, tal vez ella está aprendiendo algo de mí después de todo… a relajarse.

"Me estaba preguntando cuando te darías cuenta." Parecía como si la hubiera pillado, como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura, "adelante".

Había estado planeando algunos juegos de rol para hacer con ella, pero necesitaba algo más de información antes de convertirlos en realidad. Debería haber ido más despacio pero, mi cerebro a veces se olvida que estoy con "gente normal", y como Bella había hablado conmigo tan abierta y libremente, me olvidé de ser delicado.

"¿Alguna vez has hecho una mamada?" Le pregunté mientras ella bebía su refresco.

Un horrible sonido de asfixia salió de su garganta y me roció de Coca Cola, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

Su rostro estaba morado y ahora se cubría la boca con una mano, con la otra se golpeaba a sí misma en el pecho intentando aflojar lo que la estaba matando.

"¡BELLA!" Me puse en pie y me coloqué detrás de ella, dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda, "échate un poco hacia delante… bien." Seguí frotando y golpeando su espalda hasta que, finalmente, después de un minuto, se calmó y empezó a respirar nuevamente con normalidad.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos y los limpió con la servilleta, ruborizándose una vez más mientras me apoyé y a miré de cerca, "¿estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien." Murmuró en voz baja.

La camarera, la única persona en la habitación además de nosotros, estaba de pie a un par de metros, preocupada.

"Está bien". Le dije, "gracias, ¿podría traerle… un poco de agua? Gracias".

Me senté a regañadientes y la miré, me sentía fatal. Casi la mato por haber preguntado con la polla. Me pregunté si esto sería vinculante en un tribunal de justicia.

"Cariño, lo siento". Susurré, "¿estás segura de que estás bien, nena?"

"Estoy bien". Dijo entre dientes, sonriendo a la camarera que le había traído un vaso de agua.

"Lo siento". Bella me miró avergonzada, "ves, por eso me gustaría no ser tan vergonzosa".

"Está bien, me gustas así". Le informé con honestidad, "ha sido culpa mía, no debería habértelo preguntado… así de sopetón".

Tomó una respiración profunda y me miró, sonriendo un poco, para después empezar a reírse de sí misma. Me encanta. Realmente es una persona genial. Me gusta Bella Swan. Mucho. Yo también me reí de verdad.

"Me debes una camiseta nueva. Mira lo que me has hecho." Señalé mi camiseta salpicada por todas partes de manchas de refresco mientras me pasaba la servilleta.

"Lo siento". Continuaba riéndose mientras me ayudaba a limpiarme, casi de pie para llegar hasta mí.

"No te perdono". Bromeé, también riéndome, "tendrás que conseguir mi perdón más tarde".

"Oh sí, ¿cómo se supone que lo voy a conseguir?" Me siguió la corriente. ¡Bien, Bella!

Levanté una ceja. "Oh, estoy seguro de que encontrarás la manera. Empiezo a sospechar de que no eres tan inocente como pareces después de todo. Hay una pequeña perra que se muere por salir. Y cuando lo haga, creo que voy a tener un motón de problemas."

Se rio ante esa observación y empezó a comer nuevamente, esta vez, siendo muy cuidadosa.

"Entonces, ¿me vas a contestar?" La miré tomando un sorbo de mi Cola y esperando.

"Ummm…" Bella miró a las mesas vacías que había detrás de mí, "sí".

¿Eso es todo lo que voy a conseguir? ¿Sí?

"¿Podría yo contestar a una de tus preguntas con un simple sí, doctora Bella?" Le pregunté, conociendo de antemano la respuesta, "sé justa, Bella, desarrolla por favor."

Exhaló. "Tuve un par… de novios… en el instituto. No quería acostarme con ellos, no estaba preparada. Pero… lo hice… practiqué… sexo oral con ellos. Eso hizo que se quedaran conmigo por un tiempo, hasta que encontraron a alguien que les haría más cosas. Así que… sí."

Parecía que acabara de admitir que había abusado sexualmente de niños. Puso la cabeza entre sus manos por lo que no podía verme.

"Hey". Tenía el ceño medio fruncido mientras la miraba fijamente, "hey, mírame, Bella".

Me miró a la cara y le di una cálida sonrisa. "No te avergüences, Bella. Nada de lo que me digas me sorprenderá o me desilusionará. ¿Está bien? Ese es nuestro acuerdo. Me abriré a ti y puedes abrirte a mí. ¿De acuerdo? Me alegra que hayas hecho cosas, es algo bueno. Significa que estás viva y eres sensual, eso me encanta. Y me alegra que hayas hecho esa cosa en particular. Me resulta difícil imaginándote haciéndome cosas. ¿Te gustó hacerlo? Solo dímelo, no te escondas".

"Sí". Me contestó, sonriendo como una niñita, toda orgullosa de sí misma.

Sentí como mi boca sonreía antes incluso de ser consciente de ello y susurré, "excelente". Ahora tenía otra pregunta.

"Voy a hacerte otra pregunta". Le advertí mientras cogía su refresco y lo colocaba en mi lado de la mesa, después cogí su tenedor. Ella se estaba riendo.

Entonces pregunté, "¿tragaste?"

"Sí, no tengo nada en la boca, puedes preguntar." Se rio de mí un poco más.

"No, mi pregunta es _¿te lo tragaste?"_ Hice un movimiento con los ojos para darle una pista.

Sus ojos mostraron lucidez y se cubrió la boca, sorprendida una vez más, riéndose.

Unos segundos después asintió. Con una sonrisa astuta le devolví el refresco y su tenedor, sin volver a decir nada sobre el tema. No quería matarla.

"Mira, no eres tan inocente." Bromeé, ronroneando.

Entonces me sacó la lengua, siempre tan niña.

"No me enseñes eso a no ser que pretendas usarlo sobre mí y no me hagas tener fantasías sobre niñas, no me gustan." Fingí severidad señalándola.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó.

"Sencillamente no me gustan, eso es todo." Casi había terminado de comer y no pretendía ofrecerle más información sobre esto.

Cambia de tema. No dejes que se acerque ahí.

"Bueno, mi próxima pregunta…" decidí dar un giro total , "¿tus amigas saben que me has comprado?"

Se lo pregunté con una sonrisa, como si estuviera bromeando.

"Oh Dios…" sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo mientras comía, "sí, se lo conté."

Entonces se asustó de repente, mirándome, "oh Dios, ¿se puede? No quería… ¿te meterá en líos?"

"¡Shhh, shhh, shhh!" La detuve y sonreí, "está bien si lo saben. No me importa".

Parecía aliviada y retomó su comida. "Deberías haberlas escuchado. Nunca había visto ese lado de ellas".

"¿Qué lado?" Amplié mis ojos, como si estuviera sorprendido, "¿qué dijeron?"

"Odio repetirlo". Evitó mi mirada, comiendo, "pensaba que me insultarían, pero en lugar de eso me preguntaron si ellas también podían jugar contigo".

Me reí, no me sorprendía. A menudo, dos o tres mujeres, siempre amigas, me habían compartido.

Me preguntaba si tal vez ella fantaseaba con compartirme con esas dos chicas. Muchos grupos de amigas tenían esa fantasía.

"Fue realmente embarazoso". Bella me miró una vez más, "supongo que esto muestra de lo que la gente es realmente capaz, en su interior, cuando te dedicas a… esto. Siempre debes ver el interior de la gente, haciendo lo que haces. Ver a mis amigas así me molestó un poco".

Tragué mi cola y moví un poco mi mandíbula, despegando algo de arroz de un diente, "veo a las mujeres con total claridad, si es eso lo que quieres decir. Lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo. Las mujeres no muestran sus verdaderos yos a sus novios o maridos. Pero yo los veo. "

Ella me miró de cerca y tardó como un minuto para preguntar, "¿cómo soy yo?"

Le sonreí y respondí con honestidad, "tú eres buena, Bella."

Se puso colorada y miró hacia abajo, luego volvió a levantar la mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas de mí, Edward?" Se atrevió a preguntar.

Wow. Qué pregunta tan valiente.

"Quiero decir, sin tonterías". Dijo, sorprendiéndome, "puedes decir lo que quieras, solo… puedo aceptarlo. Quiero saberlo".

Me acomodé en la silla, descansando mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, dejando que reposara un momento mientras paseaba mi miraba por ella. Esperó, infinitamente, como si estuviera siendo torturada mentalmente.

"Eres buena". Empecé, "pero quieres ser mala. No mucho, solo un poco. Piensas que eres simple, nada extraordinaria. Prefieres estar detrás, en el fondo de la escena. Odias llamar la atención. Eres muy inteligente y eso te asusta. Tu cerebro mantiene alejados a los chicos estúpidos y hace que creas que no eres deseable. Eres extremadamente sensual y curiosa y quieres explorar tus deseos, solo que no has tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Eres cálida y cariñosa. Siempre hueles increíblemente. Tu tacto es suave, tímido e inocente. Tu voz es profunda, gutural y sexy como el infierno. Haces ruidos que hacen que mi cuerpo duela. Y, Bella, no hay nada de simple en ti. Eres deseable."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando escuchó mi valoración. No dijo nada, solo me miraba, asombrada.

"Oh". Añadí, "y eres torpe y hablas demasiado".

Se rio y yo con ella. Fue maravilloso.

"Bueno, eso es cierto". Se rio.

"Todo es cierto y lo sabes." Me enderecé y tomé un sorbo de mi bebida.

"Wow". Bella no podía decir mucho en este momento, su ojos mostraban que su mente estaba trabajando, "¿cuándo te has dado cuenta de que soy torpe?"

"Esta mañana…" dije casualmente, "cuando te tropezaste con mis zapatos y aterrizaste sobre tus tetas."

Su boca se abrió y no pude aguantarme la risa mucho tiempo. Estallé y ella se unió a mí.

"¡Pensaba que estabas dormido!" me golpeó el brazo, se atrevió a golpear mi pobre y pequeño cuerpo.

"¡Lo estaba hasta entonces!" Me reí, "pero mi parte favorita ha sido ver como te arrastrabas hasta el cuarto de baño, desnuda. Ha sido un momento Kodak."

"Oh, mierda". Golpeó la mesa, avergonzada pero dejándome reír.

"Te odio". Se ruborizó y fingió estar enfadada conmigo.

"Awww…" Intenté capturar sus piernas con las mías por debajo de la mesa, "no lo haces… no digas eso. ¡Has heridos mis sentimientos!"

"¡Bien!" se retorcía, intentando liberar sus piernas pero la sujeté por las rodillas, haciéndole cosquillas.

"Sé amable conmigo… dime que soy el mejor." Le dije jugueteando con ella.

"¡NO!" se rio.

"Dime que soy ardiente, vamos, dime cuanto me adoras, puedo manejar ese tipo de críticas."

"¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME!" Chillaba y reía. Yo apretaba sus rodillas mientras hice una nota mental. Es muy sensible en esta zona.

"Dilo". Le exigí, "¡Dilo!"

"¡ESTÁ BIEN!" chilló, "¡está bien, te adoro, eres muy ARDIENTE! ¡TE DESEO! ¿DE ACUERDO?"

Una vez que obtuve mi respuesta la liberé.

"¿Ha sido muy difícil?" Pregunté, "Dios, acabo de darte un discurso completo sobre como eres y no he conseguido nada".

Estaba bromeando con ella y creía que lo sabía.

Entonces ella dijo: "Eres increíblemente rápido… y fuerte. Tu piel es de marfil, blanca como el mármol… pero cálida. Sé que probablemente es porque… no sales mucho a la luz del sol. Te escondes en lugares oscuros: clubs, mazmorras y dormitorios. Tus ojos son de un maravilloso y extraño color esmeralda, nunca antes lo había visto. Cambian de color. Cuando ríes son más brillantes y relucientes. Cuando estás triste o enfadado se oscurecen un poco. Y el modo en que hablas… a veces… es como… si fueras de otro mundo. Has sufrido tanto que a veces parece que tuvieras cien años. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

La voz casi no me salía del cuerpo. Todo lo que había dicho sobre mí era verdad. Pero estaba obviando todo lo negativo sobre mí y ambos lo sabíamos. Lo diría pronto y me preparé para recibir el impacto.

"Veintiséis". Respondí, mi voz sonaba chirriante y hueca.

Ella me miró, nuevamente había tristeza en sus ojos y tomó aliento, continuando con su inventario sobre mí.

"Crees que lo único que tiene valor en ti está en tu cara y en tu cuerpo". Continuó, "piensas que no hay nada en tu interior. Te consideras muy poca cosa. Deseas agradar a todos excepto a ti mismo. Sufres mucho dolor pero sonríes, ríes y bromeas. Usas una buena máscara. Pero solo es para alejar a la gente. No quieres tener novia. Empleas tu profesión para asustar a todo el mundo. Incluso a esa chica que te tiró la bebida en la cara. Debiste decirle cuál era tu profesión de un modo deliberadamente vulgar para librarte de ella, tal vez porque te diste cuenta de que te gustaba mucho y eso te asustó. Eres gracioso y dulce. Tu voz es hermosa. Me… provoca cosas. Cantas como un ángel triste, la canción más hermosa que he escuchado provenía de ti, en la ducha. Anhelas una familia. Eres un amigo leal y fiel. Y… (dudó un segundo)… vales mucho, Edward. Eres precioso, único y especial. Ojalá lo supieras. Y no quiero compartirte con mis amigas. Te quiero todo para mí, todo el tiempo que pueda tenerte. Odio cuando la gente te hace daño. Quiero salvarte, pero no sé cómo. Me gusta como me miras y me tocas todo el tiempo y me gusta como me abrazas por la noche. Adoro tus besos. Y quiero entregarme a ti. Y no por tu cuerpo o tu perfecta cara. Eres hermoso… por dentro y por fuera".

Me quedé ahí, sentado, totalmente perdido. Por una vez no sabía qué decir. Se necesitaban agallas para decir todo eso. Pero sabía que ella es valiente, había metido a un extraño en su casa, en su vida.

Quería llorar pero me contuve, no quería mostrarle mis emociones, la profundidad de mis sentimientos. Cada vez que lo hacía salía dañado, mucho más que con cualquier látigo o cadena, simplemente no tenía más tolerancia para ese tipo de dolor.

En el exterior puedo sangrar o tener moratones, eso está bien… pero si recibo un solo golpe más en mi corazón no creo que pueda superarlo. En mi interior, mis manos estaban alzadas, en posición defensiva, protegiendo mi roto y cerrado corazón. Las mujeres como Bella son las más peligrosas entre todas, las más letales. Hacen que te enamores de ellas para después arruinarte la vida. No quieren… pero lo hacen.

"Oh" dijo. "Y eres un malcriado, ladrón de gambas y fan de Bob Esponja".

Nos miramos el uno al otro y rompimos a reír. Reímos mucho tiempo.

Nos quedamos sentados sin hablar durante unos minutos. Mucho había sido dicho, demasiado. Pero aún así, había sido agradable oírlo, aunque no fuera cierto.

"¿Bella?" le pregunté, ya no tenía hambre, "quiero que me prometas una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? No te enfades".

"Claro". Me sonrió con agrado.

"Por favor, no te enamores de mí". Traté de no suplicarle mientras miraba esos increíbles ojos, "prométemelo, por favor".

Me miró con esa extraña mirada que no podía interpretar.

Resopló, "no estoy enamorada de ti, Edward. Solo quería que supieras lo que pienso de ti. Todo lo que he dicho es verdad. Te he dicho que soy tu amiga".

Suspiré aliviado y sonreí, "bien. Quiero decir, te agradezco todo lo que has dicho. Lo aprecio. Pero no sería bueno para ti… empezar a tener… esos sentimientos por mí. No me malinterpretes. Realmente creo todo lo que te he dicho. Te deseo y no puedo esperar a experimentar todas las cosas que quieres. Y me encanta pertenecerte, como ya te he dicho".

"Lo sé, Edward". Sonrió, parecía estar bien, "me encanta tenerte".

"Bien". Repetí, sintiendo como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima. No estaba enfadada conmigo, gracias a Dios.

La camarera se acercó y nos preguntó si queríamos postre. Bella dijo que estaba llena, yo también.

Pagué la factura dejando una generosa propina, ella nos trajo dos galletas de la fortuna envueltas en plástico y las dejó en el centro de la mesa, deseándonos una buena noche.

"Oooh, me encanta leer mi fortuna." Le sonreí brillantemente, viendo como me la devolvía. Desenvolví mi galleta y cerré los ojos, dejando salir a mi niño interior y así animar a Bella después de nuestra conversación tan profunda. Ella estaba desenvolviendo la suya, viendo como me comportaba como un niño de cinco años.

La rompí y abrí los ojos mientras sacaba la pequeña tira de papel, sujetándola contra el pecho.

"No puedes leerla, es privado". Me burlé de ella, se había apoyado intentando ver lo que ponía, "lee la tuya, pequeña".

"Mocoso". Murmuró mientras abría la suya, yo le eché un vistazo a mi papel de la fortuna.

Decía: _El amor es la única medicina para un corazón roto._

Bien, ¿por qué mi estómago acaba de revolverse? Siento como si me estuvieran estirando el pecho desde el interior. ¡Es solo una estúpida galleta de la fortuna, por el amor de Dios! Respira, Edward.

=:=TRL=:=

 **BELLA.**

Abrí mi galleta de la fortuna con la esperanza de que me diera un pequeño consejo sobre mi problema aquí presente. Acababa de prometerle a Edward que no me iba a enamorar de él, pero ya lo había hecho. En menos de dos días.

Tenía que actuar como si no estuviera enamorada de él lo más mínimo y eso iba a requerir un esfuerzo por mi parte. Esperaba que me creyera. Y también esperaba que no lo hiciera. Odio mi vida.

Había tres cosas que tenía absolutamente claras:

Primera, Edward vende su cuerpo.

Segunda, había una parte de él, y no sabía lo fuerte que es esa parte, tenía sed de mi cuerpo y planeaba hacerme cosas, muchas y diferentes, en estos doce días.

Y tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Necesito ayuda, galleta de la fortuna, ayúdame.

La mía decía: _El único al que amas está más cerca de lo que piensas._

Arrugué las cejas y pensé en lo que esto significaba. Sé lo cerca que está, está justo delante de mí. ¿Pero esto significa que está emocionalmente más cerca de mí de lo que creo? ¿O solo se refiere a distancia geográfica?

Estúpida fortuna.

=:=TRL=:=

 **EDWARD.**

"¿Ha sido una buena fortuna?" Le pregunté, parecía confusa después de haberla leído.

"Sí". Me miró, sonriendo "supongo. ¿Qué dice la tuya? ¿Es buena?"

"Ajá". Jugueteé, sosteniendo la mía contra el pecho, "si tú me dices la tuya yo te digo la mía".

Ella leyó, "un tiempo emocionante en su futuro inmediato".

"Uy", le sonreí mientras ella se ponía colorada, "esta galleta sabe lo que se está cociendo para ti, Bella. Ha acertado de pleno".

"Bien, desembucha". Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Qué dice la tuya?"

"Uhhh…" miré la mía, intentando pensar en algo que decir en lugar de lo que ponía realmente.

No quería leerla y que Bella pensara que el modo de curar mi alma maltratada era amándome. Yo era un desecho y no quería que me amara. Mi vida es una basura y soy un pedazo de mierda. Merece algo mucho mejor que yo. Ahora le gusto porque soy guapo y le he dado siete orgasmos, nada más".

"¿Necesitas ayuda para leer las palabras largas?", bromeó, riéndose de su propia broma.

Levanté la mirada y le di una gran sonrisa. Esa había sido buena. Yo también me reí. Adelante, Bella.

"No, puedo leerla". Me detuve, "dice, es el momento correcto para hacer nuevos amigos".

Su sonrisa se amplió. "¿Ves? Sabe lo que es bueno para ti. Ha acertado de pleno." Ella adoptó mi frase de hacía un momento.

"¿Nos vamos, hermosa Bella?" Me levanté, retirando su silla para ayudarle.

"Claro, gracias por la cena". Dijo mientras metía mi fortuna en mi bolsillo, planeaba guardármela.

Un pequeño recuerdo de mi primera cita con Bella, una cita real, la primera que había acabado con éxito en siete años.

"Por ti, cualquier cosa, Bella." Dije sin pensar mientras volvía a coger su mano y la llevaba de vuelta al metro.

Madre mía! Cuantas cosas dichas en una primera cita! Estos dos están enamorados el uno del otro hasta los huesos y parece que van a luchar contra sus sentimientos, espero que no sufran demasiado por eso. Gracias por leer. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por las alertas, los reviews y los favoritos, es una manera de saber que alguien nos lee y nos hace seguir adelante. Gracias en especial a nicomaritn, bbluelilas, Tary Masen Cullen, Vanina Cantamutto, Ericastelo, jesk, Anastacia T. Crawford y anónimos. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar el siguiente.


	8. No te encariñes

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** La historia no nos pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Winddsinger, nosotras solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

Link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 4819806/ 1/ The-Red-Line

 **CAPÍTULO 8. ¡NO TE ENCARIÑES!**

 **EDWARD.**

De vuelta a casa, en el tren, empecé a discutir algunas ideas que tenía para mi primera vez con Bella. Estábamos sentados juntos y yo le susurraba en el oído, con mi mano acariciando su cintura.

"¿Esta noche?" Le pregunté.

"Sí". Contestó susurrando en mi oído.

"¿Estás segura?" Pregunté en voz muy baja, "puedo esperar todo el tiempo que quieras".

" _¿PUEDO YO?"_ Ese era mi pene hablando una vez más. Cállate, Eddie. Vete a dormir.

"Estoy lista". Dijo sin ningún indicio de vacilación o miedo, "quiero estar contigo, Edward. No tengo miedo. No tienes que tratarme como si fuera tan frágil. No soy virgen y sé lo que quiero. Y eso eres tú. Te quiero, esta noche".

Me alegraba mucho de oír eso. Quiero tratar a Bella con suavidad y cuidado, ya que es nueva en todo esto, pero al mismo tiempo, también quiero seguir adelante y jugar con ella.

Cuando subimos los escalones del metro llovía fuera. Bella se paró, como si fuera a esperar que parara antes de salir, pero yo no podía esperar. La cogí, arrojándola sobre mi hombro derecho, y salí corriendo hacia las húmedas calles, comenzando el paseo de diez manzanas de vuelta su casa.

Estábamos empapados y Bella gritaba y pataleaba con bastante fuerza, pero yo no podía parar de reír. De algún modo, volvía a sentirme como un niño. Solo que más feliz y despreocupado de lo que nunca había sido. Estar con Bella es tan sencillo.

Cuando llegamos empezaba a oscurecer a causa de las oscuras y grises nubes de lluvia.

Dejaría que subiera las escaleras por sí misma, no sabía si tenía miedo a las alturas o algo así. Ella se alejaba de mí, chorreando agua y riendo mientras que la seguía lentamente detrás de ella, cogiendo su húmeda y fría camiseta. Me encanta ver los pezones a través de una camiseta mojada.

Me acerqué lo suficientemente a ella como para darle un intenso beso, medio áspero, sujetando su cabello entre mis puños, intentando controlar mi fuerza.

Ella gritó y volvió a caer a causa de la alfombra roja del pasillo, me puse encima de ella y la fijé debajo de mí, mi pelo mojado llovía sobre ella.

"Gran idea, Bella" gruñí, "lo haremos justo aquí, en las escaleras".

"Uhh, no". Se puso roja como el neón, apartándome un poco de ella, "no creo que a la señora Nevitz le gustara eso. Vamos, malvado".

Se alejó de mí corriendo por las escaleras mientras yo la perseguía gruñendo, igualando su velocidad. Gritó, riéndose mientras la cogía y arrojaba sobre mi hombro otra vez, como el cavernícola que soy.

Si estaba intentando escapar, se estaba portando mal y en este momento no tenía ningún problema de subir las escaleras con ella hasta su pequeña habitación en la torre.

Se agarró a la parte trasera de mi camiseta gritando algo como que no quería caerse.

"Supongo que puedo llegar a entender que estés tan nerviosa". Le dije con calma mientras subía las escaleras sujetándola con firmeza. Nunca se caería mientras yo la estuviera sujetando pero aún así le dije, "la perspectiva de caer por las escaleras desde esta altura no debe ser nada agradable. Pobre pequeña Bella."

"¡Edward!" Gritó pataleando mientras yo llegaba hasta su puerta.

Usé mi llave y pateé la puerta para abrirla y poder así llevar a mi chica dentro. Bueno, al menos había atravesado el umbral cargando con ella. ¿No es eso romántico?

De repente se oyó un trueno aunque ella no le prestó ninguna atención. Para mí era como si el demonio, ese al que todos llaman Dios, estuviera allí, cabreado, intentando advertirle a Bella cual era el castigo por tirarse a alguien como yo.

Pero desde que atravesamos la puerta no podíamos apartar las manos del otro. La fijé contra la pared de la cocina, besándola con fuerza, consiguiendo un beso ansioso como respuesta por su parte.

Deberíamos estar temblando de frío, estábamos empapados, pero calor… y todavía sentí más calor cuando noté las manos de Bella arrancándome la camiseta húmeda que se pegaba a mi pecho. Retrocedí un paso, dejándola que me la quitara, rompiendo nuestro beso por un segundo, aunque después mis labios la buscaron con más intensidad, golpeando una vez más su espalda contra la pared con un ruido sordo mientras ella se quejaba en voz alta.

Gimió mientras yo le devolvía el favor. Quería quitarle la camiseta aunque no quería separar mis labios de los suyos por lo que opté por romperla. Fue demasiado fácil. Ella gritó mientras tiraba la húmeda y destrozada camiseta al suelo y empezaba a buscar el broche de ese maldito sujetador. Lo juro, mañana revisaré todos sus cajones y le escondería todos los sujetadores.

"Por detrás". Jadeó entre besos. Rápidamente y sin ningún problema le quité esa cosa. Se lo arranqué mientras ella gemía y una vez más, sujeté su cabello con uno de mis puños mientras que con el otro le cogí el pecho, apretando y agarrando con pura necesidad.

Estábamos completamente a oscuras, solo iluminados por los destellos ocasionales de los relámpagos, la levanté un poco y rodeé mis caderas con sus piernas, sosteniéndola con ambas manos por su húmedo y dulce trasero, llevándola hasta la habitación mientras ella continuaba besándome con toda la pasión que le había acusado antes que tenía.

"No dejes de besarme…" murmuré en su hambrienta boca.

"Nunca…" jadeó una vez más, llenando mi boca con su lengua mientras hundía los dedos en mi cabello empapado que me caía en parte sobre el ojo izquierdo.

Llegué hasta la cama dejándonos caer a ambos, ella sobre su espalda y yo encima de ella. Sus piernas se abrieron y desabroché el botón de sus vaqueros bajándole la cremallera con rapidez, tirando hacia abajo del lado derecho mientras ella gemía y gritaba, sonidos rápidos que me convertían en un animal.

Era maravilloso pero no era como yo había planeado que fuera nuestra primera vez. Así que, por su bien, tuve que frenar las cosas un poco.

"Bella". Dije, aunque casi no había tiempo para hablar entre sus besos, "quiero que esta noche tú tomes el control."

"¿Hmmm?" Ella no me estaba escuchando mucho, con sus piernas apretadas alrededor de mis caderas y moviendo la pelvis de arriba abajo, empujando contra mi enhiesto pene.

"Esta noche es para ti". Dije, poniéndome de rodillas y quitándole el pantalón.

Estaba allí tumbada, sonriéndome mientras yo deslizaba las dos manos hacia arriba, hasta sus braguitas de algodón, acariciando su vello mientras ella emitía un maullido, para luego bajarlas y sacarlas por sus lindos pies.

Abrí mi pantalón y me lo quité, revelando mi ropa interior negra, su sonrisa se amplió .

También me los quité, tirándolos al suelo y volviendo con Bella.

La besé una vez más, con toda la energía que tenía antes de que su pierna volviera a enredarse en mi cintura.

"No, no". La reprendí suavemente, sonriendo, "chica mala. Ven aquí".

La moví de modo que era yo el que, en este momento, estaba sobre mi espalda, en el centro de la cama, y ella estaba encima de mí, sentada sobre mis caderas.

"Mis manos van a estar aquí todo el momento". Le informé, situándolas sobre la porcelana con un diseño de rosas y vides del cabecero, "tú tienes el control, Bella. Esta vez. Hazme lo que quieras."

Sabía que esto la haría feliz y no me equivoqué.

Estaba seguro de que su primera, el maratón de treinta y tres segundos, fue totalmente centrada en él situado sobre ella, golpeando y rebotando hasta que se corrió y la sacó, dejándola totalmente humillada e insatisfecha. Esta experiencia sería muy diferente para ella. Cerré los ojos, con una sonrisa agradable en los labios mientras esperaba el tacto de Bella.

Seguramente yo estaría al cargo y tendría el control total en nuestros próximos encuentros, así que era justo que esta primera vez, ella llevara las riendas. Esto también me diría mucho sobre ella, viendo como se desenvolvía.

Se movió un momento, aunque no se fue. Eché un vistazo y tenía mi camiseta roja plegada de forma rectangular. Sonriendo y agachándose, me besó con suavidad y luego puso la camiseta sobre mis ojos, sin atarla detrás de mi cabeza, solo dejándola allí, escondiéndola de mi vista.

"Esto me encanta." Compartí con alegría.

Algunas mujeres hacen que me cague de miedo cuando me vendan los ojos, abriendo y cerrando unas tijeras cerca de mi oído, encendiendo fósforos… Una vez, Raven afiló cuchillos cerca de mí mientras tenía los ojos vendados.

Pero confío en Bella. Con ella no tengo miedo.

Antes de hacer ninguna otra cosa, dejó caer pequeños y dulces besos sobre mis labios, en mi barbilla, en el hoyuelo de esta y en cada centímetro de mi rostro, incluida mi frente.

"Edward…" dijo mientras me besaba, "no eres un juguete… no eres una propiedad… eres un hombre maravilloso, hermoso… y no me estoy refiriendo a lo que se ve. Me refiero a ti. No te poseo aunque… esta noche… me perteneces. ¿Está claro?"

La sentí arrastrándose sobre mi pecho y luego sus piernas estaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza, un maravilloso aroma estaba sobre mí, muy cerca.

"Sí, Bella". Respondí, con voz profunda, sintiendo como las comisuras de mis labios se elevaban un poco. Espero que no pueda oír en mi voz lo mucho que me había gustado lo que acababa de decirme, aunque falso, me gustaría que fuera así.

Estaba esperando a que me dijera algo más, ojalá solo dijera "lame". O algo así, pero su pequeña lengua no le permitiría pronunciar ese tipo de palabras. Su voz solo decía palabras de amor y compresión.

Una vez más, se lo facilité, pero en el futuro no habría más indulgencia para ella. Aprendería a expresar sus deseos antes de que mi tiempo aquí se acabara.

Le di un pequeño lametón, burlándome de ella mientras exhaló una respiración aguda. Sentí un pequeño tirón en el cabezal y me imaginé sus manos sujetando la parte superior del mismo para apoyarse.

"Pórtate bien, Edward". Dijo con voz muy tranquila, "no querrás que te castigue, ¿verdad?" Su pequeña risa me hizo saber que ahora estaba jugando. ¡Sí!

Volví a lamer una vez más, para detenerme de nuevo, intentando aguantarme la risa.

"Está bien, Edward, eso es todo". Me advirtió por última vez, "mañana no podrás ver Bob Esponja".

"Mmm…" Hice un pequeño ruido de protesta y busqué con mi lengua, encontrando su piel blanda, cálida, húmeda, delicada, delgada y pulsante mientras movía mi boca y giraba mi lengua.

Niñita codiciosa. Supongo que siete orgasmos no habían sido suficientes. Creo que estoy creando un monstruo. Pero no podía enfadarme con ella. Estaba recibiendo lo que quería y estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Quería verla haciendo esto más a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

"¡Mmmm!" Gruñí y emití un zumbido mientras chupaba y mordía, haciendo sonidos mientras ella chillaba, gemía y me gritaba. Juntos hacíamos un hermoso dueto y no quería que terminara. Estaría lamiéndola toda la noche si es lo que quería.

"¡Ohhh, sí, EDWARD, SÍ!" gritó y exhaló como una tigresa herida, "¡NO PARES, JODER NO PARES EDWARD, POR FAVOR!"

Me encanta que las mujeres se pongan tan cachondas, maldicen como marineros. Especialmente cuando son tan inocentes que nunca hablan así en su vida diaria.

Mi Bella se estaba corriendo con fuerza y me alegré. Continué besando sus sensibles labios mientras ella empezaba a relajarse y descender. Gritó y se estremeció, alejándose, ahora era muy sensible a cualquier tipo de contacto.

Me quitó la venda de los ojos y sentí como me limpiaba la cara y la boca. Me sonrió y mantuvo un segundo la camiseta sobre mis labios.

"Mmmm". Murmuré por debajo de ella, de placer e indefensión a la vez, fijando mi nublada y pesada mirada en ella, deseándola pero siendo incapaz de rogar por ella en este momento.

"Tu turno". Sonrió y me volvió a vendar los ojos mientras descendía por mi cuerpo, besándolo, su pelo mojado creaba surcos de humedad a medida que bajaba.

Era como si hubiera necesitado cien años para llegar allí, pero aún así, esperé. Con los dedos apretados alrededor del duro borde del cabezal. Sentí como envolvía suavemente alrededor del tronco de mi pene y empezaba a moverla lentamente, arriba y abajo.

"¡Uuuhhh!" Gemí inmediatamente, arqueando mi cabeza mientras mi columna se elevaba un poco por su cuenta.

Jadeaba y me retorcía como una niña, intentando mantenerme calmado, pero fallando miserablemente.

"¿Te gusta despacio…?" preguntó suavemente, moviéndose más despacio mientras yo gemía un poco más, "¿o… rápido?"

Ahora subía y bajaba a un ritmo mucho más rápido, haciendo que quisiera gritar.

"BELLA". Hice una mueca, mis brazos temblaban, intentaba no soltar la cabecera.

"¿Entonces?", ahora su mano se movía más despacio, "¿cómo es?"

No podía decidirme. Ambas formas eran una maravilla. Y aunque sabía que no era lo que Bella quería oír, me gustaba como a ella le gustara. Tal vez tuviera razón en algo. Ya ni siquiera tengo opinión propia. Hmm.

"Quiero oír lo que quieres, Edward". Dijo, "si no me lo dices, pararé y volveremos a al tiempo de terapia2.

"¡No, no!" Gemí mientras intentaba decidir qué me gustaba más.

"Bueno, entonces dime". Me empujó, "tienes diez segundos".

Ahora iba más rápido y me estaba volviendo loco. Aunque más lento hará que aguante más y así ella, tal vez, podría chupármela.

"Cinco segundos…" Me advirtió.

"¡Más despacio, más despacio!" Decidí. Ahora me sentía algo caliente y sudoroso.

"Buen chico". Se movió más despacio mientras yo jadeaba y puso los labios justo en la punta de mi pene, chupando por un segundo, lamiendo una gota de humedad de la cabeza.

Gruñí con lujuria mientras ella decía "mmmmm", apreciando mi sabor.

Se movía arriba y abajo, con un movimiento lento, suave, y finalmente preguntó: "¿Quieres que te la chupe, Edward?"

No, en realidad no. Juguemos a las damas. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO QUE ME LA CHUPE!

"Sí, Bella… por favor…" lo necesitaba tanto como el aire para respirar.

Burlándose de mí, empezó a dar pequeños lametones en mi tronco, tal y como yo había hecho con ella. Había prestado atención, tenía que reconocerlo, y ahora estaba haciéndome exactamente lo mismo a mí, enseñándome lo mucho que le gustaba. Aprende rápido.

A pesar de llevarlos cubiertos por mi camiseta, cerré los ojos. Por favor, por favor, rezaba a Bella, mi diosa, por favor hazlo… estoy tan sensible, normalmente necesitaba mucho tiempo para ponerme tan tenso y nervioso. Pero Bella me había puesto así en unos momentos.

"Por favor… " susurré, gimiendo y apretando los dientes mientras ella me daba un gran lametón por todo el lateral, girando la lengua alrededor de la cabeza y chupándola con fuerza mientras gritaba, sin palabras, convirtiéndome en un ser sin mente, solo reaccionando ante los estímulos y la rugosidad de su lengua de terciopelo.

"Que grande…" dijo con suavidad, "espero poder hacer un buen trabajo".

Lo único que yo podía hacer era gruñir y gemir mientras ella seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo, lamiendo y chupando solamente la cabeza de momento. Me estaba matando de placer, la cabeza es súper sensible y ella estaba recreándose como el demonio.

Quería gritarle que me hiciera correrme en su boca, pero me mordí el labio inferior, y mantuve la boca cerrada.

"Supongo que voy a sacarte de la miseria, Edward". Dijo con cuidado, un segundo más tarde, su boca me rodeaba, mojada, caliente, apretada. Chupando, lamiendo y acariciando.

"¡MIERDA!" Gemí jadeando, mis ojos se abrieron contra mi voluntad, encontrándose con el rojo de mi camiseta frente a ellos.

"¡DIOS! ¡MALDITA SEA!" Jadeé mientras ella movía su boca y su lengua arriba y abajo, ahora un poco más rápido, mientras que al mismo tiempo continuaba bombeando con su mano. Entonces sentí como con su otra mano acunaba mis pelotas.

¡Me estaba matando y me encantaba! Creo que aquí, en esta área, Bella sabía lo que se hacía. Ves, siempre pasa con las silenciosas…

"¡BELLA! ¡Bella!" Dije entre dientes.

Me ignoró y continuó trabajando como una experta, subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido, enterrándome completamente en su boca. La cruda sensación de mi pene golpeando con la parte trasera de su garganta me hacía gritar.

Y podía oír los sonidos que hacía mientras me daba placer, pequeñas arcadas, gemidos, mmmms, todos ellos me empujaban más al borde.

"Oh, joder, Bella, me voy a correr!" Le advertí por si quería apartarse antes de que pasara. A algunas mujeres no les importa tragárselo.

¡Esto la hizo ir más rápido y fuerte! Grité esperando… sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo convulsionaba con éxtasis y lujuria.

Sentí como explotaba con fuerza y me puse rígido, con la esperanza de que esto no disgustara a Bella. En cambio, sentí una avalancha de nuevo placer cuando su boca continuó chupando y sentí como se lo tragaba todo.

Y ahora estaba empezando a lamer y chupar la punta. ¡DIOS, NO! Ahora está jodidamente sensible para eso.

Me retorcí y sacudí mientras gruñía y Bella se rio una vez más, deteniéndose y recostándose junto a mis piernas, besando el hueco de mi pelvis.

"Dios..." Gemí, todavía me sentía debil, pero de una manera gloriosa.

"¿Yo... lo he hecho bien?" preguntó, tan inocente como un alumno de primaría. ¿A quién cree que está engañando?

"No, ha sido horrible". Bromeé, "Solo me he corrido así porque te tengo lástima."

Se rio y me pellizcó la cara interna del muslo.

"¡ _Auch_!" Me reí, a punto de soltar las manos del cabezal: "¡Estaba bromeando! ¡Bromeaba! Sí, lo has hecho bien. ¡JODIDAMENTE increíble, Bella! ¡No creo que nunca antes me haya corrido tan fuerte! ¡Jamás! De verdad"

"Bueno, te lo mereces." Respondió sin quitarme la venda, "Me gustaría poder darte otros seis como este, como hiciste tú por mí."

"Siete". La corregí: "Esta noche te he dado el octavo."

"Gracias, señor Llevo la cuenta." Dijo, acariciando mis piernas con una mano.

"No hay de qué, señora Chupona". Le dije bromeando, sonriendo y tratando de calmar mi respiración un poco más.

"¿Puedo tumbarme sobre ti?" Me preguntó.

"Siempre." Respondí.

Ella puso su cuerpo cálido y desnudo directamente sobre el mío, sus pechos eran dos círculos ardientes apretados contra el mío mientras acomodaba su cabeza debajo de mi mentón. Aún tenía el pelo húmedo y frío, pero se sentía contra mi piel ardiente y pude sentir sus pliegues húmedos contra mi satisfecho y dormido pene.

No tardaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a despertar, aunque no sabía cómo decírselo a Bella. Solo necesitaba unos minutos, a diferencia de muchos de los hombres que normalmente necesitan de quince a veinte minutos. Sí, soy un bicho raro. Franken-polla.

"Estoy empezando a entender por qué la gente siempre te mete cosas en la boca." Se burló mientras se relajaba sobre mí, "hablas mucho, igual que yo."

Sonreí, "Bueno, al menos yo no pregunto si necesitas ir al baño".

Nos reímos de un par de minutos y dijo: "Me gusta como gritas y ruges. Me has excitado tanto que me has hecho ir más rápido y más fuerte de lo que he ido nunca antes. Me has inspirado."

"Gracias... creo." Me gustaría poder abrazarla, pero todavía no me había liberado.

"Oh oh". Dijo Bella moviéndose un poco, "Alguien ha despertado."

Podía sentir mi pene nuevamente preparado, listo para más.

"Lo siento, Bella" Dije en voz baja: "Es solo que..."

"Shhhh". Puso su dedo sobre mis labios "deja de disculparte. No me gusta".

Ahora está robándome las frases. Menuda ladronzuela. Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo.

"Sí, Bella." Dije con voz profunda.

"Ahora voy a dejar que vuelvas a ver." Me informó, quitando la camiseta de mis ojos. La luz era tenue y suave y mis ojos no necesitaron mucho tiempo para adaptarse.

El cuerpo de Bella se veía tan hermoso ahí, encima de mí, tan perfecto.

"Puede que necesite tu ayuda, Edward." Susurró con timidez, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

"¿Puedo usar mis manos, Bella?" Le pregunté, queriendo ayudarla con toda mi alma.

"Oh! sí" dijo confundida por un segundo.

Solté la cabecera y me senté un poco, "ven aquí.", le dije y volví a tomar sus labios con los míos, agradecido porque me hacía sentir tan condenadamente vivo. Cogí un puñado de su cabello y le di un largo y profundo beso lleno de emoción.

Cuando solté su cabello, abrió los ojos, parecía un poco mareada. Sonreí y pregunte: "¿Estás bien?"

Asintió, se sonrojó y me sonrió.

Me giré y me acerqué a la mesita de noche, donde había puesto mis condones. Arranqué la envoltura con los dientes y lo deslice con rapidez y sin problemas. Podría hacer esto dormido.

Victoria es la única mujer con la que nunca uso condón. No podía tener hijos y me había dicho que solo se acostaba conmigo y con Emmett. Podría haberlo discutido, pero era una de sus reglas. A Victoria no le gustaban los condones y si yo insistía en usar uno, estaba fuera. Y Victoria me había salvado la vida, no iba a darle mucho follón con este tema.

"Te deseo, Edward." Finalmente había dicho las palabaras, "ahora"

"Sí, Bella." Sonreí, estaba preparado para ser su maestro. "¿Alguna vez has estado encima?"

"No" dijo sin vergüenza.

"Está bien, es fácil." Le aseguré, "siéntate encima de mí."

Volvió a ruborizarse, mientras se sentaba, su entrada justo sobre mi erección.

"Muévete un poco hacia atrás." La guie, "colócate sobre mí."

Sostuve la base de mi pene y vi como se colocaba tímidamente en la posición correcta.

"Buena chica". Dije con aprobación, "déjame entrar en ti, lentamente… sumérgete en mí…"

Una de mis manos acariciaba la parte externa de su muslo mientras seguía mis instrucciones... moviéndose lentamente... abajo... abajo... _uhhhhhh_ , la punta estaba dentro... penetrando... Sí... DIOS, ¡es estrecha! No mentía sobre eso.

Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido mientras me permitía empalarme en su caliente humedad. Sentía como mi pene estaba siendo estrujado cuando se movió hasta la base. Estoy dentro de ella... por completo. Paraíso.

"Espera". Tomé sus manos, quería sentirlo, solo por un momento, sin moverme, sin que nada me distrajera de esta maravillosa sensación. Encajábamos a la perfección. Fue el único pensamiento que cruzó mi cabeza en ese momento y no pude desmentirlo o alejarlo.

Ella emitía sonidos de placer, tal vez también estaba sintiéndolo.

"Muy bien, Bella." Solté sus manos, poniendo un beso en cada una, "sujétate en el cabezal y, al ritmo que quieras, comienza a moverte arriba y abajo."

Mis dedos tocaron su trasero desnudo mientras comenzaba a montarme, lentamente al principio, tomándose su tiempo para sentir y al mismo tiempo disfrutar sus propias sensaciones.

"Síííííí... Ohhhh..." rugí, haciéndole saber debajo de ella, en villa Edward, todo era felicidad y alegría, "ohhh, Bella."

"Edward...". Respiró, "¿lo estoy haciendo bien?"

"Perfectamente bien". Me estremecí, mordiéndome el labio, casi podía saborear mi sangre, "estás tan mojada y eres tan estrecha, me estás matando, Bella. Se siente tan bien. No te detengas."

Unos quince minutos después, me estaba montando muy fuerte y la penetraba, sujetando su trasero para ayudarla a moverse más profundo y más fuerte cuando sus rodillas empezaron a temblar.

"¡JODER BELLA, MIERDA!" Gritaba, levantando mis caderas y golpeando su trasero hacia arriba y abajo sobre mis testículos, los fuertes ruidos del colchón luchaban contra el chirrido del cabezal que Bella movía con las manos, sus pechos se balanceaban y su boca gritaba junto a la mía.

Treinta y tres segundos. No es un record muy difícil de romper.

"¡Ohhhh!" Bella aullaba y se impulsaba hacia abajo, "¡EDWARD! ¡OH DIOS, Edward!"

Los dos sudábamos. Generalmente podía aguantar unos quince minutos, pero, ella era tan estrecha que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo.

"¡Zorrita caliente!" Me oí gruñir y aullé mientras me montaba con fuerza. Sí, yo también puedo maldecir como un marinero cuando estoy cachondo.

Ella estaba gritando de un modo tan estridente, sin palabras, que sospeché que, una vea más, estaba cerca. Yo también lo estaba.

"UUGGGHHHHHHH!" Rugí, sintiendo como mis fluidos se liberaban en ella, bueno, en realidad, en el condón. No pude moverme por un delirante minuto.

Estaba jadeando y exhalando como si fuera un animal que hubiera acabado de correr dieciséis kilómetros, mientras levantaba el culo de Bella, lentamente, apretando los ojos para salir de su interior.

Respiré hondo, con alivio y alegría absoluta mientras ella se tendía a mi lado, en el hueco de mi brazo, que se enroscó a su alrededor estrechándola, manteniéndola a salvo junto a mí, mientras tratábamos de respirar, sin palabras y sufriendo la más dulce tortura imaginable.

Éramos un par de desastres temblorosos, mojados y sudorosos, pero nos aferrábamos el uno al otro con desesperación, sin querer liberar al otro.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, después de haberme deshecho discretamente del condón usado, le pregunté: "¿Así que... estar encima... te ha gustado?"

"Dios, sí." Respiró, apartando su húmedo cabello de sus ojos, besando mi pezón y jugando con él con su dedo.

"Bien". Metí la mano en la mesita de noche: "Entonces creo que te has ganado una pequeña sorpresa. Recuéstate."

Me sonrió y frunció el ceño, confundida.

Pero hizo lo que le dije y le mostré una de mis cosas favoritas.

Parecía un huevo de plástico ovalado, aunque muy pequeño. Con un pequeño cable en un extremo conectado a una cajita blanca del tamaño de la palma de mi mano.

"Este es un nuevo juguete, Bella, y es solo para ti." Le dije, "No es _hardcore_ , es muy pequeño y no da ningún miedo. ¿Ves? Es un objeto diminuto. ¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"Está bien." Parecía curiosa y separó un poco las piernas.

"Si no te gusta, simplemente dilo y se irá, ¿de acuerdo?" Pregunté, besando su boca tres veces.

"Está bien." Cerró los ojos y se relajó, confiando completamente en mí.

"Aunque sospecho que te gustará." Le aseguré: "Ahora, cuando lo encienda, zumbará un poco, pero no pasa nada."

"Edward, no es la primera vez que veo un vibrado." Bella abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

"Bien, cállate, antes de que meta algo en tu boca." Sonreí, girando el botón en mi mano en la posición más baja para comenzar.

Puse la punta del huevo ovalado en su lugar, justo encima de su clítoris ligeramente húmedo.

Comenzó a zumbar, y Bella reaccionó de inmediato. Le sonreí, mi pierna enroscada alrededor de una de las suyas, manteniéndolas un poco separadas, para que no pudiera escapar.

Gemía y jadeaba, me miró con incredulidad.

"Te he dicho que te gustaría." Le sonreí, y a continuación me concentré en dónde pondría el huevo después. Lo moví lentamente, encontrando diferentes puntos donde me detenía y lo dejaba ahí, zumbando y vibrando mientras los jadeos de Bella comenzaban a intensificarse.

A veces aumentaba la velocidad para después reducirla, haciéndola gritar mientras me reía para mí. La empujaba al orgasmo para después bajar la velocidad en el último momento.

Lo hice tres veces hasta que Bella me gritó. "¡NO!" gritó, "¡Edward, NO! ¡POR FAVOR!¡POR FAVOR!" Se aferró a mis brazos y la sujeté con fuerza.

"¡Compórtate pequeña zorra!" Puse una mano sobre su boca y sonreí para hacerle saber que estaba jugando con ella, "lo aguantarás y callarás o te pondré sobre mis rodillas. Y te correrás cuando diga que puedes hacerlo."

Después de un par de veces más dejé que se corriera, y vaya si se corrió. FUERTE. Una y otra y otra vez. No tardó en gritar como una _banshee_ tras una hora de jugar con el pequeño vibrador. Después la sujeté del pelo y la levante, poniéndola de rodillas, girando su trasero hacia mis caderas.

"Hora de hacer realidad la fantasía de ser tomada por detrás." Le dije, su cabello le cubría media cara mientras me ponía un nuevo condón, la incliné y la penetré. Sus gritos eran música para mis oídos.

=:=TRL=:=

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las siete y media, le llevé a Bella el desayuno a la cama. La desperté con besos y caricias y, aunque parecía muy feliz y exhausta, también estaba muy hambrienta.

Nos sentamos en la cama, desnudos, y comimos como cerdos cerca de una hora hasta que dijo que tenía que ducharse y prepararse para ir a clase. Me dijo que volvería a casa alrededor de las cuatro.

Era perfecto, porque hoy, a las doce, tenía que entregarle unas pizzas a Paige.

Me sentía como un pedazo de mierda por ir, después de la noche con Bella. Deseaba poder deshacerme de estos trabajos durante las dos semanas que estaría con de Bella, pero Victoria me cortaría las pelotas si lo hiciera. Y había sufrido la ira de Victoria antes. No era agradable.

Victoria siempre se lleva un porcentaje de lo que gano, pero tiene más que ver con su reputación que con el dinero. Además, quería el control total sobre sus empleados. Si lo decía, teníamos que hacerlo. O estábamos despedidos. Y simplemente, no puede quedarme fuera. Necesito todo el dinero que pueda ganar. Trabajar en _Red Lobster_ no va a pagar las cuentas del hospital.

Bueno, Bella siempre decía que podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras ella estaba en clase. Aunque me siento como si la estuviera engañando. Eso no me gusta. Estaba empezando a encariñarme.

Mi cerebro gritó, como un sargento. ¡NO te encariñes, CULLEN! ¡Haz tu trabajo y dejar de actuar como una nenaza!

¡ESTA BIEN! Me respondí a mí mismo mientras ella se vestía. Me senté en la cama, preguntándome si debía decírselo o no. Llevó muy bien lo de la despedida de soltera, pero esto era diferente.

"Hey". Sonrió mientras se ponía la camiseta, "¿estás bien?"

"Sí". Salí de mi estado de coma, sonriéndole, "yo... tengo otra cita hoy, a las doce. ¿Está bien si voy o quieres que me quede aquí?"

"No, ve." Me miró y caminó por el apartamento, guardando su cuaderno y varias cosas en su mochila, "deja de preguntarme todo el tiempo. Ya te lo he dicho, no soy tu dueña."

"Lo sé, pero…"

Se inclinó, besándome profundamente antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Arrodillándose sobre la cama, sujetó mi cabello y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me dio seis pequeños besos más y me miró con ojos amorosos.

"Anoche fue mágico... Edward." Sus ojos estaban nublados y, mientras hablaba, podía sentir como mis ojos se humedecían.

"Sabes, me has arruinado para nadie más." Me informó, besándome otra vez y sentí como mis brazos se apretaban alrededor de su cintura, mis manos frotando arriba y abajo su espalda, tocando las puntas de su cabello.

No sabía qué decir en respuesta, pero mi voz sonó casi rota cuando dije, "Bella..."

"No estoy enamorada de ti, no es lo que estoy diciendo." Me aseguró, mirando a otro lado por un segundo, luego besó la punta de mi nariz, "solo estoy diciendo que... has sido... ni siquiera puedo describirlo. Solo digo que, cuando sea vieja y con canas, y esté sentada al lado de mi calvo y gordo esposo viendo Hollywood Squares... estaré pensando en ti... soñando con anoche... con lo bien que te sentías... y cómo hiciste sentir..."

Sentí como mi garganta se encogía, silenciándome.

"No sé lo que estoy diciendo", sonrió Bella, jugando con mi pelo, "Sin duda alguna anoche me revolviste el cerebro y tengo que ir a clase e intentar PENSAR. No es justo."

"Bella, tengo que…" empecé, pero alguien tocó la puerta.

"Oh, ¡las chicas!" Se rio y retorció entre mis brazos y se lanzó a abrir la puerta. Cerré mis ojos. Me duele la cabeza. ¿Por qué? Bella sabe lo que soy, ¡ella me ha comprado! ¿Por qué me molesta esto ahora?

Estaba en ropa interior cuando las chicas entraron. Sentado sobre la colcha con las sábanas revueltas cuando cruzaron la puerta.

"Bella, ¿has estudiado para el examen de..." le estaba preguntando Alice cuando se detuvo y miró hacía la habitación dándose cuenta de mi presencia. Rosalie tampoco hablaba, aunque me sonreía con una ceja levantada cuando me di cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

"Hola chicas". Me animé y les sonreí con cariño, sin molestarme en taparme ni ocultar nada.

"Hola... Edward." Rosalie estaba boquiabierta cuando Bella se precipitó sobre ellas y las cogió del brazo.

"¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, llegamos tarde!" gritó Bella, para que sus amigas quitaran sus ojos de mi cuerpo. Me puse de pie y las seguí, queriendo despedirme de Bella.

Alice se dio la vuelta y me vio de pie con mi pequeño bóxer blanco, su voz sonó cinco octavas más baja cuando exclamó: "¡OH POR DIOS!"

"Bella". Dije en voz baja, no podía quitarme esta sensación. Me sentía terrible.

"¡Esperadme fuera chicas, gracias!" dijo Bella, empujándolas y cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" Se acercó y me abrazó, poniendo su cara en mi pecho desnudo, "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí". Le devolví el abrazo, "pero hay algo que debo decirte... sobre el día de hoy."

"¿Qué es?" parecía preocupada por mí.

"Vamos, Bella!" Rosalie golpeó la puerta y la miré molesto, "¡tenemos que estudiar un poco antes de la clase! ¡Y sé que TÚ no tuviste tiempo de estudiar anoche!"

Fruncí el ceño, mirándola, "¿tenías que estudiar y no lo hiciste?"

"No es gran cosa." Bella bajó la mirada, "es sólo un pequeño control."

"Bella..." le reñí, eso no me gustaba. "A partir de ahora esperaré. Si tienes cosas importantes que hacer, debes hacerlas primero y después podrás tenerme cuanto quieras. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Está bien." Me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

"Te echaré de menos." Me oí decirle y de inmediato me arrepentí.

Demasiado cariñoso. Tal vez sea bueno que tenga este asunto de la pizza hoy. Me ayudará a reenfocarme.

Tomaré un baño, volveré a mi rutina, y este sentimiento se irá.

"¿Lo harás?" Bella sonrió, y le devolví una sonrisa débil, "y también te echaré de menos."

"Debería irme, nos vemos a las cuatro, ¿de acuerdo?" Bella empezó a dirigirse a la puerta que las chicas seguían golpeando.

"Está bien." Le guiñé un ojo.

"Ah, y para esta noche..." Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron: "Tengo un pequeño plan. Te lo diré después de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien, Bella." Traté de sonreír más.

"Sé bueno. Hasta luego." Se despidió y abrió la puerta, dejándome.

 _A trabajar._ Me ordené a mí mismo y fui a bañarme, quitando todos los maravillosos olores de Bella de mi cuerpo, sintiéndome más frío, a pesar del agua caliente.

=:=TRL=:=

Me paré en la puerta, sujetando la caja de la pizza. En mi gorra ponía " Johnnie ́s Pizza " y llevaba camiseta y vaqueros con ropa interior y zapatillas.

Respira. Toca el timbre.

Lo hice y esperé. Había estado aquí antes. Era una mansión, aunque muy fría y vacía.

Después de que el timbre sonó por tercera vez, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Ahí estaba Paige, una mujer de cuarenta años, seguía siendo atractiva con tan solo una o dos líneas en las esquinas de los ojos. Cabello largo y rubio, maquillaje impecable, uñas perfectamente cuidadas, vestía una cara bata larga de seda de color negro. También llevaba un anillo de diamantes de gran tamaño y una alianza de matrimonio.

"Pizza." Sonreí, a punto de entregarle la caja cuando me abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta, regresando a la enorme y cara casa.

Me quedé donde estaba, esperando que me pagara.

"Vamos chico, tengo que darte tu dinero." Dijo y entré, la puerta de madera se cerró por su cuenta una vez que hube entrado.

Estaba de pie en su cocina, con el bolso en la mano, buscando su cartera.

"¿Cuánto es?" preguntó, sonaba aburrida.

"Doce con cincuenta, señora." Respondí, esperando educadamente, colocando la pizza en la isla de madera del centro de la enorme cocina.

"Un robo si me lo preguntas." Murmuró, sacando su cartera, "Siempre está jodidamente fría cuando llega aquí."

"Lo siento, señora, la he traído directamente, debería estar caliente." Dije un poco nervioso.

"¿Qué quieres apostar..." se volvió hacia mí, con mirada molesta "que está fría una vez más?"

Fruncí el ceño y la miré confundido cuando abrió la caja. El queso no estaba fundido y ni remotamente caliente. Estaba fría.

"¿Lo ves?." Me desafió.

La miré y tragué, parecía más nervioso.

Con cuidado, puse un dedo en el borde de la misma. Hice una mueca.

"¿Fría?" enarcó una ceja con arrogancia.

"Sí señora". Miré hacia abajo, "Uh, la devolveré y le traeré una realmente caliente."

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero me agarró de la parte de atrás tirando de mí hacía la isla, arrojándome sobre la pizza mientras mis ojos se agrandaban.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Traté de enderezarme, pero me agarró del pelo, metiendo mi cara en la pizza mientras yo gritaba y luchaba, un poco.

"¡Si esta pizza estuviera caliente, tu bonita cara se estaría quemando!" gritó, "¡pero esta tan fría que solo está hecha un desastre!"

"¡Señora, por favor!" dije intentado ponerme derecho, pero ella me estaba sujetando. Mi cara estaba muy cerca de la pizza, aunque sin tocarla. Llevaba

un poco de salsa en mi boca y en la mejilla "le he dicho que lo siento. Por favor, déjame traerle otra".

"¡Estoy harta de que me estafen!" siseó, cogiendo un cuchillo de un bloque de madera y poniéndolo a unos centímetros de mi cara. Cerca de mi mejilla y dijo: "Dame tus manos y si intentas huir, ¡te marco la cara!"

Coloqué mis manos detrás de mí, temblando un poco mientras abría un cajón cercano.

"Señora..." comencé, "por favor, no estoy intentando estafarla... Solo reparto las pizzas".

"¡Cállate!" gritó y sentí como rodeaba mis muñecas con cinta adhesiva, dando unas cinco vueltas, luego mordió la cinta y la rompió, sujetando mis brazos.

"¡Levántate!" tiró de mi pelo para levantarme y me estremecí mientras me lanzaba de espaldas contra la pared.

Cogió unas grandes tijeras y me sujetó la garganta con la mano.

"¿Qué es lo que haces en lugar de entregarme mi pizza a tiempo, muchacho, hmmm?" Movió la punta de las tijeras a lo largo de mi mandíbula, "¿qué haces, me observas mientras me baño? ¿Es eso?"

"¡No, señora, lo juro!" La miré con terror.

Abrió las tijeras y las colocó debajo de mis bolas mientras me gritaba. Apretó su mano sobre mi boca y me susurró: "Admítelo. Sé que me miras."

Quito su mano de mi boca y esperó.

"Está bien." Apreté los ojos: "Vi como se bañaba y la observé. ¡Toda la pared es de cristal!"

"Bueno, has tomado un bocado más grande de lo que puedes masticar, chico." Cogió las tijeras y empezó a cortar una línea recta en camiseta, arrancándome el resto mientras yo jadeaba y temblaba.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Pregunté.

"Dándote lo que querías." Puso las tijeras en mi pecho, "no te muevas".

Clavó las tijeras en la isla de madera y se volvió hacia mí, desabrochando mis vaqueros. Cogió mi gorra y la tiró.

"Oh Dios, por favor, no..." me encogí, jadeando, "lo siento mucho, por favor..."

"¡Te he dicho que te calles!" Me ignoró y me bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos, a continuación, tomó las tijeras, abriéndolas y haciendo un corte nítido en uno de los laterales de mi ropa interior, mientras yo exhalaba hondo.

Luego cortó el otro lado, cogiendo la prenda con la mano y sonriéndome mientras la miraba con miedo.

"Abre". Puso las tijeras bajo mi garganta.

Abrí la boca y empujó la ropa interior dentro, mientras hacía sonidos renuncia.

"Mira eso... duro como una roca." Agarró mi pene con su mano mientras yo gemía a través de la tela de algodón en mi boca.

"Quieto". Me miró con disgusto y volvió a coger la cinta adhesiva, arrancando una tira larga. Cerré los ojos mientras la pegaba sobre mi boca, mis labios completamente ocultos por debajo de la banda plateada, que también abarcaba mis mejillas.

"Mmmmm". Intenté hacer ruidos a través de mi mordaza. A Paige le gustaba eso. Parecía que estuviera suplicando que me soltara, con temor en mis ojos.

"Sí, suplica." Me miró a los ojos "Así es. Escucharé eso mientras te la chupo hasta secarte, pequeño pervertido."

"¡Mmmpphhhh!" Protesté cuando mordió mi endurecido pezón y cayó sobre sus rodillas, chupando salvajemente mi pene, incluso raspaba con sus dientes mientras me quedaba allí, con los ojos cerrados, soltando gritos amortiguados y sonidos de dolor y de protesta... y de súplica.

Después de un rato, me agarró del pene y me llevó fuera de la cocina. Yo soltaba quejidos sordos a través de mi mordaza mientras mis pies, atrapados por mi pantalón, sólo podían dar pequeños pasos detrás de ella mientras me arrastraba al comedor.

"Ven, sígueme, cariño." Susurró con dulzura, "shhhh, no tengas miedo. Te dejaré ir cuando termine contigo, te lo prometo."

"Mmmnnnn" dije, tirando de mi cara hacia un lado, tratando de luchar tanto como me fuera posible mientras me llevaba a la lujosa mesa de caoba.

Se desató la bata, quitándose el cinturón negro de seda y rodeando mi cuello con él, haciendo un nudo especial para que, cuando lo apretara, me ahogara un poco.

"Ahí... muy bonito." Movió su mano sobre mi rostro y mi pecho, y pellizcó mis pezones, di un pequeño grito ahogado y traté de apartar la mirada, resistiendo todavía un poco.

"Ahora..." abrió su bata y la dejó caer al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba firme, en forma, con cirugía plástica en los senos, definitivamente.

Se puso de espaldas sobre la mesa y tiró de mí hacia adelante, entre sus piernas abiertas, tirando del cinturón, ahogándome un poco y acercándome.

Recordó las reglas y se sentó, cogiendo un condón de la mesa y abriéndolo, lo deslizó sobre mi pene mientras yo intentaba rogar y suplicar otra vez a través de mi mordaza.

"No... ¡no!" Trataba de resistirme a través de la tela de algodón en mi boca y garganta.

"Me vas a follar ahora, chico de la pizza." Ordenó: "Si no puedo tener una pizza caliente, al menos sacaré algo de ti."

Ella tiró de mi correa y apretó con fuerza. "¡AHORA!" ordenó enojada.

Recorrí todo el camino entre sus piernas y me inserté en su clítoris mojado y dispuesto, cuando gimió yo ahogué un pequeño gemido.

"Vamos, eso es. Haz un buen trabajo por una vez y tal vez te deje ir." Levanto sus pies, poniéndolos sobre la mesa mientras me movía hacía atrás y hacia delante cada vez más rápido, mis manos detrás de mí todo el tiempo. Me alegraba de hacer deporte a diario y tener buenas caderas, de lo contrario esto sería casi imposible.

"¡Oh, SÍ! ¡SÍ, SÍ! " Gritaba recibiéndome con tanto entusiasmo como yo la penetraba "sí, fuerte, ¡MÁS FUERTE! ¡PENÉTRAME!... tú, caliente, MALDICIÓN ¡SÍ!"

Con Bella, correrme era natural y fácil. En este momento, era un poco más difícil. Pero eso eran buenas noticias para Paige, significaba que tenía que seguir follándomela hasta que me corriera. Fue una buena media hora de gritos y tirones de mi correa de seda hasta que, por fin, me sentí llegar.

Seguía pensando en la noche anterior con Bella y eso me estaba ayudando mucho. Me imaginaba que era ella en la mesa mientras la atravesaba una y otra vez, casi con rabia ahora, deseando simplemente correrme ya para poder salir de aquí.

Dejé escapar un ahogado grito cuando sentí que eyaculaba, y segundos después, los gritos de Paige disminuyeron y cesaron.

"Mmmmmhhhhh..." Gemí, saliendo de ella con un escalofrío, me sonrió, relajándose... sin moverse.

"Mmmm, chico pizza..." ronroneó, tocando sus pechos, sentándose lentamente, tirando de mi correa, acercándome. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besó en el pecho durante unos minutos. Me obligué a apoyar mi cabeza en la suya, acariciándola afectivamente un poco.

"Eres... tan dulce..." movió sus uñas a lo largo de mi torso, con cuidado ahora.

Me miró y sus dos manos acariciaron la cinta de mis mejillas.

"Una cara tan bonita." Empezó a apartar la cinta de mi piel, y agregó: "Un bonito... todo".

Y con un rápido tirón, arrancó la cinta adhesiva de mis labios. Mis ojos soltaron unas lágrimas cuando el dolor me alcanzó.

Sin una palabra de disculpa, sacó la húmeda ropa interior de mi boca.

"Ahí esta, cariño." Actuó como si hubiera hecho algo bueno por mí.

"Gracias, Paige". Me incliné y la besé en la boca, recibiendo su beso de vuelta.

Aún sin hacer ningún movimiento para desatar mis muñecas, me quitó el condón y se alejó para deshacerse de él. Me quedé allí, esperando que volviera, apretando un poco la mandíbula ahora que no estaba a la vista.

En un minuto, regresó con las tijeras en la mano.

"Date la vueltas, culito bonito." Sonrió mientras le daba la espalda y acarició mi trasero, dándome un par de nalgadas antes de soltarme.

"Ahí está." Dijo de nuevo, ayudándome a quitarme la cinta de mis muñecas.

Este es uno de los motivos por los que no me gusta tener mucho pelo en mi cuerpo.

"Gracias, Paige". Volví a decirle.

Empecé a subirme el pantalón mientras ella me miraba.

Me giré y me entregó un sobre. No necesitaba revisarlo. Llevo meses tratando con Paige. Es rica, casada y desatendida y, siempre paga bien.

"Te has ganado cada centavo, guapo". Me felicitó, "realmente parecías asustado y humillado. Eres muy bueno."

Apuesto a que ni siquiera conoce mi verdadero nombre. Nunca lo dice.

"Gracias." Sonreí y puse el sobre en mi bolsillo trasero.

"Ven, toma una ducha amor." Me tomó de la mano y me condujo por el pasillo hacia el baño principal.

"Sí, Paige". Le sonreí mientras envolvía mis dedos alrededor de los suyos.

Gracias por las alertas, los reviews y los favoritos, es una manera de saber que alguien nos lee y nos hace seguir adelante. Gracias en especial a Anastacia T. Crawford, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, loverobert13, anónimo, nicomartin, Shikara65. Quería especialmente agradecer a Ericastelo por sus mensajes haciéndome ver mis "dedazos" como ella los llamó. Muchas gracias. La historia mejorará gracias a tus observaciones. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Un saludo y espero hayáis pasado Feliz Navidad.


End file.
